LET ME SIGN
by fyri
Summary: Et si pendant ses 90 années de vie vampirique Edward n’avait pas fait qu’attendre Bella, s’il avait vécu et que toutes ses expériences avaient fait de lui un être différent. Quand serait-il de sa rencontre avec sa tua cantante ?
1. Le fils prodigue

**LET ME SIGN**

**Synopsis** : _Si Bella est née pour devenir un vampire Edward, quant à lui, était fait pour rester humain._

Et si pendant ses 90 années de vie vampirique Edward n'avait pas fait qu'attendre Bella, s'il avait vécu et que toutes ses expériences avaient fait de lui un être différent. Quand serait-il de sa rencontre avec sa _tua cantante_ ?

**Chapitre 1 : Le fils prodigue**

_Le voilà, il est là !_ Informe une voix résonnant dans toute la maison des CULLEN, située à l'écart de la petite bourgade de Forks. _Il est rentré !_

Tous les habitants de la grande demeure abandonnent leurs occupations et se pressent, d'un pas définitivement trop rapide pour être humain, vers la voix d'Alice.

La petite vampire surexcitée se tient près de la porte d'entrée, frappant dans ses mains d'impatience.

Rosalie : - _calme-toi, laisse-le au moins passer la porte avant de lui sauter dessus !_

Alice :_ - je vais essayer mais je ne promets rien, _s'amuse-t-elle.

La porte finit par s'ouvrir et laisse apparaître un Edward flamboyant, portant des lunettes de soleil sans nul doute hors de prix.

Edward : -_ Moi_ _aussi je suis content de vous retrouver_, proclame-t-il avec joie en réponse aux pensées de sa famille.

Chacun attend son tour pour le prendre dans ses bras, même si Jasper se contente d'une poignée de main et Emmett de le soulever de Terre avant de lui asséner une grande claque dans le dos.

Carliste : - _J'espère que tu comptes rester plus longtemps cette fois_, supplie-t-il presque.

Edward : - _Je n'en sais encore rien, voit ça avec Alice._

L'intéressée se concentre sur l'avenir un instant.

Alice : - _Tout est encore assez flou mais je distingue ta présence, je pense qu'on va devoir supporter tes sérénades un bon moment_, répond-t-elle gaiement.

Le chef de famille lance un regard soulagé à son épouse.

Esmée : - _Certains vivent et meurent sans entendre d'aussi bonnes nouvelles_, affirme-t-elle, heureuse.

Edward : - _Maman_, souffle-t-il avant de la reprendre une fois de plus dans ses bras.

Esmée : - _Tu dois avoir des tas de choses à nous raconter, on est tous très impatients d'entendre tes péripéties_.

Emmett _: - ça c'est sûr ! J'ai parié une Porsche avec Jazz que t'as encore fumée en espérant que ça te fasse de l'effet avant de repartir de Cuba_, explique-t-il dans un rire bruyant.

Rosalie lui donne une tape sur la tête et ronchonne.

Rosalie : - _Je_ _t'ai déjà prévenu de garder ce genre de choses pour toi devant maman _!

Esmée : _- ce n'est rien ma chérie, j'ai été jeune avant vous. Et d'ailleurs moi j'ai eu l'occasion d'en ressentir les effets !_

Ils rient tous à gorge déployée. La joie procurée par le retour d'un de ses enfants fait toujours oublier tout le reste à cette mère si aimante.

Carliste : - _On va peut-être te laisser t'installer avant tout autre chose. Ta chambre est…_

Alice _: - Je vais lui montrer !_ Le coupe-t-elle

Elle prend son frère par le bras et l'emmène à l'étage.

Il passe devant l'immense tableau où sont accrochés tous leurs chapeaux de diplômés et ne peut réfréner un sourire.

Edward : _- vous en êtes encore là ? Vous ne changerez jamais._

Alice : _- évidemment qu'on ne changera jamais, on est des vampires !_ Affirme-t-elle comme une évidence.

Il secoue la tête et reprend son chemin.

_**Tu remarqueras que ta chambre non plus n'a pas changé, pense-t-elle.**_

Edward : _- ha oui ma chambre, vous en faites une réplique exacte à chaque fois que vous déménagez_, souffle-t-il.

_**Quelque chose ne va pas ?**_

Edward : - _Tout va bien, je suis content que rien ne change ici. C'est toujours mon point d'attache._

_**Tu en doutais ?**_

Edward : _- Non_, la rassure-t-il. _Tu m'as manqué._

_**Je sais !**_

Il rit de bon cœur, les pensées d'Alice reflètent parfaitement sa façon d'être : joyeuse, adorable avec juste un soupçon de piquant qui l'empêche d'être lassante.

*****

Edward s'affale sur le canapé après avoir déballé ses affaires. Il écoute les pensées de sa soeur et sourit.

Alice : _- Je pensais organiser un soirée pour présenter Edward_, explique-t-elle au reste du clan réuni dans le salon.

Esmée : _- En voilà une bonne idée ma chérie, rien de mieux pour que ton frère s'intègre vite à la ville._

Edward : _- s'intègre ? Depuis quand vous fréquentez d'assez près les humains pour les inviter ici ?_

Tout le monde le regarde, amusée.

Emmett : - _Pour nous aussi il y a eu du changement depuis notre arrivée à Forks._

Le nouveau venu scrute les pensées de tout le monde et ce qu'il apprend le laisse sans voix.

Les informations lui viennent par bribes. Il voit Alice ayant la vision d'une lycéenne écrasée par une voiture puis changer le cour des choses et secourir l'humaine, les deux jeunes filles devenant les meilleures amies du monde après de multiples hésitations sur le fait de lui avouer ou non la vérité sur leur nature. Il décrypte la peur qui les avait tous envahi sur la confiance à donner ou pas à cette humaine devinant ce qu'ils étaient. Puis les images se font plus claires, ses frères et sœurs attablés au côté de plusieurs humains dans ce qui semble être une cantine, Alice faisant du shopping avec son amie qui se prénomme Bella, Emmett la taquinant et la faisant rougir.

Edward : _- Mais c'est interdit, _finit-il par lâcher_. Si les Volturis apprennent ce qui se passe ici…_

Rosalie : _- c'est toi qui ose dire ça !_ Le coupe-t-elle. _C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !_

Edward :_ - moi c'est différent, les humaines que je fréquente ne savent jamais vraiment qui je suis, _se défend-il.

Rosalie : _- les humaines qu'il fréquente_, reprend-t-elle, _comme c'est joliment dit !_

Alice : _- Je suis surprise que tu me défendes Rosie, je te croyais contre tout cela._

Pour toute réponse la jolie blonde se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

Alice : _- Enfin bref depuis que Bella est au courant de notre condition elle fait en quelque sorte partie de notre cercle, c'est mon amie, ma meilleure amie_, exprime-t-elle, sa voix trahissant ses sentiments pour la jeune fille. _On peut lui faire confiance, ne t'inquiète pas_.

Edward : _- Si tu le dis, je te crois_, conclut-il, confiant envers le jugement de sa sœur.

Elle lui sourit, ravie de sa réaction. Elle se permet toutefois une petite conversation privée avec lui avant de clore définitivement le sujet.

_**Comme je te l'ai dit Bella est ma meilleure amie alors sois un gentil frère et tiens toi à carreau. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à te botter les fesses et crois moi que je n'hésiterai pas une seconde si tu lui manques de respect, c'est clair ?**_

Edward **: - **_Ne panique pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de te contrarier,_ la rassure-t-il.

_**Parfait.**_

Ils se sourient avec malice avant qu'elle ne lui saute dessus et lui fasse un gros bisou sur la joue.

_**Ah la la tu ma manqué !**_

Edward_** : **__- Je sais, _rit-il.

Carliste : _- Je me doute un peu du sujet de votre conversation, alors fils je te rappelle juste d'éviter de…comment dire…_

Edward : _- chasser ?_

Carliste : _- oui si tu veux ! Bref, évite de chasser en ville, ce n'est pas parce qu'on se montre un peu plus ces temps-ci qu'il faut relâcher notre vigilance._

Edward : _- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas prévu de changer ma façon de…vivre disons !_

Jasper : _- c'est bien ça qui nous fait peur !_

Sa compagne lui donne un coup dans l'épaule, mécontente de sa réflexion. Emmett quant à lui rigole dans son coin.

Edward : _- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Jazz_, lance-t-il ironiquement.

Le grand blond se contente de sourire faussement et les femmes lèvent une fois de plus les yeux au ciel.


	2. Que la fête commence

**Et voici le deuxième chapitre, le premier servant surtout à poser les bases de l'histoire, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira davantage. **

**Pensez à REVIEWEZ s'il vous plaît, comme beaucoup l'ont dit avant moi, c'est mon seul salaire.**

**Merci d'avance et bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2 : Que la fête commence**

Leur petit frère adoré étant arrivé la veille, les CULLEN ont largement eu le temps de prévenir leurs connaissances qu'une fête était organisée pour le retour de celui-ci ce samedi soir. Evidemment tout le monde a répondu présent, c'est ce qui est pratique dans les petites villes, les distractions manquants, même les soirs de sorties on peut trouver du monde disponible.

Alice s'est régalée pendant les préparatifs et n'a rien laissée au hasard. Edward étant censé être revenu d'un voyage d'étude en France, le thème de la party est ainsi basé sur ce pays du vieux continent.

Après avoir aidés pour les derniers arrangements Esmée et Carliste délaissent les « jeunes » pour partir en direction de Port Angeles en prévision d'une nuit en amoureux.

C'est vêtues de haute couture exclusivement française que les sœurs CULLEN accueillent leurs premiers invités. Alice abandonne sa sœur en voyant arrivée Bella SWAN.

Alice : - _Te voilà enfin, je commençais à me demander si tu allais venir,_ se plaint-elle.

Bella : - _Désolé, mon père est rentrée tard, un homme s'est fait agresser par un animal._

Alice : _Un animal ?_ demande-t-elle intriguée.

Bella acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de porter son attention sur la décoration.

Bella : _- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'aider pour la déco, c'est vraiment super,_ déclare-t-elle en tirant Alice de sa soudaine rêverie.

Emmett : _- Arrête de tout le temps t'excuser_, conseille-t-il en la surprenant par derrière.

Bella : - _Salut Emmett_.

Alice : - _Ne t'embête pas pour ça tu nous aurait plus ralentit qu'autre chose_, la rassure-t-elle d'un clin d'œil.

Bella : _- Alors, où est la star de la soirée ?_

Alice _: - Il est sorti dans le jardin avec Mike et Tyler. Jasper fait une pseudo démonstration de jonglage._

Emmett : - _Tu ne l'as jamais vu faire semblant de ne pas rattraper les quilles ?_

Bella : _- Non mais je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde,_ pouffe-t-elle.

Ils se dirigent ensemble vers la baie vitrée pour admirer le spectacle depuis la maison, l'air à l'extérieur s'étend déjà fortement rafraîchi.

Bella : - _cela m'étonne de Jasper, il est si discret d'habitude._

Alice : - _Je lui ai demandé de faire une exception pour ce soir et tu sais bien qu'on ne peut rien me refuser_, lui rappelle-t-elle avec malice.

Bella : _- Oh oui_.

La plupart des élèves du lycée de Forks se moquent en cœur du beau blond lorsqu'il feint de rater une des quilles jetées en l'air et qu'elle lui retombe malencontreusement sur la tête. Le visage impassible du vampire ne fait que redoubler l'hilarité des convives.

Il finit par sourire en croisant le regard de sa bien-aimée à travers la vitre, ravie de l'effort qu'il fournit juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Alice se tourne vers son amie pour lui faire la liste de toutes les idées qu'elle avait eu au court de la journée pour la décoration mais stoppe net en voyant l'air figé de celle-ci. Elle jette alors son regard vers la contemplation de Bella et c'est qu'avec un semblant de surprise qu'elle découvre l'objet de sa fascination.

Alice _: - N'y pense même pas._

Bella : -_Quoi ?_ demande-t-elle sans détourner le regard, la voix fluette.

Alice : - _Bella ! _Prononce-t-elle plus fort que nécessaire pour attirer l'attention de son amie.

Bella : - _Excuse-moi, qui est-ce ?_

Alice : - A _ton avis ? Qui cela peut-il bien être ? _La questionne-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Il faut un temps de réaction à Bella pour reprendre ses esprits.

Bella : - _Oh !_

Alice : _- Comme tu dis, alors je le répète, n'y pense même pas._

Emmett : _- Trop tard_, rigole-t-il.

La vampire se contente de lui lancer un regard noir pour qu'il déguerpisse.

Il rejoint Edward sur la pelouse et partage quelques pensées avec lui avant de se jeter sur les jambes de Jasper et de le faire tomber sur le sol.

Edward : _- oubliez pas de paraître humain_, murmure-t-il pour que seuls ses frères l'entendent.

Son attention est attirée par les pensées d'Alice devenant bizarrement agressive envers lui. Il se concentre alors sur elle. Il l'entend demander à quelqu'un s'il désire boire quelque chose mais ne distingue aucune pensée venant de son interlocuteur. Intrigué, il tourne son regard vers eux et voit sa sœur partir en direction du buffet avant de poser ses yeux sur la jeune fille qu'il reconnaît comme étant Bella avec ses grands yeux humains marrons, appartenant à un visage pâle en forme de cœur. Il connaît ce visage, bien qu'il ne l'ait encore jamais vu de lui-même. Il avait été présent dans toutes les têtes des membres de sa famille aujourd'hui. La nouvelle adhérente de leur club si privé, Isabella Swan. Bella. Elle corrige tous ceux qui utilisent son nom en entier. Il sait déjà beaucoup de choses à son sujet avant même de la rencontrer. Elle paraît être une gentille fille même si pour l'instant rien ne semble l'a rendre vraiment différente des autres. Pourquoi Alice lui a-t-elle donc accordée son amitié ? Bien sur elle avait très bien réagi au fait que les vampires existent, peut-être même trop bien, il ne se souvient pas réellement d'une image qui aurait laissé penser qu'elle avait été effrayé à un moment ou un autre par cette révélation dans les souvenirs des CULLEN. Il met fin à son cheminement intérieur en supposant que ce n'est qu'une adolescente de plus qui recherche le grand frisson en côtoyant le surnaturel, ce ne serait pas la première, et revient à sa réflexion principale : Pourquoi n'arrive-t-il pas à lire ses pensées ?

Il remarque que ses joues se teintent d'un rouge invitant, chaud, alors qu'elle baisse les yeux, embarrassée de s'être fait prendre à le fixer. Les émotions sur son visage sont aussi claires que si elles été écrites sur son front : de l'embarras, de la surprise, de la curiosité, et quelque chose de plus, de la fascination ? Il sait que cela n'a rien d'étrange, pour leurs proies ils sont magnifiques. Mais il sait également que cette jeune fille est au courant de sa différence, qu'elle n'a donc aucune raison de ressentir ces émotions particulières. Il plonge une nouvelle fois dans les souvenirs de sa famille qu'il s'est approprié depuis son retour à la recherche d'un regard semblable lancé à l'un d'eux mais rien. Rien du tout.

Ses pensées sont claires dans ses yeux profonds, et pourtant seul le silence lui provient de l'endroit où elle est. Une première, il n'a jamais rencontré pareil phénomène. Un court instant de malaise le submerge. A-t-il un problème ? Il se sent pourtant exactement comme d'habitude. Tracassé, il écoute plus fort. Toutes les voix qu'il a bloqué se mettent à crier dans sa tête.tIl les entend tous, entend chaque chose insignifiante que pense chaque invité et hôte. Mais rien du tout de la part de la nouvelle amie de la famille aux yeux si trompeusement communicatifs.

Peut-être que finalement les choses peuvent aussi changer au sein de son clan.

Définitivement intéressé, il part dans la direction de la petite brune avec l'intention de se présenter officiellement. Peut-être que s'approcher d'elle lui apportera des réponses ?

Il ne l'a lâche pas du regard. Elle finit par relever doucement la tête dans sa direction, le cherchant des yeux. Elle est de nouveau surprise mais face au sourire du jeune homme elle ne faiblit pas. Ils se scrutent mutuellement pendant un instant. Alors qu'Edward se sent impuissant devant le silence, elle semble au contraire lire en lui à livre ouvert. Il n'a jamais vu autant d'émotions s'entrechoquer aussi vite sur un même visage. Il ne se rappelle pas qu'on l'ait jamais regardé ainsi. Mais que pense-t-elle ? Cette question résonne dans sa tête comme jamais. Pourquoi cela lui arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi avec elle ? Pourquoi maintenant, en cet instant où entendre ses pensées est si important à ses yeux ? Ce retour se révèle plein de surprise, et pour un vampire comme lui c'est loin d'être une habitude.

Il s'apprête à franchir les dernières marches menant à l'intérieur de la maison, menant à elle, mais une brise vient s'engouffrer jusque dans le salon et fait voleté les cheveux de Bella, propageant son odeur.

Et là les choses vont très vite, trop vite pour un esprit humain.

Jasper ressent l'étrange changement d'humeur de son frère, une humeur qui lui est trop connu pour l'ignorer. Et c'est à une vitesse inouïe qu'il l'emmène avec force vers le garage avec l'aide d'Emmett venant à la suite avec la même rapidité.

Au même instant Alice laisse le verre de punch qu'elle vient de servir pour son amie lui échapper des mains, prise par une vision alarmante.

Elle vérifie que Jasper et Emmett s'occupe bien d'Edward en rejoignant Bella.

A l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, réfugiés dans le garage, Emmett tente de retenir ce vampire soudain assoiffé.

Emmett : _- petit frère m'oblige pas à te faire mal_, le prévient-il en gardant le ton de l'humour, histoire de ne pas dramatiser.

Le blond l'aide comme il peut et essaie de réfléchir par la même occasion.

Jasper : _- Calme-toi enfin ! _Ordonne-t-il.

Ils attendent que la tension redescende. Au bout de quelques longues secondes les soubresauts émis par Edward se ralentissent jusqu'à disparaître et c'est avec soulagement que Jasper ressent à nouveau un semblant de calme. Les deux hommes se scrutent, laissant Emmett à l'écart de cette échange silencieux.

Emmett : _- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe maintenant ?_ Questionne-t-il en reluquant ses frères.

Edward : _- La tua cantante_, souffle-t-il.

Jasper : _- J'en étais sûr !_

Emmet :_ - la quoi ? _

Jasper :_ - La tua cantante, c'est de l'italien, ça veut dire que…_

Edward :_ - son sang chante pour moi_, finit-il_._

Emmett :_ - quel sang ?_

Edward :_ - Celui de…_

Il hésite à terminer sa phrase.

Jasper : _- Bella ! C'est hors de question Edward, non ! Tu ne feras pas ça à Alice !_ Affirme-t-il d'une voix qui se veut menaçante.

Edward : _- Tu crois sûrement que j'ai tout manigancé ?_ Demande-t-il, sarcastique.

Emmett : _- Ce_ _truc m'ai déjà arrivé_, annonce-t-il après un moment de silence.

Edward : _- comment ça ?_

Emmett : - _Il y a pas mal d'années maintenant, j'ai croisé une fille et…_

Il n'a pas besoin de terminer son histoire qu'Edward a déjà tout vu.

Edward : _- c'est bon j'ai compris._

Jasper non plus n'a pas besoin de la suite pour deviner la chute de l'anecdote.

_**Il va falloir que tu te contrôles ou sinon…, pense-t-il.**_

Edward : - _Ou sinon rien du tout. Je sais me contrôler,_ affirme-t-il reprenant de plus en plus contenance. _Elle m'a pris par surprise cela n'arrivera plus._

Jasper semble septique.

Emmett : - _Moi je te fais confiance frangin, après tout c'est toi Mister Self-control. Ta réputation n'est plus à faire_, rappelle-t-il dans un sourire.

Jasper : _- Ce n'est pas aussi simple Emmett. Il ne s'agit pas que de lui sur ce coup_, proteste-t-il.

Edward : - _S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut résister à sa tua cantante c'est moi. Je sais à quoi m'attendre maintenant. Ca n'arrivera plus !_

Jasper :_ - ça ne me plait pas du tout._

Emmett : _- de toute façon il n'y a jamais rien qui te plais à toi alors !_

Edward et Jasper :_ Emmett _! Se plaignent-il en cœur_._

*********

**Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis bons ou mauvais en review, cela me permettra de m'améliorer.**


	3. Fascination

**Merci pour les REVIEWS, ça fait toujours très plaisir et encourage à continuer.**

**Mushu1 : Effectivement j'écris mon récit au présent depuis qu'un prof de français m'a fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de parler au passé. Depuis cela m'est resté.**

**Suite et fin de la fête organisée par les CULLEN.**

**Chapitre 3 : Fascination**

Alice tire Bella d'un geste brusque par le bras et l'emmène d'un pas trop rapide pour un humain dans sa chambre.

Bella ne peut retenir un cri de douleur.

Alice : - _Excuse-moi_ ! Lâche-t-elle dans un soupir en jetant un coup d'œil au petit bras rougi de son amie.

Bella : - _Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

Alice : - _Je ne veux pas que tu t'approche d'Edward, c'est clair !_

Belle la regarde avec incrédulité. Cette demande lui semble immédiatement impossible à tenir. Comment se tenir éloigné d'un ange, son ange.

Alice : - _Ecoute, Edward n'est pas comme les autres vampires._

Bella : - _Ca je veux bien le croire_, lâche-t-elle convaincue.

Alice : - _Tu ne comprend pas_ !

L'immortelle semble perdre patience, n'ayant aucune envie de s'attarder sur ce sujet.

Alice : - Que _les choses soient clair, j'adore Edward, c'est mon frère et je l'aime quelque soit son mode de vie mais je ne le laisserais pas s'en prendre à toi. Tu es mon amie et il va devoir faire avec_, dit-elle en regardant vers la cour par la fenêtre, se doutant qu'il écoute toute leur conversation.

Bella : - _pourquoi voudrait-il me faire du mal ?_ Demande-t-elle, se sentant soudain piquée au vif.

Alice : - _c'est une longue histoire_.

Bella : - _Alice, ne joue pas les mystérieuses je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir !_

Alice : - _c'est bien ça qui m'énerve, tu viens à peine de l'apercevoir et voilà déjà le résultat, je déteste l'effet qu'il a sur les gens._

Bella : - _Il utilise son charme sur beaucoup de monde ?_

Alice : - _tu parle !_ Souffle-t-elle comme une évidence.

Bella baisse les yeux, ne lâchant plus ses pieds du regard, l'air si triste.

Alice : - _Quand je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas comme les autres, je pesais mes mots. Il est vraiment à part._

Bella : - _ok je t'écoute_, affirme-t-elle, vraiment intéressée par tous les détails qu'elle peut apprendre sur ce Dieu vivant.

Alice : - _Viens on va s'asseoir_, murmure-t-elle en l'emmenant vers son lit. _Mon récit risque d'être long._

Une fois assise, Alice regarde Bella avec beaucoup de sympathie avant de lancer son regard au loin, replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Alice : - _Un jour Carliste m'a raconté sa vie avant que j'intègre sa famille, et évidemment le récit s'est très vite porté sur ton nouvel ami_, précise-t-elle en regardant Bella avec désapprobation_. Il m'a appris qu'Edward était le premier qu'il avait transformé en vampire, il fut son premier compagnon. Quelque chose l'avait étrangement attiré chez ce jeune homme et le fait que la mère d'Edward, mourante tout comme lui, supplie Carliste de sauver son fils lui a donné l'excuse qu'il attendait. Carliste ressent toujours beaucoup de remords d'avoir retiré sa vie d'humain à Edward._

Bella : - _mais tu m'a dit qu'Edward était mourrant, alors il l'a sauvé, non ?_

Alice : - _ce n'est pas aussi simple Bella. La mort est la suite logique de la vie, Carliste a bouleversé le cours naturel des choses et il ne sait toujours pas s'il avait ce droit. Et puis Edward ne l'a pas toujours aidé à se pardonner._

Bella :_ - comment ça ? _demande-t-elle, subjuguée par le discours de sa meilleure amie.

Alice : _- Edward a, encore aujourd'hui, beaucoup de mal à accepter son immortalité. Il pense que nous sommes contre nature, que nous sommes damnés, interdit au paradis, des sortes de soldats du diable_, explique-t-elle, la voix soudain pesante.

Bella : - _Il pense des horreurs pareille de lui-même ? _Constate-t-elle avec effroi. _Mais c'est impossible, il est tellement…tellement…je ne sais pas s'il existe de mon assez beau pour le qualifier !_

Alice :_ - Bella du calme, tu ne le connais même pas !_

Bella : -_ je n'ai pas besoin de le connaître pour voir ce qu'il est !_

Elle se rappelle alors ce regard posé sur elle, si perçant, si envoûtant. Et ce sourire qu'il lui avait offert, ce sourire plein de promesse.

Alice :_ - Toujours pareille_, murmure-t-elle dans un petit rire narquois.

Bella : - _qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? _Questionne-t-elle, vexée par ces insinuations.

Comme-ci ce qu'elle ressentait pouvait être anodin, comme-ci une telle illumination avait déjà pu être vécu par quelqu'un d'autre dans toute l'Histoire du monde avant elle. Impossible ! Elle est touchée par la grâce, tout a changé en cet instant et elle le sait. Voilà la vérité et rien ni personne, et certainement pas Alice ébranlera cette conviction. Mais cela ne l'empêche pas d'écouter la suite, tout détail, si infime soit-t-il en rapport avec Edward (Edward, quel joie d'entendre ce prénom dans son esprit) ne peut être que la chose la plus intéressante à entendre.

Alice : - _ce que j'essaie de te dire depuis le début. Edward est différent._

Bella : _- ça j'ai bien compris mais qu'est-ce que tu entend par différent ?_

Elle voit Alice hésiter, cela commence à l'inquiéter.

Alice : - _je t'ai déjà expliqué que les choses ne se passent pas comme dans tous ces films quand on se nourrit, qu'une fois quelqu'un mordu il n'y a que deux suites possibles : soit il meurt, ce qui arrive quasiment à chaque fois, soit il se transforme, parce que le vampire n'a pas voulu ou n'a pas pu, par je ne sais quelles raisons x ou y, terminer son repas. Dès lors notre venin fait son travail et la transformation a lieu._

Bella : - _oui j'ai compris tout ça, dès que vous mordez quelqu'un du venin se répand dans tout son être,_ reprend-t-elle, des frissons lui parcourant le corps.

Alice : - _Et bien, pour ce qui est d'Edward_…

Elle hésite à terminer sa phrase, comme ci ce qu'elle va dire la surprend encore autant que l'effet que ces paroles vont avoir sur son amie.

Alice : - _Edward lui est comme dans les films_, lâche-t-elle enfin.

Bella prend quelques secondes de réflexions avant de rétorquer.

Bella : - _Tu peux être plus claire ?_

Alice :_ - Edward peut mordre quelqu'un sans l'empoisonner ! Il a appris, et je ne sais pas par quel miracle ou astuce, parce que monsieur est bien trop fier de sa particularité pour la partager, à contrôler son venin ! Il fait ce qu'il veut, je n'ai jamais vu un vampire avoir autant de self-control, il peut boire du sang humain et s'arrêter quand bon lui semble, comme s'il n'avait quasiment pas d'instinct vampirique. Même Carliste a l'air d'un assoiffé à côté de lui !_

Bella prend un moment pour digérer la nouvelle.

Bella : - _ok, il est différent ! Mais qu'est ce que cela a avoir avec moi ?_

Alice : - _Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Cela a tout avoir avec toi voyons. Réfléchis une minute, tu crois qu'il se prive d'utiliser ce don ! Il passe son temps à ramasser toute les petites humaines qui passent, leur promettant la nuit du siècle, et soit dit en passant je pense qu'il ne ment pas sur ce coup là_, avoue-t-elle dans un petit rire avant de se ressaisir.

Elle regrette instantanément ses paroles lâchées trop vite.

Alice : - _Arghh et pourquoi je te dis ça moi ! Enfin bref une fois séduite il s'amuse à la mordre, entre autre chose, ne lui laissant qu'assez de sang pour avoir la force de rentrer chez elle ! C'est ce qu'il est et rien d'autre, une icône vampirique ! _

_Et si jamais tu tombes entre ses griffes, ou plutôt entre ses dents, ce que j'ai vu Bella, j'ai vu ce qui allait arriver si jamais tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu te réveilleras un beau matin comme toutes les autres, le cœur en miettes pour avoir été assez juvénile pour penser être spéciale à ses yeux. Ne rêve pas Bella, tu ne seras qu'une parmi tant d'autres._

Bella : - _pourquoi tu me dit ça ? _demande-t-elle chamboulée, les yeux brillants.

Alice :_ - Bella, ce n'est pas contre toi, je veux juste que tu saches à quoi t'attendre. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, et c'est ce qui arrivera si tu ne changes pas ta façon de le voir dès maintenant. _

Elle s'avance vers son amie et lui caresse doucement le bras, sentant sa détresse.

Bella _: - comment est-ce qu'on peut ressentir autant d'émotions différentes, nouvelles, en un lapse de temps si court ? Je suis perdue._

Alice_ : - ne t'inquiète pas, ça s'appelle l'adolescence ! Et ça passera, ça passera comme tout._

Bella :_ - Je n'ai pas envie que ça passe ! En faite c'est toi qui ne comprend rien, je n'ai peut-être que 17 ans mais depuis tout ce temps je cherche à comprendre la folie des gens, leur illogisme, je me sentais tellement différente des autres, à toujours être si rationnelle je…_

Elle est totalement prise par ses pensées, regardant au loin à travers la vitre de la chambre.

Bella : - _j'ai…J'ai eu le coup de foudre ! _Crie-elle soudain, illuminée par ses propres paroles_. Oui c'est ça, c'est ça, j'ai eu le coup de foudre, pour la première fois de ma vie je ressens quelque chose de fort, de tellement fort, je ne pensais pas cela possible, qu'une force pareille existe mais c'est le cas._

Alice _: - Bella chérie, tu as raison c'est trop d'émotions pour ce soir, je vais te ramener, on reparleras de ça demain._

Elle s'avance vers son amie pour lui prendre le bras mais est repoussée vivement.

Bella : - _Non _! Hurle-t-elle_, certainement pas, je ne rentre pas. Il y a quelqu'un à qui je dois parler avant, avec qui je dois faire connaissance. _

Alice :_ - Bella ne fais pas ça je t'en prie, _dit-elle suppliante_. Je t'en empêcherais, _finit-t-elle par affirmer tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Bella : - _écoute, je te remercie de m'avoir prévenu, vraiment. Je connais ma chance de t'avoir pour amie, tu m'as déjà sauvé une fois et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante, sans toi je ne serais plus de ce monde et je n'aurais jamais pu faire cette rencontre extraordinaire._

Alice : - _Ne me fais pas regretter de t'avoir sauver la vie._

Bella : - _tu sais bien que tu n'auras jamais à regretter cela, je te l'ai promis._

Alice : - _Alors ne fais pas ça._

Bella : - _tu ne peux pas me demander ça, tu n'en as pas le droit. A quoi bon vivre si c'est pour traverser l'existence sans prendre de risques. _

Alice : - _il va te briser le cœur. Je le sais et je crois que tu commences à le comprendre toi aussi._

Bella :_ - peut-être._

Alice :_ - non pas peut-être Bella, c'est sûr ! Tu vas souffrir, comprend-tu ça ?_

La jeune lycéenne médite ces paroles mais ne laisse pas tomber pour autant.

Bella : - « _Heureux le courageux car même s'il n'a pas vécu longtemps le lâche lui n'a pas vécu de tout_ », récite-t-elle avec fierté.

Alice : - _Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre à ça ?_

Bella : - _Rien, justement ! Rien_, conclut-elle, victorieuse.

Elle regarde son amie, rongée par l'inquiétude et cette fois-ci c'est elle qui prend les devants.

Bella : _- Je sais que tu voudrais me faire profiter de ton expérience, tu ferais une excellente maman_, rit-elle_. Mais laisse-moi faire mes propres erreurs. _

Alice : - _Alors tu sais que c'est une erreur ? Je ne te suis plus._

Bella : - _Je suis sans doute trop humaine pour toi._

Alice ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer.

Bella : - _si je peux faire durer ce que je ressens en ce moment, je ne considérerais jamais cela comme une erreur. Si tu savais tout ce qui se passe dans ma tête en ce moment…_

Alice : - _j'en ai une vague idée,_ la coupe-t-elle.

Bella : - _alors je suis sur qu'au fond de toi tu me comprends. Imagine qu'on t'ais dit de ne pas t'approcher de Jasper, qu'il n'était pas bon pour toi etc., qu'aurais-tu fait ?_

Alice regarde son amie, vaincue.

Alice : - _probablement la même chose que toi._

Elles se sourient.

Alice :_ - mais ne crois pas que cela va m'empêcher de te surveiller 24h sur 24._

Bella :_ je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ! Bon, je crois que je vais y retourner dans ce cas, _explique-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'escalier d'où la musique résonne, laissant Alice à ses rêveries.

Alors qu'elle descend les marches Alice l'interpelle, trop tard.

Alice :_ - Attend, je ne t'ai pas tout dit, _finit-elle dans un murmure_._

*********

Mike Newton cherche désespérément à attirer l'attention de Bella, sans succès.

Mike : - _Tu as perdu quelqu'un ?_

Bella : - _Pardon ?_

Mike : - _Je vois ta tête aller dans tous les sens._  
Bella : - _C'est_ _juste qu'Alice devait me présenter son frère et je ne l'ai toujours pas rencontré._

Mike : _- Ah_ _oui le nouveau, je lui ai parlé en arrivant. Il est un peu prétentieux_, explique-t-il.

Elle se pince les lèvres. Pourquoi cette remarque l'énerve autant ?

Le dernier tube à la mode s'éteint pour laisser place à une musique plus douce.

_Oh non pas les slows_, pense-t-elle au fond de son être.

Mike : _- Je peux t'inviter _? Demande-t-il aussitôt, plein d'entrain.

Bella : _- Heu c'est gentil Mike, mais je ne danse pas._

Il sourit avant de prendre conscience qu'elle est sérieuse.

Mike : _- Jamais ?_

Bella : _- Pas du tout non._

Mike _: - Je vais te montrer c'est facile tu vas voir_, propose-t-il gaiement en lui prenant le bras.

Bella : _- Non vraiment, je suis très sérieuse. N'insiste pas_, explique-t-elle assez durement pour qu'il comprenne.

Il relâche son emprise et sourit maladroitement avant de s'échapper.

Elle ne peut retenir un souffle de soulagement mais s'en veux immédiatement de l'avoir vexé.

Bella : _- Désolé_, crie-t-elle dans sa direction mais il s'est déjà enfui.

Emmett : _- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de toujours t'excuser_, la surprend-t-il une fois de plus.

C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçoit, entrant dans la pièce, entouré étroitement par ses deux frères.

Emmett : - _Avec moi tu vas danser par contre n'est-ce pas ?_

Elle sourit mais secoue la tête, gênée, non sans jeter quelques regards en coin à Edward.

Emmett s'amuse comme d'habitude de sa timidité.

Edward : - _Et bien dans ce cas je suppose que moi aussi tu vas méconduire,_ pressant-il.

Elle le regarde bouche bée, le souffle court. Cette voix, ensorcelante !

Il entend son cœur, déjà affolée depuis qu'ils se sont approchés, battre à tout rompre.

Edward : _- Ou pas_ ! Déduit-il dans un large sourire qui fait apparaître ses dents blanches parfaites.

Les joues de Bella empourprées virent au cramoisi tandis qu'Edward la fixe toujours, amusé.

Le silence s'installe et la tension avec.

Emmett : _- Bon et bien, nous on va allez voir ce que fabrique nos cavalières, tu viens Jazz,_ souffle-t-il.

Jasper : _- Non moi je suis très bien ici_, dit-il d'une voix roque, figé sur place.

Le baraqué lève les yeux au ciel et tire son frère par le col de chemise.

Emmett : _- A plus tard_, lance-il en s'éloignant bien qu'aucun d'eux ne lui prête guère attention.

Edward : _- Tu passes une bonne soirée ?_ Débute-t-il la conversation d'une voix extrêmement douce.

Pour toute réponse il n'obtient qu'un léger signe de tête.

Edward : _- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu, on peut arranger ça_, dit-il le regard brûlant en se rapprochant légèrement d'elle.

Bella : _- Comment ? _Souffle-t-elle, inhalant son haleine divine.

Edward :_ - j'ai un loft à l'extérieur de la ville, je peux t'y emmener si tu n'as rien de prévu en fin de soirée._

Elle n'a pas le temps de répondre qu'Alice s'interpose entre deux.

Alice : _- Bella doit rentrer chez elle après la soirée, d'ailleurs je vais la ramener._

Bella : _- Alice !_ Se plaint-elle.

La vampire l'a fusille du regard, un regard noir qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Bella : _- Je vais avec lui !_ Assure-t-elle, la voix décidée.

Edward : _- Good girl !_

Edward empêche immédiatement toutes les pensées menaçantes de sa sœur d'entrée dans son esprit et se concentre sur sa nouvelle connaissance.

Edward : _- Ma voiture est dans le garage, on y va ? _

La peur se lit facilement sur le visage de l'humaine mais sa détermination également.

Bella : _- Je te suis._

Ils sortent de la maison, suivis de près par les CULLEN.

Alice se concentre sur toutes les visions qu'elle a eu d'Edward et Bella et en fait profiter l'intéressé premier.

Edward : _- Tu sais comme moi que tout ça est très subjectif. Il ne lui arrivera rien, je me contrôle._

_**Ce n'est pas ça qui me gêne Edward.**_

En effet à aucun moment, depuis qu'il s'est ressaisi dans le garage, elle n'a eu de vision d'un futur où Bella ne serait plus. Mais les larmes de son amie, celles-ci elle les voyait dans chacune de ses prémonitions.

Edward : - _Bella, j'espère que tu connais ta chance d'avoir ma sœur pour amie._

Bella _: - Oh ça oui, et je sais qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas pour ce soir_, explique-t-elle en regardant Alice avant de monter dans la Volvo.

Alice : - _Tu as raison, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en veux Bella_, murmure-t-elle en sachant que seuls les vampires peuvent l'entendre.

Jasper ressent la contrariété de sa bien-aimée et l'enlace, se sachant impuissant devant la situation. Il sait que si elle avait voulu qu'il intervienne, elle lui aurait fait comprendre.

La voiture démarre en trombe dans un nuage de poussière.

Rosalie : _- Pas de doutes il est de retour,_ souffle-t-elle en retournant à la fête accompagné d'Emmett. _Viens sœurette, nos invités nous attendent._

Alors que la Volvo grise roule à tout allure dans les rues assombries de Forks, Edward inspire profondément.

Edward :_ - Bella, on t'a déjà dit à quel point tu sentais bon ?_

*****

**N'oubliez pas de mettre une review en fin de lecture surtout, MERCI !!!!**


	4. Bad things with you

**Un grand MERCI pour les REVIEWS que vous avez laissé !**

**C'est vrai que le personnage de Bella est également un peu différent mais cela sert mon histoire. Et puis tout le monde sait qu'elle peut se montrer très têtue elle aussi !**

**C'est parti pour un chapitre 100% EDWARD/BELLA. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en REVIEW !!**

**Chapitre 4 : Bad things with you**

Edward referme la porte d'entrée coulissante dans un bruit sourd.

Edward: _- Tu veux boire quelque chose?_

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête et laisse courir ses yeux dans tous les recoins de l'habitation en essayant de calmer sa respiration.

Edward: _- Champagne?_ Propose-t-il en allant vers le frigo situé derrière un bar entourant la cuisine.

Bella: _- Je ne bois pas d'alcool._

Edward: _- Tu es une grande fille maintenant, tu vas bien boire une petite coupe pour fêter mon arrivée_, insiste-il.

Bella: _- Bon et bien juste une alors._

Edward: _- c'est parti!_

Pendant qu'il débouche la bouteille et part à la recherche d'une coupe, elle tente de faire la conversation malgré sa respiration toujours incontrôlée.

Bella: _- C'est vraiment un bel endroit._

Edward: -_ Carliste et Esmée m'ont fait la surprise, ils savent que j'ai besoin de mon indépendance, même quand je reviens chez eux. Alice s'est occupée de la décoration, elle connait bien mes goûts._

Bella : _- Je croyais que tu habiterais avec eux._

Edward : - _C'est le cas, ici c'est seulement pour…_

Il ne termine pas sa phrase et retourne à ses préparatifs dans un rire nerveux.

Le loft semble immense, agrandi par l'absence de cloison entre les pièces, donnant le sentiment d'un espace important. Il est également très masculin, une vraie garçonnière.

Edward s'approche de Bella une coupe à la main, un plateau de fraises dans l'autre.

Elle le regarde intriguée.

Edward : _- Les fraises font ressortir le goût du champagne, enfin il parait, j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de vérifier_, explique-t-il.

Elle en prend une et trinque à sa santé.

Edward : _- Ca te détendra, _lance-t-il en allant reposer le plat de fruit sur le comptoir.

Bella : _- Tu as vraiment tout ce qu'il faut_, observe-t-elle en le suivant vers la cuisine.

Edward : _- j'ai tendance à recevoir des visites alors vaut mieux être équipé._

Bella : _- Oui Alice m'a expliqué, un peu, _dit-elle à voix basse, gênée par la tournure de la conversation.

Edward : _- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre._

Bella :_ - Alors, tu t'es inscrit au lycée de Forks, _change-t-elle de sujet.

Il tente de cacher son amusement face au stress de la jeune fille et va allumer la chaîne hi-fi, située dans le salon.

Ne le voyant pas revenir elle le rejoint.

Bella : _- Tu vas être l'attraction pendant un moment je te préviens, j'y ai eu droit il y a pas si longtemps._

Il ne la regarde pas et semble chercher un CD sur son étagère.

Elle pose son verre sur la table basse, cherchant quelque chose à dire pour attirer son attention.

Bella : _- Je suis arrivée il n' y a pas très longtemps à Forks et…_

Edward : _- Tu enlèves ta robe ?_ La coupe-t-il soudainement en se tournant vers elle.

Bella : _- Comment ?_

Edward : _- Tu veux pas enlever ta robe ?_ Répète-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, une bouffée de chaleur la submergeant, paniquée.

Bella : _- Si je refuse qu'est-ce que tu feras ?_ Le questionne-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Edward : _- Tu es libre de t'en aller._

Bella : _- Non je veux rester_.

Il lui fait un petit signe de tête, l'invitant à se déshabiller.

Malgré aucun effort physique, elle est totalement essoufflée et les mains qu'elles portent à son corsage sont tremblantes.

Devant son émotivité il s'approche d'elle et lui prend les mains.

Son cœur a un raté lorsqu'elle effleure sa peau pour la première fois.

Edward : _- Relax !_

Bella : _- Désolé ! C'est…c'est juste que…,_ bégaie-t-elle.

Edward : _- Emmett a raison tu t'excuses trop._

Elle sourit à l'évocation de ce gros nounours qui lui sert d'ami.

Edward : _- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

Bella : _- C'est que…tu es mon premier…vampire._

Edward : _- oh ! Alors tu suis souvent les hommes le soir chez eux comme ça._

Bella : _- Non ! En faite non._

Non Edward n'est pas que son premier vampire, il est son premier tout court.

Il rit de sa maladresse verbale.

Edward : _- Je crois que la première fois tout le monde flippe._

Bella : _- C'est la peur de mal faire._

Edward : _- C'est une erreur. Faire l'amour est la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Rassure-toi, je ne peux pas porter de jugement sur quelque chose qui te vient instinctivement._

_Enfin, le sexe avec moi peut se montrer très différent qu'avec un autre, mais ça Alice à dû se charger de te l'apprendre_, sourit-il en pensant à sa sœur folle de rage.

Bella : _- Plus ou moins._

Edward : _- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit exactement ?_

Bella : _- Que tu contrôle ton venin. _

Edward : _- Et ?_

Bella : - _Et que tu en profites,_ finit-elle.

Il rit à ces paroles. Sacrée Alice. Il s'installe dans le canapé et la pression pesant sur les épaules de Bella redescend d'un cran. Elle profite de ce moment d'accalmie.

Edward : _- Au moins tu sais à quoi t'attendre,_ plaisante-t-il.

Bella : _- Elle dit que tu es unique, qu'il n'y a que toi qui sait faire ça._

Il écoute ce qu'elle dit et laisse divaguer son regard.

Edward : _- Alice a beau être extralucide, elle ignore beaucoup de choses._

Bella :_ - d'autres sont comme toi ?_

Edward :_ - Ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai pas toujours été comme ça. Qui sait ? Si j'étais resté avec ma famille je vivrais sûrement comme eux aujourd'hui._

Bella :_ -Pourquoi es-tu parti ? _Demande-t-elle intéressée, ensorcelée par cette voix.

Edward : _- Parce qu'un jour j'ai fait ce choix, _raconte-il nostalgique. _J'ai fais certaines rencontres, entendu des points de vue différents et j'ai tenté de trouver ma place dans tout ça._

Bella : _- La façon de vivre de Carliste ne te plaisait pas ?_

Edward : _- Si. C'est juste que, on a tous notre période de rébellion à un moment, pour moi ce fut dix ans après ma transformation. J'ai voulu voir s'il y avait d'autres possibilités que ce que m'offrait Carliste, bien que j'ai toujours su à quel point c'est un être admirable. J'ai vécu un moment sans lui, faisant mes expériences bonne ou mauvaise et puis…_

Il stoppe le fil de son discours, un voile troublant soudain son regard. Bella le remarque mais n'ose pas le questionner.

Edward_ : - Bref, si je me mets à te conter toute ma vie tu seras morte de vieillesse bien avant la fin_, plaisante-il en reprenant ses esprits.

Bella : _- ça ne me gène pas outre mesure, j'adore ta façon de raconter._

Elle ne peut être plus sincère, elle pourrait l'écouter toute sa vie.

Edward : _- Pour faire court, disons que j'ai décidé qu'être vampire n'était pas une fin en soit et que je pouvais, dans la mesure du possible, dépasser ça et peut-être même en tirer avantage._

Bella : _- Et tu as appris à te contrôler simplement en le décidant ?_

Edward : - _Ne te méprend pas, il m'a fallu des années pour être ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Mais c'est moi qui maîtrise mon corps et pas l'inverse, je maîtrise mon poison, ma soif et mes envies. Je ne supportes pas qu'elles prennent le dessus, à moins évidemment que je les y autorise, ce qui arrive un peu trop souvent au goût de ma famille_, avoue-t-il amusé.

Elle lui rend son sourire.

Bella : _- Tu ne flanches jamais ?_

Il change de position, cette question la mettrait-il mal à l'aise ?

Edward : _- Tu sais nous les vampires, on est comme qui dirait figés. On peut évoluer mais lorsque ce changement opère il est définitif, il n'y a pas de possibilité de retour en arrière. Je sais me contrôler, sans doute mieux que quiconque, c'est un fait et un savoir qui ne me quittera plus. Mais si jamais une odeur se révélait, plus alléchante, différente des autres, il se pourrait que ma réaction le soit aussi._

Il dit cette dernière phrase en la transperçant du regard.

Edward : _- ce qui nous ramène à toi,_ conclut-il.

Elle le scrute, surprise. Son cœur se remet à battre à toute vitesse sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoique ce soit.

Il se lève et lui tend une main, attendant qu'elle le suive.

Elle le regarde avant de se jeter sur sa coupe de champagne et de la finir d'un trait, se donnant du courage. Il retient un rire devant ce spectacle.

Elle serre cette main qu'il lui offre.

Il la soulève d'un geste tendre et l'emmène jusqu'à la chambre. Il la pose délicatement sur le lit, attendant qu'elle l'invite à la rejoindre, ne voulant pas la brusquer après l'épisode du salon.

Elle s'allonge et lui tend une main, offerte.

Il sourit et pose un genou entre ses jambes, l'obligeant à les entrouvrir un peu plus.

Il stoppe et elle se hisse sur ses coudes.

Ils se fixent, se jaugeant l'un l'autre.

Edward : _- Je crois que tu es plus douée que tu ne le penses._

Bella : _- Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'il fallait suivre ses instincts._

Edward : _- Une personne très sage sans nul doute._

Bella : _- Très_, rit-elle, un peu trop peut-être sous le coup de fortes émotions.

Edward : _- J'ai du mal à croire que tu n'ais connu personne avant moi._

Bella : _- C'est vrai qu'il y a bien Jacob_, se remémore-t-elle soudain. _Je sais qu'il tient à moi mais on ne sait pas souvent embrassée, ça doit sûrement venir de moi je…_

Edward : _- Non c'est lui !_ La coupe-t-il. _Embrasser les filles c'est une histoire d'hommes._

Le regard de la jeune brune fait le voyage entre les yeux magnifiques de ce vampire et ses lèvres qu'on a envie de goûter.

Il ressent son désir et avance vers son visage.

Elle est stupéfaite devant la douceur de ses lèvres. Leurs bouches se découvrant, sa langue d'une fraîcheur si brûlante sur la sienne. Elle oublie de respirer et il doit s'écarter pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Elle tremble de tout son être, les yeux brillants.

Bella : _- Je ne savais pas_, murmure-t-elle, portant ses doigts à ses lèvres, se remémorant cet instant magique qu'elle vient de vivre.

Il se suce les lèvres, profitant des restes de son goût.

Edward : _- Bizarrement moi non plus_, répond-t-il, tout aussi bouleversé.

Cette saveur ! Il avait déjà rencontré des personnes ayant connu leur tua cantante. Elles lui avaient expliqué leur expérience, tentées de lui décrire la sensation procurée mais avant ce soir il n'avait pas compris.

Il lui offre son plus beau sourire et la prend dans ses bras, gardant son regard plongé dans le sien. Les tremblements de la jeune fille redoublent.

Edward : _- Calme-toi, la nuit est encore longue_, luirappelle-t-il.

Elle ferme les yeux et s'enivre de son parfum si merveilleux.

Bella : _- Encore_, supplie-t-elle.

Il secoue la tête dans un rire.

Edward : _- Tu vas ruiner plus d'un demi-siècle de travail sur moi-même en une nuit t'en rends-tu compte ?_

Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre et l'attire à elle.

Leurs bouches ne se lâchent plus. Leur étreinte se fait plus forte et Edward attrape les mains baladeuses de Bella pour les plaquer sur le lit. Elle croise son regard étincelant de volupté, de sensualité, toutes ses choses qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Elle ressent la force d'Edward, la pression sur ses poignets presque douloureux, chargés d'émotions.

Il relâche la pression et détache le nœud de tissu dans sa nuque retenant son décolleté.

Il fait glisser la jolie robe noire jusqu'à ses pieds avant de la jeter sur le sol.

Vêtue d'un simple slip, Bella ne peut s'empêcher de poser ses mains sur sa poitrine dans un dernier geste pudique.

Il ne l'a brusque pas et la laisse se calmer le temps qu'il se déshabille lui-même.

Il se lève et y va doucement. Elle le regarde enlever vêtement après vêtement, laissant apparaître un corps somptueux, une peau sans défaut et des muscles saillants. L'émerveillement la fait frémir, un tel être ne peut être que l'objet de vénération.

Elle ressert ses bras autour d'elle, se sentant soudainement bien trop anodine face à pareille beauté.

Il s'assoit près d'elle, une fois vêtu que de son boxer noir, contrastant avec la douce pâleur de sa peau.

Il la fixe. Sa respiration ne s'améliore pas, ses yeux brillent sous le coup des émotions qu'elle peine à contrôler.

Il se rapproche et lui enlève délicatement les mains de son torse, révélant sa poitrine.

Il lui sourit avant de baisser la tête et d'embrasser le haut de son corps.

Et là plus rien, plus aucune pensée ne parvient jusqu'à son cerveau, son esprit bien trop embrumé par cet érotisme infini. Elle ne fait que ressentir, sans pouvoir mettre de mot sur ce qui l'a submerge. La chaleur émanant de son bas ventre fait bouillir son sang.

Il découvre son corps avec ses lèvres, ses mains, revenant souvent à son visage pour vérifier son expression, le silence de son esprit étant nouveau pour lui. Mais les sons émis inconsciemment par la jeune fille le rassure amplement et l'invite à continuer. Il goûte la saveur de sa peau, s'enivrant à chaque baiser, chaque caresse.

Il finit par faire glisser son boxer sur ses jambes et le balancer loin d'eux.

L'esprit de Bella a soudain un soubresaut pendant cette petite intermittence.

Bella : _- Attend, au lycée ils nous ont fait des cours de sexe sans risque._

Elle le voit réfréner un rire, surpris.

Edward : _- Et bien on va passer à la pratique_, la rassure-t-il sans pouvoir caché son étonnement.

Bella : _- Oh mon Dieu ce que je suis bête,_ réalise-t-elle en se prenant le visage dans les mains. _Vous les vampires vous n'avez sûrement pas besoin de…_

Edward : _- Pas vraiment_, confirme-t-il.

Elle émet un petit cri de honte, rageant contre elle-même.

Edward : _- Mais c'est très bien que tu y penses, d'ailleurs il vaut mieux prendre les bonnes habitudes tout de suite,_ explique-t-il en ouvrant le tiroir de la table de chevet.

_Par contre comme je m'en doutais un peu je n'en ai pas. Et toi ? Dans ton sac peut-être ?_

Bella :_ - Heu non !_

Edward : _- Voila qui n'est pas très responsable_, dit-il d'une voix surprise, imitant un professeur.

Elle part dans un fou rire, mêlant amusement, gène et désarroi.

Edward :_ - Bon, dans ce cas je vais aller jusqu'à la pharmacie, il y en a une à deux pas, je me dépêche,_ prévient-il en voulant se lever du lit.

Bella :_ Non ! _Crie-t-elle en enroulant ses bras de toutes ses forces autour de lui. _Ne pars pas !_

Edward_ :__ - Ok ok, faut vraiment que t'essaie de te calmer. Je reste ne t'en fais pas. Mais promets moi de ne jamais passer la nuit avec un humain sans te protéger !_

Bella :_ - J'en avais pas l'intention, _lâche-t-elle comme une évidence.

Il la scrute, amusé.

Bella : _- Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça._

Edward : _- De faire quoi ?_

Bella : _- De m'éblouir. J'ai mal aux yeux à force._

Il sourit et d'un bras l'invite délicatement à s'allonger. Elle est bien, sentir son poids sur elle lui procure une sensation de sécurité qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer.

Il lui caresse le ventre et dépose un tendre baiser sur son nombril. Il descend peu à peu et s'arrête avant de franchir le point de non retour. Il lui enlève doucement le dernier tissu qui la couvre. Elle devine ce qui va suivre et se met à transpirer.

Bella : _- Vas-y doucement_, murmure-t-elle en trahissant sa peur cachée derrière toute cette excitation, se rappelant les dires d'Alice.

Il lui lance ce regard dont lui seul à le secret et fait s'envolée les quelques retenus restantes chez cette jeune lycéenne.

Edward : _- Ne t'angoisse pas, c'est ce qu'il y a de bien avec les premières fois, pas besoin de mordre pour te goûter toute entière_.

Elle n'a pas le temps de méditer ses paroles qu'il se lance à la conquête de ses lèvres, son baiser se faisant des plus intenses.

Il l'a soulève légèrement par le bas du dos, s'installant encore plus agréablement entre ses jambes.

Il ne lâche pas son regard et se veut rassurant.

Edward : _- Tu vas avoir un peu mal mais ça devrait être supportable,_ prévient-il.

Pour toute réponse il n'obtient qu'un hochement de tête, résignée dans ses bras. La sueur perle sur son front, elle ouvre la bouche, n'espérant qu'un baiser de plus.

Il lui offre ses lèvres et la pénètre de la manière la plus douce possible.

Elle laisse alors échapper un petit cri de douleur.

Il la couvre de baiser pour lui faire oublier cette soudaine déchirure.

Il lui murmure à l'oreille de sa voix enchanteresse, elle ne distingue pas tous les mots à cause de son cerveau en surcharge.

Il l'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux.

Edward : _- Tu auras beau connaître d'autres hommes, tu verras toujours mon visage. Tu m'as dans la peau à jamais_, murmure-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour sa maîtresse.

Après un moment inquantifiable, ayant perdu toute notion du temps, il finit par se retirer, trempé par la transpiration de Bella.

Bella : _- Non revient_, lance-t-elle comme elle peut de sa voix essoufflée.

Il ne l'écoute pas et fait glisser ses lèvres sur son corps, descendant jusqu'à son intimité. Un autre ras de marée surprend alors la jeune femme de plein fouet, une émotion au moins aussi forte mais différente. Cela en est trop, elle distingue peu de chose dans cet océan d'extase mais son esprit de survie arrive toutefois à lui communiquer que si la machine lancée ne fait pas une pause très vite elle risque de ne pas s'en relever.

Edward quant à lui est tout aussi submergé par une sensation nouvelle, dévastatrice, remettant en cause tout ce en quoi il croit depuis tant d'années. Leur rapport ayant permis au sang de Bella de se déverser entre ses jambes, il lèche ce présent si intime et précieux pour lui.

La force de ce breuvage est telle qu'un rugissement se fait entendre depuis sa gorge, en feu.

Bella : _- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Crie-t-elle en sortant de sa transe. _Tout va bien ?_

Sa voix trahit sa soudaine inquiétude.

Edward avale l'élixir et tente de fixer son regard sur elle.

Edward : _- T'inquiète pas, je vais très bien._

Elle prend son visage entre ses mains.

Bella : _- T'es yeux, ils changent de couleur. Je n'avais jamais vu ça, ils sont… Je n'ai jamais vu une telle nuance de rouge_.

Edward : _- C'est à cause du venin. Je n'ai pas réussi… Je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher d'atteindre mes yeux,_ explique-t-il la voix tremblante.

Il lui prend à son tour le visage. Il la transperce de ses yeux cramoisis.

Edward : _- Tu n'as pas idée depuis combien de temps je t'attends._

Oh non elle ne peut avoir idée. Connaître ce feu, après presque un siècle d'errance, elle ne peut avoir idée du cadeau qu'elle vient de lui offrir.

Bella savoure chaque mot et sentiment émanant de ce corps qu'elle tient contre elle. Ces paroles portent le dernier coup à son énergie et elle se laisse retomber sur la couche, comblée, les larmes d'une joie incommensurable perlant sur son visage.

Il pose sa tête sur sa poitrine en sueur, ressentant lui aussi la fatigue. Quatre-vingt dix années d'existence n'ont pas réussi à l'éreinter et en nuit, cette fille, ce sang, ont gagné de lui.

**********

**Surtout donnez-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre, décrire la scène d'amour n'a pas forcément était évident. Toute critique ou commentaire est vivement attendue !!!**

**MERCI.**


	5. Wake up Bella

**Merci pour les REVIEWS !!! **

**Nienna-lo : c'est vrai que Bella parait un peu juvénile mais je voulais bien marquer son manque d'expérience malgré le fait qu'elle veuille passer la nuit avec Edward alors qu'elle vient de le rencontrer et qu'elle ne l'a même jamais embrassé avant. Je voulais faire ressentir ce paradoxe au lecteur, j'espère avoir réussi. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas, en espérant tes reviews sur les prochains chapitres.**

**Fan2twilight : Je ne savais que j'avais bloqué les reviews aux anonymes. Mon erreur est réparée, désormais tout le monde peut REVIEWER, alors n'hésitez pas surtout !!!**

**Chapitre 5 : Wake up Bella**

La chaleur d'un rayon de soleil vient lui chatouiller le visage et la tire de son sommeil profond.

Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux, se demandant pendant une fraction de seconde où elle se trouve avant de se remémorer la nuit écoulée.

Elle se redresse, cherche du regard son charismatique hôte.

Edward : _- Je suis dans la cuisine_, la rassure-t-il, l'ayant entendu bouger.

Le son de cette voix l'emplit de bonheur et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'elle se lève. Elle s'entoure d'un drap pour un minimum de décence et s'empresse de le rejoindre.

La pièce embaume d'odeurs succulentes, même si tout lui parait un peu plus fade maintenant qu'elle a goûté à la saveur de cet être sortie tout droit de ses rêves les plus fous.

Elle s'installe sur un des tabourets au bar et lui fait face. Elle n'a qu'une envie c'est de sauter par-dessus ce plan de travail qui les sépare et le serrer fort contre elle, sentir encore une fois ses lèvres et ses mains se poser sur elle. Mais pourtant elle reste là, à le contempler en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner, fascinée.

Bella : _- Bonjour_, finit-elle par lâcher, sa voix trahissant son bonheur.

Edward : _- Salut_, répond-t-il d'une toute petite voix, détournant très vite le regard.

Elle s'en serait sûrement inquiétée si elle n'était pas si amusée par l'air qu'il arbore.

Bella : _- Comme tu as l'air coupable_, rit-elle.

Edward : - _Je réfléchis_, se défend-t-il.

Il finit par sourire.

Edward : _- Pancakes ?_ Demande-t-il en lui tendant une assiette remplie de mini crêpes bien épaisses.

Bella : _- Oui_, s'allèche-t-elle.

Edward : _- Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, vous êtes si fragile vous les humains_.

Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit soudainement, voilé par une pensée triste.

Il la scrute de son regard inquisiteur. Elle finit par le remarquer.

Bella : _- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Edward : _- je te trouve très dur à déchiffrer._

Bella : _- j'ai pourtant l'impression que tu lis en moi à livre ouvert._

Edward : _- c'est pas du tout le cas_, secoue-t-il la tête. _Tu avais entendu parler de moi avant mon retour ?_

Bella : - _Non. Même si Alice est très bavarde, Rosalie et Jasper pensent que moins j'en sais mieux ça vaut_, avoue-t-elle, l'air peinée.

Edward : - _Ne le prend pas personnellement, c'est un lourd secret à porter._

Elle acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête qui se veut poli, pas la peine de débattre sur ce sujet de si bonne heure. Il tente d'analyser sa réaction et laisse échapper un soupir.

Edward : - _Pour être franc, c'était une première pour moi aussi cette nuit._

Elle le scrute, surprise par ses dires.

Edward : _- D'habitude c'est facile pour moi de donner du plaisir à une femme, je n'ai qu'à répondre à ses pensées, ses désirs, je ne me pose pas de questions. J'assouvis ces fantasmes, quand ils me conviennent_, précise-t-il. _Malgré tout j'aime à croire que le fait que je sois si douée avec la gente féminine n'a rien à voir avec mon don_, plaisante-il. _Et toi tu…_

Bella :_ - Attends_, le coupe-t-elle_. Tu essaies de me dire que tu lis dans les pensées ?_

Edward :_ - Je peux lire les pensées de tout le monde. Tout le monde à part toi !_

Elle bouge sur son tabouret, contrariée.

Bella :_ - Alors quoi ? Je ne suis pas normale ?_

Il rit nerveusement.

Edward : _- Tu vois, je te dis que je lis dans les pensées et tu penses que c'est toi qui a un problème ?_

Il fait les quelques pas qui les séparent à une vitesse trop rapide pour les yeux de Bella qui sursaute en sentant sa main froide sur son bras.

Edward : _- Il faut que je sache ce qu'il y a dans cette tête_, explique-t-il en posant la main sur son front.

Les traits de son visage sont crispés par ce sentiment d'impuissance.

Edward : - _Tu dois me dire à quoi tu penses là tout de suite_, supplie-t-il presque_._

Bella : _- Je me demande comment c'est possible de me sentir si bien et si stressée en même temps quand je suis avec toi._

Ecoutant ces paroles, il retire sa main de son visage et recule d'un pas.

Edward : _- C'est pas dans mon attention de te mettre mal à l'aise. C'est la première fois que j'y allais au feeling cette nuit alors si j'ai fais quelque chose qui…_

Bella :_ - C'était fantastique, illuminant, magnifique, _s'emballe-t-elle.

Edward :_ - Pas besoin de me faire le dico des synonymes_, relève-t-il amusé._ Et puis tu manques de point de comparaison, tu n'es pas très objective. Tu viendras me revoir dans quelques années, quand tu auras vécu ta vie de femme et on en reparlera._

Elle baisse les yeux, sentant les larmes lui monter à l'évocation d'années futures loin de lui. Pourquoi dit-il des choses si affreuses ? Elle sent une douleur se former dans sa poitrine, une boule lui prendre la gorge.

Il lui relève le menton.

Edward : _- Tout ça est trop nouveau pour moi_, murmure-t-il, frustré par ce silence agressif.

Bella :_ - Ca l'est pour moi aussi, _répond-t-elle, en faisant le dernier pas les séparant.

Edward :_ - Je peux te dire qu'après presque un siècle d'existence les premières se font rares. Et toi, tu en es une par bien des côtés._

Elle rougit au compliment.

Edward : _- Bon, il est déjà tard, je vais te raccompagner_, propose-t-il en débarrassant l'assiette de sa convive.

Bella : _- Merde Charlie !_ Percute-t-elle.

Edward : _- Ton père ?_

Bella : _- Oui, je ne l'ai pas prévenu, il doit être mort d'inquiétude._

Edward : _- Ne t'affoles pas, va te préparer, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain._

Elle court ramasser ses affaires éparpillées dans la chambre avant de gagner la salle de bain.

Elle fait couler l'eau chaude, la vapeur envahit très vite la pièce. L'endroit est superbe, elle voudrait ne jamais le quitter. Elle ne peut dire si la décoration est vraiment à son goût mais la présence d'Edward rend toute chose, même infime, tellement extraordinaire que le loft lui semble le lieu le plus merveilleux de l'univers.

Elle ouvre les placards à la recherche d'une serviette et tombe sur un lot de brosses à dents neuf. Elle déchire l'emballage et s'empare de la première brosse. Ses palpitations galopent, la boule dans sa gorge lui bloque la respiration. L'angoisse la submerge. Et si quelqu'un venait ici et utilisait une des brosses achetées à cet effet ? Et si cette personne n'était pas elle ? NON, elle ne doit pas penser cela, elle ne peut pas, elle ne le supporte pas.

Elle croise son reflet dans le miroir. Elle examine chacun de ses traits. Elle est tellement banale, si humaine. Mais ce détail pourra peut-être jouer en sa faveur, après tout Alice ne lui a-t-elle pas si bien fait remarquer qu'Edward fréquentait les humaines ? Beaucoup d'humaines ! Elle chasse cette idée de son esprit et se remémore la nuit écoulée, tout ce qu'ils se sont dit, tout ce qu'ils ont vécu.

Elle rougit rien qu'à ces souvenirs.

Edward : _- Tu es prête ?_ Crie-t-il depuis l'autre pièce, la tirant de sa rêverie.

Bella : _- J'arrive, un instant._

******

La Volvo s'arrête devant la maison du shérif.

Edward : - _Il n'a pas l'air énervé rassure-toi._

Elle le regarde surprise avant de se rappeler la révélation du matin.

Elle pose sa main sur la poignée de portière mais ne peut se résigner à partir, à quitter cette voiture, à le quitter lui.

Edward : _- Je vais attendre un peu avant de reprendre la route._

Bella : _- Génial,_ laisse-t-elle échapper. _Mais pourquoi_ ?

Edward : _- Quelque chose me dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin de moi d'ici très peu de temps. Une intuition_, explique-t-il.

Elle ne cherche pas à comprendre, trop heureuse.

Bella : _- Ok, et bien à tout de suite alors._

Elle sort de la voiture en trébuchant, déstabilisée par son regard.

Il réprime un rire.

Edward : _- Ca va aller ?_

Elle lui répond d'un sourire et referme la portière.

Elle se dépêche de rentrer chez elle pour pouvoir en ressortir le plus rapidement possible.

Charlie l'accueille, une tasse de café à la main.

Charlie : _- Et bien te revoilà_, déclare-t-il le ton neutre. _Alice m'a appelé pour m'avertir que tu passais la nuit chez elle, tu dormais déjà._

Bella : _- Heu oui…Ca fatigue les festivités_, feint-elle.

Elle devra penser à remercier Alice d'être son amie, la meilleure des amies dans tous les cas de figure.

Charlie : _- C'est bien si tu t'es amusée._

Amusé ? Quel étrange mot pour qualifier LA nuit de sa vie. Mais il est vrai que parmi tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir l'amusement avait également été au rendez-vous.

Charlie : _- Depuis quand elle a une Volvo ?_ Questionne-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

Bella : _- C'est à son frère, il lui a prêté_, invente-elle.

Charlie : _- Ha oui le nouvel arrivant. Maintenant tu ne seras peut-être plus le sujet de conversation préféré du lycée, soulagée ?_

Elle sourit poliment, ayant d'autres choses à penser.

Charlie : _- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle attend ? _

Bella : _- Heu… Elle m'a demandé de lui prêter un bookin, d'ailleurs je vais aller le chercher, je l'ai déjà assez fait patienter, _ment-elle_._

Charlie _: - Tu crois qu'elle pourrait te déposer chez Billy ? _

Bella : _- Billy ? Ah oui on est invité chez eux, j'avais oublié._

Charlie : _- Je t'y rejoindrais dès que possible, il faut que je retourne au commissariat._

Bella : _- Un dimanche ?_

Charlie : - _Les criminelles ne prennent jamais de jours de congés._

Elle opine et se dirige vers la porte, prête à courir jusqu'à la voiture.

Charlie : - _Tu ne te change pas ? _

Elle regarde alors sa tenue, portant la petite robe noire de la veille.

Bella :_ - Si_, se reprend-t-elle. _Je_ _ne suis pas tout à fait réveillée._

Elle court à vive allure dans l'escalier, manquant de tomber. Elle se change en deux temps trois mouvements et disparaît de la maison dans un coup de vent.

Bella : _- A tout à l'heure_, lance-t-elle en claquant la porte.

******

Le véhicule trop clinquant pour la ville effectue un demi tour à la lisière du bois.

Edward : _- Je vais devoir te laisser là, je ne peux pas aller plus loin._

Bella : _- A cause du pacte. Jacob m'a expliqué._

Edward : _- Jacob ? Ton petit ami_.

Bella : _- c'est pas mon petit ami_, rectifie-t-elle d'une voix soudain puissante et assurée.

Il opine avant de fixer la route, prêt à partir.

Elle ressent la même tension que quelques minutes plus tôt, incapable de descendre de la voiture.

Bella : _- On se voit demain au lycée ?_ Demande-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Edward : _- Je ne crois pas non. Je ne pense pas m'attarder dans le coin_, déclare-t-il pensif_._

Elle sent une barre traverser tout son corps, la déchirant de l'intérieur.

Edward :_ - Au revoir Bella, _souffle-t-il de son timbre le plus doux.

Elle regarde ses yeux, transperçant son âme. Elle avale difficilement sa salive, la boule d'angoisse lui prenant la gorge.

Elle sort de la voiture, rassemblant toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Le claquement de la portière la fait sursauter et elle crispe chacun de ses muscles pour retenir ses larmes. Elle frappe alors au carreau, dans un dernier espoir. Il baisse la vitre et s'approche.

Bella : _- Mais quand est-ce que je te reverrais alors ?_

Il lui sourit pour la dernière fois.

Edward :_ - Rendez-vous dans tes rêves._

Il voit une larme couler sur sa joue.

Une seule larme, qui représente tant.

Elle veut répliquer, elle a tant à lui dire, mais rien ne vient et avant même qu'elle réalise il a disparu, envolé dans un nuage de fumée.

*****

Elle parcourt le chemin la menant à la maison des BLACK. Ses jambes la dirigent, son esprit étant ailleurs. Elle se concentre sur sa respiration, ne pensant qu'à faire entrer et sortir l'air de ses poumons.

Elle atteint son but mais ne peut franchir la porte de la petite demeure.

Elle se laisse tomber sur les marches de bois bordant l'entrée.

Jacob l'aperçoit par la fenêtre et se précipite pour la rejoindre.

Il veut parler mais l'air absent de son amie le coupe dans son élan.

Il s'assit à ses côtés et attend un instant avant de briser le silence.

Jacob : - _Bella, il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

Ses paroles la tire de sa torpeur et dans un moment de lucidité elle lui explique.

Bella : _- J'ai rencontré Dieu cette nuit. Il s'appelle Edward CULLEN._

*****

**Voilà c'est fini !!! Non je plaisante, en faite ce n'est que le début !!!! Du moins si l'histoire vous plait toujours ?? Donnez-moi vos avis en REVIEW et à très vite pour le prochain chapitre !!!**


	6. Conséquences

**Un grand MERCI pour les reviews. **

**Liliepotter : Ne t'en fais pas j'ai l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic. J'ai encore beaucoup d'idées en stock !!!**

**Chapitre 6 : Conséquences**

Un grand baraqué aux cheveux sombres s'amuse à faire des figures acrobatiques devant la villa des CULLEN. La Volvo manque de le percuter en stoppant à toute vitesse. Il se retient de taper sur le capot pour ne pas défoncer la carrosserie. Le chauffard sort du véhicule.

_**Je n'étais pas sûr de te revoir**_**, pense Emmett d'un ton amusé.**

Edward :_ - Elle a failli m'avoir,_ déclare-t-il en repensant à Bella.

Emmett : _- Quelqu'un a réussi à t'avoir ? _

Edward : _- J'ai dit failli ! _Le reprend-t-il. _Enfin, je n'allais pas partir sans dire…_

Alice : _- Au non tu ne vas nulle part_, annonce-t-elle en apparaissant devant eux, les prenant par surprise.

Emmett : _- Bonne chance, t'en auras besoin,_ lance-t-il à son frère avant de s'éclipser.

Edward : - _Du calme, elle est saine et sauve._

Alice :_ - ça c'est vite dit, surtout que je ne peux pas veiller sur elle de là où elle se trouve. J'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien sinon…_

Elle ne prend pas la peine de terminer sa phrase, ses pensées étant suffisamment explicites.

Edward : _- Whaou, je te savais pas si tordue_, commente-t-il la méthode de torture imaginée sur le vif par sa sœur.

Alice : _- Tu crois que tu peux débarquer, tout foutre en l'air et repartir comme ci de rien n'était ?_

Edward : _- Tout de suite les violons._

Alice : _- Tu n'as aucune idée du temps que ça à pris pour qu'on puisse être amies Bella et moi, pire tu t'en fiches ! Elle compte pour moi, est-ce que cette information va entrer dans ton crâne?_

Edward :_ - Très bien, je vais m'en aller et ce sera comme si je n'étais jamais revenu._

Alice : _- Ca ne marche pas comme ça Edward, tu vas rester et réparer toute la merde que tu as foutu !_

Le langage utilisé par sa sœur, de nature si distinguée et élégante, le déroute. Serait-il allé trop loin ? Il s'en doute mais ne veut pas l'admettre. Pas encore une erreur. Pas encore des conséquences qu'il ne pourra pas gérer. Il a eu l'occasion de tout oublier cette nuit et ce cadeau lui est déjà repris. Intolérable.

Alice : - _Tu vas assumer cette fois tu m'entends ?_

Edward : _- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas d'habitude ?_ Demande-t-il, vexé.

Elle repense à certaines choses pour appuyer ses propos. Ses souvenirs semblent déplaire énormément à son ennemi du jour.

Edward : _- Ne me pousses pas Alice_ ! Rugit-il, leurs visages n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ils sentent alors une vague d'apaisement les envahir, leur retirant toute colère.

Alice : - _Mon amour, ne te mêles pas de ça s'il te plait,_ demande-t-elle d'une voix calmée à Jasper qui les observe depuis la villa.

Elle prend un temps de réflexion.

Alice : _- Très bien_, rend-t-elle les armes, _si c'est comme ça j'espère que tu accepteras au moins de soumettre ton départ aux votes de la famille._

Il repasse le film de leur conversation dans sa tête pour s'apercevoir que c'est encore la meilleure solution. Il ne veut pas rester fâcher avec eux.

Edward : _- Ok, votons !_

Alice : -_ Vous avez tous entendu, dans la grande salle, maintenant, _déclare-t-elle à l'attention de tous les habitants de la demeure.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, ils sont tous installés autour de l'énorme table de réception.

Alice : _- Bon vous connaissais la position d'Edward et la mienne._

Les regards se tournent alors vers Jasper, assis à ses côtés.

Jasper :_ - Idem qu'Alice, évidemment_, précise-t-il.

Elle lui offre son sourire le plus ravageur en lui caressant inconsciemment la cuisse.

Alice : _- Emmett ?_

Emmett : - _Désolé frangin mais je m'éclate trop quand t'es là ! Je vote pour que tu restes._

Rosalie se lève brusquement de sa chaise, énervée par la situation. Elle piétine et sa sœur préfère attendre avant de lui demander sa réponse. Esmée prend alors la parole.

Esmée : - _Mon ange je ne pourrais jamais souhaiter ton départ, _explique-t-elle à son fils de façon aimante, espérant qu'il ne lui en tienne pas rigueur.

Edward : _-Je sais, t'en fais pas_, la rassure-t-il.

Alice : _- Bien, Rosalie que décides-tu ?_ Demande-t-elle d'une voix plus gaie, sachant qu'elle a gagné.

Rosalie : - _Mon vote ne sert plus à rien les jeux sont faits._

Esmée : _- Tu dois tout de même donner ton point de vue ma chérie_, argumente-t-elle dans un sentiment de justice.

Rosalie : _- Qu'il parte !_ Lâche-t-elle.

Edward ne croise à aucun moment le regard de la jolie blonde, analysant ses pensées sans rien dire.

Carliste observe une dernière fois sa famille réunie avant de prendre sa décision.

Carliste : _- Edward fera ce qu'il faut, j'ai confiance en son jugement._

Rosalie : _- J'en étais sur, c'est toujours le même refrain._

Alice : _- Tu devrais être contente, il est de ton avis._

Rosalie : _- Ce n'est pas la question. Il ne faut surtout pas toucher à Edward, jamais ! Combien de temps cela va encore durer ?_

Carliste et Edward se scrutent, décelant une part de vérité dans les propos de la vampire.

Le don si particulier de Jasper permet de calmer les esprits échauffés.

Jasper : _- Pas la peine d'en rajouter, la décision est prise, _déclare-t-il, en ayant assez des conflits.

_**Oui, tu restes ! **_**Résonne une pensée d'Alice.**

Le semblant d'apaisement qu'arbore sa sœur le laisse pensif. Rester n'est peut-être pas la pire des solutions finalement. Mais pourquoi diable les lendemains matins doivent être aussi pénibles ?

*****

La vampire aux airs de lutin pénètre dans la chambre de Bella à une heure assez avancée de la nuit, sachant qu'elle est éveillée. La vision d'Alice particulièrement développée lui permet de distinguer sans besoin de lumière son amie assise dans le lit, le regard vide.

Bella : _- Je me dis que la seule raison pour laquelle j'arrive encore à parler c'est que je savais que quoiqu'il arrive cela finirait ainsi_, explique-t-elle sans jamais regarder son invité nocturne.

Son regard est fixé sur le même point depuis des heures. Pourtant, elle est incapable de dire ce qu'elle a devant les yeux.

Bella : _- Je n'ai pas perdu toute lucidité. On sait ce qui arrive aux mortels qui fricotent avec les Dieux._

Alice : _- Ils se font avoir ?_

Bella : _- A chaque fois_, lâche-t-elle d'une voix éteinte, regardant enfin son amie.

Elle est obligée de plisser plusieurs fois les paupières pour distinguer de nouveau ce qui l'entoure.

Alice _: - Je vais t'épargner les « j'te l'avais bien dit » !_ Tente-t-elle de plaisanter en s'installant près d'elle.

Bella : _- Je ne regrette rien ! C'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie_, déclare-t-elle, les yeux soudains étincelants à ce souvenir, un sourire aux lèvres.

Alice _:__ - Mais regarde dans quel état tu es maintenant. Le jeu en valait-il la chandelle _? Souffle-t-elle dans une réflexion personnelle.

Bella : - _Oui Alice ! Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour ma première expérience. C'était avec la personne que j'aime. Que j'aimerais toujours. Je sais au fond de moi que je le reverrais._

Alice : _- Et ce sera peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le penses._

Rêvassant, elle met un moment pour comprendre ces paroles.

Bella : _- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _Demande-t-elle, d'une voix plus roque.

Alice : _- J'ai convaincu Edward de rester._

Bella lui saute au cou en un crie de joie, l'énergie la ravivant en un éclair.

Alice : _- Shut ! Tu vas réveiller ton père._

Bella : _- Quelle importance ? Edward reste ! C'est si merveilleux. Comment te remercier ?_

Alice _: - Je ne penses pas que tu voudras encore me remercier d'ici peu. J'ai demandé à mon frère de rester non pas parce que c'est ce que tu veux mais parce que c'est ce dont tu as besoin._

Bella : - _Oh Alice, merci d'avoir compris._

Les deux jeunes filles s'enlacent. L'une transpirant le bonheur et l'autre regarde plus loin, au-delà de cette chambre, peinée.

*****

La sonnette retentit, en ce début de soirée, dans le loft du beau vampire.

Il se dirige d'un pas enjoué vers l'interphone.

Edward : _- C'est ouvert monte_, dit-il avant de relâcher le bouton.

Il se regarde une dernière fois dans la glace avant d'aller ouvrir.

Edward : _- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? _Demande-t-il à son visiteur en le découvrant derrière la porte.

Ce n'est pas la personne qu'il attendait ?

Bella : _- Désolé…Heu…Tu n'es pas venu au lycée alors…_Bafouille-t-elle.

Edward : _- Tu dois t'en aller_.

Bella _: - Je ne voulais pas te déranger, Alice m'a dit que je te trouverais ici._

Edward : _- Alice, bien sur_, souffle-t-il pour lui-même.

Un jour sa sœur causera sa perte.

Bella : - _Je peux entrer? Je ne resterais pas longtemps,_ argumente-t-elle en avançant d'un pas pour franchir le seuil.

Edward : _- Non tu ne peux pas_, la repousse-t-il doucement.

Elle entend des pas dans la cage d'escalier et se retourne instinctivement.

_La porte était en train de se fermer j'en ai profité pour entrer_, explique l'inconnue.

Edward : _- Super_, ironise-t-il, contrariée par la situation. _Entre je t'en prie_, lui lance-t-il.

Elle passe devant Bella sans vraiment la remarquer, ses yeux ne voyant que cet être parfait.

La jeune lycéenne est dégoûtée devant ce spectacle. Elle voit les narines d'Edward se dilater lorsque la femme passe près de lui. Elle comprend de quel type de rendez-vous il s'agit et déglutit avec effort.

Bella : _- Il faut vraiment que je te parle,_ supplie-t-elle.

Edward : _- Pas maintenant, je suis occupé._

Pourquoi a-t-il décidé de rester déjà ? Les choses ne lui paraissent plus si claires en regardant l'air de chien battu de Bella. Mais la rupture brutale lui semble encore la meilleure solution.

_C'est qui elle ? _Interroge l'invitée, attendant qu'Edward la rejoigne_. _

Edward :_ - Désolé de ne pas vous avoir présenté, Bella voici Madame Aimelescrocs, Madame Aimelescrocs c'est Bella._

_Je m'appelle Annette en faite._

Edward___: - Pardon, Annette Aimelescrocs ! _Rectifie-t-il.

Bella : _- Tu ne l'a connais même pas !_

Edward : - _Ceux sont les joies d'Internet. On peux trouver de tout, absolument de tout_, précise-t-il en regardant la rouquine derrière lui. _Aller rentre chez toi Bella._

Le ton de ces derniers mots la bouleverse. Il s'impatiente, il veut qu'elle parte, elle l'ennuie elle le ressent. Savoir qu'il ne souhaite pas sa présence la contraint à faire demi-tour et à s'enfuir.

Il contemple la cage d'escalier par laquelle elle vient de disparaître. La culpabilité, elle pointe le bout de son nez, encore et toujours. Ce sentiment qu'il connaît si bien, trop bien.

Peut-être qu'une explication s'impose. Il lui doit bien après tout.

Edward : - _Installe- toi, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et ne vole rien_, précise-t-il en quittant l'appartement.

Il l'aperçoit à la sortie de l'immeuble, blottit contre un poteau. Elle le voit arriver et se met à marcher rapidement vers sa voiture. Il la poursuit, pieds nus sur la route.

Edward : _- J'ai laissé quelqu'un qui adore mordre le cuir dans mon salon hors de prix pour venir te parler alors ne me tourne pas le dos._

Il pose une main sur la portière, l'empêchant de grimper dans sa chevrolet.

Edward : _- On a des choses à mettre au point._

Bella : - _Les relations c'est pas ton truc._

Edward : - _Je vois qu'Alice a bavé._

Bella : _- tu connais même pas cette femme et en plus elle est vieille. Je suis sur qu'elle sent même pas bon._

Edward__:_ - C'est sûr que ta saveur va être difficile à oublier_, avoue-t-il.

Bella :_ - Alors ne l'oublie pas ! _

Edward _: - Bella, ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit c'est tout ce que je pouvais t'offrir, je suis un vampire, tu comprends ça ? N'espère rien davantage, parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à prendre, tu as déjà tout eu de moi. _

Bella_ : - Tu ne comprends pas._

Edward_ : - Je ne comprend pas quoi ?_

Elle le contemple, tel qu'elle le voit, comme l'être le plus beau de l'univers.

Bella: _- Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, je t'ai aimé._

Elle est si jeune, elle a vécu si peu de choses, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit. Alors pourquoi ces mots le touche tant ? Pourquoi sont-ils si agréables à entendre ? Non, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit.

Edward : _- Tu confond désir et amour. Tu as eu envie de moi et moi de toi, c'est tout. J'ai voulu ton sang plus qu'aucun autre. Il est comme ma propre marque d'héroïne. Et peu importais le mal que cela causerait, à toi, à Alice, à ma famille. Mais je ne laisserai plus cette soif prendre le dessus sur moi, c'est hors de question, _explique-t-il en toute sincérité.

La vérité, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux. Et tanpis si ça fait mal. Etre une imbécile heureuse ne la servira pas.

Bella : - _Alors c'était juste ça ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit, c'était pas pour moi mais pour…pour mon sang ? _Réalise-t-elle avec désarroi.

Edward:_ - Il y a erreur sur la personne Bella. Je ne suis pas le héro dans cette histoire. Je suis le méchant ! Si ce que tu veux c'est vivre une belle histoire d'amour alors trouve toi un gentil petit humain et épouse-le._

Bella :_ - c'est pas ce que je veux. C'est toi que je veux Edward ! _

Edward :_ - Ce que tu veux c'est revivre ce qu'on a déjà eu, jusqu'à ce que ça se termine et ça va se terminer. Alors pourquoi compliquer les choses ?_

Bella :_ - C'est pas obliger d'être comme ça, on peut aller plus loin et …_

Edward :_ - Non _! La coupe-t-il violemment en tapant sur la portière_. Tu peux aller plus loin mais pas moi. Regarde- moi bien Bella, c'est ce que je suis, ce que je serais à jamais, je ne peux pas aller plus loin._

_Qu'est-ce que tu crois hein ? Que tu vas me sauver de ma propre vie ? _Crie-t-il, la rage l'envahissant.

Cette rage, non contre elle si fragile, mais contre lui : le monstre, condamné à être le même éternellement.

Elle sursaute, ses oreilles bourdonnant face à cette voix si stridente, si résignée.

Edward : _- Allez rentre chez toi faire tes devoirs_, conclut-il en reculant.

Elle grimpe dans sa voiture, faisant claquer la portière comme dernière réplique.

La Chevrolet tarde à partir, Bella tentant désespérément de mettre la clef sur le contact, ses mains tremblant comme jamais. Ses larmes lui brouillant la vue.

Elle finit par démarrer, laissant Edward seul au milieu de la rue, s'apprêtant à rejoindre son inconnue de la soirée, avant la prochaine du lendemain.

******

**Voilà pour ce 6****e**** chapitre, maintenant tous aux REVIEWS !!!!! **

**Merci d'avance.**


	7. Tous avec toi

**Merci pour les reviews ! Mais pourquoi diable voulez-vous qu'Edward souffre ? Stephenie Meyer ne lui en a pas assez fait baver selon vous ???? Je ne fais que rétablir l'équilibre ! lol (j'aime tant Edward MOI !! C'est ma petite vengeance personnelle sur HESITATION, je n'ai pas beaucoup apprécié ce tome !!!)**

**Dans tous les cas encore merci de laisser des commentaires, cela me fait revoir mes idées pour la suite. **

**Chapitre 7 : Tous avec toi.**

La porte d'entrée de la villa des CULLEN s'ouvre avant même qu'elle est frappée.

Alice : _- Bella ! Entre_, dit-elle en la prenant par le bras.

Elles montent jusque dans la chambre. Jasper est installée sur le lit, un livre à la main.

Alice : _- Chéri tu veux bien nous laisser_, lui demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Jasper : _- Bien sur_, s'exécute-t-il dans la seconde_. Salut Bella_, lance-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Elle lui répond d'une faible voix, détournant la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit ses yeux gonflés.

Dès que la porte se referme, la lycéenne fait face à son amie.

Bella : _- Tu savais ce qui allais se passer n'est-ce pas ? Tu le savais_, constate-t-elle en serrant les dents.

Alice : _- Plus ou moins_, avoue-t-elle.

Bella : _- Pourquoi ?_

Alice : _- Si tu n'avais pas su la vérité tu aurais passé ta vie à attendre quelque chose qui n'existe pas,_ explique-t-elle.

Bella : _- Mon avenir t'apparaît plus heureux maintenant ? Je n'ai même plus l'espoir auquel me raccrocher._

Alice : - _Ca va passer, tu feras bientôt de nouvelles rencontres et tout s'arrangera_.

Le regard de la vampire la trahit lorsqu'elle prononce ces derniers mots.

Bella : _- Tu mens_, lâche-t-elle dans un sanglot, perçant son amie à jour.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre pour laisser entrer la jolie blonde.

Rosalie : - _On t'entend geindre dans toute la maison, ça devient lassant_ ! Se plaint-elle en s'incrustant.

Alice : _- Ne t'en mêle pas et garde tes sarcasmes pour toi,_ la fusille-t-elle du regard.

Elle ne l'écoute pas et continue de s'adresser à Bella.

Rosalie : _- Pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas de toi, il est déjà assez torturé, pas la peine que t'en rajoute une couche._

Alice :_ - Rosie qu'est ce que tu cherches ? _S'agace-t-elle.

Rosalie :_ - Je cherche à la faire réagir, mais enfin regarde là ! _

Ces paroles ont l'effet escompté et la petite brune s'essuie les yeux avant de relever le menton.

Bella : _- C'est bon Alice_, calme-t-elle son amie.

Rosalie : _- Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que le bonheur ça nous tombe dans les mains ? J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais très mature pour ton âge, ces derniers jours m'ont montré à quel point je pouvais me tromper. Je me doute que ça doit être séduisant pour toi de pouvoir être adolescente, d'être naïve, mais à ce point ! C'est d'un extrême à l'autre._

Elle sourit soudainement en écoutant ses propres paroles.

Bella : _- Quoi ?_

Rosalie _: - Rien, en faite tu me fais penser à Edward, c'est un véritable paradoxe ambulant lui aussi._

Elle se rapproche d'elle, l'air amicale pour la première fois.

Rosalie : - _Tu veux être avec Edward ?_

Bella : - _Lui ne veut pas de moi…_

Rosalie : - _Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il veut _! La coupe-t-elle. _Toi Bella. Toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

Bella : _- Lui ! C'est lui que je veux._

Rosalie : _- Alors arrête de pleurer et bouge-toi !_

Ces paroles lui redonnent espoir. Etrange que cela vienne d'une personne si inattendue. Et pourtant cela ne fait que redoubler la force de ces mots. Si même Rosalie croit qu'elle peut le faire, qu'elle peut conquérir Edward alors elle n'hésitera pas. Elle tentera sa chance.

Bella : _- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?_

Rosalie : _- Tu devras le découvrir par toi-même. J'ai renoncé à tenter de comprendre Edward il y a bien longtemps._

Alice : _- On est avec toi Bella ne t'en fais pas_, la rassure-t-elle.

Bella : _- Alice ? Toi aussi tu penses que je mérite Edward ?_

Alice : _- Je n'en ai jamais douté, tu es sans nul doute la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver mais cela il va falloir lui faire comprendre. C'est juste que tu n'imagines pas l'ampleur de la tâche._

Bella : _- Personne sur cette Terre n'aura jamais été plus motivé que moi,_ déclare-t-elle d'une voix claire, ses sanglots ayant disparu.

Elles rient, profitant de ce moment si rare ensemble.

Alice : _- Vas te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, cela te fera du bien._

Bella : _- Bonne idée_, affirme-t-elle en quittant la chambre pour la salle de bain.

Alice regarde sa sœur comme si elle l'a voyait pour la première fois.

Alice : _- Merci Rosie_, murmure-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Rosalie : _- Oui, disons que c'était ma B-A du jour_, réplique-t-elle pour ne pas en rajouter.

Alice comprend la gêne de sa grande blonde de sœur et n'insiste pas.

Sacrée Rosalie. Elle aussi peut être pleines de surprise.

******

Alice s'exerce à quelques pas de danse classique autour du piano à queue lorsqu'Edward pénètre dans la pièce.

Edward : _- Tu es très agréable à regarder_, l'admire-t-il.

Alice : _- La danse c'est une ligne, la ligne de ton corps_, explique-t-elle en faisant un rond de jambes.

Elle s'arrête en secouant la tête, n'étant pas sûr de vouloir passer outre tout ce qui est arrivé ces derniers jours. Elle va jusqu'à la chaîne hi-fi et met fin au morceau de grande musique berçant la pièce.

Il hésite à s'approcher, un air coupable lui tiraille le visage.

Edward : - _Je ne pensais pas que ça se passerais de la sorte_, veut-il se justifier.

Alice : _- Si tu savais_ ! Le coupe-t-elle_. Ma vision du futur n'était pas assez claire pour toi ?_

Edward : _- J'espérais pouvoir changer ça. Après tout tes prémonitions ne sont pas fiables, tu le dis toi-même._

Elle se pince les lèvres, vexée, blessée par ce qu'elle n'entend pas pour la première fois venant de sa part.

_**Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en moi ? Tu ne me crois jamais**_._** Je ne suis pas folle Edward ! **_Pense-elle, en colère.

Pourquoi avait-elle aussi peur de la folie ? Peur qu'il pense cela d'elle. Pour quelle autre raison mettrait-il tant en doute son jugement ?

Edward__: -_ J'ai jamais pensé ça ! Jamais._

Ils s'observent tous deux. Si les vampires pouvaient pleurer…

Edward : - _Je sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, je casse les choses_, murmure-t-il d'une voix triste.

_**Tu es si…**_

Edward : _- Humain_ ! Finit-il pour elle.

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête.

Alice : _- Après tout c'est ton voeux le plus cher. Tu te débrouilles très bien, _constate-t-elle.

Edward : _- Je suis désolé Alice, vraiment._

_**C'est bien alors.**_

Il s'approche d'elle, l'invitant dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre lui.

Alice : _- Tu m'as fait du mal, fais plus ça._

Edward : _- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu me pardonnerais._

Alice : _- Evidemment que je te pardonne, tu es ma famille !_

_**Seulement n'en profites pas !**_

Edward : _- Ok._

Elle met fin à leur étreinte, reprenant contenance.

Il se tourne et remarque le piano.

Edward :_ - Ca te dis ?_

Un énorme sourire se dessine sur son visage de lutin pour toute réponse.

Ils s'installent sur le banc, Edward fait glisser ses doigts sur les touches de l'imposant instrument.

Edward : - _Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien jouer ?_

Une idée lui vient à l'esprit. Alice a alors une vision de ce que cela pourrait donner et est très emballée par l'idée.

Edward : - _C'est parti !_

Les premières notes d_'Everybody's Changing _du groupe Keane se font entendre dans toute la demeure. La voix de fée d'Alice ne tarde pas à suivre.

Alice: - _You say you wander your own land (tu dis que tu t'égares dans ton propre monde), _chante-t-elle en ne lâchant pas son frère des yeux.

_But when I think about it (mais quand j'y pense)_

_I don't see how you can (je ne vois pas comment tu peux)  
You're aching, you're breaking (tu as mal, tu es cassé)  
And I can see the pain in your eyes (je peux voir la peine dans tes yeux)  
Says everybody's changing (tu dis que tout le monde change)  
And I don't know why (et je ne sais pas pourquoi)_

Le changement ! Il aime ce thème. Les mots prononcés par sa sœur lui vont droit au cœur. Elle aussi à vraiment l'impression de s'adresser à son frère, il a l'air si perdu la plupart du temps. Il prend le relais à partir du refrain, sa voix de crooner faisant de l'ombre à l'interprète original, Keane n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Edward: - _So little time (juste un instant)  
Try to understand that I'm (essaie de comprendre qui je suis)  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game (j'essaie de faire ce qu'il faut pour rester dans le jeu)  
I try to stay awake and remember my name (j'essaie de rester éveillé et de me rappeler mon nom)  
But everybody's changing (mais tout le monde change)  
And I don't feel the same (et je ne me sens pas le même)_

Pris par leur échange sur cette musique ils n'ont pas remarqué l'arrivée de Bella.

L'interprétation d'Edward la laisse bouche bée. Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils aient choisi cette chanson ? Qu'il prononce ces mots qui lui collent à la peau, illustrant si bien ses pensées les plus profondes.

La vampire reprend au second couplet.

Alice:_ - You're gone from here (tu es parti d'ici)  
And soon you will disappear (et bientôt tu disparaîtras)  
Fading into beautiful light (effacé dans une belle lumière)_

Bella, sans s'en rende compte, murmure les paroles, comme si elle les avait écrite elle-même.

_  
_Bella :_ - Cause everybody's changing and I don't feel right_ (_parce que tout le monde change et je ne me sens pas bien)._

Aucun humain n'aurait entendu mais les deux vampires eux, jettent immédiatement leur regard vers elle.

Les yeux d'Edward et Bella se croisent.

Les vampires sont prêts à reprendre la suite en cœur mais Edward observe l'humaine et rate les deux premiers vers. Il finit par reposer son regard sur le clavier et chanter avec Alice.

Alice: - _So little time. Try to understand that I'm.  
_Alice et Edward_: - Trying to make a move just to stay in the game. I try to stay awake and remember my name. But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same._

Jasper, interpellé par les émotions émanant, vient lui aussi admirer le spectacle. Il ne s'approche pas trop de Bella, voulant éviter les effluves de son odeur. Il observe intensément la scène et une étincelle traverse ses yeux.

Bella, ayant l'impression que sa présence gène, déserte la pièce au profit de la terrasse, non sans être suivi du regard par Edward. Elle peut toujours entendre leur voix et se laisse bercer par la mélodie. La douleur en émanant lui parait presque douce.__

Alice et Edward :_ - So little time. __Try to understand that I'm. Trying to make a move just to stay in the game. I try to stay awake and remember my name. But everybody's changing and I don't feel the same._

Jasper referme la porte fenêtre derrière lui en rejoignant Bella.

Jasper : _- Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu avant aujourd'hui._

Bella : _- De quoi parles-tu_ _?_ Demande-t-elle, surprise qu'il vienne lui tenir compagnie. Lui si distant d'habitude.

Jasper : - _Edward et Alice se ressemblent beaucoup. Ils ont la fibre artistique on peut dire, il y a certaines choses en eux qui nous sont inaccessibles. Alice est une pile électrique et moi je suis si…_

Il cherche ses mots, ayant du mal à s'exprimer, surtout avec une personne avec qui il n'est pas habitué à discuter.

Jasper : _- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que malgré toutes nos différences, Alice est parfaite pour moi et moi pour elle. Alice est comme Edward et toi…Toi tu es comme moi Bella. Vous irez très bien ensemble. _

Encore des encouragements. Ce qu'elle peut aimer cette famille. Pendant un instant le rêve d'en faire parti la traverse. Elle se dépêche de le chasser, ne voulant pas rêvasser au lieu d'écouter Jasper, pour une fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de parler.

Jasper :_ - C'est facile de penser que vous êtes trop différents pour que ça marche mais je vais te dire un secret : c'est pas leurs différences qui empêche les gens d'être ensemble, c'est leur connerie. _

Elle sourit en l'écoutant. Il parait si sage, son regard trahissant son âge.

Jasper : _- Et Edward peut se montrer très con quand il veut,_ lâche-t-il dans un sourire moqueur. _Mais ne te laisse pas impressionner, ce n'est qu'une façade. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte sinon tu ne serais pas là._

Elle hoche la tête, percée à jour. Elle fait un pas vers lui sans en avoir conscience, voulant prolonger cette conversation.

Jasper : _- Reste où tu es,_ conseille-t-il en reculant.

Elle le prend au mot et fait même marche arrière, au cas où.

Bella : - _Vous êtes proche lui et toi ?_

Jasper : _- Pas vraiment. La relation qu'il a avec Alice ne me plaît pas toujours_, avoue-t-il.

Elle est intriguée par cette révélation. Edward et Alice ? Impossible.

Jasper : _- Ne te méprend pas, ils partagent une relation totalement asexuée mais il a accès à une part d'elle qui met étrangère. Ils ont tous les deux un don particulier, c'est pas facile à gérer tous les jours et ça les rapproche. Edward dit qu'ils sont « des monstres parmi les monstres »._

Monstre. Ce mot résonne dans la tête de la jeune fille. Un mot tellement à l'opposé de ce qu'il est.

Bella : _- Pourquoi a-t-il une si mauvaise image de lui ?_

Jasper : - _Je pensais au début que c'était à cause de son passé, il a vécu tant de choses. Mais en faite il a toujours était comme ça. Edward n'était pas fait pour devenir vampire. Il aurait dû rester humain. Carliste s'en voudra éternellement. C'est pour ça qu'il est si indulgent avec lui._

Bella : _- Quand tu dis qu'il a vécu tant de choses, tu veux dire…_

Elle espère qu'il termine sa phrase pour elle, partant à la pêche aux informations en vraie petite enquêtrice.

Il sourit.

Jasper : _- Je ne crois pas que c'est mon rôle de te raconter cela. Qui sait ? Vous aurez peut-être bientôt l'occasion d'en parler._

Elle acquiesce poliment, déçue. Il se penche légèrement pour la saluer dans un geste d'un autre temps et rentre à l'intérieur.

Alice le surprend.

Alice : - _Alors comme ça ma relation avec Edward te tourmente ?_ Le questionne-t-elle malicieusement.

Jasper : - _Je n'irais pas jusque là_, rectifie-t-il.

Alice : _-Jaloux ?_

Jasper : _- Vigilant._

Ils rient et elle enlace doucement sa nuque avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Alice : _- Danse avec moi !_

******

**Voilà ! Je sais c'est court mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire plus et comme je veux poster tous les jours…**

**J'attends vos REVIEWS !!!! Merci d'avance !**


	8. Teach me!

**MERCI, MERCI et encore MERCI pour les reviews.**

**Chapitre 8 : Teach me !**

Bella entend une voiture démarrer et se penche au dessus de la balustrade pour voir la Volvo grise quitter le garage. Le véhicule disparaît à toute vitesse. Elle laisse échapper un soupir. Et le voilà encore parti, sans avoir eu le temps de lui parler, de tenter quelque chose. Encore une journée qui s'achève et toujours pas d'amélioration. Bien qu'il ait l'éternité elle a la désagréable sensation d'être toujours à court de temps avec lui. Elle ne l'a pas vu de toute la semaine. La situation étant ce qu'elle est, Edward a finalement décidé de faire un stage à l'hôpital avec Carliste avant d'intégrer le lycée. C'est la version officielle. Elle tuerait père et mère pour savoir ce qu'il fait en réalité de ses journées. Ce qu'elle ignore c'est qu'Edward se rend véritablement à l'hôpital tous les jours et qu'il assiste son mentor. N'étant pas assoiffé à la première goutte de sang, ce « pseudo » apprentissage lui permet de passer du temps avec Carliste, et par la même occasion de faire quelques petits tours en gériatrie. Un service que peu de stagiaires ou internes apprécient, mais pas lui. Il adore pouvoir parler avec ses personnes sur le chemin du départ. Il veut apprendre, qu'on lui parle de ses choses qu'il ne connaîtra jamais. Qu'on lui raconte la vie, pas celle qu'on peut trouver dans les livres, froide et impersonnel. Les récits qu'il écoute avec attention sont souvent simples, sans véritables rebondissements et pourtant… cette vie par procuration est tout ce qu'il peut espérer. Et au détour d'une conversation avec l'un des anciens de l'hôpital il se laisse rêver que cette vie qu'on lui conte aurait pu être la sienne.

Un frisson parcoure le corps de Bella et elle regagne l'intérieur de l'immense demeure.

Jasper fait tourner Alice sur elle-même. En les observant, Bella a l'impression qu'un halo s'est formé autour de la petite vampire, si gracieuse.

Bella : - _Mais vous ne dansez pas vous flottez_, admire-t-elle.

Alice : - _Moi je flotte, Jazz se contente de suivre_, se moque-t-elle de son bien-aimée.

Jasper : _- Et bien fallais dire à ton cher Edward de rester_, serre-t-il les dents, feignant d'être vexé.

Ce qu'elle aime le taquiner. Ils remarquent l'air interrogateur de leur amie.

Jasper : _- Edward se débrouille pas mal dans ce domaine._

Alice : - _Pas mal ? C'est un excellent danseur,_ rectifie-t-elle.

Jasper : _- Oui, il adore exceller dans tout ce qui plait aux femmes_, ajoute-t-il, voulant avoir le dernier mot.

Le couple partage un regard qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

Bella : - _Encore une différence de plus_, souffle-t-elle. _Sur une piste de danse j'ai l'air d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine._

Elle n'est pas étonnée quand personne ne la contredit.

Jasper : _- Il va sûrement s'en donner encore à cœur joie ce soir_, souffle-t-il en levant les sourcils.

Bella : _- Ce soir ?_

Alice regarde son compagnon d'un air réprobateur. Aurait-il gaffé ?

Alice : _- Edward aime beaucoup sortir en boîte, _explique-t-elle.

Bella : - _En boîte ? _

Alice : - _On est vendredi Bella, certaines personnes pensent que c'est un bon soir pour sortir et s'amuser. _

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui dit ça sur ce ton ? Elle pense qu'elle ne sait pas s'amuser ?

Bella : _-il est pas censé être trop jeune pour ce genre d'endroit ?_

Les deux vampires partent dans un petit rire moqueur.

Jasper :_ - Comment penses-tu qu'on s'arrange pour vivre incognito depuis autant d'années ? On est les rois de la fausse identité._

Alice :_ - Et tu es mon agent secret préféré, _ plaisante-t-elle.

Jasper :_ - Ya intérêt, _assure-t-il d'une voix séductrice tel un grand acteur du septième art.

Pendant que ces deux amis roucoulent une idée traverse l'esprit de Bella. Un véritable défi à relever, surtout pour elle. Mais quand il faut il aller il faut il aller, pas vrai ?

Elle n'a pas le temps de leur en faire part qu'Alice sautille déjà, sachant pertinemment ce que va lui demander sa meilleure amie.

Alice : - _Oh oui oui avec plaisir_ ! Trépigne-t-elle d'impatience.

Jasper : _- Je ne t'ai pas senti aussi enthousiaste depuis longtemps,_ constate-t-il.

Alice : _- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es en de bonnes mains_, rassure-t-elle son amie qui pâlit devant l'ampleur de la tâche.

Jasper : - _Qu'est-ce que vous me cachez ?_

Alice : - _Je vais apprendre à danser à Bella. Ce n'est pas génial ?_

Jasper : - _Si, je suppose,_ répond-t-il, peu sûr de lui. _Je vais vous laissez entre filles_, lance-t-il en s'éloignant à grands pas, ne voulant pas servir de cavalier prototype.

Bella : _- Tu crois que tu peux m'apprendre? _

Elle regarde l'humaine, se tenant tant bien que mal sur ses deux jambes, de haut en bas.

Alice : - _J'aime les défis_, déclare-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Bella : - _Quand est-ce qu'on peut s'y mettre ?_

Alice : _- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?_

Bella : - _Tout de suite ? Heu… Je n'ai même pas de tenue de sport ni…_

Alice : - _Relax ! On va commencer en douceur. Avant toute chose il faut que tu apprennes à voir la danse d'un œil neuf, tu as trop d'a priori pour l'instant pour que le travail soit productif._

Bella : - _Et comment on fait ça ?_

Alice : _- Par le biais d'un autre art_, explique-t-elle. _Va t'installer dans le salon, je vais chercher une petite collection de DVD que tu n'es pas prête d'oublier. Préviens ton père que tu passes la nuit ici, ce soir c'est plateau-télé !_

Alice déserte la salle. Toute seule, Bella laisse son regard se poser sur l'escalier, menant à l'étage, menant à la chambre d'Edward. Ce qu'elle aimerait la voir. Elle lui permettrait peut-être de faire de nouvelles découvertes sur lui, des choses qui pourraient être utile. Avant même de réaliser elle a déjà grimpé toutes les marches. Elle aperçoit la porte entrouverte de la chambre. Elle est happée par ce lieu et pénètre dans la pièce réservée au vampire de ses rêves.

Sa première réaction est l'étonnement. La décoration n'a rien à voir avec celle du loft. Bien que ce soit très sobre, sans posters aux murs, plusieurs étagères sont remplies de CD de musique de tout style. Une chambre d'adolescent comme les autres, enfin presque. Il y a tout de même quelques détails qui ne trompent pas, comme l'absence de lit. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'amène personne ici. Aucune rencontre d'un soir n'est venue salir ces lieux, aucune humaine n'a pénétrer ici à part elle. Elle s'assoit sur le long fauteuil en cuir trônant près de la baie vitrée. Elle est bien, assise là. Elle se lève tout à coup. En effet aucun humain n'a pénétré ici à part elle. Elle en conclut qu'il identifiera immédiatement son odeur la prochaine fois qu'il viendra. Il saura qu'elle a violé son intimité. Que dira-t-il ? Dirait-t-il seulement quelque chose ? Au faite que oui, ce sera peut-être enfin l'occasion de lui parler. Elle se rend compte de l'absurdité de sa situation. En être à espérer qu'il lui en veuille juste pour avoir un contact avec lui. Pathétique ! Rosalie a raison, il est temps qu'elle se bouge, et vite. Que faire ? Elle regarde autour, cherchant elle ne sait quoi. Elle voit une chemise posée sur le bureau, froissé. Elle l'a reconnaît, c'est celle qu'il portait lorsqu'elle l'a rencontré. Celle qu'il a enlevé avec tant de grâce avant de… Elle stoppe ses divagations en secouant la tête. Elle s'empare doucement du vêtement, comme la chose la plus délicate au monde. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de la porter à ses narines, inspirant du plus profond de ses poumons. Cette odeur ! A la fois piquante et douce comme le miel. On dit que les odeurs se rattachent aux souvenirs, on ne peut pas dire plus vrai. Tant de souvenirs : les plus beaux et sans doute également les pires de sa vie. Mais qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais ils étaient toujours dans l'excès, dans la folie, chaud ou froid mais jamais tiède. Ce qu'elle aime ses sensations si fortes, brutales. Des souvenirs elle en a pleins. Une étincelle traverse ses yeux. Et si son odeur permettait également à Edward de se souvenir d'elle, de ne pas l'oublier. Ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'elle était sa propre marque d'héroïne ? Comme elle comprend ses mots. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas que des différences entre eux, peut-être qu'ils ont également des points communs. S'il la considère comme une drogue, le faire devenir dépendant serait sûrement la meilleure chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Qu'il soit fou d'elle, qu'il développe une addiction à son égard. Elle n'hésiterait pas à lui procurer sa dose quotidienne, il ne serait jamais en manque. Il ne souffrirait donc pas puisqu'elle lui serait dévouée corps et âme. Ils seraient tous deux gagnants. Son cheminement l'amène à s'affaler de tout son long sur le divan, à se tortiller pour imprégner son odeur sur le cuir. Elle passe ensuite au reste de la chambre. Elle touche chaque objet, meuble, elle souffle sur les carreaux créant de la buée, son haleine laissant sa trace. Elle s'arrache quelques cheveux dans un petit cri de douleur et les dépose sur l'oreiller.

Elle se rejette une nouvelle fois sur le canapé, juste au cas où. C'est alors qu'elle aperçoit Rosalie sur le pas de la porte. La vampire l'observe comme si une aliénée mentale se tenait devant elle.

Rosalie : _- D'habitude je ne me dis ça qu'à moi-même mais « faut vraiment que tu te calmes ! », _constate-t-elle, effarée.

Bella reste immobile, ne sachant quoi répondre. La blonde soupire avant de rebrousser chemin.

Rosalie : - _Elle est cinglée_, lâche-t-elle en traversant le couloir.

Bella se saisit à toute vitesse de la chemise et court jusqu'au salon. Evidemment Alice est déjà installée devant l'écran géant. Elle cherche une excuse à lui servir mais l'immortelle prend les devants.

Alice : _- Je ne veux rien savoir_, déclare-t-elle, sachant pertinemment ce que la petite humaine fabriquée. _Elle te fera un très bon pyjama_, devine-t-elle en jetant un œil à la chemise que tient Bella.

Bella : - _Heu… Je… _

Alice : _- Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux rien savoir_ _! Un truc d'humain sans doute ?_

Bella : _- On dira ça !_ Conclut-elle.

Alice réprime un rire lorsqu'elle voit son amie rouler en boule le vêtement pour le fourrer dans son sac.

Alice : _- Le pauvre, c'est ça préféré._

Bella : _- C'est vrai ? Tant mieux alors_, rit-elle.

Elle s'installe près de son amie et survole des yeux les DVD posés sur la table basse.

Bella : - _Dirty Dancing, Footloose, ceux sont de vieux films._

Alice : _- Ils sont pas si vieux que ça_, la reprend-t-elle, vexée_. Et puis c'est dans les vieux pots qu'on fait les meilleures soupes._

Bella : - _Et ça c'est une vieille expression,_ la taquine-t-elle.

Alice : - _Le vintage c'est tendance ! _

La petite brune ne semble pas convaincue.

Bella : - _J'ai pas envie d'apprendre à danser comme une ringarde._

Alice : _- Ringarde ?_ S'offusque-t-elle. _Patrick Swayze ne sera jamais ringard pigée ?_

Elle se lève, voulant donner de la force à son discours.

Alice : _- J'ai pas l'intention de t'apprendre à faire le tourbillon magique ne t'inquiète…_

Bella : - _Le tourbillon magique_ ? La coupe-t-elle.

Alice prend une seconde pour réaliser que son amie n'a aucune idée de ce dont elle est en train de parler.

Alice : - _Mon Dieu, quelle génération d'inculte_ ! Constate-t-elle avec effroi.

Elle prend une grande inspiration et s'approche de son élève.

Alice : _- Ces films sont porteurs d'un certain message. Ils pourront t'aider à comprendre pourquoi la plupart des gens aiment danser. Ils sentent la musique et ils se passent quelque chose, c'est un langage corporel, la danse c'est sensuelle, c'est même…sexuelle_, conclut-t-elle.

Bella : - _Sexuelle_ ?

Alice : - _Oui. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils veulent interdire la danse dans Footloose, si ce n'est parce qu'ils y voient le pêché ?_

Bella : - _Donc, si on est doué en danse on est aussi doué pour…_

Elle n'a pas besoin de terminer sa phrase pour se faire comprendre.

Alice : - _C'est ce que la logique voudrait_, rit-elle.

Bella : - _Oh. Et moi, je ne sais pas danser._

Elle en tire tout de suite les conclusions qui s'imposent. Son regard se voile.

Alice : - _Hé _! Lui relève-t-elle le menton. _Ne prend pas tout au pied de la lettre. Je suis sur que tu es très douée._

Bella : _- Comment tu pourrais savoir ça ?_

Alice : - _C'est mon petit doigt qui me la dit_, plaisante-t-elle.

Bella la regarde, surprise. Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air si sûr de ses dires ?

Bella : - _Edward ne t'as pas… Il n'a pas parlé de…_ Bégaie-t-elle.

Alice : _- Il n'a pas eu besoin. J'ai un don qui me permet de savoir beaucoup de choses, même celle que je n'ais pas forcément envie de voir._

Bella percute un peu lentement.

Bella : - _Oh !_ Lâche-t-elle, portant une main à sa bouche, ahurie. _Tu nous as vu ?_

Alice : _- Pas vraiment, disons que j'ai surtout ressentie l'ambiance. Tu as l'air très prometteuse_, déclare-t-elle amusée, ravie d'être celle qui cause les rougeurs de son amie pour une fois.

Bella lui donne une tape sur le bras, riant aussi de la tournure qu'a pris la conversation.

Alice : _- Si tu ne peux pas parler de ça avec tes copines alors tu ne peux en parler avec personne_, tente-t-elle de la dérider.

Bella : - _Tu as raison. Alors comme ça tu penses que je suis douée ?_

Elle sent la gêne la tirailler et se rétracte aussitôt.

Bella : _- Non en faite je veux pas savoir_, secoue-t-elle la tête.

Alice ne prête pas attention à son refus et continue sur sa lancée.

Alice : _- Je te l'ai dit je pense que tu es pleine d'avenir. Je le sais, et Edward le sait aussi._

L'entente de son nom est comme un électrochoc.

Bella : -_Que pense Edward à ce sujet ? Y a-t-il fait allusion ? Quels mots a-t-il employés ? Quelle expression arborait-il ?_

Alice :_ - Il ne m'a rien dit Bella. Je connais mon frère c'est tout._

N'ayant pas les réponses attendues, elle retourne à ses calculs.

Bella : - _Tu n'aurais pas « le Parfum » en DVD ?_

Alice : _- Je ne pense pas pourquoi ?_

Bella : _- J'apprendrais peut-être la méthode pour synthétiser mon odeur dans ce film_, explique-t-elle.

Alice : - _Synthétiser ton… ?_

La vampire secoue la tête, effarée.

Alice : _- Bella, ne le prend pas mal mais je crois que tu deviens une véritable obsédée à son sujet._

Son amie ne semble pas vraiment l'écouter, perdue dans ses projets machiavéliques.

Alice :_ - Elle est cinglée, _murmure-t-elle en allant mettre le premier film dans le lecteur.

_******_

Les filles s'entraînent tous les jours après le lycée. L'espace dans la maison des CULLEN leur permet de travailler en toute tranquillité, malgré les interventions d'Emmett. Les heures de leçons particulières dont profite Bella commence à porter leurs fruits. Ces cours lui sont plus agréables qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Alice lui demandant de concentrer toute son énergie, elle rentre chez elle éreintée et n'a pas vraiment l'occasion de rêvasser à Edward avant de plonger dans un sommeil profond. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne lui rend pas visites dans ses songes. Mais dans ses rêves elle peut se permettre d'imaginer que son tempérament est différent et là, c'est elle qui mène la danse.

Elle se rend une fois de plus chez ses amis, plus excitée qu'à l'accoutumer mais aussi plus angoissée. Alice veut se lancer dans un nouvel exercice, histoire de travailler l'équilibre de son élève. Bella ne semble pas très emballée.

Bella : - _Ca m'a l'air un peu périlleux_, se plaint-elle.

Jasper : _- Chérie, pourquoi ne pas juste se contenter de lui apprendre à bouger en rythme, elle se débrouille plutôt pas mal pour l'instant,_ tente-il de réfréner son engouement.

Bella mime un merci du bout des lèvres dans la direction du beau blond. Elle sait qu'un simple murmure serait entendu par la petite lutine.

Alice : - _Je veux juste lui inculquer la grâce_, se défend-t-elle.

Emmett : - _Il y a certaines choses qui ne sont pas accessibles à tous_, commente-il en criant depuis l'étage.

Avec son ouïe si fine, il se délecte de chaque leçon depuis sa chambre.

Emmett : _- Sans vouloir te vexer Bella_, ajoute-t-il dans un rire moqueur.

Bella : - _Ya pas de mal_, souffle-t-elle, cachant sa vexation.

Alice : _- De toute façon je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu gardes ton énergie pour ce soir._

Bella : - _Oui c'est bientôt l'heure de vérité_, se rappelle-t-elle dans un frisson de stress.

Jasper : - _Tiens, voilà tes papiers_, dit-il en lui tendant une fausse carte d'identité.

Bella : - _Kristen Stewart ?_ Commente-t-elle en lisant le nom inscrit sur le document.

Jasper : - _J'ai trouvé que ça sonné bien_.

Elle hausse les épaules. Ce nom en vaut bien un autre. Tout ce qui compte c'est la date de naissance. Grâce à cela elle a désormais officiellement 21 ans. Elle peut ainsi entrer en toute simplicité au Babylone, un club à plusieurs kilomètres où se rend également Edward ce soir. Où elle pourra le retrouver. Pour le reste c'est à elle de jouer.

******

**Voilà. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire le chapitre suivant d'ici demain. Je vais faire au mieux. A bientôt et surtout REVIEWEZ !!!!!**


	9. Rapprochement

**MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS !!! **

**Hilaidora**** : Non rassure-toi ce n'est pas du vécu !!! Par contre j'avoue que dans le chapitre qui suit la scène avec les cartes de membres est tirée de faits réels (ceux sont les joies des vendredis soirs !!!) **

**Bref, vaut mieux tard que jamais, voici un nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 9 : Rapprochement**

Le petit groupe tout juste débarqué de Forks piétine devant le guichet, la jeune fille tenant la caisse n'étant sûrement pas payée au rendement.

Alice : - _On a pas prévu de passer la soirée dans l'entrée,_ s'impatiente-t-elle.

Hôtesse : _- Faire les cartes de membres ça prend du temps. Bon, j'ai rentré toutes les informations dans l'ordinateur, il n'y a plus qu'à prendre les photos_, les informe-t-elle.

Alice se place devant la Webcam servant d'appareil photo et sourit à pleines dents.

Hôtesse : - _C'est bon, suivante !_

Bella prend la place de son amie mais n'a pas le temps de se préparer que la femme derrière le guichet a déjà pris le cliché. La photographe d'un soir pouffe en admirant le résultat.

Bella : _- Et bien je vais encore être magnifique là-dessus_, ironise-t-elle en rejoignant Alice.

C'est au tour d'Emmett. Son charme athlétique ne laisse pas l'employée indifférente et elle n'utilise que des superlatifs pour commenter sa photo une fois prise.

Le vampire est plus amusé par la réaction de sa compagne que par le quelconque intérêt que lui porte cette inconnue. Rosalie le pousse avant qu'il ne réponde quoique ce soit et lance un regard noir à la fille en face d'elle. Celle-ci a un mouvement de recul instinctif, bénissant la vitre qui les sépare. Elle prend le cliché au même instant et le résultat ne fait que l'effrayer davantage, ces yeux si sombres.

Hôtesse : _- Passez une bonne soirée_, lui lance-t-elle, tentant de paraître sympathique.

Rosalie : - _Elle est délicieuse_, souffle-t-elle dans un sarcasme.

Le couple rejoint les autres, ravi de leur petit numéro. Après tant d'années on se divertit comme on peut.

Alice : _- Trouvez-le, j'emmène Bella au bar._

Bella : _-Non je préfère…_

Alice : - _On a le temps_, la coupe-t-elle.

Elle se faufile tant bien que mal à travers la foule. Bella laisse traîner ses yeux partout, l'endroit parait immense. Plusieurs écrans gigantesques habillent les murs et passent des images psychédéliques. Des danseurs déguisés en ange lancent des cerceaux fluorescents sur la piste centrale, bondée. Celle-ci est encerclée sur plusieurs étages par des pistes plus petites.

Les filles atteignent l'un des nombreux bars de la boite en se frayant un chemin.

Alice : - _Qu'est ce que tu bois ?_

Bella : - _Je n'ai pas soif._

Alice : - _Il faut fêter ta première vraie sortie_, insiste-t-elle, _champagne ?_

L'humaine la fusille du regard aussitôt.

Alice : - _Tu as quelque chose contre les bulles ? C'est vrai que la coupe n'est pas donnée ici mais c'est moi qui invite_, la rassure-t-elle, pensant que c'est une question d'argent.

Bella ne veut pas s'appesantir et lui fait signe de laisser tomber.

Le barman arrive à leur hauteur.

Barman : _- Mes demoiselles, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?_

Alice : - _Qu'es-ce que vous nous proposez ?_

Barman : _- Pour deux jolies filles comme vous, du champagne !_

Bella réprime un sanglot et dévisage le serveur comme s'il était l'antéchrist.

Barman : - _Elle est pas un peu cinglée ta copine ? _

Alice hoche doucement mais sûrement de la tête, tout à fait accord.

Barman : - _Vous êtes seules ?_ Questionne-t-il en ne regardant qu'Alice.

Alice : - _Non_, répond-t-elle du tac au tac.

Autant être clair d'entrée de jeu. Il n'insiste pas.

Alice : _- Vous n'avez qu'à lui servir une petite dose d'alcool fort._

Barman : - _Un flash ?_

Alice : - _Parfait !_

Il part chercher leur commande.

Bella : - _Ca ne gêne pas Jasper de te laisser venir ici sans lui ?_

Alice : _- Pourquoi ça le gênerais_ ?

Bella : - _On peut faire des rencontres_, explique-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers le serveur.

Alice : - _Ah vous les humains_, souffle-t-elle pour toute réponse. _De toute façon il ne peut pas venir ici, avec toute cette promiscuité ce serait comme lâcher le loup dans la bergerie._

Le serveur revient avec la mini bouteille de tequila.

Le temps que la vampire règle la note, Bella a déjà vidé d'un trait le flacon. Elle écarquille les yeux face au goût si âpre.

Bella : _- Whaou ! Vous pouvez en remettre deux s'il vous plait_, passe-t-elle commande.

Le serveur obéit.

Alice : _- Hé ! C'était juste pour te détendre_, désapprouve-t-elle.

Bella : - _C'est bon, tu as vu les minis doses_, argumente-t-elle en secouant l'une des fioles.

Alice : _- Tu sais combien il y a de degrés là-dedans ?_

Bella : _- Combien il y a de quoi ?_

Alice lève les yeux au ciel, estomaquée. Elle n'a pas le temps de dire ouf que son amie en a vidé une deuxième.

Alice : _- Ok ça suffit, celle-là je la garde pour plus tard_, lui prend-t-elle la dernière dose des mains.

Elles quittent le bar et font le tour du club.

Rosalie et Emmett sont installées contre une rambarde en hauteur afin d'avoir une vue panoramique du dancefloor. Ils ont repéré Edward en plein milieu de la piste.

Il danse évidemment avec l'une des plus belles filles de la soirée. Un groupe de demoiselles se rapproche peu à peu d'eux en se trémoussant. Le beau vampire les remarque très vite. Tout en continuant à danser avec sa partenaire il fait un petit signe de la main à l'une des nouvelles arrivantes, l'invitant à les rejoindre.

Emmett : _- Il peut pas faire ça_, note-t-il.

Danser coller serrer avec deux filles en même temps, deux filles qui ne se connaissent pas, deux filles qui n'ont pas l'air ivres, deux filles à tomber. Impossible !

Rosalie ne contemple qu'à moitié le spectacle, comme ci elle a déjà vu cela des tas de fois.

Plus bas, une jeune femme hésite. Edward ne la lâche pas des yeux, le sourire en coin.

Elle finit par franchir la distance qui les sépare. Le charismatique immortel est agréablement entouré de part et d'autre, la soirée s'annonce prometteuse.

Emmett : - _J'y crois pas, même si c'est un vampire, il peut pas faire ça_, déclare-t-il médusé.

Rosalie : _- Oh si il peut, c'est Edward CULLEN. Il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut, même rendre une fille posée et intelligente complètement hors de contrôle_, constate-t-elle froidement en posant son regard sur Bella qui vient d'apparaître sur le balcon d'en face.

La petite brune s'appuie contre la rambarde, épiant les faits et geste de l'élu de son cœur.

Alice discerne les prunelles tristes de son amie et cherche quelque chose à dire. Mais avant d'avoir trouvé Bella s'empare de la fiole et la boit cul sec.

Bella : _- Je vais en avoir besoin_, se justifie-t-elle.

Alice : _- J'ai déjà vu ça_, se souvient-elle d'une vision. _Oh le champagne_, comprend-t-elle soudain.

Bella retire le petit boléro noir lui couvrant les épaules et lui confie.

Bella : - _Qu'est-ce que tu vois_ ? L'interroge-t-elle sur ses prémonitions.

Comment cela allait-il se passer ? Cette nouvelle approche allait-elle porter ses fruits ou allait-elle encore se faire rembarrer ?

Alice : - _Je ne vois que ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire Bella, lui n'a encore rien décidé._

Bella : _- Et je m'apprêtes à faire quoi au juste ?_

Pour toute réponse, elle se fait pousser vers la piste. Elle se dirige vers sa cible en se frayant un chemin parmi tous les danseurs. Elle détache ses cheveux. Arrivée près du beau vampire et de ses deux prises de la soirée, elle se met à bouger assez timidement. Elle souffle un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Une fraction de seconde plus tard le regard d'Edward se pose sur elle. Aurait-il senti quelque chose ? Elle détourne les yeux aussi vite qu'elle peut, voulant paraître détachée même si sa simple présence prouve le contraire. Pourquoi serait-elle ici si ce n'est pour le voir ?

Il cherche des yeux ses frères et sœurs, se doutant de leur implication dans cette hasardeuse rencontre. Il croise le regard de son imposant frère et secoue la tête. Irrécupérable. Emmett lève les mains comme s'il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Ils répriment tous deux un rire.

Les effets de la tequila commencent à se faire ressentir et Bella fait virevolter ses cheveux, propageant son odeur imperceptible pour les humains mais certainement pas pour un certain vampire. Il baigne tout à coup dans cette odeur, si reconnaissable, si enjôleuse. Il prend sur lui et tente de l'ignorer, peine perdue. Les filles l'accompagnant lui paraissent très fades tout à coup, sans saveur.

Bella ne laisse pas indifférents les mâles qui l'entourent. Trois d'entre eux, remarquant qu'elle est seule, l'encercle est s'approche de plus en plus près. Elle panique, leurs regards salaces posés sur elle, cela ne lui plait pas du tout. Elle arrête de gesticuler et veut bouger de place, aller plus loin mais l'un des garçons l'en empêche. Elle panique, elle se recroqueville inconsciemment, enroulant ses bras autour d'elle.

Elle sent alors un bras lui entourer le cou délicatement, la peau est froide malgré la chaleur qui enivre tous les danseurs.

Edward : - Elle _est avec moi_, les prévient-il_, n'est-ce pas ?_ Susurre-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

L'un des garçons veut protester mais un petit rugissement de l'immortel suffit à tous les faire sauver.

Bella : _- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça_, feint-elle l'étonnement devant ce comportement chevaleresque.

Il hausse un sourcil face à cette réflexion.

Edward : _- Si_ _tu penses que je suis le pire des connards qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

Bella :_ - Tes soeurs voulaient me changer les idées, _ment-elle du tac au tac, ayant déjà préparé sa réponse.

Edward : - _Oh,_ rit-il à ce piteux mensonge. _Quoi de mieux pour ça que de venir justement où je suis_, commente-il, prêt à continuer cette petite joute verbale.

Elle ne sait quoi répondre, cette nouvelle tactique n'est définitivement pas son truc.

Il devrait partir, il le sait. Elle pourrait faire une rencontre ce soir, trouver un type sympa et tout serait fini. Pourquoi reste-il ? Ce parfum…Non, il n'a pas le droit d'être si égoïste, il a déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça. Mais pourquoi ça famille cautionne-t-elle cela ? Il ne comprend plus. Comment arranger les choses s'ils la poussent dans sa folie ? On dit qu'il faut combattre le mal par le mal mais quand même ! Peut être espèrent-ils qu'elle se dégoûtera elle-même de lui, quand étant à ses côtés elle ouvrirait les yeux, verrait celui qu'il est vraiment. Et le moment venu elle prendrait ses jambes à son coup.

Pourquoi se rapproche-t-elle ? Non, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle approche.

Bella : _- Il faut croire que c'est le destin._

Edward : _- Il s'appellerait pas Alice ton destin ?_

Il la voit sourire, vaincue. Son acuité visuelle lui permet de distinguer les rougeurs sur ses joues. Tout cet afflux de sang, elle veut sa mort ou quoi ?

Bella : _- Tu m'as invité à danser la dernière fois, j'accepte ton invitation si elle tient toujours_.

Il remarque alors qu'ils sont les seuls immobiles dans toute cette foule effervescente.

Et voilà qu'il oublie tout quand elle est là, même les gens à quelques centimètres de lui, toutes ses lumières, ses odeurs, ses voix résonnant dans sa tête. Il ne distingue que ce qui émane d'elle en cet instant. Ce silence le met mal à l'aise.

Le DJ change de registre et retire le disque de House pour laisser le quart d'heure hip-hop débuter.

Percevant le changement, Bella se rappelle une des figures qu'Alice lui a enseigné, une des rares qu'elle a su refaire, et l'exécute machinalement.

Edward : - _Wow,_ recule-il la tête pour éviter de se prendre un coup.

Il est amusé par le spectacle et cherche rapidement sa sœur des yeux, comprenant qu'elle est derrière tout cela. Leur regard se croise et il se concentre pour lire ses pensées.

_**Ne me déçois pas cette fois.**_

Comme il espère ne plus jamais la décevoir mais sans être sur d'y arriver, sa confiance en lui-même baissant à vue d'œil depuis que cette petite humaine à fait irruption dans son existence. L'avis d'Alice compte, beaucoup plus qui ne le laisse paraître, tel que celui d'Esmée ou de Carliste ainsi que le reste de sa famille, même si cela est encore plus dur à avouer.

Il reporte son attention sur sa cavalière inattendue.

Edward : _- Ok on va tout reprendre depuis le début_, conseille-t-il.

Bella jurerait avoir entendu un rugissement malgré le bruit assourdissant. Alice serait-elle vexée par cette remarque ?

Le vampire au sourire ravageur lui tend alors les mains, l'invitant. Elle y dépose délicatement les siennes. Cette froideur, si rafraîchissante dans toute cette cacophonie. Comme une boussole dans tout ce désordre.

Il bouge ses pieds en de petits pas. Elle l'imite, tentant de fixer son regard sur ses pieds plutôt que dans les yeux profonds de son charismatique cavalier.

Voyant qu'elle le suit il accélère sur le même rythme que la musique.

Il ne peut réprimer un sourire, bizarrement fière qu'elle se débrouille si bien. Il tente de la surprendre en faisant quelques variantes mais elle tient bon.

Elle est amusée par ses tentatives, sa motivation lui permet le temps d'une danse de contrôler sa gaucherie. Elle se surprend elle-même. Comment fait-il pour avoir un tel impact sur elle ? Elle se sent si différente, elle aime cette sensation. Elle aime ce jeu du chat et de la souris même si elle n'oserait l'avouer à voix haute. Quel bonheur qu'il ne puisse lire ses pensées.

Il rit en entendant les battements de cœur de la jeune fille, se calant sur les mesures de la musique. Alors que le refrain s'annonce, que les basses sont à leur maximum, il fait une figure pas trop difficile pour qu'elle tente de la reproduire en plein dans l'explosion musicale. Elle retient sa respiration et malgré le fait qu'elle n'aura jamais sa grâce, sa rapidité, elle se jette à l'eau et l'imite.

Edward : - Yeah ! Lâche-t-il dans un rire.

Elle n'en revient pas elle-même et laisse échapper un rire sonore.

Il se rapproche d'elle d'un grand pas et la soulève de terre.

Ils ne remarquent pas que les gens autour se sont reculés, leur laissant de l'espace, que beaucoup les observent. Ils ne voient rien de tout cela. Ils ne voient qu'eux.

Il finit par la reposer délicatement au sol mais elle prend garde de laisser ses bras autour de lui. Elle transpire, chaque gouttelette déversant sa fragrance, il la sent jusqu'au plus profond de sa gorge. Il voit cette veine saillante dans son cou, si épaisse, chargée d'un élixir inestimable.

Bella le contemple, admirant toute cette puissance qu'elle tient de ses bras si frêle. Alice a raison, la danse est sexuelle. Du moins avec Edward cela ne peut que l'être. Son sang bouillonne, ses lèvres sont si proches des siennes. Quelques centimètres à parcourir, juste quelques centimètres et… Elle ferme les yeux, entrouvre la bouche.

Il la scrute un instant, la regarde s'offrant à lui sans aucune hésitation. Lui hésite. Il est tiraillé entre cette envie et sa raison qui lui dit de résister, de ne pas se laisser aller, pas encore. Il l'a déjà eue, à quoi bon. Le souvenir ne lui suffit pas ? Il est pourtant si vivace. Mais pas assez, non pas assez, il veut y goûter encore et cette envie le ronge, il veut la refuser, il lutte, il peut y arriver, il peut le faire, dire non. Il y arrive, il attrape les mains de Bella et les repoussent sans être brusque, doucement, à la vitesse à laquelle il arrive à réfréner son désir, très lentement.

Elle réagit lentement elle aussi, rouvrant les yeux, abandonnée par cet espoir sans vouloir le laisser partir.

Edward : _- On devrait rejoindre les autres_, brise-t-il définitivement ce moment magique.

Il remarque que les CULLEN ne sont plus là où il les a vu la dernière fois. Il scrute les environs, aucun vampire à l'horizon. Il la prend par la main et commence à faire le tour de la boite.

Bella : - _Où sont-ils passés ?_

Edward : _- Parti sans doute_, conclut-il d'un air contrarié.

Bella : - _Alice ne m'aurait pas laissé_, argumente-t-elle.

Edward : _- Quand elle veut quelque chose elle y va à fond_, explique-t-il. _Je comprend pourquoi vous êtes amies_, observe-il du coin de l'œil.

Après être passé récupérer leurs affaires au vestiaires, ils quittent les lieux et vont jusqu'au parking. Bella le dirige jusqu'à leur place de stationnement…vide.

Elle se frictionne les bras, gelée. Il voudrait la réchauffer mais la froideur de sa peau ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses et puis la promiscuité est plutôt à éviter ce soir.

Bella : - _Je vais appeler un taxi._

Edward : _- Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu ne l'es, je te raccompagne_, déclare-t-il dans un sourire.

Il peut se montrer goujat mais quand même, pour qui le prend-t-elle ? Que pense-t-elle ? Argh cette fichu question qui résonne encore et encore dans son esprit.

Edward : _- Je suis garé là-bas_, la dirige-t-il en prenant soin de ne pas la toucher.

Le trajet se fait dans le silence. Bizarrement aucun d'eux n'est gêné par ce manque de conversation.

Bella : - _C'est comme ça que l'on sait si l'on est bien avec une personne. Quand on peut être ensemble et simplement apprécier le silence. Je déteste ça, les silences qui mettent mal à l'aise._

Edward : - _Et là c'est pas le cas ?_

Bella : - _Non_, sourit-elle, _c'est pas le cas._

Edward : - _Tu sais, c'est une denrée rare pour moi le silence, c'est souvent quand les gens ne disent pas un mot qu'ils braillent le plus_, explique-t-il. _Alors merci._

Bella : _- Pourquoi tu me remercies ? C'est pas comme ci j'y étais pour quelque chose. _

Edward : _- Tu as raison, je dois dire merci à celui qui t'as faite telle que tu es._

Bella : - _Tu parles de mon père ou de Dieu ?_

Edward : _- Evitons_ _de parler de Dieu, c'est le genre de sujet qui fâche toujours,_ conseille-t-il.

Leur conversation prend fin ainsi et Edward profite de ce silence réparateur le reste du trajet.

Ils s'arrêtent devant la villa et n'ont pas besoin de descendre du véhicule pour savoir que la demeure est déserte.

Bella : _- Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, mon père pense que je suis ici. Il va se poser des questions si…_

Edward : _- Oui je sais_, la coupe-t-il. _Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule dans cette grande maison_, déclare-il en faisant demi-tour.

Et c'est à une heure déjà avancée de la nuit que Bella passe de nouveau la porte du loft.

*******

**Voilà. Normalement le prochain chapitre devrait être du 100% BELLA/EDWARD mais je ne l'ai pas encore écrit alors suspense !!! **

**N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre ou sur la fic en général en REVIEWS, un grand MERCI !!!!**


	10. Entretien avec un vampire

**Je profite que le site refonctionne pour poster tout de suite !**

**Je tiens à remercier tout le monde pour vos reviews, MERCI !!**

**Désolé de ne pas avoir posté la suite plus tôt mais je suis à court de temps en ce moment. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais continuer à mettre un chapitre en ligne tous les jours. Mais je posterais régulièrement, je vais faire au mieux.**

**Pour me faire pardonner je vous présente un chapitre plus long que d'habitude, j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de mettre votre avis en Review !**

**Chapitre 10 : Entretien avec un vampire**

Edward sort une épaisse couverture du placard de la chambre et la dépose sur Bella, emmitouflée dans le lit.

Edward : _- Bonne nuit Bella_, lance-t-il d'une voix douce en éteignant la lumière.

Bella : - _Bonne nuit Edward_, murmure-t-elle.

La chambre n'est séparée du reste de l'habitation que par de grandes plaques en verre blanc opaque. Un escalier de quelques marches en bois met cette pièce intime en valeur dans tout le loft. Bella lutte contre le sommeil, la tête lui tournant un peu. La vitesse à laquelle Edward a conduit n'a rien arrangé à ses ballonnements. Elle y repenserait à deux fois avant de laisser une goûte d'alcool franchir ses lèvres à l'avenir. Elle attend que l'appartement soit plongé dans l'obscurité avant de se redresser lentement. Son hôte a la délicatesse de ne pas laisser une once de lumière afin qu'elle tombe rapidement dans les bras de morphée. Mais lui, que va-t-il faire pour passer le temps jusqu'au lendemain matin ? Elle veut connaître ses occupations, le voir évoluer alors qu'il pense que personne ne l'observe, le voir au naturel. De toute façon elle ne peut pas dormir, elle ne veut pas. Pas en sachant qu'il est tout près, accessible.

Elle se lève sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de ne pas faire craquer le plancher. Elle cherche son chemin dans toute cette pénombre, pas un son n'est audible. Elle ne voit rien, n'entend rien. Comme si l'endroit est inhabité, désert, mort. Elle se tient contre le mur, avançant lentement. Elle bute ses genoux dans du cuir dur. Elle tâte d'une main la matière et reconnaît le canapé, elle est enfin dans le salon. Mais où est-il ? L'a-t-il laissé ? Est-il parti trouver une autre proie pour terminer la soirée ? Elle n'a pourtant pas entendu la porte claquer. Non, il est là, elle le sait. Elle a toujours cette drôle de sensation dans le ventre lorsqu'il est dans les parages. Comme de petites ailes frottant ses organes, comme des papillons.

Edward : - _Tu devrais dormir_, la surprend-t-il en allumant une lampe de bureau posée sur la bibliothèque. _La tequila doit t'assommer. _

Bella : - _Comment tu sais que…_

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase pour porter une main à sa bouche et souffler pour vérifier son haleine. Elle détourne le regard, gênée tandis qu'il ne réprime pas son rire.

Bella : _- Je n'ai pas sommeil_, feint-elle.

Edward : - _Il ne va tout de même pas falloir que je te raconte une histoire ? _

Bella : _- Je crois que si_, attrape-t-elle cette perche tendue en s'installant sur le sofa.

En un éclair il fait l'aller-retour entre la chambre et le salon et lui tend la couverture pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid.

Edward : _- Bon, après tout je n'ai rien de mieux à faire_, souffle-t-il.

Lui en veut-il d'avoir gâché sa soirée ? Elle ne ressent malgré tout aucune once de culpabilité.

Il allume rapidement un feu dans la cheminée très contemporaine au fond de la pièce avant de venir s'installer à l'autre bout du canapé. Elle remercie intérieurement Alice d'avoir choisi un sofa si petit. Les flammes éclaire le visage d'Edward d'une jolie couleur orangée, comme un coucher de soleil, magnifique.

Edward : - _Désolé mais je ne suis pas Meryl Streep dans Out of Africa, je ne suis pas un spécialiste pour inventer les histoires._

Bella : _- Raconte m'en une vraie alors_, propose-t-elle.

Pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour comprendre où elle veut en venir.

Edward : _- La curiosité est un vilain défaut, on te l'a jamais dit ?_

Bella : - _Allez, tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'y a rien d'autre à faire. La dernière fois tu m'as raconté que si tu n'avais pas fait certaines rencontres tu vivrais probablement comme les autres CULLEN et je l'avoue, je suis curieuse, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé._

Pourquoi veut-elle savoir cela ? Pourquoi fouiller le passé ? On en sort toujours que des saletés.

Edward : _- Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que mon récit te permettra de comprendre ce que je suis et tu agiras enfin comme toute personne sensée._

Bella : _- C'est-à-dire ?_

Edward : _- Tu fuiras._

Il dit ses mots avec tant de force, comme si cela ne peut être que la seule issue, le seul épilogue possible. Pourquoi ferme-t-il tant de portes ? Elle décide de ne pas relever cette réflexion et attend avec impatience le début du récit.

Il la scrute un instant, hésitant à se replonger dans ses souvenirs si vivaces, surtout pour un vampire. Chaque chose qu'il a vécu est gravé à jamais en lui, ayant une mémoire de stockage infinie. Bizarre que Carliste ne se soit pas penché sur la question, lui si féru des mystères de leur espèce.

Edward : _- Par quoi commencer ?_

Bella : _- Par le commencement,_ suggère-t-elle.

Edward : - _Je n'ai pas beaucoup de souvenirs de ma vie humaine, c'est comme voilé. Je n'ai que certaines images et sensations. Je me rappelle que j'adorais ma mère_, se remémore-t-il avec douceur.

C'est yeux s'illumine à cette pensée, un petit sourire fendant ses lèvres. Bella imite ce sourire instinctivement, voir cet air se dessiner sur le visage du vampire, parfois si fermé, lui procure un agréable sentiment de chaleur.

Edward : - _Et elle me le rendais bien. C'était une femme très belle, douce mais triste._

Il marque une pause, tentant de se rappeler le pourquoi de cette peine qu'il percevait dans les yeux émeraude de sa mère. Mais rien, impossible d'accéder à cela. S'il l'avait su un jour, cette partie de sa mémoire était perdue à jamais.

Edward : _- Je ne rêvais que de partir à la guerre. Au début du siècle dernier l'époque était différente, à mon âge j'étais un homme et j'allais pouvoir enfin m'engager quand la grippe espagnole a frappé ma famille. Ma mère a supplié Carliste de me sauver, il pense qu'elle l'avait percé à jour. Elle était sûrement très perspicace et cela doit être d'elle que me vient le don de télépathe. Et la suite tu l'as connais, Carliste a fait de moi un vampire et depuis ce jour je suis resté le même._

Bella :_ - Quoi c'est tout ?_

Edward :_ - A quoi t'attendais-tu ?_

Bella :_ - Tu essaie de me faire croire qu'en près d'un siècle d'existence tu n'a rien vécu d'intéressant, rien qui ne mérite d'être raconté._

Edward :_ - Ma vie c'est arrêtée quand je suis mort Bella, comme tout le monde. Je suis mort !_

Il tente de faire pénétrer cette idée dans l'esprit de cette innocente humaine. Il est dénué de vie, son cœur ne bat plus, sa peau ne se ride pas, il ne sent ni le chaud ni le froid.

Bella : _- Bien sur que non tu n'es pas mort. Je ne suis pas folle, tu es assis à côté de moi là, en ce moment, tu me parles, je sens ton souffle._

Edward : _- C'est juste pour pouvoir parler car en faite je n'ai même pas besoin de respirer._

Elle le regarde comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

Bella : _- Ne le prends pas mal mais je pensais que ton histoire n'allait véritablement commencé qu'une fois que tu t'étais transformé. C'est ton élément déclencheur._

Edward : _- Mon quoi ?_

Bella _: - C'est ce qu'on nous apprend à l'école primaire. Dans les contes de fées, tout commence simplement et puis il se passe quelque chose, un événement qui va rendre le récit intéressant, qui va donner une raison à cette histoire. C'est l'élément déclencheur, celui qui rend l'histoire unique._

Edward : _- Là c'est loin d'être un conte de fée Bella, c'est plutôt une histoire d'épouvante._

Bella : _- Je n'ai pas peur._

Edward : - _Tu devrais._

Bella : - _Toi tu as peur._

Edward : - _J'ai peur ?_

Bella : _- Tu es mort de trouille, ça se voit._

Edward : _- Et de quoi j'aurais peur ?_

Bella : _- A toi de me le dire, c'est toi qui refuses de raconter. Il y a forcément une raison à cela._

A-il rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi perspicace avant elle ? Elle justement qui le laisse si aveugle.

Il ne veut pas se livrer, partager toutes ses choses que si peu savent. Cet échange est trop intime pour lui, bien plus que de partager sa couche. Il est tellement habitué aux bras des femmes mais là, livrer son histoire, ce qu'il est au plus profond de lui, cela est plus qu'inhabituelle. Elle n'a pas conscience de ce qu'elle demande. Elle a tellement raison, tout l'intérêt de sa vie n'a débuté qu'une fois devenu vampire. Elle a le don de lui faire remarquer les choses les plus contrariantes, cette vérité qu'il veut nier. Et puis à quoi bon lutter ? Il en a assez, il laisse tomber sa garde.

Il change de position. Il admire le feu qui crépite. Il débute son récit d'une voix aux sonorités lointaines, comme s'il commente ce qui se passe sous ses yeux, là-bas dans le passé.

Edward : _- Je te passe la douleur de la transformation, sentir ton corps mourir pour ensuite devenir autre chose, animé par une force obscure. Les premiers mois ne furent pas de tout repos non plus. Carliste a du faire preuve de beaucoup de patience. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur père. Nous nous sommes retiré loin de la vie humaine, des grandes villes, jusqu'à ce que j'acquière un minimum de contrôle. Nous sommes restés tous les deux un moment, il était mon professeur. Il a ensuite rencontré Esmée et elle est devenu ma mère. Nous étions ce qui s'apparente le plus à une famille. Mais au fil du temps certaines de mes questions restèrent toujours sans réponses. Je voulais voir autre chose, Carliste était tout ce que je connaissais et cela ne me suffisait plus. J'avais besoin de faire mes propres expériences, voir le monde sans lui. Je n'avais jamais goûté au sang humain et Carliste pensait que cela me permettait d'accepter ma condition de vampire. Pourtant rien que le fait de ressentir cette soif à chaque fois que je distinguais une odeur humaine me dégoûtait de moi-même. Je savais que ma vraie nature n'attendait que l'occasion propice pour surgir, et tôt ou tard cela arriverait. Un jour j'ai décidé de la laisser faire, je suis parti, loin de Carliste et d'Esmée. J'ai traversé tout le vieux continent. L'entre deux guerres fut la belle époque pour la plupart mais pour moi, ce fut l'une des périodes les plus tortueuses de mon existence. Mon don m'a permis de choisir ma proie, de prendre la plus vil qui soit. Je l'ai suivi, l'ai surpris juste avant qu'il n'agresse sa prochaine victime, tentant de me donner un semblant d'excuse. J'ai mordu dans sa chair, son sang a coulé dans mes veines, encore plus doux que la vie elle-même. C'est alors que j'ai compris ce que Carliste avait tenté pardessus tout de me cacher. Je ne pouvais connaître la paix que lorsque je tuais. Et quand j'ai entendu le cœur de cet humain battre à un rythme abominable je sus à nouveau ce que la paix pouvait être. _

Il se tourne vers Bella, la transperce de son regard de braise. Elle ne semble pas effrayée, plutôt subjuguée, fascinée.

Edward : _- Je mourrais chaque fois que je tuais. Je pensais mériter la mort et pourtant je n'hésitais pas à tuer_, prononce-t-il gravement.

Bella : - _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? _Demande-t-elle ne voulant qu'il stoppe pour rien au monde.

Edward : _- La culpabilité me rongeait, je n'étais plus qu'une ombre et je finissais toujours par craquer, voulant faire cesser cette douleur pendant un instant. Et plus je tuais plus je me consumais. L'ironie de ce cercle vicieux me rendait fou. Je pris la décision de retourner auprès de Carliste, il n'y avait qu'Esmée et lui qui pourraient me permettre de refaire surface mais il a fallu que je croise sa route. Batista. Je n'avais connu que des vampires végétariens avant lui, _sourit-il. _Si le destin ne l'avait pas mis sur ma route…_

Que serait-il devenu ? Il aurait rejoint les CULLEN, aurait vue la famille s'agrandir. Rosalie puis Emmett et enfin Alice et Jasper. Il ne les aurait jamais quitté, ils auraient traversé les décennies ensemble. Il aurait fréquenté les lycées et universités encore et encore, années après années. Peut-être que sa rencontre avec Bella aurait été différente. Il aurait agit différemment.

Il met fin à ce cheminement intérieure et reprend le cours de son histoire.

Edward : _- Il m'avait observé pendant un temps. Il était tellement différent de ceux que j'avais connu. Il arrachait la vie sans remords, il n'en avait certainement jamais eu. Il tuait quelqu'un tous les jours, il pouvait même venir à bout de familles entières. C'était un prédateur redoutable, il cultivait cela comme un art. Personne ne pouvait lui résister, même pas moi. Même si j'ai essayé. Je le divertissais beaucoup. Un jour il m'a invité à l'un de ses « banquets »._

La voix du vampire se brise, submergé par ce souvenir dérangeant. Il revoit Batista jouant avec sa victime, cette pauvre fille dont les pensées n'avaient plus aucun sens face à cette peur terrifiante à l'approche de la mort. Il se rappelle avoir voulu la sauver, n'avoir pas réagi assez vite, puis entendre le sang de cette jeune femme se déverser dans la bouche de son nouveau mentor. Mais son ami aimait la voir souffrir, cela lui donnait du plaisir de jouer avec sa proie. Il s'arrêta avant de la vider complètement, la laissant hurler sous l'emprise du venin. Il l'entend encore, ces mots qu'il avait prononcés :

Batista : - _Tu peux les tuer très vite si tu veux mais tue-les, n'en doute pas une seconde, tu es fait pour tuer Edward_ ! Hurla-t-il.

Edward : - _Terminez, terminez cela à l'instant_ ! Ordonna-t-il en regardant cet être à l'agonie.

Batista : - _Termine toi-même. _

Edward ne réagit pas, ne voulant pas prendre la vie de cette innocente, son âme n'est pas noire, non, pas assez pour qu'il se permette cela. Mais ses cris, il n'en pouvait plus de ses cris.

Batista : - _A moins que je la laisse devenir l'une des nôtres._

Edward : _- Non !_

Batista : - _Alors prend-la et met fin à ses souffrances et aux tiennes._

Mais il resta là, prostré, incapable de s'approcher d'elle. Batista perdit patience, il se pencha sur ce corps convulsant et les cris cessèrent.

Edward quitte peu à peu le passé pour resituer son esprit là ou son corps se trouve, dans ce salon, avec Bella.

Bella : - _Ca va ? On dirait que tu as pâli enfin si c'est possible_, remarque-t-elle d'une voix qui se veut rassurante.

Edward : - _C'est… Je revois les visages de toutes ces personnes, toutes celles qui…souvent quand je suis seul. J'ai la chance de pouvoir distraire mon esprit assez facilement, c'est une faculté vampirique bien pratique mais il y a bien un moment où tout cela ressurgit. Le passé nous rattrape toujours, comme un chien à l'odeur, _constate-t-il froidement_. Je me suis enfui, je n'en pouvais plus de tout cela, je me suis réfugié dans les bas fonds, espérant vainement que la mort vienne. Il m'a retrouvé et il a eu ces paroles, celles qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui, il s'est passé quelque chose à ce moment précis. Il a dit :_

_« Pour toi la souffrance est atroce. Tu la ressens comme aucune autre créature au monde parce que tu es un vampire. Tu ne veux pas que cela continue ? »_ Imite-il admirablement cette voix revenue d'outre-tombe.

Bella sent un frisson traverser son épine dorsale en entendant les intonations de la voix d'Edward, si étrangère.

Edward : _- J'ai murmuré un non qui venait pourtant du plus profond de mes entrailles_, explique-t-il à Bella qui ne le quitte pas des yeux et absorbe chaque mot_. Il a semblé ravie de ma réponse et a reprit : « Alors il faut que tu agisses en accord avec ta nature. Et tu éprouveras ce que tu éprouvais quand tu serrais ces humains dans tes bras. Le mal n'est qu'un point de vue. Dieu tue à l'aveuglette et nous ferons comme lui, car aucune créature de Dieu n'est comme nous, aucune ne lui ressemble comme nous lui ressemblons ». Il s'attendait à se que je le rejoigne, que je partage cette philosophie. J'ai décelé de la vérité dans ses paroles. Je devais agir selon ma nature, qu'elle s'exprime pour me laisser connaître la paix. Mais je ne pouvais plus tuer, je ne pouvais plus. Il fallait que je trouve une alternative et j'ai vite compris que le problème était mon venin. Ce poison qui m'obligeait à prendre la vie. Si je réussissais à anéantir son effet, je pourrais peut-être mener une existence acceptable. J'ai traversé le monde, me suis réfugié en orient. En terre Sainte, où je pensais pouvoir être au plus près de Dieu, pour qu'il me vienne en aide, si toutefois j'existais toujours pour lui. Je me suis reclus au plus haut de la montagne. J'ai trouvé une aide plutôt inattendue, mais ça c'est une autre histoire_, finit-il dans un sourire_. Ma foi en l'être humain, en la vie, en ce monde quelque soit ses créatures, avait été mise à rude épreuve. Et là- haut j'ai retrouvé ce feu qui s'était éteint depuis longtemps. J'étais à nouveau jeune et plein d'espoir. Mon initiation a duré des années, et un jour j'étais enfin prêt. Je suis revenu en Europe. J'ai mené la belle vie pendant un temps, connu les femmes, j'étais le plus grand séducteur du vieux continent. Tu m'aurais vu !_

Sa voix est joyeuse, il semble fier comme un paon. Il se rappelle cette première nuit, la panique, il lui fallait trouver une femme téméraire, qui n'aurait pas peur de ses excentricités. Il devait canaliser toute cette excitation mélangée à la peur de partager le lit d'une femme pour la première fois, et de réussir à se contrôler pour de vrai. Et peut-être même de se nourrir, sans lui faire de mal. Il lui fallait une professionnelle, quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il était revenu à Paris, descendu à Montmartre, avait découvert le Moulin Rouge. Il avait sondé les esprits et l'avait trouvé, sa femme parfaite d'une nuit, Margot. Elle vendait de l'amour, payée pour faire croire aux hommes ce qu'ils veulent croire. Mais cette nuit là, elle ne joua pas, incapable de cacher ses pensées et émotions à son énigmatique client. Elle s'était surprise à refuser son argent, voulant lui laisser une place particulière dans son cœur. Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas mais espérait qu'il ne l'oublierait jamais. Avait-elle su que son souhait avait été exaucé ? Edward en doute, pourtant il se souvient bien d'elle, de ses courbes si féminines, de ce rire espiègle, et surtout des sensations qu'ils avaient partagées ensemble. Pour la première fois il s'était senti, même pour un bref instant, en communion avec quelqu'un. Il avait hésité à la revoir, il en avait eu tant envie mais y avait renoncé. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas. Ne pas s'attacher à ses êtres si fragiles, mortels.

Il passe tous ces détails à l'oreille attentive de Bella. Elle n'a pas besoin de tout savoir. Certaines choses n'appartiennent qu'à nous seul.

Edward : _- Ma morsure, sensée amener souffrance et mort, est devenu un baiser apportant plaisir et jouissance auquel elles ne faisaient qu'aspirer. J'ai vaincu la fatalité_, constate-il fièrement.

Alors qu'il savoure ses propres paroles, un voile se pose doucement sur ses yeux, comme ci quelque chose noircissait cependant le tableau, un lourd secret.

Il relève la tête vers son auditoire, Bella scrutant chacune des émotions qu'il veut bien laisser paraître. Il tente de se ressaisir, il ne doit pas la laisser pénétrer sur ce terrain.

Edward : _- Et me voilà_, conclut-il. _J'ai traversé depuis les décennies de cette façon._

Bella : - _Alors pourquoi dis-tu que tu « étais » le plus grand séducteur, qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_

Sa perspicacité lui arrache un sourire.

Edward : - _Arrête de voir des secrets partout._

Bella : - _Il s'est passé quelque chose entre ce moment et maintenant, je le ressens, tu n'es pas si bon acteur que tu le penses_, ose-t-elle lui faire remarquer.

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre et se lève du canapé. Il fait quelques pas, énervé.

Edward : - _Il t'en faudra toujours plus, ta curiosité ne sera jamais assouvie. C'est une erreur, ce monde est trop malsain pour toi. Il est trop malsain pour n'importe qui d'ailleurs,_ lâche-t-il.

Son ton est colérique. Bella se passe une main dans les cheveux, change de position, la réaction du vampire la contrarie. Que peut-il bien cacher ? Depuis le début de leur conversation, elle n'a pas eu le sentiment qu'il soit fâché à aucun moment par ses questions ni par son récit, même lorsqu'il lui a parlé de la période où il avait tué des humains. Alors qu'avait-il bien pu arriver pour le mettre dans cet état de nerf ? Il fallait que ce soit quelque chose de pire ? Elle a beau chercher, elle ne peut imaginer la cause de son tourment.

Bella : _- Je veux juste comprendre._

Il attend qu'elle développe son idée.

Bella : _- Ce que c'est d'être comme vous._

Elle l'a enfin avoué. Elle en est soulagée. Sa curiosité. Non c'est plus que cela, sa fascination devant eux, ces créatures divines.

Enfin des paroles qu'il pensait entendre tôt ou tard. Il comprend très bien ce qu'elle éprouve, il l'a déjà entendu illustré par tant de mots, dans tant d'esprit différents au cour de toutes ses rencontres. Cette attirance hypnotique à leur égard. Il a parfois honte d'avouer qu'il l'utilise malgré sa révulsion face à ce qu'il est. Et pourtant attirer ses « maîtresses » lui procure de la joie. Mais Bella, il veut la mettre en garde, lui dire de fuir loin de tout cela, de tout ce mal.

Edward : - _Fais très attention. Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, tu risques d'y laisser ton âme et pas besoin de devenir vampire pour cela. _

Bella : _- Je n'ai pas peur._

Edward : - _C'est parce que tu ne vois que les mensonges. Je suis le plus grand prédateur au monde. Tout en moi est fait pour te piéger : ma voix, mon visage et même mon odeur. Comme ci j'avais besoin de cela._

A peine a-t-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il disparaît à une vitesse incroyable pour se positionner derrière elle.

Edward : _- Comme si tu pouvais m'échapper_.

Il la prend par la gorge et la pousse contre le mur. Il retient sa force, ne voulant pas la heurter mais laisse tout de même assez de pression pour qu'elle ressente son impuissance face à lui.

Edward : - _Comme si tu pouvais gagner_ susurre-t-il, leur visage n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Elle sait qu'elle devrait être terrifié. Pourtant le sentiment qu'elle ressent en est à l'opposé. Elle sent son haleine enjôleuse l'envelopper.

Bella : - _Tu ne me feras pas de mal._

Edward : -_ N'en_ _sois pas si sûr. Je t'en ai déjà beaucoup fait apparemment_, constate-il avec tristesse.

Bella : _- Je m'en fiches._

Edward _: - Si_ _tu te fiches de souffrir c'est que tu ne connais pas la souffrance._

Bella : - _Tu as peut-être raison,_ avoue-t-elle.

Elle a le sentiment d'avoir ressenti les pires douleurs depuis leur rencontre. Mais alors pourquoi cela lui paraît-il si doux ? Elle peut souffrir milles tortures si c'est lui qui lui infliges. Comment avouer cela ? Qu'elle préfère être malheureuse avec lui plutôt qu'heureuse avec un autre. Non ce qu'elle pense est faux. Elle n'est pas malheureuse. Quand il est près d'elle elle ne connaît pas le malheur, c'est lorsqu'il s'éloigne que la blessure de son cœur s'ouvre. Il peut se montrer dur, méchant, quand il est là cette béatitude dont il emplit la pièce l'empêche de tomber dans la mélancolie. Y a-il un mot qui explique cela ? Quelqu'un avant-elle en a fait l'expérience et a nommé ce phénomène ? Si c'est le cas elle l'ignore, aucun mot ne correspond à ce qu'elle ressent depuis leur rencontre.

Il a peut-être raison, peut-être que ce n'est pas de l'amour après tout. Peut-être que c'est encore plus fort.

Il retire délicatement la main de son cou. Il laisse traîner ses doigts sur ses veines d'un bleu insolent. Elle voit ses narines se dilater, sa respiration s'accélérer, son regard posé sur sa jugulaire. Cela lui rappelle la façon dont il avait scruté cette Annette. Elle sait à quoi il pense.

Elle replace alors ses cheveux dans son dos, lui offrant une vue panoramique de son cou à la peau translucide.

Il déglutit difficilement, serrant les dents.

Bella : _- Si tu te considères comme mort alors prends-moi comme un cadeau. Je peux te faire ressentir le goût de la vie comme personne. Mords-moi !_

Si elle pouvait penser en cet instant elle n'en reviendrait pas d'elle-même, de son audace. La détermination s'est emparée d'elle, elle fera tout, absolument tout pour arriver à ses fins, pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

Le vampire rassemble toutes ses forces, il serre les poings, ses jointures lui brûlent, douloureuses. Un feu s'empare de sa gorge mais il tient bon, elle ne le consumera pas. Il la sauvera, même si cela doit être d'elle-même. Il ne veut pas être un monstre.

Edward : - _Mords-toi toi-même_, articule-t-il en gardant les dents serrés.

Il veut partir mais elle pose une main sur son torse, l'obligeant à la regarder.

Bella : - _Je suis impuissante devant ton monde, je ne peux pas arrêter ce mal qui te ronge, j'en ai conscience. Mais laisse-moi être ton lien avec le monde des vivants, je te donne ma vie, mon sang. _

Elle sort une fine épingle à cheveux de la poche de son jeans et l'utilise en appuyant fortement dans son cou pour faire surgir son hémoglobine. Elle grince des dents en ressentant la douleur.

Edward n'a pas le temps de protester qu'il voit cette couleur rouge recouvrir la peau si fine de la jeune fille. Il porte inconsciemment une main à son nez, ne voulant pas sentir. Il y a déjà goûté et bizarrement l'envie n'en est qu'exacerbée. Il voit ce nirvana lui sourire, l'invitant.

Edward : -_ Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu me demandes._

Il veut l'effrayer, elle le sait. Quand comprendra-t-il que c'est peine perdue ? Il voit cette détermination sans failles dans ses yeux marron.

Edward : - _Cela n'a rien avoir avec la dernière fois. J'ai fait l'amour avec toi, à ta façon, humainement. Mais je ne suis pas sur que tu sauras faire ça._

Bella : - _Quoi ?_

Edward : - _Le sexe avec moi, à ma façon. Ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Qu'est-ce que tu espères ressentir quand mes crocs transperceront ta chair ?_

Bella : - _Les premières fois sont toujours un peu douloureuses. Je sais que le jeu en vaut la chandelle._

Edward : _- Tu ne sais rien du tout._

Bella : - _Alors montre-moi_, demande-t-elle en se rapprochant encore, le ton provocateur.

Il la foudroie du regard mais elle ne faiblit pas. Elle voit ses yeux se poser doucement sur son cou, son décolleté où le sang suit sa course comme un petit ruisseau.

Il est en train de lâcher prise, il le sent, la soif prend le dessus, il a l'impression de ne jamais avoir été si affamé de toute sa vie. Et quel festin elle serait.

Elle est proche de la victoire, elle en est sûre. Elle passe une main dans le cou du vampire, l'attire à elle.

Bella : _- Vas-y,_ l'invite-t-elle amoureusement.

Il lèche le sang dégoulinant et son regard s'enflamme. Il relève un instant les yeux sur elle, voulant voir son visage, se rappeler de sa fragilité, de son humanité qu'il doit protéger, ne pas la réduire à un simple repas. Non, il ne doit pas oublier qu'il s'agit d'un être précieux qu'il doit à tout prix garder en vie.

A l'autre bout de la ville une petite vampire aux airs de lutin cesse de scanner l'avenir et se fige.

Alice : - _Il va la mordre_, crie-elle de rage.

Alors qu'elle est prête à courir à une vitesse effarante jusqu'au loft Jasper la retient.

Jasper : _- Ne t'en mêles pas chérie, cela ne te concerne plus._

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de se ranger à son avis. Il ne faut pas se mêler des histoires de couple, quelque soit la forme qu'il prend.

Elle allume la petite télévision de l'hôtel en espérant trouver un programme qui lui fera penser à autre chose.

A plusieurs kilomètres de là son frère cède à la tentation. Il renifle la peau de Bella avant d'y déposer un chaste baiser. Il fait glisser lentement sa langue le long de sa veine, comme pour la préparer, l'anesthésier. C'est alors que ses pensées se figent, laissant place à l'instinct. Il plante ses dents acérées dans la chair. Ce geste si symbolique lui offre la plus violente des libérations, tout le poids du monde le quitte, il se sent si léger. Lui et Bella quitte le sol et virevolte à plusieurs centimètres du parquet. L'élixir glisse mielleusement de sa bouche à sa gorge, pour continuer sa course dans ses veines, remontant enfin jusqu'à son cœur. Il sent les battements, ou est-ce ceux de Bella ? Quoique puisse être le paradis, en cet instant il y est.

Bella avait tressailli à la morsure, sentie la déchirure de ses tissus. Mais elle sent désormais le cadeau qu'elle lui fait, tout ce qu'il prend d'elle, filtre-t-il ses sentiments ? Elle se poserait sans doute des centaines de questions si elle n'était pas occupée à autre chose. Sentir sa vie comme aspirer lui offre une jouissance inattendue, ce total abandon d'elle-même la ravie. Elle ne pourrait faire cela avec aucun autre. Elle le connaît à peine et a pourtant une foi inébranlable en lui, il est sa religion. Alors qu'elle lui donne l'autorisation de prendre ce qu'il veut dans les premières secondes, une vague d'émotions inégalées la submerge dès qu'elle cède. Ses yeux lui brûlent soudainement, une brûlure étrange, comme un glaçon posé sur ses pupilles, son nez s'y met aussi, ses oreilles. Elle se met à entendre la télévision que la grand-mère vivant en face regarde, on passe une émission littéraire. Elle entend ce couple qui se dispute dans le parc et même les insectes travaillant dans le bois du loft. Elle hume Edward, son odeur. Elle flaire toutes les tonalités qu'elle n'avait pas remarquées. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait sentir encore meilleure, il est divin. Elle a beau découvrir toutes ses choses le plaisir qu'elle éprouve l'empêche de réfléchir. Elle ne se rend pas compte qu'ils ont quitté le sol, elle a les yeux ouverts mais ne voit que le visage d'Edward, il se dessine sous ses yeux, ses traits traversent toutes les émotions possibles et inimaginables. Est-ce qu'il lui parle ? Elle a l'impression de discerner sa voix, que dit-il ? L'inconscient du vampire voudrait-il lui faire passer un message ? Elle a l'impression d'être en lui, de se balader dans son corps et son esprit. C'est un véritable ravissement. Elle est effectivement en lui, son sang se propage dans toute l'anatomie de l'immortel, des décharges électriques raniment son cœur, réchauffent son bas ventre. Il la fait basculer, il est au-dessus d'elle et pourtant elle ne perçoit pas son poids l'écrasant. Il amorce la descente posément. Elle touche le sol délicatement, le parquet froid rafraîchit le bouillonnement qui la possède. Elle ne se doute pas de l'effort incommensurable dont fait preuve Edward pour abandonner sa veine si altruiste, si généreuse. Il suce ses lèvres, se délectant des dernières gouttes de sang arrachées. Il lèche paisiblement la plaie dans le cou de Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus que deux petits points légèrement bleutés, discrètes. Il pose sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Elle reprend peu à peu ses esprits.

Bella : - _C'était…C'était…_

Elle ne trouve pas les mots et se met à rire. Elle n'en fini plus de rire. Edward la rejoint dans son hilarité.

Edward : - _Je sais, c'est moi le meilleur ! _Déclare-il fièrement.

Bella : - _Oh oui tu l'es_, confirme-t-elle en s'esclaffant de nouveau.

Ce discours aurait pu paraître ridicule dans n'importe qu'elle bouche mais pas avec Edward. Ils n'illustraient que la pure et simple vérité.

Il relève la tête vers elle, tortille ses jolis et longs cheveux noirs autour de son doigt. Elle aime ce geste innocent venant de sa part. Sa désopilance se calme, les soubresauts de son ventre ralentissent sous le regard de braise qui la contemple. Il met une main derrière sa délicate nuque, le parquet étant trop inconfortable pour ses frêles épaules.

Bella : - _J'ai entendu comme jamais avant, j'ai senti les plus imperceptible arôme_, tente-t-elle d'expliquer son expérience.

Edward : _- Je sais. Tu as eu un petit aperçu de ce que c'est d'être vampire. Mais c'était un tableau très flatteur, ne t'y fie pas trop_.

Elle acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête. Elle pose sa main sur sa joue.

Bella : _- Tu es tout chaud_, s'étonne-t-elle.

Edward : - _C'est grâce à toi._ Mais _cela ne va pas durer, _avoue-t-il. _Tu es affaiblie_, déclare-t-il avant de la soulever de terre et de l'emmener à grande vitesse dans la chambre.

Il la dépose sur le lit, la recouvre des draps_. _Elle s'avance légèrement, timidement Il sonde son regard avant d'examiner ses lèvres. Il lui sourit. Elle l'imite, béate devant cette mimique. Elle ressent la faiblesse, la fatigue et pourtant n'a pas sommeil. Le désir la tient éveillée, ses sens sont en ébullition.Elle se rapproche poussivement de ses lèvres, elle les effleure presque mais le laisse briser les derniers millimètres qui les séparent et c'est lui qui l'embrasse.

Elle est bien plus douée qu'elle ne le pense au jeu de la séduction.

******

**Voilà, à très bientôt pour la suite et n'oubliez pas : REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS !!! MERCI !!!!**


	11. Quel cadeau!

**Merci pour les reviews !**

**Je tiens à préciser que ma fic ne suit pas à la lettre l'ordre chronologique de la saga de Stephenie Meyer. Ainsi des événements de Tentation peuvent intervenir avant d'autres ayant lieu dans Fascination. J'espère que cela ne vous perturbera pas !!!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11 : Quel cadeau !**

Alice et Bella pénètrent dans l'immense salon blanc où tous les Cullen sont réunis et c'est un chœur de « _joyeux anniversaire_ » bruyants qui les accueilles. Embarrassée, la convive baisse les yeux, non sans jeter quelques regards en coin à Edward, heureuse qu'il l'est honoré de sa présence. Alice a recouvert, avant d'aller chercher leur invité, chaque surface disponible de bougies et de vases en cristal remplis de centaines de roses. Sur une grande table nappée de blanc, il y a un vaste gâteau au glaçage rose, d'autres fleurs, une pile d'assiette en verre et un petit tas de cadeaux enveloppés de papier d'argent. C'est cent fois pire que ce qu'avait imaginé Bella.

Carliste : - _Désolé,_ lui chuchote-t-il en aparté. _Nous n'avons pas réussi à réfréner les ardeurs d'Alice._

Emmett :_ - Je dois m'absenter une minute, _lance-t-il avec un clin d'œil ostentatoire à sa sœur_. Attendez-moi pour commencer à vous amuser._

Alice :_ - C'est l'heure des cadeaux, _décrète-t-elle.

Prenant son amie par le coude, elle l'a conduit à la table.

Bella : _- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais rien_, marmonne-t-elle avec des airs de martyre.

Alice : - _Et je ne t'ai pas écoutée. Déballe celui-là_, ordonne-t-elle en fourrant un paquet carré dans les petites mains de l'invité d'honneur.

L'objet est si léger qu'il parait vide. L'étiquette annonce qu'il vient d'Emmett et de Jasper. Gênée, elle défait le papier argenté et contemple le carton. Il s'agit d'un machin électronique dont le nom comporte des tas de nombre. Elle ouvre la boîte, espérant un indice susceptible de la renseigner sur la nature du présent…elle est effectivement vide.

Bella : - _Heu…merci._

Jasper éclate de rire, et même Rosalie se fend d'un rire amusé.

Jasper : - _C'est une stéréo pour ta camionnette_, explique-t-il. _Emmett est en train de l'installer. Comme ça tu ne pourras pas la refuser._

Décidément Alice sait toujours précéder ses réactions.

Bella : - _Merci Jasper. Merci Emmett ! _Ajoute-t-elle plus fort.

Son rire explosif et communicatif lui parvient de l'extérieur.

Esmé: - _Ouvre le nôtre Bella_, lance-t-elle en lui offrant une enveloppe argentée. _C'est de Carliste et de ma part._

Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de les remercier, Emmett bondit dans l'entrée.

Emmett : - _Tip top au bon moment_ ! Braille-t-il.

Il se poste derrière Jasper qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, s'est approché pour mieux voir.

Bella glisse son doigt sous le papier de l'enveloppe pour décoller celle-ci.

Bella : _- Zut !_ Ronchonne-t-elle lorsque l'arête du papier entame sa peau.

Elle retire son doigt pour inspecter les dégâts. Une unique goutte de sang perle d'une minuscule coupure. Soudain, tout se passe très vite.

Edward : -_ Non_ ! Rugit-il.

Il se jette sur elle, la précipitant en travers de la table qui s'écroule, envoyant au diable le gâteau, présents, fleurs et assiettes. Elle tombe dans un éparpillement de cristal brisé. Jasper heurte Edward dans un bruit sourd qui évoque un éboulement de rochers. Un grondement sinistre monte de sa poitrine, et il tente de repousser son aîné. Ses dents claquent à quelques centimètres du visage d'Edward. Aussitôt Emmett l'attrape par-derrière et l'immobilise dans l'étau de ses bras impressionnants. Jasper se débat, un éclat sauvage allumant ses iris fixés sur Bella.

Après le choc initial vient la douleur. Elle s'est affalé et d'instinct a tendu les mains pour amortir sa chute. De ce fait, elle a plongé droit dans les débris de verre. Tout à coup, elle sent une souffrance irradiant son avant-bras, du poignet au coude.

Désorientée, ahurie, elle se détourne du sang rouge vif qui dégouline. Elle découvre le regard fiévreux de vampires brusquement assoiffés.

Carliste est le seul à garder son calme ; sa voix posée et autoritaire trahit des siècles d'expérience aux urgences.

Carliste : - _Emmett, Rose, faites sortir Jasper._

Pour une fois sérieux, Emmett acquiesce. Jasper qui essaie toujours de se libérer tord le torse et attaque, toutes dents dehors. Son regard n'exprime plus que folie. Edward s'accroupit devant Bella pour la protéger. De ses lèvres serrées s'échappe un grognement d'avertissement. Rosalie, ne respirant plus, se poste devant Jasper et, en prenant soin de s'écarter de sa mâchoire, aide Emmett à l'entraîner par la baie vitrée qu'Esmé a tirée, une main sur la bouche et le nez.

Esmé : - _Je suis vraiment navrée Bella_, lance-t-elle, gênée en suivant vivement les autres à l'extérieur.

Carliste : - _Laisse-moi approcher Edward_, murmure-t-il.

Une seconde s'écoule durant laquelle Bella est touchée en se rendant compte de la protection que lui offre le vampire régnant sur sa vie. Il hoche lentement le menton et se détend. Son père s'agenouille pour examiner le bras de la victime.

Alice : _- Tiens_, dit-elle en lui tendant une serviette.

Il la refuse en secouant la tête.

Carliste : - _Il y a trop d'éclats de verre dans la blessure_, constate-t-il.

Déchirant une longue bande étroite dans la nappe blanche, il improvise un garrot au-dessus de son coude.

Carliste : _- Veux-tu que je t'emmène à l'hôpital _? Lui demande-t-il d'une voix douce. _Où préfères-tu que je m'occupe de toi ici ?_

Bella : _- Ici, s'il vous plait_, chuchote-t-elle.

Un transport aux urgences et Charlie serait au courant de l'incident.

Alice : _- Je vais chercher ta sacoche_, annonce-t-elle.

Carliste : - _Installons-nous dans la cuisine_, décrète-t-il.

Edward la soulève sans effort tandis que son père maintient la pression sur son bras.

Alice est déjà sur place, la grosse trousse noire de Carliste posée sur la table. Une lampe de bureau, petite mais puissante, a été branchée au mur. Edward l'assit doucement sur une chaise, cependant que Carliste en rapproche une pour lui-même. Il se met au travail sans tarder. Edward se tient près d'elle, serrant les dents. Il semble plus que contrarié par la situation. Bella se maudit intérieurement, il n'y a qu'elle pour causer de tel drame. Ils semblaient tous si heureux de leur fête surprise et elle a tout gâché avec sa satané gaucherie. Et pire, elle a réveillé la culpabilité d'Edward, elle le voit dans son regard attristé. Il est certainement entrain de se psalmodier d'être ce qu'il est, d'être ceux qu'ils sont, de sales monstres assoiffés devant elle, la si fragile petite créature. Elle commence à le connaître. Elle a donc conscience de la peine qu'elle vient de leur infliger à tous, à lui.

Les doigts du médecin sur sa plaie lui arrache une grimace de douleur et la tire de ses pensées.

Si elle n'était pas dans son champ de vision elle n'aurait pas remarqué qu'Alice finit par craquer et quitte la pièce à son tour. Un pauvre sourire contrit sur les lèvres, elle s'éclipse.

_Gling ! gling ! gling !_ Le nombre de morceaux de verres qui s'étaient logés dans sa chair est étonnant. Carliste fouille la blessure pour s'assurer qu'il a ôté tous les débris. Il attrape de nouveaux instruments dans son sac, Bella s'interdit d'imaginer une aiguille et du fil, cela ne l'aidera en rien dans sa stratégie anti-vomitive. Alors que le médecin s'apprête à la recoudre il se rétracte.

Carliste : - _Voudrais-tu qu'Edward termine à ma place ? Cela lui fera un excellent entraînement, je reste pour surveiller ne t'en fais pas_, suggère-t-il.

Bella : _- Bien sûr, enfin si l'odeur n'est pas trop inconvenante. _

Edward : - _Ne t'inquiète pas je refoule toujours mes pensées salaces quand mon père est dans les parages_, plaisante-t-il.

Carliste lui assène une petite tape sur la tête. Ils rient tous et parviennent enfin à un semblant de détente. Les deux vampires échangent leur place avant qu'Edward ne se mette minutieusement au travail.

Carliste : _- Les patients l'adorent à l'hôpital tu sais_, fait-il l'éloge de son fils auprès de Bella.

Bella : _- Je n'en doute pas_, acquiesce-t-elle, ravie d'apprendre qu'il passe effectivement ses journées à l'hôpital et non pas dans les bras d'autres femmes ou autres horribles scénarios qu'elle a pu imaginer.

Voir Edward s'occuper d'elle de cette façon lui offre une drôle de sensation dans son ventre, comme si les papillons s'étaient mis non plus à simplement voler mais aussi à danser, heureux de cette marque d'affection quelque soit sa forme. Elle a pris l'habitude de lui donner et lui de prendre. Et aujourd'hui les rôles sont inversés : il lui offre ses services et elle reçoit ses soins. Très intéressant. Elle n'oubliera pas de réessayer très vite, dans d'autres circonstances évidemment.

Edward : - _C'est quand même étrange._

Carliste : - _Quoi donc ?_

Edward : _- Tu ne sens pas cette odeur ? C'est comme le chant d'une sirène, comme la lueur d'une bougie, petite en soi mais qui illumine toute la pièce_, illustre-t-il à son père.

Carliste : _- Sans vouloir vexer Bella, je trouve son odeur semblable aux autres, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être agréable_, constate-t-il toutefois.

Elle sourit et rougit à ce demi compliment.

Edward : _- C'est ce que je dis, c'est super étrange. Pourquoi nous n'avons pas du tout la même réaction ? Cela veut dire que notre odorat est différent ? Que par exemple je pense que le miel a telle odeur mais pas pour toi, pour toi il a peut-être la senteur de mon chocolat à moi etcetera. Tu devrais te pencher sur la question. _

Carliste : - _Je te promets d'y penser fils_.

Edward : - _Enfin ce n'est qu'une suggestion._

L'aîné et la jeune fille se regardent du coin de l'œil, amusés par ce qui semble beaucoup perturber Edward.

Edward : _- Ca y est_, se penche-t-il sur le bras avant de couper un fil, _c'est fini._

Bella : - _Merci._

Carliste : - _C'est du très bon travail_, le félicite-t-il, _je n'ai même pas eu à intervenir._

Edward : - _C'est parce que j'ai un bon prof_, lui rappelle-t-il.

Le père donne une petite tape dans le dos de son fils.

Edward : - _Laisse-moi débarrasser tout ça et je te ramène chez toi_, lance-t-il à Bella.

Elle acquiesce d'un petit hochement de tête avant de le voir ramasser tous les débris de verre et les instruments ensanglantés dans une petite bassine et quitter la pièce.

Alors que Carliste s'extasie encore sur le travail impeccable de son rejeton, Edward ne jette pas le contenu de la bassine dans la poubelle en face de lui. Il prend un des éclats de verre rougi entre ses doigts et le porte à ses narines. Il inspire profondément en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvre, son regard semble déterminé, fixé sur une idée.

******

C'est vêtue d'une tenue prêtée par Alice et les bras chargés de présents non déballés que Bella s'installe sur le siège passager de sa chevrolet. Edward démarre en trombe et Bella voit les arbres et maisons défiler à toute vitesse.

Edward : - _Tu n'ouvres pas tes cadeaux ?_

Elle le prend au mot et finit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe offerte par Esmé et Carliste. Elle découvre un billet d'avion aller-retour pour Jacksonville de première classe à utiliser quand elle le souhaite.

Bella : - _Mais c'est trop_, souffle-t-elle.

Edward : _- Ils savent que Renée te manque_, explique-t-il.

Bella : - _Tu connais le prénom de ma mère_, s'étonne-t-elle.

Il rit.

Edward : _- Le nouveau divertissement d'Alice et de me poursuivre dans toute la maison en ne pensant qu'à toi, elle veut que je devienne incollable sur Isabella Marie SWAN. Et tu sais qu'elle ne supporte pas l'échec. Tu n'as pas idée de tout ce que je connais à ton sujet_, conclut-il en la fixant de ses yeux de braise.

Elle rougit, évidemment. Et déclenche un sourire chez le beau vampire, comme d'habitude.

Elle attrape le plus gros paquet posé à ses pieds et le déballe à son tour. Elle en sort un haut bleu dur légèrement décollé à strass, sans doute hors de prix, ainsi qu'une jupe en jeans noire, décontractée et classe à la fois.

Edward : - _C'est de la part des filles pour ta prochaine sortie_, commente-t-il.

Bella : - _C'est jolie._

Elle n'ajoute rien, portant son attention sur le dernier paquet, déduisant de qui il provient.

Edward : - _Et ça c'est moi_, affirme-t-il en désignant le présent qu'elle vient de prendre entre ses mains. _Alice m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'on dépense d'argent mais je crois que j'ai été le seul à respecter cette consigne._

Bella : - _Et pour ça je t'en remercie_, affirme-t-elle.

Edward : _- Ouvre au moins avant de dire merci_, dit-il en passant une main dans sa nuque.

Aurait-il le trac ?

Elle n'a pas besoin de voir de quoi il s'agit, le simple fait qu'il lui offre quelque chose la comble de joie. Mais la curiosité ne met qu'un quart de seconde à prendre le dessus. Elle arrache le papier d'un geste vif. Elle contemple la couverture du carnet qui semble avoir traversé bons nombres d'années.

Edward : - _C'est le premier journal que j'ai tenu, sur les premières années de ma nouvelle vie,_ explique-t-il_. Tu y trouveras peut-être de quoi satisfaire ta curiosité_.

Si ce qu'il avait traversé pouvait empêcher Bella de vouloir quelque chose de destructeur, de lui demander un jour ce qu'il redoute par-dessus tout. Il sait ce qui doit se passer dans la tête de la jeune fille. Sa fascination devant les vampires la poussera tôt ou tard à vouloir rejoindre leur rang. Il fera tout pour chasser cette idée de l'esprit innocent de Bella du mieux qu'il peut. Et si son expérience peut lui permettre de lui éviter les feux de l'enfer alors il n'hésitera pas à lui offrir le spectacle de son supplice quotidien.

Bella tente de retenir ses larmes. Un cadeau si personnel, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Il l'a pris par surprise. Elle apprend peu à peu à contrôler ses émotions en sa présence mais là, il l'a pris par surprise. Elle veut le regarder mais si elle lève les yeux ses larmes vont couler. Elle préfère porter son attention sur le carnet. Elle l'ouvre, l'écriture est magnifique, d'un autre temps, un temps où l'on savait écrire.

Edward : _- Ne le lis pas quand je suis là, s'il te plait_ demande-il en posant une main sur les siennes pour refermer l'ouvrage.

A la sensation de ce contact un frisson traverse tout le corps de Bella et elle relève enfin ses yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

Edward : _- Tu as mal au bras ? _S'inquiète-t-il.

Bella : - _Un peu._

Il est vrai que la blessure commence à lui brûler mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle pleure. Mais mieux vaut qu'il le croit. Montrer ses sentiments n'est pas toujours la meilleure des stratégies avec lui. Elle tente de garder la tête hors de l'eau du mieux qu'elle peut.

Bella : - _Merci_, lâche-t-elle dans un sursaut de conscience.

Edward : - _Bon anniversaire Bella_, déclare-t-il d'une voix douce_. J'aurais préféré que cela se passe autrement._

Bella : - _Ne vous morfondez pas, c'était un très bel anniversaire. Tu vas sûrement te moquer de moi mais en faite c'est le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu._

En effet il se met à rire. Il se doute de la raison de ce sentiment. Illuminé la vie de cette fille par sa seul présence le déstabilise encore beaucoup. Après tout que lui apporte-il vraiment ? A part des sensations éphémères, il n'a rien à offrir. Il lui avait offert une deuxième nuit dans ses bras il y a quelques jours et l'avait ensuite redéposé chez elle. Cette fois-ci elle n'avait rien dit, rien demandé, c'était contenté de ceux qu'ils avaient partagé et qui appartenait désormais au passé. Il avait cru un instant qu'elle s'était fait une raison, que cette nuit lui avait ouvert les yeux, que ses sentiments l'avaient quitté. Mais lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus, elle avait reposé le même regard sur lui, le regard qu'elle lui offre encore à ce moment même. Ce regard qui dit : « _laisse-moi, laisse-moi entrer_ ». Mais encore une fois il lui claque la porte au nez.

Elle ne se rend pas tout de suite compte que la voiture s'est arrêtée dans l'allée, garée bien à sa place.

Edward : - _Je vais te laisser te remettre de tes émotions dans ce cas. _

Ils descendent tous deux de la voiture. Il lui remet les clefs entre ses mains, prêt à partir.

Edward : _- Bonne nuit Bella._

Bella :_ - Je ne suis pas prête de dormir, _sourit-elle en agitant le journal intime.

Il lève les yeux au ciel, à moitié amusé.

Edward : - _Fais attention la prochaine fois ce sera à toi de me laisser lire le tien,_ la menace-t-il.

Elle se fige comme une statue de pierre.

Edward : - _Je plaisante,_ détend-t-il l'atmosphère.

Elle expire profondément et laisse échapper un petit rire gêné.

Edward : - _Et bien il doit y en avoir des choses pas très catholique dedans_, devine-t-il. _Au moins je sais que tu en as un maintenant._

Bella : - _Oui, que je vais brûler dès que j'aurais franchie la porte_, prévient-elle.

Edward : _- C'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait, il faut aller de l'avant. _

Bella : - _Il ne faut pas oublier, sinon ce qu'on a vécu n'a servit à rien_, argumente-t-elle. _Et il y a certaines choses que je ne veux pas laisser derrière moi. Je ne vais pas brûler mon journal. Mais je vais l'enterrer si profondément qu'aucun curieux ne pourra jamais le trouver._

Edward : -_ c'est toi qui dit ça !_

Ils rient tous les deux et se regardent un instant avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux. Elle le contemple une dernière fois, sachant qu'elle doit rentrer.

Edward : - _J'espère que tu ne me pense pas assez goujat pour lire ton journal sans ta permission._

Bella : _- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois penser de toi_, avoue-t-elle.

Il prend note de la remarque mais ne relève pas.

Edward : _- Allez va t'instruire_, lance-il pour mettre fin à la discussion et à la soirée.

Bella : - _Bonne nuit Edward_, lui souhaite-t-elle avant de se diriger ver la maison.

Il attend qu'elle est franchit le seuil de la porte avant de s'élancer dans la nuit, en vrai gentleman.

*****

**Ce chapitre est court et pas forcément l'un des plus intéressants mais j'en avais besoin pour la suite de l'histoire.**

**Donnez votre avis en REVIEWS, MERCI !!!**


	12. Requiem for a dream

**MERCI POUR LES REVIEWS, elles font toujours extrêmement plaisir.**

**Mag =) En effet les reviews fondent en grande partie ma motivation alors n'hésite pas à laisser des commentaires !!! **

**Attention ****: Le chapitre qui suit risque de choquer par bien des aspects, je vous aurais averti !!!!**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre ****12: Requiem for a dream**

_(Avant propos: ce chapitre introduit un nouveau personnage, Elizabeth. Alors pour vous faire une idée de son physique, j'ai pensé à l'actrice Eva Green en écrivant cette fic, le grand amour de James Bond dans Casino royal)._

Edward passe la porte de son loft et lance négligemment sa veste sur un des tabourets de la cuisine.

Edward :_ - Tu devrais prévenir avant de débarquer, imagine que je sois occupé_, lance-t-il en pénétrant dans le salon spacieux.

Emmett : _- Je l'aurais flairer avant d'entrer_, rétorque-t-il. _Je pensais aller chasser le grizzli cette nuit, tu m'accompagnes ?_

Edward :_ - C'est plus mon trip depuis longtemps._

_**- Allez je me régale mieux quand t'es là**__, _**blague Emmett en pensée**_**.**_

Edward : - _Désolé j'ai à faire._

Emmett : _- Tu attends quelqu'un ?_

Edward : _- Non, mieux que ça_, explique-t-il en sortant une fiole de sa poche de jeans délavé.

Le petit flacon est emplit d'un liquide rouge. Il sort également un sachet plastique contenant plusieurs cachets ronds.

_**- Qu'est ce que c'est ?**_

Edward : _- A, B, C, D, Ecstasy_, chantonne-t-il.

_**- Où est-ce que t'as trouvé ça ?**_

Edward : - _T'es jamais aller en boîte ou quoi ?_

Il dévisse le bouchon de la fiole. Emmett porte instinctivement une main à son nez.

Edward répond rapidement à toutes les interrogations qui virevoltent dans l'esprit de son frère.

Edward : _- J'ai récupéré le sang de Bella après qu'elle se soit blessé._

Emmett :_ - T'es irrécupérable, _rit-il.

Edward dépose une goutte de sang sur la pilule d'ecstasy.

Edward : - _Tu m'accompagnes ?_ Demande-t-il en désignant le reste du sang et les autres pilules sur la table basse.

Emmett : - _J'ai eu assez d'émotions pour ce soir_, décline-t-il l'invitation.

Edward : - _Mauviette._

Emmett :_ - Tu devrais faire gaffe frangin, _s'inquiète-t-il.

Edward : - _Qu'est ce qui peut m'arriver au pire ? Mourir ?_ Plaisante-t-il. _Salue ton repas de ma part_, lui lance-t-il avant de porter son attention sur sa préparation.

C'est presque à contrecœur qu'Emmett disparaît par la fenêtre, laisser son frère à ses expériences ne lui plaît guère.

Edward attrape la télécommande et allume la télévision avant de sortir de son portefeuille une carte de crédit et un billet vert de 100$.

Il transforme le cachet en poussières de ses doigts. Il forme un petit tas puis utilise sa carte bancaire pour créer une ligne parfaite. Il roule le billet et le place sous une de ses narines. Il inspire profondément la totalité de la poudre rouge. La drogue monte directement au cerveau. Il écarquille ses yeux qui sont en train de changer de couleur. Ils deviennent d'un bleu très clair, presque gris, ses pupilles d'un noir profond contrastent et rendent son regard hypnotisant. Il tente de contrôler sa respiration, ses yeux vont dans tous les sens. Ils posent les mains sur ses tempes. Si boire le sang de Bella avait réveillé son cœur, ce mélange explosif a éveillé son cerveau. Il est en ébullition.

Edward : - _C'est la femme de ma vie_, murmure-t-il avant de s'écrouler sur le parquet, un énorme sourire fendant ses lèvres.

Il tourne légèrement la tête et distingue l'écran de télévision. Il a l'impression d'être attirer jusqu'à entrer dedans. Il est maintenant entouré de tous les personnages du dessin animé diffusé. Il veut les contempler, les toucher mais lorsqu'il déplace ses yeux et que l'écran quitte son champ de vision il est de nouveau dans son salon.

Le plafond fait des vagues, il entend le bruit de la mer. Le parquet se soulève et le sol n'est plus que montagne. Il se lève du mieux qu'il peut en s'aidant de ses mains, sentir son corps lui parait soudainement difficile, il est comme de la fumée, sans matière.

L'air frais de l'extérieur, en pénétrant dans le loft depuis la fenêtre qu'Emmett a laissé ouverte en partant, lui chatouille le visage. Il atterrit sur le rebord en un bond. Un autre est il est sur le trottoir. En quelques foulées à une vitesse spectaculaire il se retrouve au centre de la forêt de Forks. Un des plus haut arbre lui offre une branche, l'invitant à danser. Il se laisse bercer par le feuillage. Il aperçoit la Lune, qui éclaire la nuit de la même pâleur que sa peau de vampire. Elle lui sourit, elle vibre, les étoiles font une ronde autour d'elle. Il délaisse son piano, ce soir il veut de la batterie, du tambour et de la guitare électrique. Il fait virevolter ses mains en fendant l'air comme un chef d'orchestre et dirige les étoiles qui lui offrent le plus beau des ballets. Des voix célestes viennent caresser ses oreilles. Elles sont trop lentes à son goût, il secoue la tête de toutes ses forces pour les réveiller et les emmener dans son rythme effréné.

Edward : - _Allez les filles, un petit effort pour moi, je sens que je vais être très productif ce soir_, déclare-t-il en sautant d'arbre en arbre.

Il entend parfaitement les notes de musique dans sa tête, chaque instrument, il voit la partition sous ses yeux, il ne manque plus que les paroles. Il cherche les mots décrivant le mieux ce qu'il vit. Son esprit se laisse distraire trop facilement par tout ce qu'il voit pour réussir à finir une phrase, il se contente de laisser sortir les mots comme ils viennent.

Edward : _- Paradis abandonnée, sous la Lune m'allonger, paradis artificiel, mourir d'être immortel_, chante-t-il sans vraiment savoir si le son de sa voix vient de sa gorge ou du ciel.

_Réveiller le monde, réveiller l'humanité_, continue-t-il.

Il aperçoit la grande route du haut des arbres et atterrit sur l'asphalte quelques secondes après. Il fait la course avec une berline qui fend la nuit à l'aide de ses deux gros fards et gagne haut la main. Il ralentit en arrivant dans le centre d'une ville voisine. Il distingue une silhouette fermant la porte d'entrée d'un pub avant de regagner sa voiture. Il apparaît en face d'elle avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de grimper dans sa Ford.

Edward : _- Bonsoir_, susurre-t-il d'une voix ensorceleuse.

La jeune femme se perd dans l'océan de ses yeux avant de pouvoir répondre quoique ce soit. Il se rapproche d'un pas puis d'un autre jusqu'à ce que les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme viennent caresser son visage d'ange dans un coup de vent.

Il renifle et semble déçu. Il flaire encore une fois pour être sûr. L'odeur de Bella s'est répandu au delà de son nez ou sa gorge, elle est montée jusque dans sa tête, c'est la seule chose qu'il détecte avec délice. Aucune autre senteur ne le distrait ou ne lui donne envie.

Il ne prend pas le temps de donner une quelconque explication à la passante et disparaît dans la nuit.

******

Bella est plongée dans sa lecture. Elle n'a pas jeté de coup d'œil à son réveil depuis un moment et n'a pas remarqué l'heure tardive. Elle a avancé sa lampe de chevet près d'elle pour éclairer le carnet, elle a l'impression que c'est une lueur de bougie qui illumine les mots inscrits, comme si elle vivait elle aussi à cette époque, dans les années 20.

Un bruit sourd la tire de sa lecture.

Bella : _- Edward ?_ Lance-t-elle en le voyant tomber du rebord de la fenêtre.

Edward : - _Salut,_ sourit-il en se relevant. _C'est moi !_ Se présente-t-il en écartant les bras.

Bella : - _Moins fort, tu vas réveiller mon père_, le met-elle en garde en s'approchant de lui.

Edward : -_Oh oui shuuuuuuuuut_, souffle-t-il en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche_. Je tenais à te remercier pour ce cadeau, et quel cadeau !_

Bella : - _De quoi tu parles ?_

Edward : - _C'est ma chemise que t'as sur le dos ?_ La coupe-t-il en remarquant sa tenue.

Elle rougit instantanément.

Bella : _- Non,_ feint-elle.

Edward : _- Si c'est la mienne, c'est ma chemise fétiche. Je sais quand même à quoi ressemble ma chemise fétiche,_ insiste-t-il.

Bella : - _Je ne savais pas qu'elle était à toi. La dernière fois, j'avais besoin d'un vêtement et j'étais chez toi et…_

Elle se perd dans ses mensonges, tentant de trouver une excuse.

Edward : - _Tu mens affreusement mal, _lui fait-il remarquer.

Bella : - _Oui je sais_, avoue-t-elle démasquée.

Edward : - _Tu as de la chance que je sois d'excellente humeur._

Bella : - _Je vois ça._

En effet le sourire et même le rire ne l'a pas quitté depuis qu'il est arrivé.

Bella : _- Pourquoi tes yeux ont cette couleur ? Cela a un rapport avec ton humeur je suppose._

Edward : _- C'est notre problème à nous les vampires, tout passe par nos yeux, c'est ce qui nous trahie toujours. _

Leur regard trahit leur âge, mais aussi leur soif, leur façon de se nourrir et bien d'autres choses.

Edward : _- Et si on allait faire un tour_, propose-t-il.

Bella : - _Maintenant ?_

Edward : _- Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ?_ La questionne-t-il avec une petite moue.

Bella : _- Tu sais que j'irai avec toi au bout du monde_, murmure-t-elle.

Edward : _- Et bien c'est parfait, on aura même pas besoin d'aller si loin._

Il s'approche pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Bella : _- Laisse-moi au moins mettre un pantalon_.

Edward : _- Pas la peine tu n'auras pas froid_, argumente-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

Il la soulève du sol et ils s'envolent tous deux par la fenêtre.

*******

Le vampire dépose délicatement son invité sur le parquet du loft.

Edward : - _Home sweet home_, lâche-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Il sort une bouteille de vodka d'un des placards et en verse une triple dose dans un verre en cristal. Il vide le contenu d'un trait avant que son visage se déforme dans une large grimace.

Edward : _- C'est vraiment infecte. Mais je crois que même les humains ne boivent pas ça par goût._

Il tente toujours, même si l'alcool n'a pas d'effet sur les vampires, cette nuit Edward est déjà dans un état normalement impossible à atteindre pour leur race alors qui sait ?

Il secoue la tête et cligne beaucoup des yeux.

Bella : _- Edward qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ S'inquiète-t-elle.

Edward : _- Oh non pas de violons, je ne veux que de la batterie ce soir._

Il rejoint d'un bond la chaîne hi-fi et fait hurler un morceau de musique hard core_. _Il saute sur le canapé, s'affale dans le lit, grimpe sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, tout cela en moins de deux secondes. Il attrape des oranges disposées dans une corbeille de fruit et se met à jongler.

Bella tente de le suivre des yeux du mieux qu'elle peut.

Edward : - _Balance-m'en d'autres,_ lui demande-t-il.

Après un long soupir elle rejoint le comptoir et lui lance les fruits restant les uns après les autres. Malgré les tirs imprécis de la jeune fille il intègre les nouveaux fruits à son numéro sans difficultés.

Edward : - _Tes lancés seraient peut-être meilleur si tu te décidais à lâcher ce carnet._

Bella tient toujours le journal du vampire dans sa main droite, elle ne l'a pas posé une seconde depuis qu'il le lui a offert. Elle l'a emporté inconsciemment lorsqu'ils ont quitté sa chambre.

Bella : - _C'est magnifique, tu as une façon de raconter qui est…incroyable._

Edward : - _On a tendance à enjôler ce qui nous est arrivé_, ajoute-il modestement.

Bella : - _Et ces poésies, tes vers sont somptueux._

Edward :_ -Tu n'es pas très objective._

Bella :_ - C'est d'une grande beauté mais en même temps accessible à tous. Peu arrive à cet équilibre._

Il continue de jongler sans vraiment prêter attention à ses gestes. Elle ouvre le journal et part à la recherche d'une page. Lorsqu'elle trouve le passage souhaité elle le lit à voix haute.

Bella : _- Les jours de peine / fredonnent un je ne sais quoi / La ritournelle / des indécis des quoi ?_

Elle relève la tête en entendant les fruits tomber sur le sol. Edward a les yeux dans le vide. Il reprend ce qu'il a écrit il y a tant d'années de mémoire.

Edward : -_ Par habitude / j'ai pris ce chemin / d'incertitude / où mes va sont des viens. _

Dans un éclair il va éteindre la radio. Cette musique lui semble soudain trop brutale.

Edward : - _A croire que j'ai écrit ça pour toi_, chuchote-t-il dans un sourire contrit.

Elle voit son corps se faire plus calme, ses gestes se ralentir. Elle le rejoint dans le salon et reprend la lecture.

Bella : - _Prends-moi dans tes draps / donne moi la main / ne viens plus ce soir / dis, je m'égare._

Edward : - _Dis-moi d'où je viens / ne dis rien, je pars / rejoue-moi ta mort / je m'évapore, _continue-t-il.

Bella :_ - Et sur les blessures / point de sutures._

Edward :_ - Confusion des pages / je suis naufrage._

Elle laisse ses mots l'envahir, la voix d'Edward les illuminer. Lui se crispe, porte une main à son ventre.

Edward : _- Tu me fais partir dans un mauvais trip_, murmure-t-il.

Bella : - _Edward ça va ?_

Edward : - _Je ne me sens pas bien_, serre-t-il les dents. Il pose ses deux mains sur son crâne et le presse fortement.

Bella : _- Edward tu me fais peur, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Répond-moi !_ Crie-t-elle.

Il s'assoit par terre. Il recule jusqu'à sentir le mur soutenir ses épaules. Son corps lui semble incroyablement lourd, ses dents claquent alors que le feu consume ses entrailles. Dans un grand effort il sort son portable de sa poche et arrive à trouver le numéro qu'il souhaite avant de le confier à Bella.

Edward : _- Appelle-là_, supplie-t-il dans un murmure.

Elle s'exécute. A peine une sonnerie et on décroche, grâce à Dieu.

Bella : _- C'est_ _Bella, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite au loft. Viens je t'en prie_, supplie-t-elle d'une voix cassée par l'inquiétude dans le combiné.

Elle raccroche le téléphone et passe amoureusement une main dans les cheveux du vampire.

Bella : _- Elle arrive_, l'informe-t-elle.

Edward : - _T'es pas obligé de rester._

Bella : _- Je veux rester !_ Assure-t-elle, retrouvant une voix claire.

Il veut protester mais elle pose un doigt sur sa bouche.

Bella : - _Garde tes forces_, conseille-t-elle.

Rosalie : _- Qu'est ce qui se passe _? Demande-t-elle en apparaissant dans l'appartement.

Décidément Bella ne s'habituera jamais à leur rapidité.

Bella : - _Je ne sais pas._

Rosalie : - _Tu ne sais pas ?_ Insiste-t-elle en désignant la table basse de la main.

Bella aperçoit les pilules et la fiole de sang ouverte. Comment a-t-elle pu rater ça ? Juste sous ses yeux. Si seulement elle pouvait passer moins de temps à ne voir qu'Edward.

Rosalie : - _Il s'est shooter avec ton sang cet abruti,_ l'informe-t-elle hargneuse.

Bella : - _Avec mon sang ?_ Répète-t-elle ahurie.

_**Et c'est moi qu'il appelle par-dessus le marché, **_**pense la jolie blonde très énervée.**

Edward : - _Parce que je sais que tu ne diras rien aux autres_, explique-t-il.

_**Emmett non plus n'aurait rien dit.**_

Edward : _- Ca lui aurait fait de la peine de me voir comme ça, mais pas à toi_, argumente-t-il.

Bella : - _Qu'est ce qu'il faut faire ?_ Demande-t-elle à Rose en espérant qu'elle ait la solution et qu'Edward aille mieux, très vite mieux.

Rosalie : - _Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire._

Bella : _- Pourquoi Alice n'a pas prévu ça ?_

Rosalie :_ - Elle porte son attention sur autre chose en ce moment._

Bella n'obtient pas plus d'informations.

Edward : - _Tu les vois ?_

Rosalie : - _Voir qui ? Qu'est ce que tu vois ?_

Edward :_ - Tu les vois pas ?_ Redemande-t-il en levant un doigt par-dessus l'épaule de sa sœur.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournent. Evidemment il n'y a rien.

Rosalie : _- Il n'y a personne ici à part Bella, toi et moi tu m'entends ? Tu as des hallucinations, il ne faut pas que tu y prêtes attention, ça va passer._

Mais il ne l'écoute pas, il est hypnotisé par la silhouette qu'il voit derrière sa sœur. Il la reconnaît. C'est un des nombreux hommes qu'il a tué. Une nuit froide d'octobre, un marin qui avait pris une jeune fille en chasse. Il avait sauvé cette pauvre fille en le tuant lui, ce violeur.

Le marin : _- Tu ne m'a laissé aucune chance. Peut-être qu'en entendant ces pleurs je me serais rétracté, je l'aurais laissé partir, j'aurais pris un nouveau départ. Mais on ne le saura jamais, _conclut-il en tournant doucement la tête pour faire apparaître l'énorme trace de morsure laissé par son assassin.

Rosalie claque un grand coup dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de son frère.

Rosalie : _- Edward ! Regarde-moi_ ! Exige-t-elle en lui attrapant le menton.

Il soutient son regard quelques secondes avant qu'une autre voix ne l'appelle.

Une jeune fille lui tournant le dos commence à parler, à raconter son histoire.

Jeune fille : - _Et moi ? Tu te souviens de moi ? De cette nuit où pleins de remords tu as laissé ce meurtrier s'échapper. Tu as eu pitié de lui et il est reparti. Et de moi tu crois qu'il a eu pitié ? Quand une heure plus tard il m'a ouvert le ventre juste pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans ?_

Elle prononce ses derniers mots en se retournant, faisant face à Edward. Elle est éventrée, sa robe blanche est immaculée de sang. Ses intestins tombent sur le parquet du loft et elle crache son hémoglobine dans de grands râles.

Edward : _- Oh mon Dieu_, souffle-t-il en se cachant les yeux.

Il sanglote. Bella est totalement perdue. Elle se consume de l'intérieur face à son impuissance.

Rosalie : - _Ne les écoute pas, ne les regarde pas, regarde-moi !_

Il s'accroche à la voix de sa sœur, devenue si rassurante.

Rosalie : - _Edward si tu n'arrives pas à te calmer je vais devoir appeler Carliste._

Edward : _- Non !_ La coupe-t-il.

Cette menace le tire de sa torpeur. Il ne veut pas que Carliste le voit comme ça.

Edward : _- Je vais y arriver. Je peux supporter ça_, affirme-t-il en retrouvant un semblant d'assurance.

Des dizaines de fantômes errent dans le loft mais Edward se focalise sur Rosie et Bella. Il sait qu'il hallucine, que cela va passer. Il faut juste être patient. Il y arrive, il tient bon.

Rosalie semble rassurer, elle voit son frère s'apaiser. Malgré tout son regard reste livide, il est comme pris de fatigue.

Bella : _- Pourquoi a-t-il fait cela ?_

Pourquoi en effet ? Est-il malheureux au point de s'infliger autant de souffrance de lui-même ? Le voir dans cet état la répugne, combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? Le temps n'en finit pas de se traîner cette nuit.

Rosalie : _- Ne sois pas trop mélodramatique, il s'amuse juste à tester ses limites, il adore ça. Que cela lui serve de leçon._

Edward est comateux, il entend sans vraiment écouter toutes les voix qui l'entourent, que ce soit ses démons ou sa sœur et Bella discutant de son état. Mais quelque chose parvient à attirer son attention, un bruit qu'il n'a pas entendu depuis longtemps, trop longtemps. Un rire, le plus merveilleux rire du monde. Il tend l'oreille, il le perçoit à nouveau, de plus en plus fort, il se rapproche. Il le détecte, il provient de la cuisine. Il tourne immédiatement le regard dans cette direction, regardant au delà de Bella se tenant dans son champ de vision. Il veut qu'elle bouge, qu'elle le laisse voir. Il la pousse légèrement en attrapant son épaule et se redresse du mieux qu'il peut pour scruter la cuisine. Sa vue est trouble, il plisse les paupières plusieurs fois pour retrouver son acuité visuelle. Il rouvre les yeux, il aperçoit une longue chevelure ondulée, noire tel des eaux de nuit mais avec des reflets roux, comme un coucher de soleil, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Rosalie : - _Edward, arrête de les regarder_, s'énerve-t-elle.

Le regard d'Edward s'illumine, un sourire fend ses lèvres.

Edward : - _Elle est revenue_, murmure-t-il d'une voix heureuse.

Son timbre est marqué par la fatigue, il a le souffle court, comme après un marathon. Et pourtant sa tonalité décèle un soulagement, du bonheur, la joie des retrouvailles après une trop longue séparation.

Ses yeux sont brillants comme prêts à pleurer. Si seulement il pouvait pleurer, il s'en donnerait à cœur joie en cet instant.

Bella : - _Qui est revenue ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parle ?_

Rosalie lève un doigt pour la faire taire, pensive.

Edward dresse violemment la tête. Une magnifique femme aux longues jambes, vêtue d'un collant de danseuse et de ballerines apparaît sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle semble s'entraîner. Elle déambule gracieusement sur le comptoir.

Il part dans un fou rire en la contemplant, ses yeux brillent de milles feu.

Edward : - _Elle danse pour moi_, explique-il.

Rosalie : - _Elle danse ? _L'interroge-t-elle.

Les mots prononcés par son frère sont comme un électrochoc. Bella décèle pour la première fois une véritable inquiétude sur le visage de Rosalie.

Rosalie : - _Non ! Edward ! Ecoute ma voix !_

Edward : - _C'est une honte d'être aussi belle que vous l'êtes._

Rosalie : - _Alors comme ça tu me trouves belle ?_

Pour toute réponse il se met à rire. Et pour une des rares fois de son existence, Rosalie offre un sourire à son frère. Le regard du vampire veut repartir, regarder plus loin mais elle l'en empêche en empoignant fermement son visage.

Rosalie : -_ Elizabeth n'est pas là tu m'entends ! Elle n'est pas là_ ! Crie-t-elle pour le faire réagir.

Cette phrase ne semble pas être au goût du vampire. Au même instant la somptueuse danseuse étoile réapparaît pour mieux disparaître ensuite. Il fixe alors sa sœur, totalement esseulé.

Edward : - _Je veux qu'elle revienne_, serre-t-il les dents.

Rosalie : - _Je sais,_ dit-elle d'une voix douce pour la première fois. _Et elle reviendra, mais pas encore. Pas encore._

Edward :_ - Ca fait si mal, _constate-t-il en laissant couler une larme de sang.

Rosalie passe son doigt sur le visage de son frère et récupère la goutte rouge. Elle l'examine un instant. Bella n'arrive plus à contrôler sa respiration lorsqu'elle voit le regard paniqué de la vampire. Edward se fige comme une statut de pierre, les yeux dans le vide. Comme si son esprit avait quitté son corps.

Rosalie : - _Non, non, non, Edward revient_, exige-t-elle en lui assénant une claque.

Aucune réaction. Bella laisse couler ses larmes. Elle veut faire quelque chose, demander au monde de les aider, courir à l'hôpital mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas. Elle doit faire confiance à Rosalie. Edward fait confiance à sa soeur alors elle aussi doit lui faire confiance. Elle n'a pas le choix.

Rose laisse ses bras retombés, comme vaincue.

Bella : - _Fais quelque chose_ ! Hurle-t-elle sur la vampire de rage.

Rosalie : - _Il est avec ses démons maintenant, on ne peut plus rien faire, il doit se débrouiller seul._

L'immortelle se lève et s'installe dans le canapé faisant face à son frère statufié.

Rosalie : _- Tu devrais aller te couvrir un peu plus, ça risque d'être long,_ l'informe-t-elle.

Attendre. Etre patiente. Voilà tout ce qu'il reste à faire. Tout ce dont est incapable Bella à ce moment précis. Elle le contemple, elle pourrait le trouver beau, il l'est tellement. Mais il a aussi l'air tellement mort, toute trace de vie semble l'avoir abandonnée. Aucun mouvement, les yeux fixes. Cela ne la séduit pas du tout. Elle veut le voir bouger, jongler, la rejeter même à nouveau si cela lui chante. Mais rien, le néant.

Edward est pourtant toujours dans le loft. Sa sœur et Bella se sont cependant évaporées, ainsi que tous les fantômes. Il est seul. Cette solitude lui pèse. Il fait un bond par la fenêtre et se retrouve à l'extérieur. Personne. Pas une voiture, le désert. La ville est morte. Il court à toute vitesse. Rien, pas un animal, pas un souffle de vent. Que des bâtiments, le sol, le ciel noir, le monde sans vie. Il stoppe sa course une fois dans la forêt, voir les arbres si paisible ne le réconforte guère. Il veut abandonner sa quête mais un petit cri dans la nuit le retient. Il se dirige vers ce son, reconnaît des pleurs de bébé. Il distingue un linge qui remue sur un rocher, en plein milieu de la clairière. La lueur de la Lune l'éclaire de toute sa pâleur. Il s'approche jusqu'à découvrir un nouveau-né emmitouflé dans un drap. Il le prend instinctivement dans ses bras. Il déplace légèrement le tissu pour pouvoir admirer les traits de ce petit être. Dans ses bras, les soubresauts du nourrisson se calment, ses pleurs cessent. Il ouvre alors les yeux pour dévisager celui qui le porte. Les yeux du bambin ont une nuance de bleu hypnotisant, le bleu du plus bel océan. Edward c'est très bien de qui il s'agit. Il le berce doucement et lui offre son plus beau sourire, le plus tendre, le plus doux, le plus aimant.

Edward : - _Mon Elizabeth_, murmure-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

- _Oui, comme ta maman_, constate la voix d'une petite fille se tenant derrière lui.

Il se tourne automatiquement vers elle. Comment est-ce possible ? Elizabeth ? Une deuxième fois, vieillie. L'esprit d'Edward résiste à cet illogisme. Il baisse les yeux sur le bébé pour s'apercevoir qu'il a disparut, il n'a plus rien dans les mains. Il ne reste plus que l'Elizabeth lui faisant face, âgées de quelques années de plus. Le temps de jeter un regard au sol, le décor a changé. Ils sont désormais sur une colline où le soleil vient de se coucher.

Elizabeth : - _On joue Eddie ?_ _Lance cette pomme à Madame la Lune, _suggère-t-elle en déposant le fruit dans les mains du vampire.

Le satellite commence à naître dans le ciel, son croissant surplombant la colline.

Edward hésite à s'exécuter, ne pouvant lâcher l'enfant des yeux.

Edward : - _Sissi…_

Quel bonheur de pouvoir à nouveau prononcer ce prénom.

Elizabeth : -_ S'il te plaît, il n'y a que toi qui puisse la nourrir_, explique-t-elle de sa petite voix enjôleuse.

Il rit en entendant cet argument.

Edward : - _A votre service majesté_, capitule-t-il en lui faisant une petite révérence.

La petite aux cheveux bruns roux et yeux saphir sautille de joie. Il réunit toutes ses forces et lance le fruit en foudroyant l'air. La pomme n'en finit plus de sa course et semble aller se poser sur l'astre albâtre. Elle tape dans ses mains pour le féliciter.

Elizabeth : - _C'est toi le meilleur Eddie_, déclare-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il la fait tournoyer dans les airs, le jupon de la fillette la fait ressembler à une crème qu'on est en train de fouetter. Il finit par la reposer par terre et sent une présence derrière lui. Il n'ose pas se retourner, sentant le trac et une trop grande émotion lui serrer le ventre.

- _Oui je l'ai toujours dit, c'est toi le meilleur_, déclare une voix de femme.

La petite fille scrute le regard d'Edward. Elle lui offre un large sourire en marchant à reculons.

Elizabeth : - _Plus tard je me marierais avec toi_, lance-t-elle avant de se mettre à courir.

Edward regarde la fillette disparaître avant de se décider à se retourner pour découvrir la nouvelle venue.

Edward : - _Salut_, arrive-t-il à prononcer d'une voix enraillée.

Des larmes coulent sur ses joues en admirant cette apparition angélique. Elle est là, se tenant devant lui. L'Elizabeth de ses rêves, majestueuse dans ses vingt ans.

Il porte une main à son visage et découvre des larmes faite d'eau salée. Le soleil se lève soudainement et l'irradie de son plus puissant rayon. Sa peau ne scintille pas, elle reste de cette matité si humaine.

Elizabeth : - _Oh non, non, non_, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui pour poser ses mains sur son visage et essuyer ses larmes.

_**- Boys don't cry**_, **pense-t-elle**.

Cette couleur ! La couleur de son esprit. Une nuance inconnue de chacun, inconnu de l'univers sauf de lui, car lui seul à accès à ses pensées là, au pensées de Sissi. Cette couleur n'existe nulle part ailleurs.

Edward : - _Tu es là ! Tu es bien là_, constate-t-il en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

Il sent sa peau si douce, la chaleur qui s'en dégage.

Elizabeth : - _Je suis toujours là, tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? _

Il embrasse ses mains de la plus tendre des façons. Elle lui offre ce regard qui lui a tant manqué, ses yeux souriants. Elle est si belle que cela en est douloureux. Il effleure ses lèvres du bout du doigt, savourant le plaisir de chaque geste. Il l'a tient fermement entre ses bras, elle n'ira nulle part.

Elizabeth : - _Tu sais que tu peux m'avoir quand tu veux_, susurre-t-elle.

Edward : _- C'est bon de se le rappeler,_ avoue-t-il avec joie.

Il l'embrasse enfin, doucement, de peur de la briser et qu'elle s'évapore aussi vite qu'elle n'est arrivée. Il se laisse aller lorsqu'il sent les mains de sa bien-aimée remonter le long de son dos pour venir enlacer sa nuque, comme il aime tant qu'elle le fasse.

Ils se mettent à rire tous deux, mettant fin malgré eux à leur baiser. Le bonheur est trop difficile à gérer pour ne pas le laisser éclater dans l'hilarité.

Loin du paradis artificiel où l'esprit d'Edward se trouve, Bella ne lâche pas des yeux le corps du vampire resté avec elle.

Bella : _- Il a l'air si paisible._

Il n'a pas bougé, rien ne semble avoir changé. Pourtant, les traits de son visage sont maintenant détendus, sereins.

Bella : _- Il parlait de sa mère ? Elizabeth_ ? Questionne-t-elle Rosalie.

La belle vampire détourne le regard, ne voulant pas répondre.

Ce n'est pas sa mère alors ? Mais qui est-ce ? Qui est cette femme qui fait naître pareilles émotions chez l'homme de sa vie ? Qui est cette autre femme qui lui fait temps de mal ? Etait-ce elle la cause de tous ses silences, ses non-dits ? Est-ce elle son secret ?

La boule dans sa gorge se reforme, cette peur du rejet. Parce qu'elle est arrivée trop tard. Parce qu'elle n'est pas née à la bonne époque, parce qu'il a déjà connu l'amour avant, avant même qu'elle n'existe.

Rosalie : _- Edward te parlera d'elle s'il le souhaite. Mais je te préviens tout de suite, c'est le sujet le plus sensible du monde. Nous n'avons pas osé prononcer son nom depuis bien longtemps. Parfois les mots ne suffisent simplement pas. Parfois il n'y a pas de mots. _

Dans un monde chimérique, Edward savoure son bonheur retrouvé.

Elizabeth : - _Tu_ _te rappelles de ce que tu m'as dit un jour ?_ Demande-t-elle une fois sont rire contrôlée.

Edward : - _Je me souviens de tout alors sans doute_, répond-t-il en enlaçant ses mains autour de sa taille.

Elizabeth : _- Tu m'as dit que les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme. Et que tu n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que la mienne était la plus belle. _

Edward : _- Je m'en rappelle oui. Tu as les plus beaux yeux que je n'ai jamais vu, _aime-t-il lui dire.

Elizabeth : _- Alors j'aimerais savoir_, dit-elle en souriant. _J'aimerais juste savoir une chose_, poursuit-elle alors que son sourire la quitte.

Elle serre les mâchoires, son regard se durcit.

Elizabeth : -_ Dis moi pourquoi tu m'as fait ça._

Edward la regarde incrédule, il cherche dans ses yeux ce qu'il a fait pour causer la souffrance qu'elle dégage soudainement.

Elizabeth : _- Je veux savoir ! Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?_ Répète-t-elle en se reculant et en regardant, horrifié par-dessus l'épaule d'Edward.

Il se retourne pour découvrir ce qui crée une telle peur chez Sissi. Lorsqu'il fait volte face il a changé de lieu, il est dans une ruelle sombre, sordide. Mais ce n'est pas l'endroit où il se trouve qui lui cause autant d'effroi mais les deux grands yeux rouges le fixant. L'Elizabeth vampirisée qui se tient devant lui, assoiffée. Les cris abominables provenant dans son dos le tir de sa stupeur. L'Elizabeth humaine se tord de douleur sous l'effet du venin, sa transformation opérant. Il se penche sur elle, cherchant quoi faire pour éteindre le feu qui la ronge. Il la prend dans ses bras, la sert fort. Elle convulse contre son torse.

Edward : - _Sissi ! Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, _murmure-t-il, l'éco de sa voix étant brouillé par les larmes.

Il ne peut rien prononcer d'autre, la rage, le désespoir l'empêchant de former des mots. Alors il tente d'évacuer sa peine dans un cri strident. Un cri inhumain, ses larmes d'eau transparente virent peu à peu au rouge. Le sang tache sa chemise et la robe de Sissi. Elle est de plus en plus couverte de sang, le ciel se met lui aussi à saigner, déversant ses flots pourpres sur le couple, inondant la ruelle, recouvrant les murs. Ils sont submergés par une vague sanglante. Lorsque Edward refait surface il se retrouve dans une salle de danse dont les murs sont recouverts d'immenses miroirs. Il est seul. Il hurle le nom de sa dulcinée, il cherche dans chaque recoin, rien. Il n'y a pas de porte par laquelle s'échapper, pas de fenêtre, juste quatre murs au cœur desquels il est pris au piège, seul avec lui-même. Il se prend la tête entre les mains, essoufflé.

Carliste : - _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais pour toi._

Edward relève le menton en entendant la voix de son mentor. Il l'aperçoit dans le miroir, il se retourne mais il n'y a personne. Il n'y a que le reflet dans la glace qui lui parle. Un reflet qu'il ne peut pas toucher, sur lequel il ne peut pas courir pour se réfugier.

Carliste : _- Tu perdais la vie alors je t'en ait offerte une autre, quel quel soit. Je pensais que tu pourrais être un fils, je me trompais. Tu es ma plus grande erreur en plus de trois cent ans d'existence. _

Esmé : - _Tu me fends le cœur à chaque fois que tu repars, tu me causes tant de tourment, mais tu t'en fiches_, dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée en apparaissant dans le miroir adjacent.

Alice : - _Quand on aime les gens on ne leur fait pas de mal Edward. Et regarde tout le mal que tu fais,_ prend-t-elle le relais.

Il dépose un regard désolé sur sa sœur, il tente dans un dernier effort de partager un moment de silence qui n'appartient qu'à eux.

Jasper : - _Arrête de la regarder comme ça ! Tu sais que je déteste quand tu l'as regarde comme ça,_ intervient-il en découvrant la scène.

Emmett : - _De toute façon t'as jamais le temps pour personne. On a quand même l'éternité devant nous merde ! Tout ce que je te demandais c'était juste un peu de temps, avec moi. _

Edward :_ - Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! _Hurle-t-il de toutes ses forces.

Il sent une main lui toucher le dos. Il voit dans la glace que c'est Elizabeth, avec ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Il se jette à son cou, la sert si fort. Ses pleurs se calment, sa respiration ralentit. Mais cette odeur ? Ce n'est pas celle de sa danseuse. Son odeur a changé, elle sent la mort. Il se doute que celle qu'il tient dans ses bras n'est que le résultat de toutes ses faiblesses, de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il a fait subir à l'amour de sa vie. Il ne veut pas la lâcher malgré tout, encore quelques secondes, quelques secondes à imaginer que tout va bien, qu'elle est là et que tout va bien, bien avant le chaos et les flammes de l'enfer. Il finit par desserrer son étreinte suffisamment pour pouvoir contempler son visage. Ses yeux ont perdu de leur rouge sang et ont fait place à une nuance de dorée, presque mielleuse. Pendant un instant elle semble paisible, elle le regarde en souriant presque. Elle est sereine mais pas lui.

Il tombe à ses pieds, enlace ses bras autour des genoux de l'immortelle.

Edward : - _Je peux tout supporter, ma famille, mes victimes, toutes, mais pas toi. Toi je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas._

Elizabeth : - _Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé. Tu as tout fait tout seul. Personne ne détruit aussi bien que toi._

Avec sa force vampirique elle n'a pas de mal à enveler les bras d'Edward accrochés à ses jambes. Elle le repousse et il tombe lourdement par fillette apparaît et s'assoit à ses cotés.

Elizabeth fillette : - _Je voulais vivre avec toi. Je voulais vivre. Je voulais_, prononce-t-elle dans un éco.

Edward : - _Non ! Non pas ça_ ! Crie-t-il de douleur.

Des larmes coulent sur les petites joues colorées de tâches de rousseur de l'enfant. Elle se lève d'un bond et court, elle s'enfuit en traversant le miroir.

Dans le monde réel, Rosalie et Bella allonge le corps d'Edward sur le sol, tentant désespérément de calmer ses convulsions. Son nez pisse le sang et ses yeux en sont inondés.

Bella : - _C'est possible pour un vampire de faire une overdose ?_

Rosalie : _- Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il est en train de perdre toutes ses forces._

D'énormes cernes violacés se sont dessinés sous les yeux du vampire agonisant.

Rosalie : - _Il faut qu'il s'alimente._

Bella : - _Il lui faut du sang ?_

Rose hoche rapidement de la tête, cherchant une solution.

Bella :_ - Pousse-toi_, déclare-t-elle en dégageant le bras de la vampire de son passage.

L'humaine relève sa manche, prête à servir de repas.

Rosalie : _- C'est hors de question, il sera sûrement incapable de se contrôler._

Bella : _- Tu as une meilleure idée ? Parce que le temps presse et je ne vais pas rester à le regarder dépérir, c'est ça pour moi qui est hors de question_, explique-t-elle déterminée.

Prise par le temps Rosie ne contre-attaque pas et ramène un couteau de la cuisine.

Rosalie : - _Tiens,_ lui tend-t-elle. _Il faut que je m'éloigne._

Bella :_ - Ca va aller._

Elle ne prend le temps de considérer sa peur et s'entaille le poignet. Elle se sent forte, elle résiste à la douleur, l'adrénaline l'aidant à tenir le coup. Elle porte la blessure aux lèvres d'Edward. Elle lui soutient la tête de l'autre main et laisse couler le breuvage dans sa gorge.

Cette connexion avec le vampire fait ressentir à Bella comme des étincelles dans son esprit. Sa vue se brouille, elle se sent défaillir, elle plisse les paupières, combattant ce soudain attirement vers un lieu inconnu. Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux Bella se trouve devant la porte du loft. Elle veut l'ouvrir mais elle semble bloquée, impossible d'entrer. Elle tape de toutes ses forces.

Edward entend les coups et se dirige vers le bruit. Il se retrouve dans le loft, désert. Les claquements contre la porte redouble et il accoure pour ouvrir. Il découvre Bella, vêtue de sa chemise blanche.

Edward : - _Eloigne-toi ! Eloignez- vous tous_, supplie-t-il en reculant, à bout de forces.

Bella : _- Edward calme-toi je t'en prie, je ne te veux aucun mal._

La douceur avec laquelle elle lui parle le surprend, elle est si inattendue. Elle s'approche doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Bella : _- Je suis venue te chercher, il faut que tu viennes avec moi._

Il la regarde et hésite à croire ses paroles.

Edward : -_ Je suis si fatigué_, chuchote-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

Bella : - _Je sais, c'est pour cela qu'il faut qu'on y aille._

Edward : - _Qu'on aille où ?_

Bella : _- Il faut qu'on parte d'ici_.

Edward : _- Je ne pars pas sans elle_, décrète-t-il.

Bella : - _Edward il n'y a personne ici à part toi et moi_, tente-t-elle de le convaincre.

Il courbe le dos, comme si un poids énorme pèse sur ses épaules. Elle s'approche encore jusqu'à enfin le tenir entre ses bras.

Elizabeth : - _Qui est-ce ?_ Demande-t-elle en apparaissant à côté d'eux.

Edward se dégage instinctivement des bras de la petite brune. Bella est subjuguée par la beauté de celle qui se tient devant elle. Elle ne pensait pas croiser un jour une aussi belle femme que Rosalie, peut-être même encore plus belle.

Elizabeth : - _Tu l'as prend souvent dans tes bras comme ça ?_

Edward semble totalement perdu.

Elizabeth : - _Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à cacher ? C'est qui cette pouffiasse ? _Se met-elle à hurler violemment en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Elle s'effondre sur le parquet, hurlant de douleur.

Edward : - _Bella va t'en je t'en prie_, supplie-t-il devant ce spectacle. _J'y arrive plus, je ne peux plus assister à ça, oh mon dieu faites moi mourir_, prie-t-il dans un dernier souhait.

Bella: - _Non il faut que tu m'écoutes ! Elle n'existe pas ! Tout ça c'est dans ta tête, tu comprends ? On est dans ton esprit là maintenant, c'est toi qui contrôle tout, c'est toi qui écrit le scénarios et il est temps d'écrire la fin, il faut que tu trouves la sortie, trouve la sortie Edward ! _

Elle est prête à franchir les quelques pas qui les sépare pour le serrer très fort contre elle et l'aider à se relever mais elle est happer par l'arrière par une force impossible à repousser.

Rosalie : - _Ca suffit Bella !_

Il lui faut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle est toujours dans le loft mais les choses sont différentes. Elle a quitté les chimères d'Edward.

Rosalie : _- Tu lui a donné le maximum_, explique-t-elle en retenant sa respiration.

Elle se recule rapidement. Bella examine sa plaie. Elle se sentirait sans doute faiblarde si la peur ne lui tiraillait pas les entrailles.

Rosalie : - _Il doit faire le reste du chemin tout seul._

L'esprit d'Edward est toujours possédé, il est toujours auprès d'Elizabeth se tordant de douleur. Mais en la regardant désarmée les paroles de Bella font leur cheminement. C'est lui qui contrôle ce qui se passe ici. Il est chez lui au sens propre comme au figuré.

Il s'assoit à côtés d'elle, à même le sol.

Edward : - _Tu te rappelles de cette chanson que j'avais écrite pour toi. Quand tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ta grand-mère m'appelait et j'apparaissais dans la seconde. Je te bordais dans ta couverture bleue, bleue comme tes yeux. Je t'emmitouflais bien serrée tel un cocon. Tu étais si petite_, se remémore-t-il chaleureusement. _Tu passais tes petits doigts sur mon visage, il faut toujours que tu touche mon visage,_ sourit-il. _Je me mettais à chantonner et tu t'endormais toujours avant la fin de la chanson. Ca donnait quoi déjà ? _

Il inspire profondément avant de chanter à capella.

Edward : - _Ce_ _soir une fée dans un pays hanté, ce soir. Ce soir, une fée d'une voix enchantée_

Elizabeth : - _Ce soir_, finit-elle le couplet.

Elle s'appuie sur ses mains pour se redresser. Elle le regarde, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Edward : - _J'ai réveillé la chaleur pour éclairer et sécher ses pleurs, _chantonne-t-il en essuyant les perles d'eau sous les yeux de sa fée.

Elle lui offre enfin un sourire. Elle se lève doucement et commence à danser pour lui. Il continue de chanter tandis que son piano à queue intègre le décor. Il s'installe au clavier et l'accompagne de musique.

Edward : - _Ce soir. Il était une fois, quelque part dans un pays. Un pays qu'on ne connaît pas. Une fée qui avançait dans le froid, avançait dans un mauvais temps._

Il continue à jouer les notes mais délaisse les paroles pour se permettre quelques souvenirs.

Edward : - _C'est pour toi que j'ai appris à jouer_, lui explique-t-il. _Je sautais sur toutes les opportunités qui te donneraient l'occasion de danser. J'aime tant te voir bouger_.

Elizabeth : - _La danse c'est une ligne, la ligne de ton corps. Le jour où tu la perds, tu ne la retrouves plus jamais. Mais grâce à toi je ne la perdrais jamais, tu ne le vois pas ?_

L'Elizabeth vampire apparaît à ses côtés, l'Elizabeth humaine continuant de danser autour d'eux. La vampire n'est pas agressive, elle le fixe de ses yeux de braise et lui sourit.

Elle grimpe sur le piano et tournoie comme la danseuse étoile d'une boîte à musique.

L'Elizabeth aux grands yeux bleus le rejoint au clavier et pose amoureusement la tête sur son épaule.

Edward : _- Alice me fait beaucoup penser à toi_, avoue-t-il, ravi de pouvoir discuter avec elle, il adore tant discuter avec elle.

Elizabeth : - _Ce qui explique votre relation_, déduit-elle. _Tu lui feras un énorme baiser de ma part, promis ?_

Edward : -_ Tu n'auras qu'à lui faire toi-même, viens avec moi._

Elizabeth : - _Je ne peux pas._

Edward : - _Alors je reste ici_, conclut-il naturellement.

Elizabeth : - _Tu ne peux pas._

Edward : - _Qui dit ça ? On ne peut pas être séparé_, proteste-t-il.

Elizabeth : _- On ne le seras jamais. Regarde,_ lance-t-elle en le poussant à poser ses yeux sur la fillette tenant le bébé dans ses bras, installée confortablement sur le canapé.

Fillette : - _On est toujours là, _dit-elle de sa petite voix angélique.

Edward : _- Mon Dieu regarde-nous. Je suis complètement fou et tu n'es pas réel. Et je t'aime_, constate-t-il en plongeant dans le bleu des yeux de sa Sissi assise à ses côtés.

Elizabeth : - _C'est un problème ?_

Edward : - _Je suis désolé_, souffle-t-il alors qu'une dernière larme traverse sa joue.

Elle pose un doigt sur les lèvres de son vampire.

Elizabeth : - _L'amour c'est ne jamais avoir à dire qu'on est désolé._

Elle dépose un ultime baiser sur ses lèvres, extrêmement doux. Elle le serre fort contre elle et lui murmure à l'oreille tout ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre.

Elizabeth : - _Je suis toujours là._

Alors que ces mots résonnent dans l'esprit d'Edward, un flash de lumière l'aveugle et une douleur lancinante envahit son cerveau. Une voix lui parvient.

Bella : - _Je suis là Edward, c'est fini. Ouvre les yeux._

******

**Verdict ? Adoré ? Détesté ? Neutre ? Dites moi tout en REVIEWS !!!!**

**Ce chapitre était prévu depuis le début de ma fic. J'ai toutes les grandes lignes de mon histoire alors ceci n'est pas une divagation de ma part. J'espère que cela vous plait toujours. Mais que votre avis soit positif ou négatif, mettez-le en REVIEWS, il faut que je sache !!!! Merci !**


	13. About my soul

**Désolé d'avoir été si longue à écrire la suite mais la voilà enfin !**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, dans l'ensemble l'avis sur le dernier chapitre est positif, même si le personnage d'Elizabeth laisse parfois perplexe. Je l'ai évidemment crée de toute pièce alors j'espère que la tournure de l'histoire, qui s'éloigne de la saga de Stephenie Meyer, continue de vous plaire.**

**Ewy =) oui en effet cette réplique est tirée de « Benjamin Button ». A part les quelques cours que j'ai pris étant petite et mes trémoussements en boîte de nuit je n'y connais pas grand-chose en danse alors je prends l'inspiration là où elle est ! J'espère que ma fic te plait, merci pour ta review.**

**Mushu1=) j'espère que ce 13****e**** chapitre t'éclaireras un peu plus sur le personnage de Sissi. Merci pour ta review.**

**Et encore merci à 25lilou27, naku-gl, marion, vivi, clemence, neverland25, brooke, hilaidora, the-MC-game, lili, alex, fandetwilight, mag, nenette2a et fan2twilight pour vos commentaires et encouragements sur le chapitre 12. MERCI, j'espère pouvoir lire d'autres de vos reviews sur ce 13****e**** chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 13: About my soul.**

C'est dans les bras d'Edward que Bella passe la fenêtre de sa chambre alors que l'aube pointe à l'horizon. Il la dépose sur son lit, se doutant de l'épuisement qui la gagne après cette nuit blanche. Il ne cache pas sa gêne et se contente d'admirer le sol.

Edward : - _Ton père est réveillé, _l'informe-t-il.

Au même instant on frappe à la porte.

Charlie : _- Bella, j'ai entendu du bruit, tu es debout ?_ Demande-t-il sans oser entrer.

Bella : - _Heu…Oui_, parle-t-elle assez fort pour que sa voix traverse le mur qui les sépare.

Charlie : _- Je pars à la pêche tu te souviens ? Ne me prépare pas de petit déjeuner_.

Bella : - _Entendu, à tout à l'heure._

Quelques pas dans l'escalier et la porte d'entrée se referme dans un claquement.

Edward a toujours le regard baissé, sans doute perdu dans ses pensées.

Edward : _- Je vais te laisser te reposer_, déclare-t-il en se dirigeant déjà vers le rebord de fenêtre.

Bella : - _Attends ! Tu ne veux pas rester un peu ? Je vais être toute seule et toi aussi alors autant être seuls…tous les deux_, tente-t-elle d'argumenter.

Edward : _- Je_ _ne pense pas être de bonne compagnie, je n'ai pas envie de parler ni…_

Bella : - _Je ne te demande rien_, le coupe-t-elle. _Ce qui c'est passé cette nuit m'a un peu perturbé_, avoue-t-elle, _je n'ai pas envie de rester seule._

Il se pince les lèvres, hésitant. Ca le gêne de la laisser mais en même temps il a besoin de bouger, de partir. Partir pour aller où ? Là est la question. Il n'a nul par où aller, nul endroit accessible ne lui permettrait d'aller mieux.

Edward : - _Je sais que ce que j'ai fait hier soir était stupide. Je me suis conduit de façon totalement immature et…_

Bella : _- Je ne te juge pas_, le coupe-t-elle.

Edward : _- Pourquoi ?_

Bella : - _Pourquoi quoi ?_

Edward : _- Pourquoi tu ne me juges pas ? Tu as pourtant toutes les raisons de le faire. _

Elle médite cette question, voulant lui apporter une réponse claire et honnête.

Bella : - _Je me doute que cette nuit à dû être très dur pour toi, très intense. Et d'une certaine manière elle l'a été pour moi aussi. J'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses te concernant._

Elle attend qu'il daigne la regarder pour poursuivre.

Bella : - _Tu avais raison depuis le début. Ce n'était pas de l'amour que je ressentais pour toi. Ce n'était pas de l'amour mais de la vénération. J'étais totalement fascinée, hypnotisé par ce que tu étais, ce que tu représentes, je me suis laisser aveugler par tout ça. Et cette nuit j'en ai pris conscience. Tout est clair dans ma tête à présent._

Edward : - _Le réveil à du être difficile_, se doute-t-il maintenant qu'elle voit ce qu'il est réellement.

Bella : - _Non_, le contredit-elle. _Au contraire. Quand je t'ai vu livide, quand j'ai cru t'avoir perdu, je n'ai pas pensé aux caresses ou aux baisers que tu ne me donnerais plus, ni même aux orgasmes_, ose-t-elle prononcer en rougissant._ Ce n'est pas à ça que j'ai pensé. Ce n'est pas le désir qui m'anime aujourd'hui ou en tout cas pas seulement._

Elle cherche ses mots, ne voulant pas qu'il y ait de quiproquo, qu'il comprenne mal ses dires. Elle veut graver cette vérité une fois pour toute dans l'esprit du vampire.

Elle s'approche de lui, pose une main sur la sienne. Il baisse les yeux à ce geste. Elle lui relève le menton.

Bella :_ - Tu es un vampire avec une âme humaine. Un immortel avec les passions des mortels. Tu es un être magnifique Edward._

Edward :_ - Je n'ai pas d'âme Bella, _la contredit-il.

Bella :_ - Qu'est-ce que l'âme pour toi ? C'est ce qui nous fait humain ? Notre conscience ? Savoir distinguer le bien du mal ? Tu sais faire tout ça. Et le fait de reconnaître le mal ne te rend-t-il pas bon ?_

Edward :_ - Avoir conscience du mal et le choisir quand même tu trouves cela bon ?_

Bella :_ - Peut-être pas. Mais beaucoup d'humains le font. Il faut expérimenter les deux pour faire un véritable choix._

Edward :_ - Beaucoup n'ont pas besoin de cela pour choisir le bien._

Bella :_ - Mais par là même ils ignorent des choses que toi tu connais. Tu as plus d'expérience, tu parles en connaissance de cause désormais._

Edward :_ - C'est une façon de voir les choses, _capitule-t-il.

Ils ne se lâchent pas du regard pendant un moment. Elle finit par retourner sur le lit, rester debout la fatigue.

Edward : -_ Je ne savais pas que tu jouais de la guitare_, s'étonne-t-il en apercevant l'instrument posé dans un coin de la pièce.

Bella : - _C'est à mon père, il ne l'utilise plus alors il me l'a donné pour décorer._

Il ricane à cette explication. Pour décorer !

Bella : - _C'est comme ça qu'il a séduit ma mère_, explique-t-elle d'un air amusé. _Tu joues d'un autre instrument que le piano ?_

Edward :_ - En faite je gratte aussi un peu la guitare._

Bella :_ - J'espérais que tu dirais ça, _avoue-t-elle.

Elle va chercher l'instrument et lui tend.

Edward : - _Bella…_veut-il protester.

Bella : _- Il parait que c'est un bon moyen pour évacuer_, argumente-t-elle. _Enfin quand on sait jouer._

Il hésite, se balançant sur ses pieds. Il capitule en sortant les mains des poches pour attraper l'objet.

Elle lui offre un sourire ravi avant de s'installer sur le lit. Il s'assoit sur le tabouret qui sert de chaise de bureau, juste en face d'elle.

Bella : - _Tu as déjà mis les textes que tu as écrit en musique ?_ S'intéresse-t-elle.

Edward : - _Quelques-uns._

Il cherche quoi lui jouer. Une chanson en particulier lui revient, une qui se prête très bien à la situation. Il la regarde un instant avant de se décider. Il commence à gratter les cordes, fait raisonner les notes qu'il a écrite dans toute la chambre. Il gratte encore et encore pendant plus d'une minute avant de se lancer dans les paroles. Son timbre de voix ensorcelle les oreilles de son auditoire. L'air qu'il arbore hypnotise le regard de la fille du shérif. La sensualité qu'il dégage laisse courir des frissons sur la peau de la lycéenne, un frisson qui se veut chaud.

Edward: - _I should never think /what's in your heart /what's in our home /so I won't_

Les souvenirs submergent l'esprit du vampire. Il se rappelle de l'époque où il a écrit ses paroles, de ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il ressent encore.

Edward: - _You'll learn to hate me / But still call me baby / Oh, love / So call me by my name_

Cette déchirure. Ce choix qui s'imposait. Le choix entre le bien et le mal. Son bien à elle ou le sien. La voir renoncer à tout le reste, tout ce que peut offrir la vie, tout ce qu'il ne peut donner. La voir renoncer à tout pour lui, à cause de son égoïsme, parce qu'il était trop faible pour partir loin d'elle.

Edward: _- And save your soul / Save your soul / Before you're too far gone / Before nothing can be done._

Mais n'est-ce pas cela aimer une personne? La protéger. La protéger même si cela doit être d'elle-même. De ses désirs. De lui.

Edward : - _I'll try to decide when / She'll lie in the end / I ain't got no fight in me / In this whole damn world_

Il les avait prévenu. Elizabeth. Et maintenant Bella. Mais il ne peut pas lutter pour deux. Il a déjà assez de mal avec lui-même. Comment assumer cela ?

Edward: _- Tell you to hold off / You choose to hold on / It's the one thing that I've known._

Bella les reconnaît dans ses paroles. Cette chanson les représente si bien, oh oui si bien, trop bien. Le torture-t-elle tant que cela ?

Edward: - _Once I put my coat on / I'm coming out in this all wrong / She's standing outside holding me /Saying, 'Oh, please / I'm in love / I'm in love._

Oh oui elle se reconnaît dans ce couplet. Elle se revoit, le suppliant de lui donner sa chance, lui déclarant son amour.

Edward: - _Girl save your soul / Go on save your soul / Before you're too far gone /Before nothing can be done._

Serait-ce possible que son refus soit dû à cette crainte pour son âme ? Que cela soit la seule barrière qui les sépare ? Mais son âme elle lui offre volontiers, ne le voit-il pas ?

Edward: - _'Cause without me / You got it all / So hold on /Without me you got it all / So hold on._

Il prononce les derniers vers avec convictions, faisant résonner la musique fortement.

Oui elle doit tenir bon. Elle ne le regrettera pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tel son fait les humains, ils ont la mémoire courte. Elle l'oubliera et elle aura tout. Elle vivra sa vie, une vraie vie.

Edward: - _Hold on_, conclut-il.

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit si compliqué?

Ils savourent l'écho de la dernière note, ne prononçant mots. Elle tape dans les mains pour le féliciter.

Bella : - _Tu l'as écrite pour moi_ ? Ose-t-elle le questionner.

Edward : -_ J'aurais pu mais non. Je l'ai écrite il y a longtemps._

Il se repasse une nouvelle fois le film de sa vie.

Edward : - _J'apprendrais jamais hein ?_ S'interroge-t-il.

Il a le sentiment de refaire à nouveau les mêmes erreurs, encore et encore. Bella est en danger à ses côtés il le sait. Si elle ne se décide pas à prendre très vite ses jambes à son coup il risque de lui faire encore plus de mal. Il risque de lui faire autant de tort qu'il en a causé à Elizabeth. Ses pensées lui retourne l'estomac. Il ne se supporte plus lui-même.

Il cale la guitare contre le tabouret et se lève, prêt à partir.

Bella : - _C'est pour elle que tu l'as écrite alors ? Elizabeth ?_ Tente-t-elle de demander en espérant le retenir.

Il hoche de la tête, le regard sombre. Ses paupières se ferment, alourdi par toute cette peine.

Bella : _- Est-ce qu'elle…Est-ce qu'elle est morte ?_ Le questionne-t-elle, hésitante.

Edward : - _Non !_ Nie-t-il d'une voix soudainement haute.

Bella : - _Alors…Je ne comprends pas_, déclare-t-elle le regard perdue.

Ce sujet de conversation ne lui plaît guère mais l'air qu'arbore Bella l'intrigue.

Edward : - _Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ?_

Bella : - _Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas ensemble alors ? Je croyais que les vampires étaient figés, que quand vous tombiez amoureux c'était pour l'éternité._

Edward :_ - C'est le cas. Je l'aimerais éternellement, _confesse-t-il calmement, résigné.

L'humaine parait de plus en plus septique.

Edward : - _C'est elle qui m'a quitté_.

Il a l'impression qu'une lame de couteau s'enfonce lentement dans son ventre à cet aveu.

Bella : - _Impossible ! On ne quitte pas quelqu'un comme toi._

Il laisse échapper un rire amer.

Edward : - _Oh si. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, c'est la meilleure décision qu'elle est jamais prise. Je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir, elle a fait ce dont j'étais incapable. _

Bella : _- Elle t'a vraiment quitté ? En sachant que tu l'aimerais toujours ? On ne refuse pas un tel amour, c'est incompréhensible._

Edward : - _Bien sur que si ça l'est. L'éternité ne sert à rien, elle détruit tout._

Bella : - _Au contraire, c'est le temps qui détruit tout. Pouvoir garder ses sentiments intacts, à jamais, c'est inespéré. Tu lui as offert cela et elle a dit non ? Je ne comprends pas._

Edward : - _Pour toi c'est un cadeau ?_ Demande-t-il incrédule.

Bella : - _Bien sûr. Regarde ta famille. Esmé et Carliste, Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper, les plus beaux couples de tous les temps._

Edward : - _Ca ils rendraient très bien dans un tableau exposé dans une galerie d'art_, lance-t-il ironiquement. _Depuis leur rencontre Carliste a toujours le même regard sur Esmé, comme au premier jour._

Bella : - _C'est génial_, constate-t-elle dans un sourire.

Edward : - _Génial ? Cela n'a rien de génial Bella. Ressentir exactement la même chose depuis tout ce temps, jour après jour sans un seul changement, figé à jamais. _

La naïveté de la lycéenne fait mener la vie dure à sa patience.

Edward :_ - Tu sais ce qui rend les choses précieuses ? C'est leur rareté. Les humains donnent tant d'importance a l'amour parce qu'ils savent qu'en un instant tout peut s'arrêter. Les choses sont belles parce que vous êtes mortels. Peut-être est-ce la dernière fois que nous sommes réuni, et c'est cela qui rend ce moment extraordinaire. En quoi est-il spécial si on sait qu'il peut durer pour l'éternité, qu'il sera toujours là, toujours possible, qu'est ce qui le rendrait intéressant explique moi ! Il n'y a rien de génial là-dedans Bella, rien du tout. _

Elle médite ses arguments, elle n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

Bella : - _Et qu'est ce que tu fais du bonheur ?_

Edward : - _Comment ça ?_

Bella : - _Oui le bonheur. Ce qui permet de rendre la vie supportable, on est tous en quête de bonheur. Ta famille est heureuse._

Edward : - _C'est très relatif. Rose donnerait tout pour redevenir humaine, même si pour cela elle devait renoncer à Emmett._

Bella : - _Et toi, tu aurais renoncer à Elizabeth pour cela ?_

Edward : - _Jamais !_ S'offusque-t-il.

Bien que cette conversation la bouleverse au plus au point elle tient à aller jusqu'au bout.

Bella : - _Alors le bonheur éternel avec elle ne te pose pas de problème ?_

Edward : - _Je ne veux pas parler de ça Bella. Il n'y a rien à dire de toute façon. Ce qui est fait est fait, il n'y a pas de retour en arrière possible alors je t'en prie laisse le passé où il est._

Elle n'insiste pas, sa curiosité est réfrénée par les traits torturés du vampire. Il expire bruyamment.

Edward : - _Faut vraiment que tu récupères,_ constate-t-il face aux énormes cernes sous les yeux de la petite brune.

Elle semble peu convaincue.

Edward : - _Je vais rester jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes_, cède-t-il.

Ce compromis lui parait acceptable. Elle se faufile sous les couvertures sans demander son reste. Elle lui lance un regard de petite fille apeurée pour qu'il vienne près d'elle. Il se laisse embobiner et la rejoint sur le lit, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Elle le scrute de ses petits yeux marron.

Edward : - _A quoi penses-tu ?_ Demande-t-il intrigué par son regard.

Bella : - _Tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir mais je pense que par bien des côtés je suis heureuse que tu sois un vampire._

Il attend ses explications en mimant une petite moue, content que le ton de la jeune fille soit léger.

Bella : _- Comme ça il ne t'arrivera jamais rien et j'aurais ainsi toute la vie pour apprendre à te connaître. J'ai le temps, pas vrai ? _

Edward : _- Oui, c'est long une vie, tu pourras d'ailleurs connaître beaucoup d'autres personnes à part moi._

Bella :_ - Les autres ne m'intéressent pas, _répond-t-elle du tac o tac. _Tu vas rester n'est-ce pas ?_

Edward : - _Je te l'ai dit, jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes._

Bella : _- Non je veux dire, à Forks. Tu ne vas pas partir hein_ ?

Les yeux pleins d'espoir de la petite brune ont raison de lui.

Edward : - _Non, je ne vais pas partir. Je resterais tant que tu le voudras_, se surprend-t-il à lui promettre.

Il est sincère. Il ne veut plus qu'elle pleure à cause de lui. Et sans l'avouer il veut rester près d'elle, sa présence lui est agréable, trop agréable. Son odeur, sa saveur, mais pas seulement. Elle avait d'abord aiguisé sa curiosité, ne pas pouvoir lire ses pensées l'avait plus qu'intrigué. Puis son odeur l'avait enivré pour laisser ensuite sa saveur lui offrir quelques instants de paix et de bonheur. Et pourtant ce n'est pas à tout cela qu'il pense en lui promettant de rester. Il aime discuter avec elle, être tout simplement en sa compagnie et cela l'agace au plus au point. Il ne veut pas ressentir cela. Mais ça lui tombe une nouvelle fois dessus, s'en avoir le temps de dire ouf.

Il entortille une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt. Ils sont doux et sentent la fraise.

Elle s'endort très vite, la présence d'Edward l'apaisant et la conduisant jusque dans ses songes, là où ils vivent heureux ensemble à jamais, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Mais pour le moment elle rêve, elle se voit vivant dans une peinture à l'huile, en personnage haut en couleur d'une reproduction de scène de pique-nique. Elle a la main posée sur le dos d'Edward, magnifique vêtu de sa chemise blanche. Le regard du vampire est serein. Bella le contemple. L'œuvre d'art est parfaite, elle la représente admirablement, soutenant l'homme de ses rêves à chaque instant, le regard posé sur lui pour des siècles et des siècles.

Edward se dégage doucement des bras de Bella. Il l'examine un moment. Le sommeil de la jeune fille est paisible, un léger sourire fend ses lèvres. Rassuré, il la laisse à ses rêveries et quitte la demeure du shérif de la ville.

*******

Alors que Bella se réveille pour découvrir sa chambre vide, Edward est à des kilomètres de Forks. Il pénètre dans une salle de danse New-yorkaise déserte, exacte reproduction de celle de son mauvais trip de la nuit précédente. Elle est identique, fidèle à son souvenir, excepté toute la poussière accumulée et les cartons encombrant l'espace. La salle semble ne plus être utilisé pour donner des cours. Les rayons de soleil filtrant au travers des vitres dessinent des volutes dans l'air. Le vampire déambule d'un pas lent à travers la grande pièce, laissant son regard se poser sur tout ce qui l'entoure. Il atteint le fond de la salle et s'approche d'un gros objet recouvert d'un drap. Il fait glisser dans un geste rapide le long tissu pour découvrir le vieux piano sur lequel il s'est tant exercé. Il s'installe au clavier et caresse les touches du bout des doigts. Il ferme les yeux, s'imprègne des lieux, de cette senteur chargée de souvenirs.

Les premières notes de _WILD WORLD_ résonnent entre ces quatre hauts murs. La voix e crooner d'Edward pare du plus bel effet les paroles qui lui sortent droit du cœur. Il chante, se remémorant le jour où Sissi lui a dit au revoir, où elle l'a laissé, seul. Il espère qu'elle va bien, qu'elle a retrouvé ce bonheur qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble durant un temps, un temps trop court à ses yeux. Mais il ne veut plus s'apitoyer, il remercie le ciel d'avoir connu cela un jour, d'avoir vécu, même si cela ne fut que pour un instant. Maintenant il est là, savourant ses précieux souvenirs, impalpable, comme le nuage de poussière qui danse devant lui. Il enfonce ses doigts dans les touches, sa voix se fait plus roc avant de redescendre pour se faire plus douce à la fin de la chanson. Après avoir fait résonner la dernière note, il attrape le drap sur le sol et le replace sur l'instrument, comme s'il n'était jamais venu. Il reste immobile, regarde vers le plafond, il lève le regard en espérant déceler une présence, en vain.

Edward : - _Bon anniversaire_, finit-il par déclarer en rêvant secrètement d'être entendu.

Aucune réponse, il est définitivement seul. Voilà soixante-deux ans aujourd'hui qu'Elizabeth était née, cette nuit si froide de 1945. Il se rappelle de tout. Son retrait dans les montagnes d'Orient, tentant de prendre le dessus sur sa nature. Il y avait déjà un moment qu'il vivait seul, seul avec ses démons, qu'il apprenait, en parfait autodidacte, à contrôler son venin, à contrôler ses pulsions et son instinct de tueur. Des cris l'avaient tiré de sa concentration. On demandait de l'aide. Il hésita un instant, était-il prêt à entrer en contact avec des humains, son plat favori ? En était-il capable ? Il n'avait senti aucune saveur aussi aguichante depuis bien longtemps. Mais il était temps de savoir si tout son travail sur lui-même allait enfin porter ses fruits, il ne pouvait pas rester isolé de tous pour l'éternité, il allait devenir fou, cette solitude lui pesait de plus en plus. Il se décida à sortir, se dirigeant vers la voix inquiète. Il découvrit une dame d'un certain âge criant sur le chemin enneigé et désert menant à sa petite demeure. Elle courut vers lui dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Son pas était lent malgré tous ses efforts. Il la rejoignit pour ne pas qu'elle s'épuise davantage. Elle lui expliqua du mieux qu'elle put que sa fille était sur le point d'accoucher et qu'elles n'avaient pas de refuge, elles avaient besoin de secours, coûte que coûte. Elle le supplia, marchandant son assistance contre leurs bêtes. Il la coupa dans son élan et lui offrit gracieusement l'hospitalité. Ils allèrent ensemble récupérer sa fille en contrebas, installée inconfortablement dans une charrette. Elle semblait mal au point, du sang coulait d'entre ses jambes. Le vampire paniqua un instant mais se ressaisit le plus vite possible, souhaitant que les deux femmes n'aient rien remarqué. Il les conduit jusqu'à son petit chalet, tirant le chariot sans mal, plus haut, beaucoup plus haut dans la montagne.

Il prit la femme enceinte dans ses bras et la déposa délicatement sur la couche, une fois entré dans la maison. Une chance que la demeure avait été habitée avant son arrivée dans la région. Les objets n'ayant d'utilité que pour les humains étaient toujours présents. La future grand-mère lui demanda où trouver de l'eau et il lui indiqua le puit au fond de la cour vers lequel elle se précipita. Pendant ce temps il alluma un feu dans la cheminée pour faire cesser les grelottements de la jeune femme malgré les gouttes de transpiration perlant sur son front bronzé. Elle poussa un cri perçant lorsqu'une contraction se fit ressentir de nouveau. Edward cala un oreiller dans son dos pour la soulager et lui conseilla de bien souffler. Les cours théorique de Carliste allaient finalement lui servir. La dame mûre revint avec une bassine en métal remplit d'eau. Le vampire lui apporta des linges pour éponger le sang. Il retint sa respiration au début, parlant peu. La jeune femme pleurant de douleur avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme, sa mère occupée à tenter de faire sortir le bébé ne prêter pas vraiment attention aux plaintes de sa fille. Edward se permit alors de lui demander son prénom, pour entamer un semblant de conversation afin de la distraire de sa douleur un temps soit peu. Elle l'informa qu'elle se prénommait Lalita et que sa mère à ses côtés s'appelait Cybille. Le jeune homme sembla ravi de pouvoir mettre un nom sur les visages de ses invités inattendus. Cybille les laissa un instant pour aller chercher d'autres morceaux de tissus et ce fut le moment que choisi le bébé pour laisser apparaître son petit crâne. Edward ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le spectacle, un accouchement n'avait rien de beau, surtout pour les yeux d'un homme, et pourtant être le premier dans l'univers à voir ce nouvel être lui procura une sensation de fierté particulière. Cybille revint et, secondée par son hôte, termina d'accoucher sa fille de son mieux. Sans s'en apercevoir le vampire avait recommencé à respirer, ses années d'apprentissage se révélaient ne pas avoir été vaines. La sage-femme d'un soir coupa le cordon ombilical tandis qu'Edward fut le premier à tenir le nouveau-né dans ses bras. Le bébé braillait à gorge déployer, ce qui était très bon signe. Il le berça doucement, informant la mère qu'elle venait de donner naissance à une adorable petite fille qui semblait en parfaite santé. Il compta ses petits doigts et orteils, tout semblait à sa place. Sa peau toute fripée à cause de sa baignade dans la poche d'eau de sa mère donnait l'impression que le bébé était né vieux. C'était une expérience tout à fait étonnante pour le vampire. Il était sur le point de donner l'enfant à sa mère lorsque celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Edward découvrit alors la plus belle nuance de bleu existant au monde. Ses deux petites mirettes le transpercèrent d'un éclair. Les pleurs du nourrisson se calmèrent pour laisser apparaître un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

Cybille : - _C'est étrange, un bébé qui vient de naître ne sourit pas d'habitude,_ s'étonna-t-elle.

Edward l'écouta sans lâcher le bambin des yeux.

Edward : - _Et toi tu me souris_, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce en déposant un petit baiser sur son front.

La mère tendit les bras, voulant être présenté à la petite merveille. Cybille et Edward laissèrent à la mère et l'enfant un moment d'intimité. La grand-mère en profita pour remercier le jeune homme. Elle avait remarqué son comportement quelques peu étrange durant l'accouchement mais ne lui en fit pas part. Elle lui proposa paiement pour son obligeance mais il le refusa aussitôt. Cela l'étonna, personne n'aurait refuser une telle offrande, surtout en vivant dans ce coin reclus de la région. Elle avait également remarqué le teint pâle du jeune homme, inhabituel dans cette contrée si aride.

Mais elle ne dit mot, se fichant du secret qu'elle sentait ambiant, il les avait sauvé, rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle sentait la bonté émanait de cet être, elle avait confiance en son jugement.

Lalita : - _Comment vais-je l'appeler ?_ S'interrogea soudainement la jeune maman.

Elle n'y avait étrangement jamais réfléchi. Le temps lui manquait beaucoup, même pour préparer la venue de son bébé.

Lalita : - _Une idée ?_

Un seul prénom vint à l'esprit du jeune homme.

Edward : - _Ma mère s'appelait Elizabeth._

Cette proposition sembla plaire à Lalita.

Lalita : - _Elizabeth ? En voilà un joli prénom. Un joli prénom pour une jolie princesse_, déclara-t-elle en donnant son petit doigt à sucer au nouveau-né.

Cybille : - _C'est vrai que c'est un prénom de princesse_, sourit-elle, d'accord avec ce choix.

Edward ne réprima pas son petit rire, heureux que ce prénom soit choisi.

Tout s'était ensuite passé très naturellement. Les deux femmes habitaient dans le village en contrebas de la montagne, le père d'Elizabeth avait quitté le foyer peu avant sa naissance et Cybille et Lalita vivaient désormais ensemble. Cybille était l'une des femmes les plus aisées de la ville, même si sa petite fortune n'aurait pas fait long feu en Europe. Elles avaient des terres et des chevaux, ce qui était très rare dans la région. Elles prirent l'habitude d'inviter Edward et ne pipèrent jamais mots lorsqu'il laissait ses assiettes intactes. Cybille l'avait aidé à sa manière dans son apprentissage et lui avait permis de ne jamais manquer un instant pour voir la petite Sissi. Il fut là lorsqu'elle mangea quelque chose de solide pour la première fois, à ses premiers pas, à sa première chute, ses premiers mots, il n'aurait raté cela pour rien au monde. Il l'avait vu grandir, pendant sept belles années, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit enfin prêt. Prêt à retourner en Europe, prêt à partir. Ils les avaient quitté, non sans laissé une adresse où le contacter en cas de besoin. Il était parti, avait mener la belle vie, allant des bras d'une femme à une autre. Pendant dix années ils ne les avaient pas revu, dix années pendant lesquels son Elizabeth avait grandi, était devenu une jeune fille, une jeune femme, sans qu'il soit là. Une lettre lui était parvenue, un matin de 1962, lui annonçant le décès de Cybille. La nouvelle l'avait foncièrement attristé et il était retourné là-bas, pour ses obsèques, pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Et elle était là, sa Sissi, devenu une jeune femme magnifique, une femme dont il ne pouvait que tomber amoureux.

Edward secoue la tête pour retrouver la réalité, une réalité où Sissi n'est pas là, sauf dans sa tête et son cœur. Il pose le regard sur le miroir et voit une silhouette se dessiner, prendre forme peu à peu. Il reconnaît sa danseuse étoile.

Elizabeth : - _Je suis toujours là_, murmure-t-elle de sa voix sensuelle.

Il pourrait continuer à laisser son esprit lui faire voir ce qu'il a envie de voir, le laisser entendre ce qu'il a envie d'entendre, passer l'éternité dans ses souvenirs, à se remémorer encore et encore les jours heureux. Mais il se fait violence et après avoir jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la salle de danse dans laquelle il a temps de fois admirer sa jolie fée s'exercer à son art, il referme la porte et retourne à Forks, près de sa famille, près de Bella.

**********

**J'attends vos avis en REVIEWS, MERCI.**

**(Je ne sais pas quand je mettrais la suite en ligne).**

**A bientôt.**


	14. Road trip

**Milles excuses d'avoir été si longue mais j'ai été en manque de temps ces derniers jours. N'ayez crainte, même si je mets plus de temps à poster, je ne lâche pas cette fic !**

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé !!! MERCI !!**

**Debodebi =) Sissi n'est pas morte. C'est pour l'enterrement de Cybille (la grand-mère de Sissi) qu'Edward est retourné en orient. Merci pour ta review.**

**Encore un GRAND MERCI à tous pour vos commentaires si encourageants, cela me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de lire vos REVIEWS ! Merci !**

**Chapitre 14 : Road trip**

C'est vêtu d'un gros pull à col roulé que la fille du shérif passe les portes du lycée pour rejoindre le parking en cette fin de journée de cours. Jessica lui emboîte le pas.

Jessica : - _Tu as quelque chose à cacher _? L'interpelle-t-elle.

Bella : - _Pardon ?_

Jessica : - _Le col roulé est coutumier dans la région mais pour une fois qu'il fait beau je ne vois qu'une seule raison pour laquelle tu as choisi cette tenue ce matin,_ déclare-t-elle dans un clin d'œil. _Alors qui est l'heureux élu ?_

Bella : _- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles._

Jessica : - _Oh ça va pas à moi._

Elle tire sur son maillot pour laisser apparaître une trace de suçon.

Jessica : - _Mike ne me lâche plus_, plaisante-t-elle, heureuse d'avoir une preuve de la bonne santé de son couple tout récent. _Alors qui est-ce ? Je n'ai pas eu l'impression que tu craquais sur quelqu'un du lycée, il n'est pas en cours avec nous alors ? Il est plus âgé si ça se trouve_, imagine-t-elle.

Bella : - _Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois._

Jessica : - _Où plus jeune_, déduit-elle en lançant un regard par-dessus l'épaule de la brune.

Bella se retourne instinctivement et découvre Jacob lui faisant de grands signes depuis le fond du parking.

Jessica : -_ Ok je vois, à demain, bonne soirée_, lance-t-elle d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus avant de partir.

Pourquoi fallait-il que la peau des vampires étincelle au soleil ? Bien sûr cela ne faisait qu'ajouter un peu plus de magie et de mystère mais, par la même, les jours de beau temps Bella se retrouvait seule face à des élèves comme Jessica, la barbe !

Enfin, revoir Jake allait peut-être illuminer un temps soit peu sa journée.

Jacob : - _Si tu ne viens pas à la montagne…_Cite-il lorsqu'elle arrive à sa hauteur.

Bella : - _Désolé de ne pas avoir donner de nouvelles_, tente-t-elle de s'excuser.

Jacob : - _Tu ne viens même plus au garage_, se plaint-il.

Bella : - _Oui je sais, j'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs ces temps-ci_, feint-elle. _Mais je vais me rattraper promis._

Jacob : - _Pourquoi ne pas te rattraper tout de suite_, propose-t-il. _Tu es libre ?_

Bella : - _Libre comme l'air._

Il lui répond d'un sourire ravi.

Le temps de faire le trajet et ils se retrouvent dans l'antre de l'indien, son havre, son garage.

Il lui montre avec fierté ses dernières réparations. Elle l'écoute parler de la vie à la réserve, de ses amis qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis un moment maintenant. Tout en discutant, il s'atèle à ses tâches. Il demande de l'aide à la frêle jeune fille pour déplacer un meuble encombrant l'espace. Elle a très vite chaud sous l'effort et retire son pull pour n'être plus vêtu que d'un petit débardeur. Le jeune homme la scrute du coin de l'œil. Il ne peut empêcher un sourire de fendre ses lèvres. Mais celui-ci disparaît rapidement lorsqu'il décèle les deux petites cicatrices dans le cou de Bella. Il laisse retomber le meuble dans un bruit sourd. L'adolescente sursaute. Il se précipite sur elle et lui attrape la tête pour la pencher sur le côté afin de mieux examiner la toute petite plaie. Un grondement s'échappe de la gorge de l'indien.

Jacob : - _C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ?_ S'indigne-t-il.

Elle se dégage et cache la trace de morsure d'une main.

Bella : - _Cela ne te regarde pas._

Jacob : - _Un peu que ça me regarde !_ Crie-t-il. _Comment ose-t-il te faire ça ce monstre ?_

Bella : _- C'est moi qui lui ait demandé_, explique-t-elle.

Il recule instinctivement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Jacob : - _Il t'a hypnotisé c'est ça ? Encore un sale tour de suceur de sang_, imagine-t-il.

Bella : - _Tu dérailles !_

Jacob : - _C'est moi qui déraille ? Mais enfin Bella t'entends ce que tu dis ? Sam l'a vu dans la forêt l'autre nuit, il était complètement fou, il criait des choses incompréhensibles, c'est un détraqué._

Bella : -_ Il_ _n'était pas dans son état normal cette nuit là,_ le défend-t-elle.

Jacob : - _Il n'y a absolument rien de normal chez ce type_, proclame-t-il avec dégoût.

Elle constate que la conversation ne mènera nul part. Elle se maudit elle-même d'avoir enlevé ce fichu pull, mais à quoi pensait-elle ? A rien justement et c'est bien là le problème, elle n'est pas assez prudente. Elle se doit de protéger son secret, le secret des CULLEN, et pour le coup elle vient de très mal si prendre.

Bella : - _Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça. Si tu veux qu'on reste amis il va falloir que tu changes d'avis sur Edward._

Jacob : _- Tu peux toujours courir_, rétorque-t-il du tac au tac.

Bella : - _Dans ce cas je n'ai plus rien à faire ici_, lance-t-elle avant de quitter les lieux.

Elle laisse un Jacob fou de rage. Il frappe violemment dans le meuble qui se brise sous sa poigne.

*******

Bella est installée tranquillement sur son lit et tente de résoudre un dernier exercice de maths. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre subitement. Son père avance d'un pas rapide vers elle et l'empoigne pour examiner son cou.

Charlie : - _J'arrive pas à y croire ! Alors c'est vrai_, crie-t-il de rage.

Bella : - _Jacob a osé t'appeler ?_ Demande-t-elle en colère.

Charlie : - _Je vais tuer ce sale pervers_, menace-t-il en planifiant déjà l'assassinat dans son esprit.

Bella : - _Papa calme-toi !_ Le supplie-t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

Il se dégage d'un geste vif.

Charlie : - _Que je me calme ? Alors qu'on est entrain de pervertir ma fille ! On a abusé de toi Bella, cela ne va pas rester impuni tu peux me croire ! _

Bella : - _On n'a pas abusé de moi, il faut que tu m'écoutes, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…_

Elle n'a pas le temps de tenter une explication que le shérif a déjà quitté la chambre, décidé à se rendre chez les Cullen. Elle le rattrape en bas des escaliers en manquant de tomber.

Bella : - _Charlie je t'en prie n'y vas pas !_

Charlie : - _C'est papa !_ La reprend-t-il. _Et je te conseille de te ne pas ajouter un seul mot, pour ton bien je te le conseille vivement, _prévient-il amèrement en lui lançant un regard furieux.

Bella : - _On est pas dans ton commissariat ici alors…_

Charlie : _- Peut-être mais je suis encore ton père_, la coupe-t-il. _Et temps que tu vivras sous mon toit tu feras ce que je te dis c'est clair ?_

Bella : - _N'y vas pas je t'en supplie_, implore-t-elle en s'affaissant inconsciemment.

Elle pose la main sur l'épaule de son père pour le retenir. Ce dernier remarque alors l'entaille qu'arbore l'avant-bras de la lycéenne. Il l'empoigne pour examiner la cicatrice. Il imagine immédiatement le pire des scénarios.

Mon Dieu ! Quel genre de père est-il pour ne pas avoir remarqué à quel point sa fille allait mal ?

Charlie : - _C'est toi qui t'ais fait ça ?_

Elle se recule automatiquement, ne sachant quoi répondre. Le shérif prend une longue inspiration.

Charlie : - _C'en est trop !_ Déclare-t-il en ouvrant la porte pour sortir de la maison.

Elle lui court après, l'implore de rebrousser chemin mais il ne l'écoute plus. Il grimpe dans sa voiture et claque la portière d'un bruit sec. Il démarre en trombe et laisse sa fille paniquée au milieu de la rue.

******

Edward profite du silence régnant dans le loft. Il ne passe plus qu'en coup de vent à la villa ces derniers jours, ne réussissant pas à chasser ses idées noires même en présence de sa famille. On frappe brutalement à la porte d'entrée. Il délaisse l'émission de télévision qu'il suit à peine pour aller ouvrir. Il fait coulisser la lourde porte en métal pour qu'apparaisse une Bella essoufflée.

Bella : - _J'espérais te trouver ici._

Edward : - _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ S'inquiète-t-il en la voyant prise d'un point de côté.

Bella : - _Charlie est dans une colère noire, il est au courant pour nous deux. Il est en route pour la villa._

Edward : - _Comment ça il est au courant ?_ S'affole-t-il à son tour.

Bella : - Ne _t'inquiète pas il ne sait pas que vous êtes des vampires, je crois plutôt qu'il te prend pour un sadomaso_, explique-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

Edward : - _c'est censé me rassurer ?_ Demande-t-il perplexe.

Elle reprend son souffle. Il voit la sueur suinter sur son front et remarque les écorchures qu'elle à aux coudes.

Edward : - _Tu n'es quand même pas venu jusqu'ici à pied?_

Bella : - _J'ai couru le plus vite que j'ai pu, mon pick up me fait des misères en ce moment._

Il secoue la tête.

Edward : - _Viens, je vais regarder ça de plus près_, propose-t-il en faisant allusions à ses bras.

Bella : - _Je suis tombée en route._

Il réprime un petit rire moqueur. Elle s'installe sur le canapé le temps qu'il aille chercher de l'eau oxygénée et du coton. Il la rejoint rapidement.

Edward : - _Je me demande comment Carliste va s'y prendre pour calmer ton père._

Bella : - _Tout ça c'est à cause de ce maudit Jake._

Edward : - _Jake ? Tu parles de Jacob Black ?_

Elle acquiesce d'un signe de tête tout en pressant la ouate imbibée de solution sur sa plaie.

Bella : - _il a tout balancé à mon père._

Il prend une seconde pour éclaircir ses idées.

Edward : - _Tu es en train de me dire qu'un Quileute sait ce qui se passe entre nous ?_ Demande-t-il en espérant une réponse négative.

Elle hoche la tête d'un air grave, sentant la tension monter. Il se lève brusquement.

Edward : - _Tu n'es tout de même pas aller crier cela sur les toit ?_ Hurle-t-il. _Tu n'es pas bête à ce point rassure-moi ?_ L'interroge-t-il en colère.

Bella : - _Je n'ai rien dit à personne je te le jure_, se défend-t-elle. _Il a vu la trace de morsure, c'était un accident. Je ne voulais pas…_

Edward : - _Quel con, non mais quel con_, se psalmodie-t-il lui-même en lui coupant la parole.

Il se prend la tête entre les mains, pris de court par cette révélation.

Edward : - _Tu as une idée des conséquences ? Toute ma famille est en danger maintenant. Le pacte est très clair, on ne doit pas se nourrir d'humains, jamais._

Bella : _- Mais j'étais consentante._

Edward :_ - Tu crois sincèrement que cela changera quoique ce soit pour eux ? Tout ça est encore de ma faute._

Bella :_ -Tu n'y es pour rien ! C'est moi, je suis tellement désolée si tu savais._

Elle s'insulte de tous les noms dans son esprit, elle se mettrait des claques. Elle a tout gâché, elle les a mis en danger. Si jamais un malheur arrivait elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle doit faire quelque chose, trouver une solution.

Edward : - _Nous allons devoir quitter la ville, _conclut-il.

Bella : - _Non !_ Proteste-t-elle.

Edward : - _Je ne vois pas d'autres solutions Bella_, constate-t-il malgré lui.

Elle doit trouver un autre moyen, elle ne peut pas les laisser faire cela, pas à cause d'elle. Elle cherche une solution, elle tente de se concentrer malgré la panique.

Bella : - _Si il y en a une_, déclare-t-elle soudainement lorsqu'une idée lui traverse l'esprit. _Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire._

Elle semble décidée. Il veut lui demander de quoi elle parle, quelle idée lui a fait tilt mais elle quitte le loft d'un pas rapide. Il pense à la rattraper mais pour le moment il doit parler avec sa famille. Il décroche le téléphone, se rendre à la villa n'est peut-être pas le meilleur choix pour l'instant si le shérif s'y trouve.

*******

Bella s'installe sur son siège confortable de première classe. Le trajet ne devrait pas être trop long, ce vol l'amènera directement à Jacksonville. C'est elle le problème, il suffit qu'elle quitte la ville et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Il n'y aura plus de preuve de la rupture du pacte, plus de danger pour ses amis. Elle a pris cette décision rapidement, c'est le moment idéal pour utiliser ce billet d'avion offert par Esmé et Carliste, même si quitter Forks, et en particulier Edward, lui déchire le cœur. Elle doit le protéger, ce but lui permet de tenir bon, de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle sera séparée de lui. Elle chasse ses idées si inacceptables et se concentre sur ce qu'elle doit faire : réparer ses bêtises. Pour le reste elle verra plus tard. Ils sont liés tous les deux, elle en a la conviction, elle le sent dans son ventre, alors quoi qu'il arrive, les choses s'arrangeront. Elle le sait, elle y croit, elle se doit d'y croire. Dans le cas contraire, descendre de l'avion en plein vol ne serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée. Elle se permet toutefois de penser à Charlie, dans quel état elle l'abandonnait, dans quelle situation embarrassante elle laissait les Cullen. Ce trop pleins d'émotions est de plus en plus difficile à refouler et une goutte d'eau salée perle sur sa joue si pâle. Elle ouvre le petit sac que le steward l'a autorisé à garder avec elle. Elle n'avait fait qu'un saut rapide chez elle et avait préparait ses affaires, le strict nécessaire, c'est-à-dire tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin à Edward, en attendant le taxi qui l'a mènerait à l'aéroport. Elle sort du sac l'appareil photo numérique que ses parents lui ont offert pour son anniversaire. Elle fait défiler les clichés qu'elle a pris durant les jours précédents. Ses pleurs s'intensifient en admirant tour à tour ses amis, son père et enfin Edward. Ce cliché qu'elle a pris à la villa, elle a réussi à capter ce moment si beau où, se moquant des singeries d'Emmett, le plus magnifique des vampires avait ri de bon cœur. Elle éteint l'appareil, le moment est mal choisi pour se permettre d'être nostalgique. L'hôtesse s'approche pour expliquer les consignes de sécurité avant que le pilote ne prévienne les passagers du décollage.

*******

Alice déboule dans la garçonnière d'Edward, l'air pressée.

_**- Elle est partie**_, **pense-t-elle dès son arrivée.**

Edward: - _Bella?_ Se doute-il.

Elle acquiesce mentalement. En quelques secondes Edward scanne l'esprit de sa sœur et en sait très vite autant qu'elle. Bella est partie rejoindre sa mère, sans doute pour ne plus leur causer d'ennui. Le problème est que son départ ne fait qu'aggraver les choses. Carliste s'est entretenu plus tôt dans la journée avec Sam, le chef de la meute des quileutes, et ce dernier a été très clair: il veut entendre les explications de la bouche de la jeune fille. Le peu d'enclin au combat du loup garou permet d'espérer un arrangement à l'amiable. Celui-ci a en effet autant peur pour les siens que les vampires pour leur famille.

Alice: - _Il faut qu'on aille la rechercher et vite._

Edward:_ - on ne peut pas régler cela sans elle? _

Alice:_ - Edward! _L'apostrophe-t-elle en colère.

Edward:_ - Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, _se justifie-t-il_. C'est juste qu'elle sera plus en sécurité si elle reste là-bas. Sa vie s'est beaucoup compliquée depuis qu'elle a débarqué ici, il est peut-être temps de calmer le jeu._

La vampire prend note de l'argument de son frère mais au même instant la vision de Bella pleurant dans l'avion lui revient. Ses larmes coulant en regardant les photographies. Elle en fait profiter le télépathe.

Alice: - _On ne peut pas la laisser tomber maintenant, elle a besoin de nous. Elle fait partie de nos vies désormais._

_**-Que tu le veuilles ou non, **_**ajoute-t-elle.**

Il est blessé par cette pensée mais reste de marbre. S'il avait rejeté Bella c'était pour son bien et non parce qu'elle ne lui plaisait pas ou qu'elle le gênait, bien au contraire. Si elle devait ne jamais revenir il sait qu'il souffrirait de son absence. Mais cela il n'est pas encore prêt à l'avouer et certainement pas à sa sœur qui ne le lâcherait plus avec ça s'il ne faisait qu'émettre l'hypothèse d'une histoire sérieuse avec la fille du shérif.

Alors il prend soin de garder tout cela pour lui.

*******

Edward hèle un taxi rapidement en sortant de l'aéroport.

Alice: - _Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais monter dans ce tas de ferrailles._

Edward: - _Alice on a pas le temps de..._

Il n'a pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que sa sœur a déjà repéré le véhicule idéal. La Porsche d'un homme d'affaires leur tend les bras à seulement quelques rues. Ils l'atteignent en moins d'une minute. Il ne leur faut pas plus de temps pour déverrouiller la serrure et filer à toute vitesse. Alice s'est installée sur le siège passager afin de pouvoir porter toute sa concentration sur le futur. Elle pose une main sur le bras d'Edward lorsque l'avenir se fait enfin plus clair. Pas besoin de mettre des mots sur sa vision, Edward intègre les informations en même temps qu'elle. Ils voient Bella se décider sur le motel qui la logera pour la nuit. Elle retire la clef à la réception avant de pénétrer dans la petite chambre où tous les programmes télévisés sont payants. Alors qu'ils étaient coincés dans l'avion, Alice avait eu la vision du coup de téléphone passé par Charlie à Renée, il lui avait expliqué la situation du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré son angoisse face à la disparition de leur fille. Lorsque Bella avait franchi le seuil de la maison maternelle, Renée l'avait prévenu du coup de fil de son père, de son inquiétude et avait prononcé les mots « Edward » et « sociopathe » dans la même phrase. Il n'en avait pas fallu d'avantage à la jeune fille pour fuir à nouveau.

Edward avance dans la ruelle où se situe le petit hôtel miteux. Il arrête le moteur ronronnant et s'apprête à descendre.

Edward : - _Tu ne viens pas ?_ S'intéresse-t-il en ne voyant pas Alice bouger.

Elle le laisse profiter de l'avenir très proche. Il se voit dans la chambre avec Bella, rien qu'avec Bella. Il secoue la tête et referme la portière.

Pas besoin de demander à la réception le numéro de chambre de la fugueuse, il sait déjà pertinemment où elle se trouve. Il tape promptement à sa porte. Elle lui ouvre après plusieurs tambourinements et le découvre d'un air surpris.

Bella: _- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?_

Edward: - _A ton avis? _Répond-t-il sarcastiquement en entrant sans permission dans la chambre. _Remballe tes affaires, on rentre._

Bella: -_ Je n'ai nul part où rentrer._

Edward: _- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi_, râle-t-il.

Elle lui lance un regard stupéfait.

Bella: - _Tu sais j'ai appris à gérer ton attitude de chaud et froid mais pas aujourd'hui s'il te plait_, demande-t-elle, lasse.

Il médite ses paroles mais reste campé sur ses positions. Elle veut qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise qu'ils sont ensemble dans cette épreuve, que personne ne pourra les séparer. Mais il ne bouge pas, il ne dit rien.

Bella: _- Le garçon que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami ma trahi, mon père ne veut plus que je te revoie et ma mère doit sans doute culpabiliser à mort de m'avoir envoyé vivre chez lui. Je ne peux plus rester à Forks désormais._

Edward: - _Pas la peine de te brouiller avec ta famille pour moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine,_ lâche-t-il sincèrement.

Elle expire violemment, tentant de garder ses larmes pour elle.

Bella: - _Oh non surtout pas, quelle idée! Après tout je ne suis que ton distributeur d'hémoglobine!_

Elle le prend par surprise en prononçant ces paroles. Il détourne le regard, comprenant ce que sa façon d'agir laisse penser à la jeune fille. Que peut-il répondre à cela? N'a-t-elle pas un temps soit peu raison?

Bella: - _Ne t'en fais je ne te gênerais plus désormais_, ajoute-t-elle en voyant qu'il reste muet.

Elle laisse échapper un sentiment de colère qu'elle n'avait jusque là pas conscience d'avoir en elle.

Edward: - _Il ne s'agit pas que de moi. Tu comptes pour beaucoup de personnes à Forks, tu ne peux pas les laisser tomber._

Elle ne répond pas. Elle n'est pas d'humeur à lui avouer que seul lui compte à ses yeux. Même si la peine causée à son père et aux Cullen lui procure du chagrin, il est supportable.

Le vampire sent le manque de conviction de la lycéenne, elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Il s'approche et pose la main sur son bras frêle.

Edward: - _Je sais que c'est une situation difficile pour toi mais rester ici n'arrangera rien. Rentre avec moi, on trouvera une solution. _

Bella: - _Et laquelle? Retourner chez Charlie est hors de question._

Edward: _- Tu peux t'installer au loft si tu veux._

Bella: - _Pour... pour vivre avec toi?_ Demande-t-elle, abasourdie par la proposition.

Il sourit devant l'air éberluer de la petite brune.

Edward: _- Vivre c'est beaucoup dire_, plaisante-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il obtient l'effet escompté lorsqu'un sourire fend les lèvres de Bella.

Bella: - _Mais pour les Quileutes? Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger._

Edward: - _On verra tout cela au calme une fois à la maison._

Elle pourrait continuer à trouver des raisons de rester à Jacksonville mais entendre Edward prononcer le mot « maison » pour décrire l'endroit où ils pourraient enfin être ensemble lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied. Quelle idée magnifique et si séduisante.

Il lui tend une main, attendant qu'elle accepte le plan. Elle laisse glisser ses doigts dans la poigne douce du vampire, retrouvant enfin cette sérénité qui l'avait abandonné.

**********

**Ce chapitre est plus court que prévu mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps d'écrire plus. Je posterais la suite au plus vite.**

**En attendant n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis en reviews s'il vous plait.**

**A très bientôt.**


	15. Sans hésitation

**MERCI UNE NOUVELLE FOIS POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!**

**Debodebi =) je suis contente que ma fic te paraisse plus compréhensible. Si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas, c'est vrai que comme les choses sont claires dans ma tête il peut m'arriver de ne pas mettre assez de détails pour que cela soit compréhensible pour les lecteurs alors surtout n'hésite pas à faire des remarques, cela me permet de m'améliorer. MERCI pour ta review.**

**Liz =) Merci pour ta review. Les précisions sur Elizabeth viendront au fil de l'histoire, je ne l'ai pas inventé pour rien ne vous en faites pas, elle a un rôle essentiel dans ma fic. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce personnage, comme elle est de ma pure création je peux comprendre les résistances. **

**25lilou27 =) tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Jacob est loin d'être mon personnage préféré alors désolé pour sa team mais il n'y aura pas de « livre Jacob » dans cette fic ******** Merci pour ton post.**

**MERCI également à jitka, The MC game, vivi, alex, yuki22 et mag pour vos reviews.**

**Chapitre 15 : Sans hésitation**

Si ni le frère ni la sœur ne paraissent surpris par la délégation qui les attend à l'aéroport, Bella en est désarçonnée. Elle aperçoit Jasper en premier, alors que lui a l'air de ne pas la voir du tout ; n'ayant d'yeux que pour Alice. Celle-ci le rejoint vivement. Ils ne s'enlacent pas comme les autres couples qui sont réunis autour d'eux, se bornant à se fixer l'un l'autre ; pourtant, cet instant est si intime que Bella est obligée de se détourner. Carliste et Esmé patientent en silence dans un coin tranquille loin des portiques de détection des métaux, à l'ombre d'un grand pilier. Esmé attrape la petite brune et l'a serre très fort contre elle.

Esmé : _- Ne nous refait plus jamais ça !_ Lui lance-t-elle, en grognant presque.

Carliste : - _Nous devons régler les problèmes ensemble, fuir ne sert à rien,_ explique-t-il calmement.

L'humaine baisse le regard, honteuse d'avoir douté de leur soutien.

Bella : - _Désolé_, s'excuse-t-elle sincèrement. _Cela n'arrivera plus_.

Edward : - _Pour sûr qu'on ne t'en donneras plus l'occasion_, ajoute-t-il.

Elle le scrute un instant. Elle aime le ton sur lequel il vient de s'exprimer. Comme si son départ l'avait touché et qu'il ne voulait sincèrement plus que cela se reproduise. Cette réaction du plus charismatique des vampires se tenant dans le terminal lui décroche un sourire ravi.

Carliste : - _Tu_ _devrais appeler ton père, il se fait un sang d'encre_, conseille-t-il d'un air compatissant en pensant au shérif.

Bella : _- Qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui raconter ?_ Questionne-t-elle, dépassée par les événements.

Esmé : - _Dis lui que tu vas bien, je pense que c'est le principal pour l'instant. _

Bella sait pertinemment qu'une fois rassuré son père reviendra à la charge pour qu'elle tire un trait sur Edward, chose naturellement impossible. Personne ne manque le malaise de la jeune fille.

Esmé : - _Propose-lui de repasser à la villa. Ta fugue lui aura peut-être permis de voir les choses différemment, il fera tout pour ne pas te perdre._

De toute façon quel autre choix s'offre à elle ? Aucun !

Carliste : - _Oui mais avant toute chose, nous devons régler ce malentendu avec les quileutes. Nous avons prévu une rencontre ce soir. Il va falloir vous tenir prêt les enfants_, informe-t-il Edward et Bella._ Vous allez devoir vous expliquer._

Bella : - _Ce qui se passe entre nous ne les regarde pas_, s'offusque-t-elle.

De plus, devoir expliquer sa relation avec Edward ne l'enchante guère, elle a déjà du mal à la comprendre elle-même alors la faire partager aux autres relève de mission impossible.

Carliste : - _Il faut qu'ils comprennent que tu n'es pas une victime._

Edward laisse échapper un petit rire amer.

Edward : - _On en est même pas sûr nous même que ce n'est pas une victime,_ lâche-il.

La lycéenne fait la grimace.

Bella : - _Tu ne m'a jamais menacé, au contraire c'est moi qui te poursuit depuis le début. S'il y a une victime ici c'est toi ! _

Carliste porte une main à ses lèvres pour dissimuler son rire.

Esmé : - _Bella a raison, c'est toi qui est incapable de résister à son charme,_ ajoute-t-elle en souriant.

Edward : - _Il faut pas exagérer non plus_, tente-t-il de calmer les insinuations, affligé. _Je sais quand même me contrôler._

Alice :_ - Oh oui c'est toi Mister self-control_, déclare-t-elle en sautillant jusqu'à eux.

Le ton moqueur employé par sa sœur ne semble pas à son goût.

Edward : - _Parfaitement ! Je suis une légende ! _Déclare-t-il fièrement.

Alice : - _On a tous nos points faibles, _insiste-t-elle.

Jasper : _- Oui regarde-moi_, déclare-il en approchant.

Edward : - _Jazz je veux bien être comparé à toi mais pas sur ce domaine_, prévient-il vexé. _Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? _Demande-t-il énervé en commençant à marcher vers la sortie.

Jasper lui saute dessus et lui ébouriffe les cheveux. Les deux frères prennent de l'avance sur le reste du groupe en chahutant.

Esmé : - _Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il a travaillé tellement dur_, excuse-t-elle l'attitude de son fils. _C'est difficile pour lui d'accepter les critiques sur ce sujet._

Bella : - _Ne vous en faite pas je commence à le connaître._

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourient d'un air entendu.

*******

Le soleil éclaire de ses derniers rayons la frontière invisible séparant les terres des vampires de celles des quileutes. Chaque famille se tient de son côté de la délimitation. Edward ouvre la portière pour que Bella puisse descendre de la Volvo dont la couleur métallisée irradie au soleil couchant. Elle aperçoit à plusieurs dizaines de mètres Carliste posté devant un loup. Le reste du clan des Cullen se tient à quelques pas du patriarche, même Esmé a fait le déplacement. En examinant avec plus d'attention la scène, la jeune humaine se rend compte de quelques éléments troublants. La bête est bien plus imposante que les loups qu'elle a déjà eu l'occasion de voir à la télévision ou dans la réserve animalière qu'elle a visité étant petite. Il est d'une corpulence effrayante. Et il n'est pas le seul. Deux autres de ses semblables, tout aussi perturbants, se tiennent à ses côtés.

Bella : - _Heu…_Laisse-t-elle échapper.

Edward : - _Qui a-t-il ?_

Bella : - _C'était vrai alors ? C'est histoire de…de loup-garou_, comprend-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Edward : - _On existe bien nous_, constate-t-il en regardant sa famille.

Elle hausse les épaules. Après tout elle n'est qu'à moitié étonnée. Le surnaturel a intégré sa vie depuis assez longtemps maintenant pour ne pas fermer son esprit à ce genre de révélation.

Son regard se pose alors au-delà des loups. Plusieurs personnes attendent patiemment. Elle perçoit un visage qu'elle connaît bien, celui de Jacob. Il lui lance des yeux froids, glacials qui la forcent à se détourner.

Bella : - _Est-ce que Jake en est un lui aussi_ ? S'intéresse-t-elle.

Edward : - _Je ne crois pas. Pas encore du moins_, précise-t-il.

Etrange sensation. Elle qui pensait tout savoir sur le jeune indien, qu'elle considérait jusque récemment comme son meilleur ami, a aussi des secrets finalement. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il rien dit ? Elle se sent blessée mais s'en veut immédiatement d'avoir de telles pensées. Après tout elle ne s'est pas mieux comportée envers lui.

Edward : _- Il faut y aller, ils n'attendent plus que nous, _la tire-t-il de ses réflexions.

Elle respire profondément en regardant tous ceux qui patientent d'avoir ses explications. Le stress la tiraille, il joue avec ses nerfs.

Edward : - _Tu as peur ?_ Demande-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle plonge dans la braise des yeux d'Edward pour ensuite laisser son regard se poser délicatement sur la main du vampire.

Bella : - _J'ai le droit de mettre mes doigts là ?_

Il ne peut réprimer un sourire attendri.

Edward : - _Oui tu as le droit. Nous veillerons à ce que cela ne devienne pas un devoir_, ajoute-t-il en espérant que Bella ne se sente jamais obligée de quoique ce soit envers lui.

Elle sourit à la remarque, du Edward tout craché. Elle adore ce genre de réflexion, sa façon de voir les choses sous un autre angle. Elle glisse doucement la main dans la sienne si froide, si vivifiante, idéale pour lui donner un bon coup de fouet et une dose de courage.

Bella : - _Non, je n'ai pas peur_, conclut-elle.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils rejoignent les autres. Les traits de Jacob se durcissent encore davantage devant ce spectacle. Il sert les mâchoires et les poings fortement pour contenir ses émotions. L'un des quileutes pose une main sur l'épaule du fils de Billy Black en ressentant la rage qui en émane. Tous les loups garous ne se sont pas transformés pour éviter les problèmes de communications. C'était évidemment sans compter sur le talent particulier d'Edward.

Carliste : - _Très bien je pense que nous pouvons commencer, mon fils fera donc l'interprète,_ explique-t-il une fois tout le monde présent. _Le pacte est clair : on ne doit pas tuer d'humains ni les transformer. Vous conviendrez que Bella va très bien. Aucun de nous n'a ainsi rompu la trêve. _

Edward :_ - Il estime que la situation n'est pas aussi simple, _commente-il en répétant les pensées de Sam. _Il veut entendre ce que Bella a à dire_, ajoute-il en lançant un regard à cette dernière.

Il caresse le dos de sa main du pouce, lentement, tendrement, en écoutant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer sous la pression.

Bella : _- Je vous suis reconnaissante de vous inquiétez pour moi_, débute-t-elle avec sincérité, _mais ce qui se passe entre Edward et moi ne vous regarde en rien, il s'agit d'une relation…une relation…_

Elle cherche ses mots, quelle est cette relation ? Y-a-il une expression pour la qualifier ?

Edward vient à sa rescousse.

Edward : - _Une relation intime_, finit-il pour elle. _Entre deux personnes consentantes_. _Et comme elle l'a souligné cela ne regarde que nous._

Au bout de quelques secondes Edward secoue la tête, semblant énervé en entendant les commentaires du chef de la meute.

Edward : - _Non je regrette, la seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes ici c'est parce que l'un des vôtres fait une crise de jalousie. Pas besoin de savoir lire dans les pensées pour comprendre que Jacob Black est amoureux de Bella._

L'intéressé sert les dents, prêt à se jeter sur le vampire devenu si hautain. Bella est éberluée en entendant ce discours. Non pas qu'elle ne s'en soit pas doutée un temps soit peu, mais faire ce genre de déclaration devant tout le monde est bien plus qu'embarrassant, pour elle, virant au cramoisi mais surtout pour ce pauvre Jacob. Elle ressent un chagrin certain en le regardant. Son visage a beau être déformé par la rage, elle sait pourquoi il fait cela, il tient à elle, et devoir refuser l'amour, qu'elle qu'il soit, ce sentiment si précieux, ne se fait pas sans état d'âme.

Edward : - _S'il y a conflit c'est entre lui et moi alors laissez ma famille en dehors de ça. _

Jacob : _- Il l'a mordu !_ Proteste-t-il. _Le pacte a été rompu._

Edward : - _Je ne préférerais pas devoir exposer le déroulement de nos ébats amoureux, cela est très…privé._

Jake a un mouvement de recul. Comment est-ce possible ? Elle ne peut pas passer ses nuits avec lui. Elle devrait être morte ! Impossible. Tous les non-vampires présents semblent avoir la même réaction : pure hérésie !

Edward : - _C'est possible. En tous cas ça l'est pour moi, j'ai déjà vécu avec une humaine._

Cette dernière phrase lutte pour sortir de sa bouche. Devoir parler de son Elizabeth en utilisant le simple mot « humaine », comme si elle était une simple anecdote, une parmi les autres. Mais elle ne lui en voudrait pas de déformer ainsi la réalité, elle aurait fait de même pour protéger leur famille, car oui elle ferait toujours partie de la famille Cullen, quoiqu'il advienne. Son malaise n'échappe pas aux membres de son clan, Esmé serre un peu plus fort le bras de son époux en repensant à sa fille loin d'eux, partie ils ne savent où. Jasper quant à lui se dandine légèrement sur ses pieds pour dissiper le sentiment désagréable qu'il perçoit, une raison qui lui fait supporter la présence de son frère qu'à petite dose, toute cette souffrance, il n'est pas aussi bien aguerri qu'Edward pour la trimballer continuellement.

Un des quileutes à l'apparence humaine fait un pas en avant pour s'adresser à la fille du shérif.

Quileute : - _Bella, tu dois bien comprendre que tu es libre. Si tu te sens contrainte c'est une erreur. N'ai pas peur d'eux, si tu veux nous rejoindre tu peux, il ne te feront aucun mal, ils n'en auront pas l'occasion_, la prévient-il en jetant un œil vers la forêt.

Elle distingue alors plusieurs silhouettes dissimulées dans la jungle forestière, beaucoup de silhouettes. Apparemment les membres de la réserve se sont préparés à toutes les possibilités qu'en à l'issu de cette rencontre.

Bella : - _Je le sais_ _mais ma place est de ce côté_, affirme-t-elle avec conviction, comme si ses pieds étaient cimenter dans le sol.

Elle se tourne alors vers son ami, son meilleur ami.

Bella : - _Je tiens beaucoup à toi Jake_, déclare-t-elle doucement. _Je suis désolé de devoir choisir mais tu ne me laisses pas d'autres solutions. Que les choses soient clair une bonne fois pour toutes : je choisirais toujours Edward Cullen, toujours. _

Elle fait sa déclaration de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit, sans honte devant ses sentiments, même avec une certaine sensation de fierté. Cela laisse Edward pensif. Sans s'en rendre compte un sourire né sur ses lèvres fines et rosées, flatté.

Jacob quant à lui n'en peut plus et plutôt que de se ruer sur le vampire il préfère se retirer à toute vitesse dans la forêt, tentant de garder un dernier brin de contenance.

_**Dans ce cas on ne peut plus rien faire pour elle**_**, pense à regret Sam. **_**Mais n'allez pas croire que nous relâcherons notre vigilance, elle doit rester en vie et humaine. De plus Jacob est très attaché à elle. **_

Edward : - _Je le suis également_, avoue-t-il enfin à voix haute, ravi que personnes d'autres ne puissent comprendre le sens de sa phrase.

Le loup fait un signe de tête avant de rebrousser chemin, suivi par les autres. Le quileute ayant pris la parole précédemment se permet toutefois un dernier échange : - _Je vais prier pour ton âme_, déclare-t-il à Bella d'une voix grave.

Exactement le genre de phrase qu'Edward n'a pas besoin d'entendre. Il baisse immédiatement les yeux, se sentant responsable du nuage noir planant au dessus de Bella. Cette dernière à un goût amer dans la bouche, il lui fait penser à un oiseau de mauvais augure.

******

Edward a déposé Bella au loft avant de repasser à la villa, histoire de reparler des événements entre vampires, la jeune fille en ayant déjà assez lourd sur la conscience sans en rajouter. Il ne s'éternise pas et rentre très vite à l'appartement où l'attend sa nouvelle co-locataire. Il entend la sonnerie du micro-onde retentir en entrant.

Bella : - _Tu arrives pile au bon moment_, lui lance-t-elle, un bol chaud à la main.

Elle lui offre un sourire ravi en passant devant lui. Elle va jusqu'à la salle à manger où la table est magnifiquement présentée. Elle a pris soin de déposer des chandelles au milieu du chemin de table et s'est permise d'utiliser la plus belle vaisselle d'Edward.

Le vampire est surpris mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Il retire sa veste et la dépose sur le dossier de sa chaise attitrée devant laquelle trône le bol sorti tout juste du four. Il reconnaît immédiatement l'odeur et fronce les sourcils.

Edward : - _Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

Bella : -_ C'est_ _pour te remercier de ton hospitalité et pour tout le reste_, explique-t-elle.

Il secoue la tête avec désapprobation et s'approche rapidement d'elle. Il relève la manche de la lycéenne pour découvrir une trace d'aiguille.

Edward : - _Tu t'es pompé le sang toute seule ?_ L'interroge-t-il incrédule.

Bella : _- Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'on peut apprendre à faire sur Internet !_

Il soupire promptement.

Bella : _- Passons à table s'il te plaît_, supplie-t-elle presque pour qu'il ne s'appesantisse pas sur le sujet. _Ca va refroidir_.

Le mal est fait de toute façon, autant ne pas lui gâcher son plaisir, elle parait si joyeuse ce soir. Ils s'installent l'un en face de l'autre.

Bella : - _Je l'ai réchauffé, j'ai bien fait_ ? S'inquiète-t-elle en voyant qu'il fixe sa « soupe » sans y toucher.

Edward : - _C'est parfait Bella,_ la rassure-t-il, _mais ne recommence plus_.

Son intonation est très douce. Il ne lui en veux guère mais ne tient pas pour autant à ce qu'elle prenne cette habitude pour le moins atypique.

Elle acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête sans perdre le sourire. Partager ce moment avec lui la comble de joie.

Bella : - _Bon appétit !_

Edward : - _A toi aussi_, répond-t-il d'une petite voix qui laisse transparaître sa gêne.

Elle débute son repas en coupant en morceaux son filet de poulet. Elle lui lance des regards en coin pour vérifier qu'il apprécie ce qu'elle a concocté. Il joue un instant avec son couvert, hésitant. Il fait des gestes très lents en se mordant inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure. Il plonge la cuillère en inox dans le sang chaud et la porte à sa bouche. Il se lèche immédiatement les babines pour ne pas en laisser échapper une goutte. Son sourire est incontrôlable et il baisse le regard.

Edward : _- Délicieux_, commente-t-il.

Bella : - _Merci_, se contente-t-elle de répondre à cette critique « culinaire », faisant comme s'il s'agissait d'un repas ordinaire.

Rassurée, la jeune fille commence avec entrain à déguster ce qu'elle s'est préparée. Tout en savourant le breuvage, Edward admire les expressions traversant le visage de la lycéenne.

Edward : - _A tes pensées !_ Trinque-t-il en soulevant son bol.

Bella : - _Elles ne valent pas chers._

Edward : - _Je paierais cher pour les connaître._

Cette marque d'intérêt fait redoubler les sentiments heureux de Bella en cette soirée si agréable. Le vampire scrute ses moindres réactions. Pas de doute elle est bien accrochée et c'est malgré lui qu'il apprécie de plus en plus cette idée. Mais sentir son attachement pour elle prendre progressivement de l'importance lui semble tout à coup effrayant. Il ne peut s'empêcher de revenir à voix haute sur toutes ces raisons qui devraient les contraindre à couper les ponts. Il laisse son regard aller de l'assiette de Bella à son bol d'hémoglobine.

Edward : - _Sam n'a pas tort, un mur nous sépare._

Elle relève la tête vers lui avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réflexion après l'harnachement dont il a fait preuve pour plaider leur cause face aux quileutes.

Bella : _- Il n'y aurait pas une toute petite porte ?_ Tente-t-elle. _Tu l'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure, tu as déjà vécu avec une humaine._

A peine a-t-elle terminé sa phrase que le vampire repose sa cuillère, l'appétit coupé.

Elle ne sait pas si le moment est bien choisi pour lancer cette conversation, elle se demande d'ailleurs s'il y aura un jour dans son existence où ce sujet ne sera pas tabou.

Bella : _- Désolée, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit._

Edward :_ - Non c'est bon_, la rassure-t-il. _C'est juste que…_

Il laisse échapper un rire amer.

Edward : - _Avant quand…Quand Elizabeth…Quand elle était près de moi…_

Le voir peiner à s'exprimer rend Bella nerveuse, elle ne l'a jamais vu dans un tel état de confusion.

Edward : - _Je détestais tous ces gens qui me parlaient d'autre chose que d'elle, et maintenant…_

Prendre conscience une fois de plus de ce qu'il a perdu lui fait endurer milles martyres.

Edward : _- Tu sais je pense parfois à elle…souvent…sans arrêt_, avoue-t-il. _Ce n'est même pas des pensées en faite, Sissi fait partie intégrante de moi. Alors, c'est simplement difficile à expliquer, surtout avec des mots. _

Il fait la grimace, se demandant si ce qu'il raconte est cohérent.

Edward : - _C'est compliqué, _conclut-il.

Bella : - _A mon avis le seul problème en amour c'est si l'un aime et l'autre pas. Tout le reste n'est que littérature._

Il la fixe un bref instant avant de rire.

Bella : - _Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi ?_ Essaie-t-elle de trouver une raison à sa réaction.

Edward : - _C'est pas ça. Tu me fais tellement penser à elle parfois_, explique-t-il.

Bella : - _Vraiment ?_

Il hoche de la tête.

Edward : -. _Vous avez beaucoup de traits de caractères en commun. Elizabeth pense que l'amour est toujours le plus fort. Elle fait passer les besoins des autres avant les siens comme toi, elle est généreuse, gentille._

Il laisse divaguer son regard. Bella est stupéfaite par l'étincelle qu'elle voit dans les iris du vampire, ses traits se détendent comme jamais… et ce regard. Elle n'a jamais vu un tel regard de toute son existence. Un regard qu'elle sait désormais qu'il ne posera jamais sur elle.

Il fixe un point par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille, comme si Sissi se tenait juste derrière elle.

Edward : - _Sissi_ _est belle comme Rosalie, aimante comme Esmée, espiègle et gracieuse comme Alice, déterminée comme toi. Elle est tellement de femmes à la fois, elle n'est pas remplaçable par une seule. _

Il s'exprime avec vénération, comme certains parlent de Dieu, il parle de sa déesse. Ainsi Elizabeth n'est pas seulement d'une incroyable beauté, elle est bien plus. Comment Bella peut-elle espérer tenir la comparaison rien qu'une seconde ? Elle sent un poids se déposer sur ses épaules et s'affaisse sur sa chaise.

Edward : - _Elle peut se montrer très indécente_, _se balader avec quasiment rien sur elle sans problème,_ rit-il. _Et en même temps elle suit les créations des grands couturiers avec un intérêt impressionnant et investit des sommes faramineuses là-dedans. Elle se fiche de la beauté, mais c'est sans doute parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu à s'en soucier, elle fait de l'ombre aux mannequins les plus célèbres sans besoin d'artifice._

Bella se force à lui rendre son sourire. Il remarque immédiatement son malaise sous ses pauvres talents d'actrice et se fait violence pour resituer la conversation sur eux, sur l'instant présent. Il termine son repas rapidement, tentant de cacher sa difficulté à gérer ses émotions après avoir parler de sa Sissi.

Edward : - _Ce fut un très bon dîner._

Elle accepte cette bonne critique d'un petit signe de tête, repensant encore à l'air qu'arborait Edward, son Edward en pensant à cette femme, sa rivale dans ce combat perdue d'avance.

Edward : - _Le mieux c'était toi._

Sa voix transpire la sincérité et il n'en faut pas plus pour redonner courage à son hôtesse.

Il remarque évidemment l'effet qu'on chaque mot qu'il prononce sur l'humeur de la jeune fille et tient à lui laisser un bon souvenir de ce repas partagé.

Edward : - _En faite tu es ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans cette soirée, et cette journée, et cette année._

Elle lui lance un regard émerveillé, les mots lui manquant. L'entendre avouer ce genre de chose l'a laisse sans voix. Qu'il prenne garde car elle pourrait s'y habituer très vite.

Edward : - _Bella tu es adorable. _

Elle reçoit le compliment dans un demi sourire. « Adorable », le genre de mot qu'on utilise pour parler d'un enfant ou des chiots dans les vitrines des magasins animaliers. Pas besoin de lire dans ses pensées pour ressentir son avis mitigé.

Edward : - _Tu sais ce que cela veut dire adorable ? Ca veut dire « digne d'adoration », adorable. _

Il ne sait pas si c'est le fait d'avoir pu parler un peu d'Elizabeth qui le met dans cet état d'euphorie, mais de dire les choses telles qu'elles sont sans besoin de réfléchir lui semble tout à coup indispensable. Il doit être clair. Sa façon d'agir avec Bella doit sans nul doute lui donner une piètre image d'elle-même. Elle doit penser qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour lui ou autre ânerie du même style, des choses si loin de la vérité. Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, il est tend de la remercier comme il se doit.

Edward : - _J'ai été impressionné par la façon dont tu t'es exprimée tout à l'heure avec les quileutes. Tu as déjà fait preuve d'un pouvoir très persuasif sur moi,_ sourit-il, _mais le faire en public, sans aucune pudeur, c'est très courageux._

Bella : - _Je n'ai pas grand-chose mais j'ai plus de détermination que quiconque, _soutient-elle une nouvelle fois en pensant à sa rage de vaincre lorsqu'il s'agit d'Edward.

Edward : - _Je l'ai remarqué. Te voir comme ça, pleine d'énergie, animée par tes sentiments, ça…_

Il hésite à faire cet aveu mais tout ce qui lui pèse à besoin de sortir.

Edward :_ - Ca me donne envie d'aimer à nouveau. De réussir à trouver un moment d'évasion en dehors de mes rencontres fortuites avec une femme d'un soir._

L'humaine a du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Aurait-il enfin ouvert la porte ? Même si elle se doute qu'ils n'en sont pas encore là, elle sait au moins que la fermeture à double tour vient de sauter. Elle doit simplement laisser du temps au temps. Ses efforts commencent à porter leurs fruits et cette constatation l'emplit d'un bonheur inégalable. Il lui laisse le temps de digérer cette confidence et attend que ce soit elle qui brise le silence. Elle a envie de le bombarder de questions, de savoir ce qu'il tente de lui dire exactement, qu'elle comprenne le sens de chaque mot prononcé. Mais elle commence à le connaître, s'embarquer dans des analyses infinies ne va pas jouer en sa faveur, elle aura le temps de repenser à cela à tête reposée plus tard, en savourant sa petite victoire. Elle préfère partir sur un autre sujet qu'elle a depuis pas mal de temps envie d'aborder.

Bella : - _En parlant de ces femmes d'un soir,_ commence-t-elle hésitante. _J'ai remarqué que…Enfin elles sont souvent plus âgées que toi._

Edward :_ - Vraiment ?_

Bella : _- Tu m'as compris, _souffle-t-elle.

Edward : - _Alors comme ça on m'espionne ?_

Bella : - _Tu n'es pas si discret que tu le penses,_ se défend-t-elle.

Il rit et quitte sa chaise pour aller admirer la rue déserte par la grande vitre.

Edward : - _Je préfère les femmes plus âgées._

Bella : - _Pourquoi ?_

Edward : - _A quoi ça sert de faire jouir une petite étudiante sans complexe. Une adolescente qui mouille au cinéma et rentre chez elle pour se masturber. C'est trop facile, ça ne représente rien. Tiens la dernière fois que je suis allé remettre de l'essence, il y avait cette mère de famille qui tentait de calmer ses gamins à l'arrière. Ses pensées étaient si sombres, son mari se désintéressait totalement d'elle. Cette femme n'avait pas eu d'orgasme depuis peut-être dix ans. Je l'ai retrouvé plus tard, ça m'a pris deux heures pour la faire décoller, pendant un moment j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais pas. Quand ça été fini j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose qui en valait la peine. Qui d'autre aurait pris le temps ? Qui d'autre aurait eu la patience de le faire bien ? _

Il se retourne vers elle, toujours installée à table, buvant ses paroles comme elle en a agréablement pris l'habitude.

Edward : - _Ma façon de parler te choque ?_

Bella : - _Non_, murmure-t-elle.

Elle le rejoint d'un pas lent, l'écoutant.

Edward : - _Ma condition de vampire me permet d'être doué dans pas mal de domaine mais…Quand il s'agit de faire l'amour à une femme, je suis le meilleur._

Ce genre de paroles paraîtrait totalement prétentieux et ridicule dans la bouche d'un autre. Mais pas dans celle d'Edward. Bella le constate en connaissance de cause.

Edward : - _C'est un des rares moments permettant de donner et de recevoir en même temps._

Bella : _- Et tu fais tout pour ressentir ces sensations le plus souvent possible_, constate-t-elle.

Edward : - _Je suis comme je suis. J'aime plaire à qui me plaît. Quand j'ai envie de dire oui, je ne sais pas dire non. Tu en es la preuve vivante il me semble._

Ils se sourient. En effet il a beaucoup de mal à résister à Bella et le problème est qu'elle en prend de plus en plus conscience. Elle s'approche, doucement, de plus en plus prêt, laissant sa fragrance embaumer l'air qu'inspire le vampire. Elle stoppe à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

Edward : - _Qui a-t-il ?_

Bella : - _J'espérais que l'attraction terrestre ferait le reste_, explique-t-elle en désirant que ce soit lui qui l'embrasse.

Edward : - _Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ?_ La questionne-t-il en admirant son pouvoir de séduction.

Elle rit et secoue la tête.

Edward : _Pourquoi tu ris ?_

Bella : - _Je sais pas_. _Je croyais que la vie était triste et puis je vois tout d'un coup que je me suis peut-être trompée, alors je suis contente. J'aime quelqu'un maintenant. Autant que je me souvienne je voulais toujours trouver quelqu'un que j'aimerais. Et voilà que j'aime et c'est si facile._

Il contemple ses traits, son regard, il examine chaque détail comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.

Edward :_ - Je t'ai cru jolie. Je me trompais, tu es belle._

Il entoure le visage de la jeune fille de ses mains, douces et froides, et dépose un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres fines. Elle savoure avec délectation et en veut très vite plus. Elle passe ses doigts dans cette chevelure au reflet roux et rend ses embrassades plus fougueuses. Ils ne tardent pas tous deux à rejoindre la chambre.

Au cœur de la nuit, une fois Bella partie au pays des songes, Edward délaisse les draps soyeux de son lit pour aller admirer une fois de plus la ville endormie. Il lève les yeux pour contempler les astres, laissant divaguer son esprit. Il pose une main sur sa joue, tentant d'imaginer que c'est Elizabeth qui le touche. Elle aime tant poser ses mains sur lui, sur son visage, ses arcades sourcilières, sa bouche. Combien d'heures avait-elle passé à le palper ? Sa froideur ne l'avait jamais gêné, au contraire elle en raffolait. Mais depuis qu'elle était devenu vampire elle ne ressentait plus cet effet glaçon si captivant, en faite elle avait perdue toute sensibilité au froid et au chaud. Elle ne s'en était jamais plainte mais y repensait fait naître un goût amer dans la gorge de l'immortel. Il fait traîner ses doigts sur son annulaire gauche, joue avec la bague portant le seau des Cullen qui ne le quitte jamais. Il respire profondément avant de retirer l'anneau d'or blanc. Il caresse alors doucement la trace bleutée entourant son doigt, dissimulée habituellement par le bijou familial. Le cercle est parfait, faisant tout le tour de sa phalange, formant une alliance d'encre. Il se remémore ce jour, le jour où Sissi était partie, fuyant loin de lui, de cette vie de désespoir. Dans le tourbillon infernal de torture et de martyre qui s'était emparé de lui, il n'avait trouvé qu'un moyen d'empêcher son être de cesser d'être animé. Il avait utilisé l'une des rares choses capable de traverser sa chair d'être diabolique, ses propres dents, pour transpercer sa peau et réussir à mélanger son sang à l'encre indélébile. Il s'était ainsi tatoué à jamais le symbole de son lien immortel avec l'être régnant sur sa vie, en une alliance ineffaçable.

Edward : _- Bonne nuit Sissi_, murmure-t-il en relevant les yeux vers les étoiles, celles qui grâce à leur place dans l'univers ont tout le loisir d'observer son Elizabeth.

De l'autre côté du continent, une vampire, la plus belle de toutes, admire elle aussi les lumières célestes en pensant à son amour, son cœur, son âme.

Elizabeth : - _Bonne nuit Eddy_, déclare-t-elle comme à son habitude d'une voix aimante et emplit d'émotions.

******

**Mag =) comme tu as pu le voir pas de guerre à l'ordre du jour. Je tiens à ce que ma fic reste principalement centrée sur le côté sentimental. Mais n'hésite pas à faire des suggestions si tu en a l'occasion. Cela ne peut que m'aider à enrichir mon récit********. Merci.**

**A bientôt pour la suite, et n'oubliez pas les reviews comme d'hab !**

**X.O.X.O**


	16. L'envol

**Fan2twilight**** =) Mon intention n'était pas de faire d'Elizabeth un personnage à haïr, bien au contraire. Mais le fait qu'elle déclenche des sentiments aussi vifs me rassure amplement, au moins elle marquera à sa façon l'univers Twilight (depuis mon humble fic, je ne prétend absolument pas égaler les talents d'écrivain de Stephenie Meyer, rassurez-vous !). Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ma fic continuera à faire passer des émotions aussi vivaces. (Et j'espère que tu as reçu mes PM !!).**

**25lilou27 ****=) je comprends que tout ne soit pas très clair sur Sissi. Je ne vous donne que des bribes de son histoire, sans respecter d'ordre chronologique, mais ne vous en faites pas vous aurez tous les détails nécessaires au fur et à mesure de la fic. Merci pour ton post ! **

**Alice**** =) Wow ! Intéressante ton idée de dénouement, mais je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir la suivre (lol). Je ne vais pas jouer ma sadique avec la pauvre Bella. Merci en tous cas, ton post m'a bien fait rire !**

**Triskelle**** =) Merci pour ta review. Mais je suis désolée de ne pouvoir te répondre. Ta question repose sur l'intrigue essentielle de ma fic, je ne peux évidemment pas te donner de réponse sans gâcher tout le suspens !!! Alors patience, tu devras lire les prochains chapitres pour découvrir qui Edward choisira, du moins si Elizabeth lui offre une nouvelle chance, et cela c'est encore loin d'être dit. J'attends tes commentaires sur la suite de l'histoire avec impatience, à bientôt j'espère.**

**Alex =) Les raisons du départ de Sissi sont un des points essentiels de ma fic, je développerais donc tout cela, mais pas tout de suite, il va falloir attendre les prochains chapitres. En attendant, n'oublie pas de laisser tes avis en reviews. Merci pour ton post.**

**Vivi ****=) Est-ce que Bella va devenir vampire ? Je n'ai qu'une réponse à te donner : SUSPENSE !!!!! Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Lilia68 ****=) j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas la fin de ma fic bidon. Pour l'instant on est encore loin de l'épilogue. Maintenant c'est sur que si tu ne supportes pas l'histoire tournant autour d'Elizabeth certains chapitres risquent de te décevoir. Mais une bonne partie de ma fic ne parle pas d'elle, je te laisse juger. A bientôt.**

**Arya15**** =) un grand merci pour ta review si encourageante ! Je sais que ma dernière phrase prête à confusion, je donne les infos sur Sissi au compte goutte, tentant de faire planer le mystère, j'espère y arriver. Encore merci pour ton commentaire. **

**Et merci à tous les autres pour vos reviews si encourageantes, n'hésitez pas à en mettre d'autres sur les prochains chapitres. Merci à ****C et Dille, theMCgame, mag, mademoiselleM7, yuki22, naku-gl, hellgreenscarf et lilyjade****. MERCI.**

**Voici la suite !!!!**

**Chapitre 16 : L'envol**

Le shérif descend au rez-de-chaussée en râlant. Il avait enfin trouvé le sommeil. Qui peut bien débarquer chez les gens de si bonne heure ? Il met fin au tambourinement en ouvrant la porte d'entrée d'un geste vif.

Charlie : - _Renée ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?_ L'interroge-t-il en la découvrant, l'air chiffonnée sur le seuil.

Renée : - _A ton avis ? Je viens réparer tes bêtises, _déclare-t-elle en déposant sa valise dans l'entrée.

Charlie : - _Mes bêtises ?_ S'insurge-t-il.

Renée : - _Parfaitement, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Bella a 18 ans maintenant, elle peut nous quitter quand bon lui semble alors évitons de lui donner des raisons, je ne veux pas perdre ma fille._

Charlie : -_ Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux moi ?_

Renée : - _Non, bien sur que non_, le rassure-t-elle en adoucissant ses intonations. _Désolée d'être agressive mais je suis légèrement sur les nerfs en ce moment._

Charlie : - _Et bien on est deux_, souffle-t-il.

Elle prend conscience qu'elle aurait dû éviter d'y aller aussi fort dès son arrivée après temps d'années de séparation.

Renée : - _Comment vas-tu ?_

Il se contente de répondre d'un petit haussement d'épaules.

Charlie : - _Toi tu rayonnes_, la complimente-t-il d'un air embarrassé.

Elle se recoiffe d'une main et secoue la tête, niant ce qu'il dit.

Renée : _- Tu as eu des nouvelles ?_

Charlie : - _Apparemment elle est avec lui_, explique-t-il en crachant le mot « lui ».

Renée : _- Ca ne lui ressemble pas du tout._

Charlie : - _Elle a beaucoup changé ces derniers temps, je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendu compte_, avoue-t-il, gêné par son incompétence de père.

Renée : - _Elle est si mature d'habitude, elle nous a quasiment élevé toutes les deux_, déclare-t-elle dans un sourire. _Elle est intelligente, il faut qu'on lui fasse confiance._

Charlie :_ - Tu as une idée de ce qu'il lui a fait ? _S'énerve-t-il.

Renée : - _Calme-toi. Je dis simplement que c'est la première fois qu'elle se comporte vraiment comme une adolescente, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour cela. _

Charlie : - _Je ne vais pas laisser ma fille devenir une délurée_, s'offusque-t-il.

Renée : - _Je crois me souvenir que les délurées pouvaient te plaire autrefois_, le taquine-t-elle.

Il décide de ne pas répondre à la remarque, feignant de l'ignorer.

Charlie : _- Il s'agit de notre fille._

Renée : _- Oui, mais je ne crois pas qu'on est le choix. Apparemment elle tient beaucoup à ce garçon alors il va falloir y aller avec des pincettes. Je la connais, laisse-moi faire tu veux bien ?_

Il opine, n'ayant pas vraiment d'autres choix.

Renée : - _Il faut qu'on lui parle._

Charlie : _- Je vais appeler Carliste_, déclare-il en se dirigeant vers le téléphone.

*****

C'est après avoir fait le chat pendant plusieurs minutes que Bella se décide à quitter les draps parfumés de la fragrance d'Edward. Elle le découvre avec plaisir dans la cuisine, en train de lui préparer, comme chaque lendemain de leur nuit, un magnifique petit-déjeuner.

Edward : - _Bonjour._

Bella : - _Je suis sûre qu'il sera bon,_ sourit-elle en s'étirant une dernière fois.

Installée au bar, elle constate que sa bonne humeur ne semble pas communicable.

Bella : - _Qu'est-ce qui te turlupine encore ?_

Edward : - _Je crois que tu n'as pas vraiment conscience de la situation_, explique-t-il en repensant au conflit existant désormais avec ses parents et son meilleur ami.

Bella : - _Je ne préfère pas y penser pour l'instant._

Edward : _- Il va bien falloir pourtant, tu comptes faire l'autruche pendant combien de temps ?_

Bella : - _Au moins le temps du petit déj si ça ne te dérange pas trop_, exprime-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

Il décide de lui laisser savourer son repas tranquillement avant d'aborder les sujets pesants. Elle plante sa fourchette dans l'une des gaufres recouvertes de sucre glace avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Bella : - _C'est quoi cet engin ?_ Le questionne-t-elle en découvrant un énorme appareil en cuivre derrière lui.

Edward : - _On l'a livré tôt ce matin, une véritable machine à café italienne, classe non ?_

Elle acquiesce d'un hochement de tête contemplatif.

Bella : -_ Ce matin ? Je n'ai rien entendu._

Edward : - _Pas étonnant vu tes ronflements._

Bella : _- Je ne ronfle pas_, s'offusque-t-elle.

Edward : - _Comme un bébé_, assure-t-il.

Bella : - _Pourquoi cette dépense ?_ demande-t-elle en voulant changer de sujet.

Edward : - _Je me suis dit que comme tu étais d'origine italienne, tu pourrais apprécier. Tu bois du café n'est-ce pas ?_

Nouveau hochement de tête. Le voilà rassuré.

Edward : - _Autant tout faire pour rendre ton « séjour » agréable. _

Elle retient son rire, ravie de cette marque d'affection.

Bella : - _Je crois que pour attaquer cette journée, je vais en boire au moins deux._

Edward: - _Ando via per due caffé!_ Lance-t-il dans un italien irrésistible.

Il s'atèle immédiatement à la tâche.

Bella : - _Oui, deux cafés bien serrés._

Edward : - _Serrés comment ?_

Bella : -_ Serrés l'un contre l'autre_.

Elle arrive enfin à décrocher un sourire au vampire.

Edward : - _Prontissimo_, déclare-t-il fièrement en déposant la première tasse devant elle, une fois préparée.

Il attend qu'elle ait sirotée goulûment ses deux expressos avant de lui faire part de ses réflexions.

Edward : - _Rassasiée ?_

Elle se caresse le ventre en signe d'approbation. Il guète son feu vert pour commencer.

Bella : _- Allez vas-y,_ cède-t-elle, sachant qu'elle n'y coupera pas.

Il rit à la remarque avant d'entamer la conversation.

Edward : - _Tu sais la nature humaine n'a plus vraiment de secret pour moi, pouvoir me balader dans l'esprit des gens à souhait à ses avantages. Et Jacob pense beaucoup à toi, il a de profonds sentiments. C'est quelqu'un de vraiment bien, il ferait ton bonheur c'est certain. _

Bella : - _Je n'en doute pas_, avoue-t-elle. _Il est génial, il a tout pour être le petit ami parfait._

Edward : _- Mais ?_ Sent-il venir.

Bella : _- Mais, j'en sais rien. Avant de te rencontrer on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. J'adore sa compagnie, la vie serait facile avec lui. On s'est embrassé d'ailleurs, mais on n'était pas un couple pour autant, c'était…_

Elle cherche ses mots, tentant de se rappeler ce qu'elle éprouvait avant l'arrivée du vampire dans sa vie.

Bella : - _Quelque chose me retenait. Je ne savais pas que je t'attendais mais j'aurais eu tort de ne pas le faire. Certaines choses nous changent à jamais, tu as ce pouvoir sur moi. Je ne suis plus la même aujourd'hui et, pour être franche, la nouvelle moi ne me déplait pas du tout, elle est surprenante. Je me regarde dans le miroir et je n'en reviens pas, ce visage, ce sourire, dire que c'est moi, éblouissante, ensorcelée. _

Elle regarde au loin en s'exprimant, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Il l'écoute avec étonnement, toujours éberlué par des sentiments aussi vivaces à son encontre.

Edward : -_ Je continue de penser qu'il est plus sain pour toi._

Bella : - _C'est sûre,_ constate-elle aussi. _Choisir une vie avec Jacob serait bien plus raisonnable. Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, je comprends aujourd'hui que rien n'est plus vrai que cela._

Edward : - _Je suis trop vieux pour toi,_ argumente-il.

Bella : - _Non ! Je collectionne les antiquités, ou en tout cas j'aspire à le faire. Il n'y a qu'à regarder ma voiture,_ rétorque-t-elle.

Edward : - _Aïe !_

Se faire qualifier de vieillerie lui irrite soudainement l'ouïe. Elle comprend son manque de tact et dissimule son amusement.

Bella : - _On dit que les gens qui s'aiment sont plus vivants que les autres, tu crois que c'est vrai ?_ Demande-t-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

Il réfléchit quelques instants à sa réponse.

Edward : - _Et bien, mon cœur a beau avoir cessé de battre, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis que j'aime. Oui je le pense. _

Bella :_ - Tu aimes depuis Elizabeth ?_

Il est surpris par cette réplique. Mais ne peut qu'acquiesçais vivement.

Dévier sur ce sujet est fort peu plaisant à la jeune fille mais sa curiosité prend une nouvelle fois le dessus. Elle intègre tant bien que mal la nouvelle leçon : il faut être proche de ses amis et encore plus de ses ennemis. Elle doit apprendre à connaître sa rivale, Elizabeth, afin de savoir à quoi s'en tenir, et tanpis si elle doit avoir mal, elle s'y contraint en pensant que le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

Edward : - _Elle est le seul de mes rêves que la réalité n'est pas détruit. Même parfois, la vie n'est pas comme on l'avait rêvé, elle est bien mieux_, sourit-il en repensant certainement à des souvenirs heureux. _Il y a cette chanson d'Edith Piaf, _déclare-t-il pensif.

Bella :_ - La chanteuse française ?_

Il fait un signe de tête affirmatif.

Edward :_ - Elle explique très bien ce que j'ai ressenti quand j'ai revu Sissi. _

Il se dirige vers le salon, sélectionne un vinyle sur l'étagère avant de le placer délicatement sur le tourne-disque. Les notes de musique envoûtantes puis la voix de la môme, chantant les paroles saisissantes de « _je ne regrette rien_ », englobent très vite la pièce. Le vampire écoute avec attention le début de la chanson avant de plonger dans ses souvenirs.

Edward :_ - Je l'ai connu enfant, j'ai été ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père pour elle, ou peut-être d'un grand frère. Elle n'a jamais connu son paternel, il a quitté sa mère avant sa naissance. Puis Lalita a connu quelqu'un, il prenait son rôle de beau-père très à cœur, même pour l'époque. La sachant bien entourée et moi, prêt à affronter le monde avec mes nouvelles capacités, je suis repartie pour l'Europe. Des années plus tard, ayant appris la mort de Cybille, sa grand-mère, qui avait été un peu ma grand-mère à moi aussi, je suis retournée au pied de ses montagnes. Dix années avaient passées et pourtant elle était restée une petite fille dans mon esprit, dansant toute la journée. Je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver…_

Il cherche les mots pour qualifier l'image que lui renvoie son passé. La voix du vampire est emprise d'émotions joyeuses, heureux de partager ses souvenirs si précieux. Bella boit ses paroles, comme à son habitude, retenant chaque détail pouvant être important. Le problème est que tout ce qui a rapport avec Edward est important pour elle.

De son côté, le vampire voit les images de son passé lui apparaître très précisément, comme si la scène se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il sent encore l'air étouffant de ce début de soirée. Il était resté enfermé toute la journée pour éviter les rayons du soleil. Il n'avait pas pu assister à la cérémonie qui se déroulait en plein air et avait attendu le coucher de soleil pour aller se recueillir sur la tombe de Cybille. Une fois un énorme bouquet déposé sur la pierre tombale et quelques remerciements soufflés dans l'air pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, il était retourné à l'écurie, voulant revoir ce lieu où il avait passé tant de temps, à aider la famille à nettoyer les bosquets de ces animaux majestueux.

_**Voilà longtemps que les chevaux n'avaient pas été si agités**_**, pensa une personne arrivant derrière lui.**

La voix était féminine, aux intonations plutôt graves mais douces, très sensuel. Il se retourna instinctivement. Il eu du mal à cacher son étonnement devant pareille beauté. La plus belle humaine qu'il est jamais vu. Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de détailler sa silhouette, hypnotisé par ses yeux, ce bleu envoûtant. Il reconnut la nuance azur qui lui coupa le souffle.

Edward : - _Elizabeth ?_

Elle le toisa un instant.

Elizabeth : - _Tu ne t'attendais pas à me retrouver avec mes nattes tout de même ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle en lisant l'effarement sur ce visage revenu du passé.

Son timbre était le même que dans ses pensées, séduisant.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû réagir, parler mais il ne pu pas, il était subjugué, allant de son physique si agréable à son esprit si coloré. Il constata alors que sa tenue se mariait parfaitement avec son moi intérieur. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de couleur sur une seule et même personne. Mais le tout rendait agréablement bien. Elle semblait excentrique mais avec style, sans fausses notes. Marginale et classique à la fois.

_**Toi par contre tu n'as pas changé, pas du tout.**_

En effet, il était exactement le même. Il aurait dû paniquer, il ne devait pas revoir les gens après un certain lapse de temps, pour éviter d'être percé à jour, il savait tout cela, il savait qu'il aurait dû paniquer, pourtant il ne l'était pas. Les pensées de Sissi n'étaient absolument pas suspicieuses, elle constatait simplement un fait, un fait qui lui paraissait tout à fait agréable. Il était comme dans ses souvenirs, ses si beaux souvenirs. Il se voyait dans son esprit, dans ses images du passé, il voyait comment elle se le représentait. Elle se souvenait de cette journée où, se laissant aller, il avait laissé le soleil illuminer sa main pour emplir les yeux de sa petite princesse de milles étoiles. Elle se demandait encore si elle avait rêvé ce jour là, cela lui avait paru pourtant si réel.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de poser ses doigts délicats sur son visage. Il la laissa faire. Ils se rappelèrent tous deux toutes ses fois où, enfant, elle avait laisser courir ses petites menottes sur ce visage angélique.

_**Le froid m'a tellement manqué. C'est si long dix ans. Oh oui, dix ans ! **_

Elle se revoyait, le jour du départ d'Edward. Cybille lui avait offert sa plus belle monture, en cadeau d'adieu. Il avait sans doute traversé toutes les collines sur ce bel animal. Elle se rappelait, après qu'il lui ait fait un gros câlin et fait promettre d'être sage, il avait pris la route, galopant sur son destrier. Elle s'était mise à courir, avait pris tous les raccourcis qu'elle connaissait. Allant le plus vite possible, maudissant ses petites jambes, maudissant sa jeunesse qui l'empêchait de partir avec lui. Elle n'avait pas pu le rattraper, n'avait pas été assez rapide, elle n'avait pu que s'arrêtait au bord de la falaise pour le voir disparaître dans un nuage de fumée. Elle avait laissé couler ses larmes, ses premières larmes de mal d'amour. Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, faire en sorte que le temps passe le plus vite possible, devenir une femme magnifique pour lui, pour quand ils se retrouveraient, pour que plus jamais il n'ait envie de partir. Il lui avait transmis la passion de la danse, il lui avait appris à danser sur ses pieds, son activité favorite. Alors elle continuerait à danser, pour continuer à l'aimer à travers cet art, elle deviendrait la plus majestueuse des danseuses. Elle s'était exerçait sans arrêt, s'était intéressé à tout, lisant beaucoup, visitant les contrées de son pays, s'intéressant de près au monde de l'art, tentant de retrouver un peu de cette magie, tout ce qui pouvait occuper son esprit et faire défiler le temps plus rapidement étaient le bienvenue. Elle avait aujourd'hui un avis sur pratiquement tout, était devenu une jeune femme indépendante, surtout pour son âge, désirée par tous et les éconduisant tous, se réservant pour l'homme de sa vie : son père, son frère, son ami, et peut-être un jour son amant, son bien-aimé.

Elle toucha enfin ses traits, ses magnifiques traits. Sa joue, son front, son nez aquilin, sa peau si lisse, si douce, si parfaite et si froide. Elle étouffait ici depuis son départ. Cette chaleur. Elle n'était agréable que lorsqu'il était là pour la soulager de cette fournaise. Son pays natal n'était beau que lorsqu'il était là. Une fois lui parti, tout avait paru si sec, si aride, trop aride.

Mais maintenant il était là, et elle était bien, respirant à nouveau.

Et lui voyait tout cela, tout cela dans son esprit si magique, si emplit de lui, une vision de sa personne qui lui était jusqu'alors étrangère. Il se mit à adorer la façon dont elle le voyait, il ne pouvait pas réfuter ce qu'elle distinguait en lui, c'était des choses vraies mais personne ne les avait remarqué avant elle, même pas lui. Elle le voyait en entier, tout entier. Ne manquant aucun détail. Comment pouvait-elle le connaître si bien ? Même les mauvaises choses, elle les acceptait sans sourciller, les rendant belles à leur tour. Son apparence était magnifique mais son intérieur l'était encore plus. Elle était unique, resplendissante. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte, durant toutes ses années où il l'avait vu grandir, il s'était livré, naturellement, sans en avoir conscience. Elle l'avait vu dans ses meilleurs et ses pires jours, fier de lui, de son contrôle mais aussi en proie au doute. Elle avait, sans y paraître, écoutée toutes les conversations qu'il avait eu avec Cybille. Malgré son jeune âge, elle avait plutôt bien compris les choses. Et tout cela ne l'avait jamais effrayé, elle avait été élevé avec.

Elizabeth : - _Grand-mère disait que tu étais différent. Je crois que tu l'es vraiment_, constata-t-elle en l'admirant.

Il n'était définitivement pas comme les autres, c'était certain. Il posa à son tour les mains sur son visage. Dessinant le contour de ses lèvres, par effleurement, tendrement, comme s'il découvrait cette matière pour la première fois, comme s'il n'avait jamais touché les lèvres d'une femme auparavant. Il aurait pu se demander ce qui se passait, la toucher ainsi alors qu'ils se retrouvaient à peine était tous sauf bienséant, il aurait pu se poser des tas de questions, s'empêcher de faire des choses insensées, mais il n'en fit rien, ensorcelé, sous le charme inconditionnelle de sa petite fée devenu femme. Ils se contemplèrent tous deux un instant. Elle, comblée de joie par leur retrouvailles, lui, sous le poids de toutes ses émotions nouvelles, difficile à gérer. Il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, l'embrasser. Il laissa pourtant, pendant quelques instants, planer le désir, cette attraction, écoutant, admirant les couleurs, l'âme de celle qui se tenait devant lui. Puis, happé par sa bouche et cette beauté, aussi bien physique que spirituelle, il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, dans un geste instinctif, naturel. Alors qu'il eut l'impression que la beauté d'Elizabeth s'aventurait à l'intérieur de son corps, en passant par sa bouche puis sa gorge, il se mit à trembler, un tremblement de plaisir et, il eu du mal à qualifier ce sentiment, jusqu'alors inconnu, puis ne put que conclure à quelque chose qu'il croyait jusqu'alors impossible à atteindre pour lui : le bonheur. Cet instant de sa vie il l'avait appelé le bonheur.

A partir de cet instant tout avait changé, il avait changé. Tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre avant été sans importance, c'était balayé, oublié, il se foutait du passé. Il repartait à zéro, car sa vie, ses joie, en ce jour, elles commençait avec elle, avec Elizabeth.

La voix de la môme, illustrant si bien ce qu'il ressentait en ce premier jour du reste de sa vie, le ramène à la réalité, au présent.

Edward : _- Elizabeth et moi c'était inévitable. Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai effleuré, c'était comme rentrer chez moi._

Le tourne-disque fait échapper un son grésillant alors que le morceau est achevé.

Edward : - _Tu aimes ?_

Bella : - _Elle a une très belle voix_, constate-t-elle après avoir écouté la chanson.

Edward : - _Un peu vieillot ?_

Bella : -_ Je te l'ai dit j'aime les trucs vieillots._

Ils se sourient.

Edward : - _Sa voix est comme l'âme de Paris. On a assisté à l'un de ses derniers concerts en 1962, un an avant son décès. Nous étions en France. Je voulais qu'Elizabeth connaisse toutes les merveilles de la planète, on a beaucoup voyagé, elle a dansé un peu partout, pris des cours avec les meilleurs professeurs du monde, j'y mettais un point d'honneur. Un après midi, je suis rentré de la chasse, je m'étais remis à mon ancien régime alimentaire évidemment, un vrai végétarien, je me nourrissais parce que c'était vitale mais je n'y trouvais plus le même plaisir qu'auparavant, quoique je boive, ça n'était plus à la hauteur désormais. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, installée dans le lit au milieu de la pièce, on passait des heures sur ce matelas, _rit-il, des souvenirs plein la tête. _Elle m'a raconté qu'en rentrant plus tôt de son cour de danse, elle voulait être à la maison qu'en je rentrerais, elle était passée devant une salle de concert. Elle avait entendu les musiciens répéter, le son traversant les épais murs pour venir mourir dans la rue qu'elle remontait. Et puis une voix à prix le dessus, une voix qui chantait des mots, des phrases, comme sortit tout droit de son cœur. Comme si sa conscience lui parlait, mettant en musique ses plus profondes pensées. Elle m'a supplié de trouver des tickets pour assister au concert du soir même, elle voulait que j'entende la chanson de son cœur. Un concert d'Edith Piaf était complet des mois à l'avance, j'ai du faire des pieds et des mains pour avoir des entrées. Mais j'ai réussi à en trouver, heureusement car j'avais déjà prévu de kidnappé la star dans le cas contraire_, plaisante-il tout en restant sérieux, comme s'il avait vraiment envisagé cette possibilité. _Les chansons étaient plus magnifiques les unes que les autres, elle a d'ailleurs interprétée « je ne regrette rien », j'étais fasciné, pouvoir entendre en live cette chanson avec Sissi à mes côtés, comme si Edith se faisait la messagère de mon âme. _

Bella est amusée par la façon dont Edward appelle cette chanteuse par son prénom, comme s'il l'a connaissait de longue date. Sans doute parce qu'il se retrouve dans ses chansons, ses paroles, comme s'il avait un lien avec elle.

Edward : - _Et puis j'ai senti la main d'Elizabeth se resserrait un peu plus fort autour de mon bras, j'ai compris que c'était celle-là, sa chanson, celle qu'elle voulait que j'entende absolument lorsque de nouvelles notes de musique se sont élevées dans la salle. Elle a enfoui son visage dans mon cou, à caresser mon visage tout le temps de la chanson et moi j'écoutais, j'écoutais ce qu'elle avait à me dire, toutes ces choses que je savais déjà, que je ressentais de la même manière, toutes ses choses qu'on se répétait encore et encore, sans besoin de mots. « L'hymne à l'amour », c'était ça cette fameuse chanson. Quelle autre aurait pu nous définir de toute façon ?_ Demande-t-il avec rhétorique, sans attendre de réponse.

Bella : - _Je ne connais pas_, avoue-t-elle.

Edward : - _Quelle bande d'inculte ces américains_, la taquine-t-il avec plaisir.

Partager ses souvenirs si heureux semble donner un coup de fouet au vampire, il rayonne.

Edward : - _Je te l'aurais bien fait entendre mais, je ne l'ai toujours écouté qu'avec Sissi alors…_

Bella : - _C'est pas grave_, le rassure-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le visage d'Edward s'assombrit. Quel imbécile ! Parler de son bonheur perdu, clamer son amour inconditionnel pour Sissi aux oreilles de Bella, Bella qui est amoureuse de lui, quel sadique ! Il se mettrait des claques. Mais c'est plus fort que lui, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, elle n'aurait jamais du le lancer sur ce sujet. Et en plus il lui propose d'écouter « leur chanson », pourquoi pas lui montrer son alliance temps qu'il y est ! A l'avenir il devra se rappeler d'éviter tout allusion à Elizabeth, pourquoi faire souffrir Bella ? Il ne veut en aucune façon lui faire du mal, au contraire, il aimerait la voir heureuse, et peut-être même contribuer à ce bonheur. Tout ce qu'il ne fait pas en cet instant. Le problème est qu'il aime parler de Sissi avec Bella, il arrive à parler d'Elizabeth, une première. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit avec elle ? Justement avec elle ? Sans doute parce qu'il se sent à l'aise. Même plus, il se sent prêt à partager des choses avec Bella, plus qu'avec une autre. Il a besoin de se sentir proche de quelqu'un à nouveau et la jeune fille semble toute désignée.

Ils sont tout deux tirés de leur rêverie par la sonnerie du téléphone. En une fraction de seconde Edward a déjà décroché le combinée. Il échange quelque mots avec l'interlocuteur avant d'annoncer à Bella que ses parents sont à la villa et qu'ils les attendent.

*****

Bella recule d'un pas à peine entrer dans le salon des Cullen, Renée devant retenir par le bras son père, apparemment incapable de canaliser sa haine envers Edward.

Bella : - _Si c'est pour faire ça autant qu'on reparte tout de suite_, prévient-elle en se rapprochant encore un peu plus du vampire.

Renée : - _Non ma chérie reste, ton père va se calmer, n'est-ce pas ?_ Fusille-t-elle le shérif du regard. _On en a déjà discuté_, lui chuchote-elle.

Il soupire bruyamment avant de se rasseoir sur le grand canapé blanc. Jasper l'espionne depuis l'escalier et fait signe à Edward qu'il n'y a plus de danger, non pas qu'un immortel est quoique ce soit à craindre d'un humain mais devoir se battre contre le shérif pourrait mettre tous les mortels présents en danger, l'odeur du sang n'étant pas très recommandée dans ce nid de vampires. Alice quant à elle observe l'avenir et fait profiter Edward de toutes ses prémonitions. Le futur s'annonce pour l'instant incertain.

Renée s'approche de sa fille, le regard aimant. Edward se recule et va rejoindre son père, à l'autre bout du salon, laissant les jeunes femmes discuter tranquillement, avec un semblant d'intimité.

Renée : - _Tu vas bien ?_ S'inquiète-t-elle immédiatement.

Bella : - _Bien sur ! Ecoute, je ne voulais pas te causer de souci…_

Renée : - _Ce n'est rien_, la coupe-t-elle pour la rassurer. _Mais il faut que tu retournes vivre chez ton père. Je serais heureuse que tu viennes avec moi à Jacksonville mais je suppose que dorénavant tu veux rester à Forks,_ se doute-t-elle.

Les hochements de tête de la petite brune confirment ses soupçons. Elle ne quittera pas la ville temps qu'Edward y sera.

Renée : _- Je ne veux pas que tu nous mentes, que tu promettes de ne plus revoir ce jeune homme pour ensuite vous retrouvez en cachette_. _Tu dois être honnête avec nous. Si on décide de te faire confiance, il faut que ce soit réciproque._

Bella est surprise du discours de sa mère, il semble si mature, si sérieux, si inhabituel venant de sa part. Devoir jouer les adultes responsables ne semble finalement pas inconsidérable pour Renée, elle s'y prend très bien. Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, elle se doit de tenir le rôle que Bella à bien voulu jouer à de si nombreuses reprises, il est temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Renée : - _Charlie devra toujours savoir où tu es et avec qui. Et tu auras un couvre feu à respecter, la plupart du temps._

Charlie : - _Oui et je vérifierais tous les soirs si tu as des traces_, ajoute-t-il en les rejoignant d'un bond.

Il piétine, lutte pour se contenir. Ses conditions ne semblent pas lui suffire. Renée lui fait les gros yeux pour l'inciter à se calmer. Ce n'est pas le moment de montrer ses réticences, pas pendant les négociations.

Renée : - _C'est d'accord ?_

Bella : - _Charlie n'acceptera pas Edward_, présent-elle.

Charlie : - _Ca certainement pas sous mon toit_, s'énerve-t-il.

Renée lève une main, en signe de neutralité.

Renée : - _Tu pourras voir Edward si tu tiens Charlie au courant_, assure-t-elle.

Elle lance une nouvelle fois un regard plein de sous-entendus au policier. Il recule de quelques pas.

Renée : - _Ne sous-estime pas notre attachement à toi ma chérie_, déclare-t-elle d'une voix douce. _On fera ce qu'il faut pour que ça aille mais il faut que toi aussi tu y mettes du tien, comprend qu'on s'inquiète pour toi._

Bella :_ - Je comprends._

Elle se met à la place de ses parents, voyant leur fille rentrant avec des traces de morsures sur le corps, sortant avec un garçon des plus mystérieux, ne sachant absolument pas de quoi il retourne. Non, elle ne peut décidément pas leur en vouloir de se faire du souci.

Elle hésite cependant à accepter leur offre. Elle est si heureuse de pouvoir vivre avec Edward, partager le même environnement. Y renoncer si vite n'est pas chose aisée. Mais une fois de plus elle se sacrifie, pour le bien de tous, pour le bien de ses parents, la tranquillité des Cullen, elle a déjà fait assez de dégâts comme ça.

Bella : _- C'est d'accord_, murmure-t-elle dans un sourire forcé.

Ses parents se lancent cette fois-ci un regard tout neuf, plein de satisfaction devant leur victoire. Renée sert très fort sa fille avant que son père ne lui caresse timidement le bras, finalement soulagé. Carliste et Esmé semblent également rassurés et Jasper et Alice descendent de l'escalier pour rejoindre le petit groupe. Edward, quant à lui, reste à l'écart, ne voulant pas se confronter au shérif. Il contemple la scène, voir Bella prendre avec temps de considération les sentiments de ses parents en compte le laisse pensif. Elle les aime, c'est évident et même naturel. Cette constatation si logique lui rappelle un souvenir très vivace dans son esprit. Il s'en souvient comme s'il venait de se passer. Ce jour où le téléphone avait sonné, où un ami de la famille d'Elizabeth leur avait annoncé le décès prématuré de Lalita et de son mari. Ils avaient eu un accident de voiture et étaient tous deux morts sur le coup. Voilà deux années que Sissi et lui avaient quitté le village, parcourant les plus beaux paysages du globe. Ils s'étaient installés depuis peu chez Carliste, avaient rencontré les membres de sa famille agrandie. Ils étaient heureux, ils respiraient le bonheur à longueur de journées. Puis la nouvelle était tombée. Et rien. Pas un cri, pas une larme, le silence, juste le silence. Etait-ce le choc ? Non. Il n'y avait rien dans l'esprit de Sissi, aucune couleur sombre, aucune pensée noire. Peut-être ne réalisait-elle pas ? Non plus. Elle avait conscience que sa mère, sa mère chérie, qui avait été si bonne avec elle, venait de mourir. Elle le savait mais ne ressentait rien. Edward vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ils restèrent plusieurs heures enlacées. Il la berça, comme voulant faire disparaître une douleur, mais cette douleur était fictive, elle n'existait pas. Puis Sissi le repoussa doucement, comme si elle avait besoin d'espace pour réfléchir. Il attendit qu'elle s'explique, lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses idées.

Elizabeth : - _Ma mère est morte. Ma mère est morte et rien. Je ne ressens rien_, constata-t-elle froidement.

Elle le transperça du regard. Effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Edward : - _C'est à cause de moi ?_ L'interrogea-t-il calmement.

Elizabeth : _- D'habitude j'aurais dit « grâce »,_ sourit-elle. _Mais là oui, c'est « à cause » de toi._

Elle ferma les yeux et colla son front contre le sien.

Elizabeth : - _Je n'arrive pas à être malheureuse quand tu es là, à avoir mal. Je n'arrive pas à aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi, tu prends tout l'espace, tout mon cœur, mon esprit, tout mon corps_, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer avec des mots ce qu'elle ressentait.

Il comprenait très bien ses paroles, les vivant à l'identique.

Elizabeth : - _Lalita était une mère exceptionnelle, une femme exceptionnelle. Elle mérite qu'on la regrette. Il faut que je pleure ma mère Edward, il faut que j'arrive à pleurer ma mère, _insista-t-elle.

Edward : - _Je sais. Et tu n'y arriveras pas temps que je serais là_, su-t-il. _C'est ok_, la rassura-t-il. _Je vais partir quelques jours, tu es en sécurité ici._

Il savait que tous les Cullen veilleraient sur elle pendant son absence. Elle hocha difficilement de la tête, redoutant déjà la séparation.

Edward : - _Je vais aller voir des amis de la famille en Alaska. Tu m'appelles dès que…_

Elizabeth : - _Promis,_ le coupa-t-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

Edward : - _Ok. Dans ce cas, je vais y aller_, murmura-t-il à regret.

Il l'embrassa, laissant ses lèvres s'éterniser sur les siennes. Caressant une dernière fois sa langue avant de mettre fin à leur baiser. Il déposa un bisou sur chacune de ses paupières et ses joues, se doutant que des larmes y couleraient dans peu de temps. Puis il se décida enfin à se lever, prêt à partir. Elle le retint instinctivement par le bras, regrettant son choix.

Il l'a pris une toute dernière fois dans ses bras, l'enlaçant avec force, à la limite de lui briser les côtes, comme elle en avait besoin, d'une pression forte, comme prise dans un étau, l'étau des bras de son Eddy.

Edward : - _Dans quelques jours, quand je reviendrais, nous irons ensemble nous recueillir là-bas, il faut que je lui dises de pas s'en faire, elle peut partir au paradis tranquille, je veille sur toi,_ lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant de desserrer son étreinte.

Cette fois elle le laissa s'échapper de ses bras. Elle se permit toutefois un dernier échange avant la séparation.

Elizabeth : - _Mon amour ?_

Edward : - _Oui ma reine ? _

Elizabeth : - _Tu crois qu'on s'aime ? _

Il lui offrit son plus magnifique sourire, faisant apparaître ses dents d'un blanc étincelant. Elle lui rendit, un éclat enfantin pétillant dans ses yeux.

Edward : - _C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu parler d'une relation pareille en dehors de la notre_, avoua-t-il. _Mais je sais que c'est de l'amour. C'est simplement un amour différent des autres. C'est le plus beau, le plus grand amour de l'histoire du monde. __Et tu sais quoi? This is only for you baby! _Conclut-il en imitant une voix de mafioso.

Ils se contemplèrent un instant, quelques secondes de ravissement avant la naissance de la douleur. Puis il disparut, parti à toute vitesse, loin d'elle. Les larmes ne vinrent pas tout de suite mais elles finirent par couler. Jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaisse, qu'il mette fin à ses tourments, par sa simple et irremplaçable présence.

De retour dans le présent, Edward constate que Bella trouve une certaine satisfaction dans le soulagement qu'elle vient de procurer à ses parents. Elle les prend en considération, elles les aiment, comme elle aime également Alice se tenant à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il est avec Elizabeth, lorsqu'ils sont ensemble, ce genre de sentiments leur est impossible, ils en sont incapables. Mais, maintenant qu'elle est loin, tout une part de son amour ne peut plus s'exprimer, il ne peut plus la caresser, la contempler, lui parler, pour lui offrir des preuves continuelles de leur lien incassable. Les sentiments sont toujours là, mais ne trouvent plus le moyen de s'exprimer. De la place se libère, de la place pour d'autres sentiments d'amour. De la place pour sa famille. Il peut, depuis le départ de Sissi, aimer sa famille à nouveau, ressentir plus. Peut-être même arriverait-il à aimer Bella ? En tous cas il sait être sur la bonne voie. Il l'aime déjà d'une certaine façon, il tient à elle, c'est indéniable, il apprécie sa compagnie, son contact, son esprit (du moins ce qu'elle lui laisse en voir), il ressent le besoin de la protéger, il la désire. Il présente la plupart des symptômes de l'état amoureux. Quelque soit l'importance que Bella prend, elle a déjà sa place attitrée. Mais de là à l'avouer, c'est une autre histoire.

Voyant que son vampire favori ne se décide pas à la rejoindre, Bella se laisse entraîner à l'extérieur par sa mère.

Renée : - _Je voulais qu'on est une petite conversation mère-fille en privée_, explique-t-elle.

Bella : _- Maman_, se plaint-elle.

Renée : _- Je veux juste savoir de quoi il retourne. La relation que tu as avec cet Edward…_

Bella : - _Edward maman ! Pas « cet Edward », juste « Edward »_ ! La coupe-t-elle vivement.

Renée : - _Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça ma chérie._

Bella : - _Je sais, je m'étonne moi-même. Il me fait découvrir des facettes de ma personnalité qui m'étaient encore inconnues_, tente-t-elle d'expliquer. _Je sais que ça peut paraître puéril mais…_

Renée : - _Pas du tout_, la rassure-t-elle.

Elle replace une mèche des cheveux de Bella dans un geste très maternelle.

Renée : _- Tu es en train de changer, et moi je rate tout ça_, se psalmodie-t-elle.

Bella lui sourit enfin.

Bella : _- Tu me manques à moi aussi. Mais je veux rester ici._

Renée : - _J'ai compris. Mais tu es sûre que tes sentiments sont réciproques ? Je ne veux pas que tu souffres c'est tout._

La jeune fille réfléchit.

Bella : - _Il tient à moi je le sais. Peut-être pas d'une façon qui peut convenir à Charlie ou à d'autres mais elle me convient à moi_, assure-t-elle. _Edward n'est pas comme les autres. Je veux vivre une histoire qui échappe à la réalité, avec lui je m'autorisai toutes les folies, toutes._

Renée contemple son enfant, devenu une jeune femme. La nostalgie la submerge soudainement. Elle n'est définitivement plus sa petite fille. Elle la prend dans ses bras, profitant de cette étreinte se faisant trop rare. Charlie met fin à leur câlin en débarquant de son pas lourd.

Charlie : - _Bien Bella, prends congés de tes amis on rentre,_ déclare-t-il d'une voix grave en se dirigeant déjà vers sa voiture.

Les deux femmes se lancent un regard entendu. La vie paisible avec Charlie est définitivement derrière la lycéenne.

******

**Voilà pour la fin de la cohabitation Edward/Bella. (Je me doute que vous auriez préféré qu'elle dure plus longtemps mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est que reculer pour mieux sauter !)**

**A bientôt pour la suite, en attendant place aux reviews !!! (J'aimerais bien savoir si le personnage de Sissi commence à plaire ou si le rejet est définitif !)**

**X.O.X.O**


	17. Fini de jouer!

**Whaou !!! Un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews !!!!!!!! Cela fait extrêmement plaisir !!!**

**Merci à cathy863, colilie, the-MC-game, mariebou, minashi, mademoiselleM7, TAdoudou, smille, 25lilou27, lolo08, liissa, alex, fanoudusud, fan2twilight, mag, vivi, crayoline, sambabibi, colilie, ptibiscuit, muteen-mwa, alice et jitka, MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !!!!**

**alicecullen **=) **Merci pour ton post**. Combien de chapitres reste-il ? Et bien je dirais environ 8 ou 9. Je ne sais pas encore exactement, j'ai le fil conducteur de mon histoire mais j'ai des idées de nouvelles scènes qui me viennent parfois (souvent même) et du coup l'histoire s'allonge.

**Pinktwilight1 **=)** Merci pour ta review. **Non ma fic n'est sur aucun blog, je ne la poste qu'ici. Mais si vous avez des sites ou forums à me proposer sur lesquels je peux faire découvrir ma fic n'hésitez pas à me communiquer les adresses.

**Lilia68 **=) **Merci pour ton post**. Je vois que tu es très intéressée par la fin ! On n'y est pas encore, il va se passer pas mal de choses d'ici là alors un peu de patience, je pense qu'il y en aura pour tous les goûts dans ma fic.

**Liz **=) **Merci pour ta review**. Un POV Elizabeth ? Pour ma fic je joue la narratrice extérieure, qui se promène dans la tête de tout le monde, ça me permet de donner une vue d'ensemble et de ne pas me focaliser sur les émotions d'un seul personnage. De cette façon je peux développer les sentiments d'aussi bien Bella, Edward qu'Elizabeth. Donc pas de POV pour aucun personnage en particulier, puisque je reprends (la plupart du temps) les POV de chacun.

**Une fan **=) Est-ce que Bella et Edward sont ensemble ? Et bien, c'est compliqué !!! (lol). Est-ce qu'Edward aime Bella ? Oui, à sa façon. Est-ce qu'Elizabeth est vivante ? A l'heure d'aujourd'hui c'est une vampire. Voila, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes tes questions, **merci pour ton post.**

**Debodebi **=) **Merci pour ta review**. Puisque les choses ne te paraissent pas très clairs je mets un récapitulatif de la vie d'Edward, j'espère que cela aidera. Je suis désolée d'avoir une écriture confuse, j'ai tenté de m'améliorer mais je crois que c'est encore raté.

Alors, **petit récapitulatif** pour éclaircir les choses :

**En 1918** =) Edward est atteint de la grippe espagnole. Carliste le transforme en vampire pour le « sauver ».

**De 1918 à 1928** =) Il vit avec Carliste (et Esmé qui est transformée elle aussi en vampire durant ses années là).

**En 1928** =) Edward se « rebelle » et quitte Carliste et Esmée.

**De 1928 à 1940** =) Il se nourrit d'humains mais culpabilise. Il veut retourner vers Carliste et Esmée mais rencontre le vampire Batista qui lui donne l'idée d'apprendre à contrôler son venin (pour pouvoir se nourrir d'humains sans les tuer).

**De 1940 à 1945** =) Il s'exile dans les montagnes d'Orient où il vit en reclus, apprenant à se contrôler.

**En 1945** =) Une femme, Cybille, lui demande de l'aide pour accoucher sa fille, Lalita. C'est la naissance d'Elizabeth.

**De 1945 à 1952** =) Il est toujours en Orient, continuant son « apprentissage » et participant à l'éducation d'Elizabeth.

**En 1952** =) Il quitte l'Orient, Elizabeth est alors âgée de 7 ans.

**De 1952 à 1962** =) Il mène une vie de « Don juan », de séducteur.

**En 1962** =) Il apprend le décès de Cybille (la grand-mère d'Elizabeth) et retourne donc en Orient afin d'assister à son enterrement. Il revoit Elizabeth qui est désormais âgée de 17 ans et tombe amoureux d'elle.

**A partir de 1962** =) Il va vivre avec Elizabeth, ils vont beaucoup voyager, rencontrer la famille Cullen agrandie etc. Puis, plusieurs années après, Elizabeth sera transformer en vampire (pour des raisons qui vous sont encore inconnues). Elle décidera ensuite de rompre avec Edward.

**En 2007** =) Edward retourne vivre avec les Cullen à Forks, et rencontre Bella, sa tua cantante.

**Voilà, j'espère que tout est plus compréhensible maintenant. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez surtout pas !!!!**

**Chapitre 17 : Fini de jouer !**

[**Avant propos** : ATTENTION ATTENTION !!! Avant de lire ce chapitre MUNISSEZ-VOUS ABSOLUMENT des chansons suivantes : **« Poison » d'ALICE COOPER** et **« wicked game » de Chris Isaak**, afin de lire la suite de cette fic dans les meilleures conditions. Le signal vous sera donner lorsque vous devrez appuyer sur « play ». Bonne lecture.]

Alice ouvre la porte et pénètre dans la luxueuse maison des Cullen en arborant un air très fier sur le visage. Elle est suivie de près par Bella.

Emmett : - _Je savais que tu réussirais_ ! Déclare-il à la petite lutine depuis le canapé. _On va s'éclater ce soir !_

Bella : - _Tu_ _ne m'as toujours pas dit où on aller ?_ Se plaint-elle à son amie.

Alice : _- Malgré mon pouvoir de séduction, ton père était à deux doigts de refuser alors valait mieux éviter de lui apprendre qu'on sortait en dehors de la ville._

Bella : - _Et où exactement ?_

Alice : -_ C'est l'élection du roi et de la reine du Babylone ce soir_, explique-t-elle.

Bella : - _Et on est élu sur quels critères ?_

Alice : - _C'est un concours de chant,_ sourit-elle.

Emmett : - _La boîte se transforme en une sorte de salle de concert pour l'occasion, ils font les choses biens. Le problème c'est souvent les candidats_, rit-il en repensant aux énergumènes qu'ils ont pu admirer l'an passé.

Bella : - _On doit chanter ? _S'inquiète-t-elle soudainement.

Alice : - _T'en fais pas il faut être volontaire, ce qui ne sera pas notre cas_. _On va bien rigoler,_ pressent-t-elle.

Ils sont rejoints par le reste de la fratrie en quelques secondes.

Edward : _- Tout le monde est prêt ?_

Bella : _- Heu…_Souffle-t-elle en scrutant ce qu'elle porte.

Alice : _- Je vais trouver une tenue plus adéquate pour Bella et on se met en route._

Se doutant du temps qu'elles vont mettre, les trois garçons se dirigent d'un seul pas vers le salon pour faire une ultime partie de playstation.

Arrivée à l'étage, Alice se précipite sur sa penderie.

Bella : - _Alice, je voudrais te demander quelque chose mais ne t'emballe pas s'il te plait,_ prévient-elle.

Pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que la voyante sache de quoi il retourne.

Alice : - _Oh Bella, tu me combles de joie_.

Rosalie : - _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'intéresse-t-elle en les rejoignant.

Bella : - _Je demandais à Alice si…enfin si elle voudrait bien… faire de moi une femme, _murmure-t-elle.

Emmett : - _Je croyais qu'Edward s'en était déjà chargé_, crie-t-il depuis le salon, entendant toute la conversation avec son ouïe vampirique.

Pour toute réponse il se fait pousser du canapé par Edward d'un geste vif. Le grand baraqué se contente de redoubler d'hilarité en représailles. Bella, quant à elle, s'empourpre rapidement, elle avait oublié qu'ici tous les murs ont des oreilles. Elle ferme précipitamment la porte de la chambre, dans un geste désespéré pour dissimuler sa gêne.

Alice : _- Ne t'en fais pas, personne ne connaît vraiment l'intimité et la discrétion ici. _

Cela ne semble pas rassurer l'humaine.

Rosalie : - _Les garçons dehors !_ Leur ordonne-t-elle, sans besoin d'élever la voix.

Son ton c'est fait suffisamment dur pour que les trois frangins ne discute pas la requête. En à peine quelques secondes ils se retrouvent dans le garage, à se décider sur les véhicules qu'ils utiliseront cette nuit.

Rosalie : _- La voie est libre_, informe-t-elle la fille du shérif.

Bella : - _Merci Rosie._

La grande blonde n'aime pas s'attarder sur les formules de politesse et détourne très vite son attention sur la pile de vêtements possédée par sa sœur.

Alice : _- Alors explique_ ! S'impatiente-t-elle.

Bella : - _Edward préfère les filles plus âgées_, souffle-t-elle.

Alice : _- Pas besoin d'être extralucide pour savoir que tout tourne autour de lui_, convient-elle. _J'ai de magnifiques tenues, elles t'iront toutes à ravir, il n'y a qu'à choisir._

Bella :_ - Je comptais aussi sur Rosalie sur ce coup, _avoue-t-elle.

En effet, pour ce qui est de plaire aux garçons, Rose sait y faire. Quelques conseils de sa part ne seraient pas de refus. Et puis faire en sorte de ne pas la laisser à l'écart pourrait permettre de réchauffer leur relation quelques peu tendue.

Rosalie :_ - Elle commence à me plaire cette humaine_, sourit-elle, contente d'être sollicitée pour une fois.

Après avoir tenue le rôle d'arbitre devant le combat de ses frères pendant près d'une heure, Edward s'autorise à pénétrer dans la villa pour presser un peu les demoiselles. Il découvre alors Bella descendant les escaliers, enfin prête. Il ne peut réprimer son sourire, elle est métamorphosée. Elle porte une ravissante robe de soie couleur crème, assez courte, assortie à de jolies escarpins noirs aux talons pas trop hauts, histoire de garder l'équilibre le temps de la soirée. Sa tenue est accessoirisée d'un sautoir en perle de nacre et d'un petit sac noir en forme de nœud, siglé YSL. Ses cheveux ondulés tombent en cascade sur ses épaules couvertes de poudre irisée. Son maquillage est également plus soutenu qu'à l'accoutumer. Alice lui a appliqué une ombre plus foncée sur les paupières, mais est restée soft sur les lèvres, dessinant une bouche glossy tout en transparence.

Edward, muet devant le spectacle, est très vite rejoint par ses frères.

Emmett : - _Bella !_ Souffle-t-il, étonné.

Jasper : - _Tu es…_

Edward : _- A croquer !_ Sourit-il.

Son frère lui donne un coup d'épaule. Tous les trois tentent vainement de cacher leur amusement. La petite brune baisse les yeux, définitivement gênée. Elle est ravie de plaire à Edward, mais devoir sortir en public dans cette tenue la rend soudainement nerveuse. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle suive toutes les idées qui lui passent par la tête ?

Elle finit de descendre les marches lentement, pour éviter toute chute. Alice et Rosalie arrivent à sa hauteur en une fraction de secondes. Elles sont comme toujours resplendissantes.

Alice : - _Tiens, mets ça,_ lui tend-t-elle un manteau noir en harmonie avec sa tenue.

Bella : - _Merci Alice. _

Edward : - _Tu permets_ ? Demande-t-il en attrapant le manteau pour lui enfiler lui-même.

Elle lui offre un nouveau sourire gêné, que tout cela se passe devant les yeux curieux des deux autres Cullen l'a met mal à l'aise. Pendant qu'il lui passe le manteau, Edward laisse claquer ses dents, imitant le bruit d'une morsure. Elle vire définitivement au cramoisi tandis qu'Emmett fait profiter l'assistance de ses éclats de rires.

Jasper : - _La soirée promet d'être intéressante_, constate-il en ressentant les émotions alentours.

******

La discothèque est déjà bien bondée lors de leur arrivée. Une grande scène a été installé au fond de la boîte de nuit pour l'occasion. Un jeune homme est en train de faire virevolter le pied du micro dans les airs en fredonnant d'une voix fausse. Emmett commence déjà à se moquer et ne lâche plus la scène des yeux.

Rosalie : _- Je crois qu'on va aller se trouver un perchoir_, souffle-t-elle en regardant son conjoint se tordre en deux.

Elle s'ennuie d'avance.

Alice : -_ Ca serait mieux de rester ensemble_, propose-t-elle.

Jasper : - _Trop tard !_

La petite vampire se retourne instinctivement vers Edward. Celui-ci a en effet déjà disparu. Bella soupire, elle n'a même pas eu le temps de voir vers où il allait.

Bella : _- Je vais voir où il est passé_, prévient-elle.

Alice : - _Certainement pas ! Tu ne te ballades pas toute seule ici._

Bella : - _Je suis une grande fille, au pire tu le sauras tout de suite si j'ai un problème._

Avec ses dons, difficile que quelque chose échappe à Alice. L'immortelle acquiesce d'un petit signe de tête.

Alice : - _Il sera à l'étage, sur ta droite_, visualise-t-elle.

Bella lui lance un petit sourire avant de partir en quête de son vampire. Elle le retrouve quelques minutes plus tard, à l'endroit où l'avait prédit son amie. Il est en plein repérage, scannant la foule en bas. Le voir ainsi, en véritable prédateur, provoque un frisson se propageant tout le long de l'épine dorsale de la jeune fille.

Bella : - _Tu t'es sauvé !_

Edward : _- Fuis-moi je te suis, suis-moi…,_ laisse-il la phrase en suspend, sans jamais se tourner vers son interlocutrice.

Bella : - _Je croyais qu'on passerait la soirée tous ensemble, _ignore-t-elle ses propos.

Edward : - _J'ai faim Bella,_ tourne-t-il enfin la tête vers elle pour lui montrer ses pupilles noires et ses cernes violacées. _Si je continue comme ça je vais devoir retourner chasser en forêt,_ se plaint-il.

Ses derniers temps il n'a fréquenté quasiment que Bella. Mais la jeune fille ne représente pas une source inépuisable d'hémoglobine et il est temps d'aller s'approvisionner ailleurs, même si toutes les saveurs lui paraissent plus fades désormais.

Bella : - _Alors on ne va pas passer la soirée ensemble_, réalise-t-elle avec détresse.

Edward : - _On verra plus tard_, souffle-t-il.

Le regard du vampire se fixe soudainement sur la nouvelle candidate au titre de reine du Babylone. Elle se met à chanter plutôt timidement un des derniers tubes passant toute la journée à la radio. Un léger sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de l'immortel, trouvant cette dernière charmante sous ses airs d'effarouchée. Cette fois s'en est trop pour Bella qui est prise d'une bouffée de chaleur, une bouffée de colère, de rage.

Bella : - _Alors c'est ça ? Tu ne me ramèneras chez toi que si tu ne trouves rien de mieux à te mettre sous la dent ? Je ne suis pas un prix de consolation Edward !_

Il daigne la regarder, surpris par ses plaintes subites.

Edward : - _Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi exactement ? _S'énerve-t-il à son tour.

Il ose poser la question ! Ce qu'elle attend de lui ? Qu'il l'aime ! Qu'il lui rende tout cet amour qu'elle lui donne sans compter ! Il est temps qu'elle reçoive elle aussi, elle en a assez de donner dans le vide. Elle reste bouche bée, éberluée par le peu d'importance qu'il lui porte en cet instant. A chaque fois qu'ils font un pas en avant c'est pour reculer de deux ensuite.

Elle veut lui répondre, lui dire tout ce qu'elle a sur le cœur mais elle n'y arrive pas, ça ne sort pas, elle garde tout en elle et ça fait mal, cela forme un poids sur son estomac, une boule dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler. Elle préfère partir, elle se dirige vers l'escalier pour fuir le plus loin possible de lui, elle a besoin d'être loin de lui là tout de suite, elle a besoin de se retrouver, de se retrouver avec elle-même, cette Bella si posée, si raisonnable, la Bella qu'elle était avant de le rencontrer.

Edward : - _Où est-ce que tu vas ?_ La coupe-t-il dans sa course, dans un sursaut d'état d'âme.

Bella : _- Je ne sais pas_, avoue-t-elle.

Edward : - _Et bien on va du même côté_, conclut-il amer.

Elle retient ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'elle réussisse à lui tourner le dos, fuyant loin de ce briseur de cœur. Il l'observe jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il évacue alors son énervement en tapant sur la rambarde contre laquelle il est appuyé. Il n'en faut pas plus pour faire trembler le sol. Tout le monde à l'étage se regarde, effrayé. Il change rapidement de place pour éviter d'attirer encore un peu plus l'attention.

Bella se réfugie dans un des rares coins tranquilles du club, sur le côté de la scène, là où on ne peut rien voir du show des candidats. Elle se tape les mains contre le front, voulant que ses idées s'éclaircissent enfin. Elle n'arrive plus à penser correctement, tout s'embrouille, elle ne voit que lui dans son esprit, lui la repoussant, encore et encore. Elle laisse ses larmes couler, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, dissimulée dans l'ombre. Le drag-queen animant la soirée passe devant elle pour aller se rafraîchir en coulisse.

Drag-queen : - _Mais mon Dieu mon chou, qu'est-ce qui te met dans un état pareil ?_

Bella recule instinctivement, embarrassée.

Bella : - _Oh rien_, feint-elle.

L'animateur ne se laisse pas berner et reste figé devant elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède.

Bella : - _C'est…C'est ce gars_, murmure-t-elle.

Drag-queen : - _Ah ! Je connais ça moi aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce gars ?_

Elle essuie ses larmes.

Bella : - _Il me prend pour une conne_, réalise-t-elle.

Drag-queen : - _Une jolie petite gueule comme la tienne peut avoir qui elle veut_, constate-t-il.

Bella secoue la tête. La façon de s'exprimer de cet individu haut en couleur la fait sourire.

Drag-queen : - _Il faut qu'il en prenne conscience, peut-être a-t-il besoin qu'on lui ouvre les yeux ? _

Bella : - _Je n'ai pas le succès que vous semblez me prêter_, nie-t-elle.

Drag-queen : - _Oh mon chou,_ souffle-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

Cette petite parait très naïve.

Drag-queen : _- Tu t'en rendra bien compte un jour ! Mais en entendant, peu importe ce que tu penses de toi, l'important c'est ce que lui pense ! _

Bella : - _Et comment je suis sensé m'y prendre ? _

Drag-queen : - _S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris c'est que tous les hommes sont fait sur le même modèle, homo, hétéro, trans, tous, sans exception. _

Il l'a regarde de haut en bas et sourit.

Drag-queen : - _Rends-le jaloux ma chérie_, lance-t-il dans un clin d'œil avant de tourner son regard vers la scène. _Montre-lui !_

Alice apparaît au même instant dans le dos de la jeune fille.

Alice : - _Oui ! Cent fois oui !_

Bella : - _J'en suis incapable !_

Elle n'a pas vu que Rosie a suivi sa sœur.

Rosalie : _- Je croyais que tu étais prête à tout pour lui, c'est le moment de le prouver ! _

Alice : - _On y va avec toi Bella_, la rassure-t-elle.

Bien que tous les encouragements qu'elle reçoit soient faits pour la motiver, la peur de chanter en public semble plus forte. Elle ne peut décemment pas faire ça, se donner en spectacle c'est pas son truc, définitivement pas !

Elle secoue la tête, découragée, et grimpe sur l'un des mini podiums, servant de piste pour les plus déchaînés, afin de rejoindre le plus vite possible le fond de la discothèque, loin de la scène. C'est alors qu'elle laisse divaguer son regard sur la foule, elle l'aperçoit, accoudé à l'un des bars, chuchotant à l'oreille de la précédente candidate, celle qui lui avait donné le sourire. Elle les voit rire, elle l'observe en train d'enfermer sa proie dans ses filets. Pas besoin du don d'Alice pour connaître l'avenir : il va faire ce qu'il a à faire avec cette fille, puis avec une autre et encore une autre, et d'ici quelques temps, il reviendra vers Bella, pour se délecter de son goût si particulier, jusqu'à ce que ses remords soient trop forts et qu'il l'a délaisse à nouveau, encore et toujours, enfermé dans ce cercle vicieux, oh oui si vicieux ! Mais cette fois-ci elle ne le supportera pas, non pas cette fois ! Elle en a assez de jouer, et si c'est elle qui doit, encore une fois, agir la première, elle s'y résoudra, elle continue malgré tout de penser qu'il en vaut la peine, les sentiments qu'elle éprouve méritent qu'on se batte pour eux, de toute façon personne ne mènera ce combat à sa place. Elle saute de la petite estrade et rejoint rapidement le côté de la scène. Alice l'accueille avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bella : - _Dis-moi que ça va aller, que ça va bien se passer_, supplie-t-elle, la peur au ventre.

La vampire pose ses deux mains sur les épaules frêles de l'humaine.

Alice : - _Ca va aller, tout va bien se passer,_ déclare-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Rosalie : _- La réussite sourit aux audacieux._

L'immortelle retient le drag-queen revenant des coulisses. Il comprend que Bella a changé d'avis et lui offre un sourire coloré.

Drag-queen : -_ Tu as une idée de chanson mon choux ?_

Bella : - _Oui, il y en a une._

Emmett et Jasper sont perchées sur une des petites estrades, tentant d'éviter au maximum la promiscuité avec tous ces humains.

Emmett : - _Tu tiens le coup frangin ! Alice a vu juste, t'avais pas à t'inquiéter._

Jasper : _- Elle a un peu trop foi en moi_, murmure-t-il.

Il sait enfin décidé à sortir avec eux et pour l'instant il est plutôt fier de lui-même mais ce n'est pas une raison pour relâcher sa vigilance, un incident ici et s'en est finit ! Une raison de plus de se contraindre à un contrôle absolu. La philosophie du jour est de combattre le mal par le mal.

Emmett : _- Ah,_ se frotte-il les mains d'impatience en voyant le drag-queen réapparaître sur la scène pour présenter le nouveau candidat.

Drag-queen : - _Ladies and gentlemen, notre prochaine concurrente, bien que j'ai quelques doutes sur sa majorité, adore le champagne, les hommes plus âgés et qu'il la prenne pour une conne. Voici Bella !_

Les lumières éclairant la scène s'éteignent et plongent celle-ci dans l'obscurité. La foule applaudit pour encourager l'apprentie chanteuse.

Jasper : - _Ca peut pas être elle !_

Emmett : - _Sûrement pas ! Elle doit pas être la seule à s'appeler Bella dans le coin c'est tout_, pense-t-il à voix haute.

Les premières notes de musique du tube « Poison » d'Alice Cooper se font entendre. Un unique spot de lumière blanche se braque alors sur la candidate.

Emmett : - _Je le crois pas_, souffle-t-il en reconnaissant Bella.

Les deux frères restent la bouche grande ouverte, estomaqués.

Jasper : _- C'était pas prévu ça !_

Bella tente de contenir son tract, elle fige son regard sur un point fixe, ignorant tous ces yeux braqués sur elle. Heureusement qu'elle connaît les paroles par cœur, elle se focalise sur cela, ne pensant qu'à lâcher à voix audible les mots raisonnant dans son esprit. Elle commence d'une voix douce, presque tremblante.

Bella : - _Your cruel device (ton cruel stratagème)_

Edward, toujours installé au bar avec sa rencontre d'un soir, se retourne instinctivement en entendant cette voix. Il est tout aussi étonné que ses frères.

Bella : _- Your blood, like ice (ton sang, comme de la glace)_

Cette chanson lui serait-elle adressée ? Bella s'agrippe au pied du micro, y trouvant un semblant de soutien.

Bella : - _One look could kill (un seul regard peut tuer)._

Elle se doute qu'il est toujours au même endroit, avec cette fille. Elle regarde au delà de la foule, pour atteindre le fond de la salle où il se trouve. Elle le transperce du regard avant de poursuivre son interprétation.

Bella : - _My pain, your thrill (ma douleur, ton frisson)_

Si Edward doutait encore du sens de cette chanson, le regard et les mots qu'elle vient de lancer lui ôtent toute réserve.

Les jeux de lumière se mettent en route en même temps que la musique accélère pour le refrain. Toute la scène est illuminée. Alice et Rosalie sont sur la droite de Bella, un peu plus au fond, toutes les deux postées devant un micro tenant sur un pied métallisé, prêtes à jouer leur rôle de choriste.

Bella : _- __I want to love you but I better not touch (je veux t'aimer mais je ferais mieux de ne pas te toucher)_

Alice et Rosalie : - _Don't touch !_ _(ne pas toucher)_

Bella se tourne vers elles. Alice lui offre un sourire amusé.

Alice :_ - Vas-y ma belle, _murmure-t-elle.

Bella : - _I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop (__Je veux t'enlacer mais mes sens me disent d'arrêter)_

Lui le vampire, l'instinct poussant à s'éloigner de lui, et pourtant…

Bella: _- I want to kiss you but I want it too much (je veux t'embrasser mais le désir est trop fort)_

Alice et Rosalie: _- Too much! (trop fort)  
_Bella:_ - I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_ _(__Je veux te goûter mais tes lèvres sont un poison venimeux)_.

Quelle plus grande absurdité a-t-elle déjà entendu que de dire qu'Edward contrôle son venin !

Bella : - _You're poison running through my veins (tu es un poison coulant dans mes veines)._

Au contraire, il se distille, se propage en elle, il l'infecte, prend possession de son corps, de son esprit, la transformant en autre chose, une autre Bella. Une Bella prête à tout.

Bella : - _You're poison (tu es un poison), I don't want to break these chains (je ne veux pas briser ces chaînes)._

Elle est prête à tout pour y goûter, encore. Parce qu'elle adore ça, elle aime ça, elle l'aime, lui.

Emmett : -_Whaouuuuuuuuuuu_, hurle-t-il pour l'encourager, ébahi par son audace soudaine.

Jasper est tout aussi ahuri et semble s'amuser pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée. Bella reprend son souffle, prête pour le deuxième couplet, plus motivée que jamais lorsqu'elle voit Edward délaisser la fille pour s'approcher peu à peu de la scène, s'approcher d'elle, laissant cette autre derrière lui, sans lui prêter plus aucune attention.

Bella : - _Your mouth, so hot (ta bouche, si chaude), your web, I'm caught (ta toile, je suis piégée)._

Tous les males environnants n'ont d'yeux que pour elle, ils ne pensent qu'à elle, leurs sales mains sur son corps si fragiles. Et lui doit entendre tout ça, supporter les fantasmes de tous ces voyeurs. Voilà qu'elle referme l'étau sur lui. Pourquoi ce soir ? Il n'est pas prêt. C'est elle le venin, elle n'en a donc pas conscience ? Elle va l'avoir, encore une fois, il va retomber dans le panneau.

Bella : - _Your skin, so wet (ta peau si humide), black lace on sweat (la dentelle noire couverte de sueur)  
_

Il se rappelle si bien leur nuit, sa peau, la transpiration faisant couler sa fragrance, le recouvrant.

Bella : - _I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (j'entends ton appel et c'est aiguilles et épingles)._

Alice et Rosalie: _- And pins ! (et épingles)_

Bella : _- I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name (je veux te faire mal juste pour t'entendre crier mon nom)_, chante-t-elle avec plus de force en serrant le poing.

Elle se laisse emporter par l'adrénaline et par son message si véridique, ce message qu'elle doit faire passer.

Bella : - _Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (je ne veux pas te toucher mais je t'ai dans la peau)_

Elle ne pouvait choisir meilleur titre. Elle illustre si bien ce qu'il ressent. Combien de fois avait-il voulu résister ? Combien de fois avait-il failli ? A chaque fois !

Alice et Rosalie : _- Deep in ! (si profondément)  
_Bella : - _I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison (je veux t'embrasser mais tes lèvres sont un poison venimeux)_

Ses lèvres ! Une fois collées aux siennes ça en est fini de lui !

Bella: - _You're poison running through my veins_ (tu es un poison coulant dans mes veines).

Et son sang ! Ce venin ! Quand il y goûte, qu'il courre à travers ses artères, cette béatitude, il ne peut se résoudre à y renoncer. Il aurait pu partir, loin d'ici, loin de Forks, loin d'elle. Mais il n'en fera rien, il n'a pas envie de briser ses chaînes.

Bella : - _You're poison, I don't wanna break these chains (tu es un poison, je ne veux pas briser ces chaînes), poison, _laisse-t-elle s'évanouir dans les airs.

Edward arrive à hauteur de ses frères. Ses derniers le scrutent avec amusement. Il semble réellement contrarié. Il laisse son regard aller de Bella à tous les mecs bavant devant elle, tentant de bloquer toutes ces pensées salaces. Voir certaines images de Bella dans les bras d'un autre, même si ce n'est que dans un esprit malsain, fait naître un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il serre la mâchoire et les poings, visiblement exaspéré. Et le voilà submergé par les affres de la jalousie. Il observe Bella et lui en veut, il veut monter sur cette scène et lui sommer d'arrêter, l'emmener loin d'ici, avec lui, là où elle doit être.

Bella : - _One look could kill (un regard peut tuer) my pain, your thrill (ma peine, ton frisson)._

Elle ne croit pas si bien dire, on dirait que ça l'amuse de le mettre dans cet état.

Jasper de son côté ressent toutes les émotions s'entrechoquant chez son frère en cet instant. Il ne peut réprimer son sourire et fait partager son sentiment à Bella en lui faisant un clin d'œil, content qu'elle arrive à ses fins. Celle-ci redouble de motivation et se lâche complètement. Elle retire le micro du pied et se balade sur la scène.

Bella : _- I want to love you but I better not touch _

Alice et Rosalie: - _Don't touch!_  
Bella : - _I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop, I want to kiss you but I want it too much _

Alice et Rosalie: - _Too much!_

Même Rosalie ne peut réfréner son rire devant le spectacle qu'offre Bella à toute la discothèque, méconnaissable.

Bella: _- I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, you're poison running through my veins, you're poison, I don't wanna break these chains. __Poison._

La petite brune est totalement dans ce qu'elle fait, elle oublie tout le monde autour et chante du plus profond de son coeur. Elle ferme les yeux et appuie chaque mot.

Bella : - _I want to love you but I better not touch_

Alice et Rosalie: - _Don't touch!_  
Bella: _- I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop, I want to kiss you but I want it too much _

Alice et Rosalie: _- Too much_!  
Bella: _- I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah, I don't want to break these chains._

S'en est trop pour le pauvre immortel, en proie à tous ses doutes, ses sentiments si dures à canaliser. Il s'éloigne, s'isole comme il le peut, loin de la scène, de la foule n'ayant d'yeux que pour Bella, sa Bella. Cette dernière se rappelle chaque moment passait dans les bras de son vampire, elle est totalement plongée dans ses souvenirs mis en paroles et ne remarque pas la disparition de son apollon.

Les autres vampires, quant à eux, se regardent tous, pressentant ce qui va suivre.

Bella : _- Poison, oh no, Runnin' deep inside my veins (coulant profondément dans mes veines), Burnin' deep inside my veins (brûlant profondément dans mes veines), It's poison  
(c'est du poison) I don't wanna break these chains. Poison_, conclut-elle dans un grand éclat de voix.

Elle sort doucement de sa transe, riant à gorge déployée sous les applaudissements. Alice vient la prendre dans ses bras, si fière de sa prestation. C'est alors que Bella cherche à croiser le regard du seul qui compte, mais à sa grande surprise il n'est plus là. Son sourire disparaît. Et lorsqu'elle voit les traits tirés de Jasper, c'est son regard qui s'éteint. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? Qu'a-t-elle encore fait de travers ? Les trois demoiselles quittent la scène en saluant la foule qui les félicite toujours autant.

Emmett : _- Bella, t'étais…J'en reviens pas !_ S'extase-t-il en les rejoignant rapidement, accompagné par Jasper.

Bella : - _Merci_, rougit-elle, _où est Edward_ ?

Les deux frères se regardent d'un air embêté.

Jasper : _- Il était un peu…confus, il va revenir_, la rassure-t-il.

Bella : _- Alice ?_ Veut-elle interroger son amie, mais celle-ci a aussi disparu.

A l'autre bout de la boite de nuit, Alice rejoint son frère, accoudé à l'un des bars, gigotant sur son tabouret. Une petite blonde assise non loin de lui ne le lâche pas du regard, subjuguée.

Edward : - _Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça ? T'as jamais vu un beau mec ou quoi ?_ S'énerve-t-il en la transperçant de son regard d'onyx glacial.

L'hypnose est vite supplantée par la peur et elle déguerpit vite fait. Apparemment il est énervé, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être agressif envers les inconnues, même lorsque leurs pensées sont loin d'être catholiques.

Alice : - _Tu es si indécis, je n'y vois rien_, râle-t-elle en scrutant l'avenir.

Edward : - _Pas du tout, j'ai les idées très claires_, feint-il en gardant la tête haute.

Elle secoue la tête, pas dupe pour un sou.

Alice : - _Qu'est-ce que tu espérais ? Qu'elle resterait là à t'attendre, sans jamais broncher._

Edward :_ - C'est trop demander, _lance-t-il ironiquement.

Alice : - _Et ça mène à quoi tout ça ?_

Edward : _- Elle ignorait qu'elle était belle, je l'ai instruite ! Maintenant elle va pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie, mais ce sera sans moi ! Les allumeuses ce n'est pas mon truc_, souffle-t-il amer.

Alice : - _Arrête !_

La vampire se retourne subitement, le présent ayant rattrapé l'avenir. Bella a décidé au dernier moment de tourner à gauche au lieu de choisir la droite et c'est retrouvé trop vite à leur hauteur, entendant les paroles d'Edward. L'humaine tente de retenir ses larmes, en vint.

Elle part à toute vitesse, voulant fuir pour la seconde fois de la soirée celui qui se permet si souvent de la piétiner. Elle se réfugie à nouveau sur le côté de la scène, espérant que cette fois personne ne viendra l'ennuyer avec des idées débiles. Elle se frotte les yeux mais les flots ne s'arrêtent plus de couler. Elle se sent sale, elle tuerait pour prendre une douche. Elle sent une telle pression sur ses épaules, comme si on l'empêcher de remonter à la surface, coincé au fond de l'océan, se noyant. Elle repense à cette soirée, à ce à quoi elle s'est abaissée pour attirer l'attention d'Edward. Se donner en spectacle ! Se trémousser devant tous ses gens dans cette tenue, cette robe si courte, dévoilant ses jambes. Ce maquillage ! Elle est si loin d'elle-même, mais qu'est-elle devenue ? Elle a peur de croiser un miroir. Dire qu'en début de soirée elle s'était trouvé plutôt jolie, elle avait aimé ce reflet d'elle et maintenant ? Quelle idiote !

Elle a besoin de se changer, d'enlever cet attirail et toute cette peinture de son visage.

Edward apparaît devant elle, le regard vide. Mais elle n'en peut plus, elle est à bout de force, tout lui parait si lourd. Elle veut partir mais il l'en empêche. Elle le repousse mais il la retient.

Bella : - _Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?_

Il a si honte de lui, pourquoi en effet ? Pourquoi lui fait-il tant de mal ? Dans quel état l'a-t-il encore mis. Il baisse les yeux, mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de ses propres actions.

Edward : - _J'ai entendu tout ce que ces salauds pensaient pendant que tu chantais et je n'ai pas aimé,_ avoue-t-il.

Bella : - _Je m'amusais c'est tout, j'essayais de décompresser, _rétorque-t-elle.

Edward : _- Je n'ai pas aimé._

Il ferme les yeux et se pince l'arête du nez. Il pose son front contre le sien. Elle est étonnée par ce geste et ferme les yeux à son tour. Il n'y a plus qu'eux deux dans tout l'univers à nouveau. Mais elle ne peut pas, elle ne peut pas le laisser encore gagner, avoir raison d'elle, pas si facilement, non pas cette fois.

Bella : _- Ne joue pas avec moi, ne joue pas._

Il se recule légèrement et la transperce du regard.

Bella : _- Je suis quoi pour toi ? J'ai besoin de savoir où on en est, si on est quelque part ? _

Edward : _- Je suis avec toi là maintenant._

Bella : - _Oui mais pour combien de temps ?_

Edward : - _Je ne sais pas Bella, on ne sait pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, je ne suis pas devin._

Bella : - _Peut-être mais qu'est ce que tu veux ?_

Edward : - _Ce que je veux ?_ Répète-il, se posant la question à lui-même.

Si seulement il le savait ! Tout serait tellement plus simple. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il est incapable de répondre à cette question.

Edward : - _J'ai besoin de temps, il faut que tu me laisses encore un peu de temps,_ supplie-t-il presque. _Tu veux bien faire ça Bella ?_

Du temps ? Pour obtenir quoi ? Est-ce qu'il est capable de lui offrir autre chose que ce qu'ils ont maintenant ? Tous deux se posent la question sans jamais oser la prononcer à voix haute. Elle veut plus, elle voudrait se contenter du présent, mais elle n'y arrive pas, elle n'y arrive plus. Et pourtant, qu'a-t-elle comme autre choix que d'attendre ? Partir loin de lui ? Impossible. Tourner la page ? Impensable. Elle est prise au piège. Comment lui refusais quelque chose ? Comment ne pas espérer ? L'espoir, voilà ce qui la pousse à écouter encore une fois ces belles paroles. Croire que cette fois-ci est la bonne. De toute façon, comment résister à ses yeux qu'ils lui lancent, ce regard si doux, cette douceur qu'elle aime tant, qu'il lui offre trop rarement à son goût. En a-t-elle seulement réellement envie ? A-t-elle vraiment le désir de faire cesser tout cela ? De résister ? Ou de se laisser aller ? De s'abandonner dans ces bras, ces bras fait pour elle, où elle se sent chez elle. Elle se laisse aller dans ces bras là.

Bella : - _Je suis si fatiguée_, sanglote-t-elle en blottissant sa tête dans le cou du vampire.

Edward : _- Je sais, on va rentré._

Et encore une fois, il la laisse obtenir ce qu'elle désire, comment lui refuser quoique ce soit ? Plus il résiste, plus elle s'acharne à le faire céder, elle n'a aucune pitié.

Ils marchent lentement, l'un contre l'autre, traversent la foule vers la sortie mais Alice et les autres les interceptent.

Alice : - _Bella, ça va ?_ S'inquiète-t-elle.

La petite humaine hoche légèrement de la tête. Edward se dégage doucement de ses bras pour laisser Alice approcher. Une idée lui traverse l'esprit, un juste retour, la moindre des choses à consentir à Bella, à lui offrir, un moyen de lui faire comprendre dans quel engrenage il se trouve. Alice essuie du revers de sa manche les dernières perles d'eau salée mourrant sur les joues rosées de son amie. Bella lance un regard vers Edward mais une fois de plus il a disparut. Elle regarde tout autour d'elle, la pression remontant d'un cran, elle est consternée. Mais Alice la prend par les épaules pour la tourner vers la scène.

Alice : - _Reste calme_, murmure-t-elle d'une voix douce_, il est là._

Bella ne voit rien, où est-il ? Une nouvelle musique prend possession de la salle, et un projecteur se focalise sur la scène, là où est installé Edward sur un tabouret, une guitare entre les mains. Il gratte les cordes, en rythme sur le tube de Chris Isaak « Wicked game », Bella reconnaît immédiatement la chanson. Un micro à pied s'élève en face du charismatique interprète.

Edward : - _The world was on fire, no one could save me but you (le monde était en feu, personne ne pouvait me sauver à part toi)_

Combien de décennies a-t-il erré avant de croiser sa route ? Combien de temps l'a-il attendu ? Combien de temps a-il attendu pour pouvoir vibrer à nouveau ?

Edward : - _Strange what desire will make foolish people do (c'est étrange ce que le désir peut faire faire aux gens insensés)  
_  
Son désir pour Bella le fait vraiment faire n'importe quoi. Il s'est brouillé avec sa famille, a fait souffrir tant de gens, elle et lui compris.

Tous les Cullen regardent leur frère, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Passerait-il enfin aux aveux ?

Bella est complètement envoûtée par cette voix, comme tout le reste de l'assemblée. Dans la foule, c'est le calme plat. Et dire qu'il chante pour elle, rien que pour elle.

Edward : - _I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you and I never dreamed that I'd knew somebody like you (je n'ai jamais rêvé de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi et je n'ai jamais rêvé de connaître quelqu'un comme toi)._

Et pourtant on l'a mis sur sa route. La seule dont l'esprit reste un mystère, la seule dont le sang est comme le chant d'une sirène, la seule l'empêchant de se contrôler. Tout est fait pour le pousser vers elle. Oh non il n'a jamais rêvé de la rencontrer, elle remet bien trop de choses en question, trop de choses. Alice rejoint la scène, reprend sa place de choriste.

Edward: _- No, I don't want to fall in love (non, je ne veux pas tomber amoureux)._

Oh non, cette idée est si effrayante. Tout ce que cela implique, il n'en a pas le droit, ce genre de chose doit lui être interdite.

Alice: - _This love is only gonna break your heart (cet amour va seulement te briser le coeur)._

Un amour impossible, ne pouvant apporter que souffrance et destruction, destruction de la vie d'une jeune fille innocente.

Edward : - _No, I don't want to fall in love (non, je ne veux pas tomber amoureux), _chante-t-il en fermant les yeux, du plus profond de son être.

Alice : - _This love is only gonna break your heart.  
_Edward:_ - With you (de toi), _lève-t-il enfin les yeux vers Bella.

Il la transperce du regard. Elle n'en revient pas, il se livre enfin, ose déballer ce qu'il ressent, ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Elle en avait tellement besoin.

Edward : - _With you (de toi)._

Il lutte, elle le sait maintenant. Cela signifie bien qu'il n'est pas indifférent, au contraire. Il ne peut imaginer tout ce que cela provoque en Bella.

Edward: - _What a wicked game you play, to make me feel this way (quel jeu pervers tu joues, à me mettre dans cet état)_

Et elle que devrait-elle dire? Serait-il possible qu'ils ressentent tous deux la même chose ?

Edward : - _What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you (quelle chose cruelle que de me laisser rêver de toi)  
_

Pour sûr qu'ils rêvent l'un de l'autre, qu'ils y pensent. Ils ne font que ça. Pourquoi est-ce si compliqué ?

Edward : - _What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way_ _(quelle chose cruelle que de dire que tu ne t'ai jamais sentie ainsi)_

Et il est son premier, son premier tout. Ils sont spéciaux l'un pour l'autre, nouveau. Et ils ne savent que faire, comment s'y prendre ?

Edward : - _What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you (quelle chose cruelle que de me faire rêver de toi)_, _And I don't wanna fall in love (et je ne veux pas tomber amoureux)._

Il poursuit son interprétation devant les yeux et les oreilles ébahies de tous, sans exception.

Mais lui n'a d'yeux que pour Bella.

Edward : - _I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you (je n'ai jamais rêvé que j'aimerai quelqu'un comme toi), I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you (je n'ai jamais rêvé que je perdrais quelqu'un comme toi)._

Il avait été sur le point de la perdre ce soir, il en a conscience, voilà peut-être ce qui l'a poussé à se dévoiler sur cette scène. Il commence à peine à réaliser qu'elle pourrait être à lui, que tout lui est déjà repris. Pourquoi tout le monde est toujours si pressé ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre son temps ? Il en a à revendre.

Le drag-queen animant la soirée monte sur scène dès que le vampire prononce la dernière rime de la chanson mais il n'a pas le temps de le féliciter qu'Edward a déjà quitté l'estrade, se précipitant vers sa belle. Ils sortent rapidement de la boîte sans se retourner et prennent la route vers le loft.

Drag-queen : -_ Et bien je crois que nous avons notre couple royal, félicitations à Bella et Edward !_ Applaudie-t-il.

Mais aucun d'eux ne vient chercher sa couronne.

Alice : _- Je leur remettrais ne vous en faite pas_, vient-elle au secours de l'animateur en prenant les couronnes.

Rosalie : _- Oui, on s'en charge_, ajoute-t-elle en s'invitant sur scène.

Face à leur beauté, le public n'émet aucune protestation et redouble d'applaudissements.

Les deux jeunes filles sont amusées et font la révérence en salutations de toute cette effervescence. Les cris fanatiques d'Emmett et Jasper se font entendre par delà le brouhaha.

C'est dans les bras d'Edward que Bella pénètre dans l'antre du vampire. Il la dépose délicatement dans le canapé, alors qu'elle est à moitié endormie, épuisée.

Edward : - _Tu veux aller te coucher ou tu préfères prendre une douche d'abord ?_ Demande-t-il d'une voix basse.

Bella : - _Je prendrais bien une douche_, murmure-t-elle.

Edward : - _ok, tu veux que je te prépares un chocolat chaud ou peut-être un thé ?_ Propose-t-il, à ses petits soins.

Il semble vraiment vouloir se faire pardonner.

Bella : - _Un chocolat me ferait plaisir._

Il lui sourit, content du succès de son idée. Elle se dirige d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain tandis que lui s'atèle à lui préparer une boisson délicieuse. Il lui concocte à l'ancienne, faisant fondre une plaque de chocolat dans une casserole de lait crémeux. Après avoir versé sa tasse, ajouté de la crème fouetté et saupoudré de cannelle, Edward entend toujours l'eau de la douche coulée, encore et encore. Les minutes passent et toujours aucune Bella à l'horizon. Il commence à s'inquiéter et va frapper à la porte, aucune réponse. Il se permet d'entrer. Il la découvre, assise sous la douche, nue et recroquevillée, en position de préservation, comme si le danger rodait autour d'elle. Il ne prend pas le temps de se déshabiller et la rejoint sous l'eau chaude.

Bella : _- Je n'arrive pas à me relever, j'arrive plus à bouger_, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre sous ses jambes pour la faire glisser sur lui, il la serre tendrement dans ses bras.

Edward : - _Ca va mieux comme ça ?_

Elle hoche légèrement de la tête, ne pouvant parler. Ce peut-il qu'elle soit arrivée à sa limite, au bout du rouleau, ne pouvant supporter plus ? Ils restent ainsi un long moment sous cette pluie chaude, lavant leur corps et emportant avec elle, avec un peu de chance, le mal qu'ils se sont fait l'un l'autre. Elle finit par se redresser, calmée. Elle se dégage des bras forts et néanmoins si doux de l'immortel. Elle croise son regard si perçant, ses pupilles sont d'un noir d'encre. Il est affamé, n'ayant pas assouvi sa soif durant la soirée. Il ne faut pas longtemps à la jeune fille pour décider de lui venir en aide, elle appuie avec force le bout de son index contre le coin du carrelage de la douche pour entailler son doigt. Elle presse sur sa phalange pour faire apparaître une goutte de sang.

Edward : - _Bella non !_ Proteste-t-il en repoussant la main qu'elle approche de son visage.

Bella : - _Mais tu as soif !_

Edward : - _Ca va aller, j'irais chasser pendant que tu dormiras. C'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir ici_, la rassure-t-il.

Bella : - _Pourquoi alors ?_

Il tend le bras en l'air pour fermer l'arrivée d'eau. Il la soulève du sol et l'essuie rapidement pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid.

Edward : _- Parce que j'aime bien être avec toi,_ avoue-t-il enfin en lui essorant les cheveux. _J'aime vraiment ça, et…ce n'est pas évident à gérer. Ce n'était pas censé m'arrivé, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre ce qui se passe._

Bella : - _C'est pareil pour moi, tu ne le vois pas ?_

Edward : - _Si_, murmure-t-il. _Si j'ai été méchant c'est parce que…_

Il hésite, cherchant ses mots.

Bella : _- Parce que tu ne veux pas tomber amoureux de moi_, finit-elle sa phrase pour lui.

Il sourit, elle a tout compris. Il lui enfile un de ces t-shirt comme pyjama d'appoint et l'emmène dans la chambre. Il change rapidement de vêtement pour une tenue sèche. Il borde Bella comme une petite fille, tanpis pour le chocolat, elle est trop éreintée pour prendre le temps d'avaler quoique ce soit. Elle s'endort en jouant avec les cheveux soyeux d'Edward. Il la regarde dormir, lui replace une mèche derrière l'oreille. Il est happé par cette odeur, cette odeur qu'il tente d'ignorer depuis tout à l'heure. Il hésite mais cède une fois de plus, cela ne fera de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Il attrape doucement le doigt de Bella, sur lequel une petite goutte de sang s'est durcit, et le porte à ses lèvres. Il se délecte de cet élixir. Il aspire, faisant couler un peu plus de sang dans sa gorge. Il suce encore sans lâcher des yeux le visage de la jeune fille, vérifiant qu'elle est plongée dans son sommeil. Il aspire encore.

"_Nobody loves no one" (personne n'aime personne)._

******

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre consacré à Bella et Edward vous a plu. J'attends vos avis, bons ou mauvais, n'hésitez pas à critiquer cela me permet de m'améliorer. **

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS, s'il vous plait !!!!**

**A bientôt pour la suite.**


	18. L'heure bleue

**MERCI à Jitka, Arya15, Ptibiscui, alicecullen, Fan2twilight, aline1320, Aaah, Al, Liissa, colilie, x-priincess-x06, mag, princessHell, The-MC-game, marion****, lolo08, Beeswan, yuki22, lylia, 25lilou27, Alex, vivi, sambabibi, lilia68, juliette1808, alicew59, jlukes, nonore, Liz, debodebi, viviohne, juliet1808 pour vos REVIEWS, MERCI !!!**

**Désolé d'avoir été si longue à poster la suite mais je suis en pleines révisions pour mes partiels. Ne vous en faites pas je ne lâche pas cette fic, c'est juste que les chapitres prochains ne seront pas en ligne rapidement.**

**Encore merci de suivre cette fic, n'oubliez pas de mettre vos avis en reviews, svp, c'est toujours très motivant et cela m'aide à m'améliorer.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 18: L'heure bleue**

C'est le souffle court que Bella pénètre dans le studio de danse, plongé dans la pénombre, les volets clos. La frayeur qui s'empare d'elle est si puissante qu'elle la piège littéralement. Elle se pétrifie sur place. A cet instant, la voix de sa mère résonne.

Renée : - _Bella ? Bella ?_

Les mêmes accents de panique hystérique que lors du coup de fil passé plus tôt.

Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que les choses se dérouleraient ainsi ? Comment en est-elle arrivée là ? Elle n'a jamais réfléchi à la façon dont elle allait mourir. Même si ces derniers mois, elle a eu toutes les raisons de le faire. Mais la vérité c'est qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante. Et voilà que tout ceci la mène vers la fin, sa fin. Pourtant, aussi terrifiée qu'elle est, elle n'arrive pas à regretter sa décision. Elle a agit par instinct, tout c'est enchaîné si vite. La veille encore, elle était sur un petit nuage, assistant à une partie de base-ball façon Cullen. Elle avait pris un plaisir non dissimuler à admirer Edward se déplacer tel un guépard, si rapide, si élégant dans ses gestes, à voir Alice faire des lancées avec la grâce qu'on lui connaît. Malgré le temps orageux, mais nécessaire pour dissimuler leur tintamarre, la journée était parfaite.

Et ils ont tout foutu en l'air ! Ceux qu'Alice surveillait depuis un moment, ceux qui n'étaient censés que passer : les trois vagabonds. Les trois vampires qui avaient laissé des cadavres sur leur passage, les vampires qu'Alice n'a pas eu le temps de voir avant qu'ils débarquent sur leur terrain de jeux, les vampires qui avaient senti la fragrance alléchante d'humaine de Bella, le vampire aux cheveux blonds et aux pupilles d'un bordeaux inquiétant qui avait décidé de la prendre en chasse, par jeu. Le vampire qui allait mettre fin à sa vie. Mourir à la place de quelqu'un qu'elle aime semble une bonne façon de partir aux yeux de Bella, sa mère a été embarqué dans cette histoire par sa faute, c'est à elle et elle seule de réparer les dégâts. Elle se remémore encore comment tout cela c'est enchaîné, comment Edward s'est placé devant elle pour la protéger, en position d'attaque face à ce « James », ce vampire assoiffé, amusé par la relation les liant, amusé par l'idée de la détruire, de leur faire du mal. Tout avait été si vite, si rapide, trop rapide : la fuite de la maison de son père, pour le protéger, sa séparation avec Edward, parti monter un stratagème, une diversion pour la sauver. Mais ce traqueur n'était pas décidé à renoncer si facilement et voilà que Renée entrait en scène, et voilà que Bella se retrouvait dans cette salle de danse, cette salle où elle avait suivi des cours étant enfant, cette salle où sa mère est retenu en otage par ce monstre diabolique. Bella se précipite vers la voix maternelle provenant de derrière une grande porte de bois lustré, une grande porte de placard. Mais lorsqu'elle tourne précipitamment la poignée ce n'est que pour découvrir un écran de télévision. Les images défilent, les images de son enfance, de cette vidéo tournait alors qu'elle faisait un caprice et que Renée l'avait cherché partout, criant son nom. L'écran devient bleu. Elle pivote lentement sur ses talons. Il se tient, immobile, devant elle : James.

********

Jasper au volant de sa voiture, au nombre de chevaux impressionnants, roule à toute allure en direction de la salle de danse et cela sans fixer la route, bien trop préoccupé par les émotions ressenties par sa compagne sur la banquette arrière.

Alice : _- Plus vite, il faut que tu ailles plus vite !_

Il dépasse toutes les voitures, roule sur la voix de gauche malgré la circulation à double sens.

Alice : _- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai raté ça !_ Se psalmodie-t-elle.

Carliste : - _Ce n'est pas ta faute ! Tu étais concentré sur James, tu ne pouvais pas voir ce que Bella allait faire_, explique-t-il en se tournant vers elle depuis le siège avant.

En effet, à se focaliser sur les faits et gestes du traqueur elle n'avait pas vu les intentions de Bella, son choix d'aller au rendez-vous, d'aller sauver sa mère, toute seule, sans eux, sans défense, sans aucune chance de survie, droit vers la mort.

Alice : - _Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose…_

Jasper : - _Chérie, le fait de prévoir les choses ne veut pas dire que tu les provoques._

Jasper la transperce de ce regard si intime à leur couple à travers le rétroviseur, et Emmett, installé à côté de sa sœur, détourne les yeux sur les boutiques qui défilent, respectueusement. Ils tournent tous la tête lorsque quelque chose frôle la voiture comme une fusée, la faisant tanguer.

Jasper : - _C'était quoi ça ?_

Emmett : - _Quoique ce soit j'ai jamais rien vu qui se déplace aussi vite._

Alice : - _C'est Edward !_

Emmett : - _Je suis pas sûr qu'il puisse gagner ce duel, James est sournois._

Carliste : _- Avec son don il tiendra le temps qu'on le rejoigne_, tente-t-il de le rassurer.

Alice : - _Fonce !_ Crie-t-elle à son compagnon.

******

Lorsque les Cullen pénètrent dans le studio de danse c'est pour découvrir Edward en plein duel contre James. Il est en train de gagner son combat, seul contre cet habitué des confrontations, la colère qui l'a envahit lorsqu'il a découvert le corps meurtri de Bella l'anime d'une rage de vaincre incontrôlable. Carliste vient s'interposer entre eux, raisonnant son fils.

Carliste: - _Ça suffit! Tes frères vont s'occuper de lui, Bella a besoin de toi._

Les cris de douleur de la jeune fille arrivent jusqu'à lui. Alice est accroupie près d'elle, tentant de la calmer.

Jasper et Emmett emmènent James dans le fond de la salle et commencent à préparer un feu. Alice est très vite appelée en renfort et délaisse Bella dans les bras d'Edward.

Il prend soin de soulever doucement la tête de l'humaine, seule partie de son corps qui semble intacte. Elle a une fracture ouverte à la jambe droite et le genou de la jambe gauche est complètement retourné, elle hurle de douleur, le traqueur s'en est donné à cœur joie, une chance qu'Edward soit arrivé avant qu'il ne la morde, sa souffrance aurait été incomparable. Il sent une matière chaude et qu'il connaît bien sous ses doigts, il retire la main de sous la tête de la jeune fille, elle est aussi blessée au crâne, la plaie parait vilaine, comme toutes celles qui recouvrent son petit corps si fragile. Elle a des soubresauts à force de souffrance. Edward ne la lâche pas des yeux, laissant son regard s'attarder sur les dégâts. Carliste l'examine également sans faire aucun commentaire à voix haute, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage mais d'après ce qu'il pense, son supplice ne fait que commencer, la convalescence sera longue et douloureuse et peut-être ne sera-t-elle plus jamais la même. Entendre tout cela n'arrange rien aux émotions qui s'entrechoquent dans l'esprit d'Edward. Tenir ce corps dans ses bras, ces cris implorant un soulagement, tout cela le replonge vers les pires instants de son existence. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vit cela, au non malheureusement. Comme le sort est cruel, comme le destin s'acharne sur lui, de quoi est-il puni? D'aimer ? N'a-t-il pas le droit d'aimer ? Cela n'est pas censé se passer comme cela, non pas encore. Il passe les doigts dans les cheveux sombres de Bella, des cheveux lui rappelant ceux de celle qui autrefois c'est également tordue de douleur dans ses bras. Le souvenir ne fait qu'accroître la tragédie qui se déroule sous ses yeux, à laquelle il participe, à laquelle il ne s'est jamais habituer et à laquelle il ne s'habituera jamais : voir ceux qu'il aime souffrir, sans pouvoir rien y faire, impuissant, comme toujours. Il se rappelle. C'est comme s'il y était, il rejoue si souvent cette scène dans sa tête, trop souvent, cherchant désespérément ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour éviter cela, pour changer le cours des choses, en vain. On ne change pas le passé, on apprend seulement à vivre avec et on tente d'avancer, ce qu'un vampire est incapable de faire. Ce passé si lourd, cet événement, cet instant, celui qui avait bouleversé son existence, lui reprenant le paradis terrestre qu'il lui avait été offert, il le revit aujourd'hui. Il sent encore la chaleur de la journée commençant à se dissiper pour laisser place à la fraîcheur de la nuit, en cette heure si particulière, le moment qu'Elizabeth et lui avaient choisi pour mettre le nez dehors. Elizabeth adorait marcher, délaissant tant que possible les transports, hormis les bras de son Edward. Ils aimaient se balader main dans la main, bras dessus bras dessous, un bras sur l'épaule ou enlacé, cela dépendait du moment, ils n'avaient pas d'habitude, pas de lieu de promenade préféré. Ils n'étaient pas bien quelque part, ils étaient bien ensemble. Ils parcouraient les rues à l'aveuglette, rien n'était prévu à l'avance hormis l'horaire. Ils sortaient à l'heure bleue, comme ils aimaient l'appeler. Ce moment si particulier de la journée, où le soleil et la lune peuvent se contempler, se croiser, se partager l'immensité stellaire, vainquant leur solitude. Cette heure où le ciel arbore cette nuance si hypnotique, ce bleu, nuit et limpide à la fois, cette heure ou tout semble possible, l'heure des amours interdits et des contes de fées, emplit de magie, entre le jour et la nuit, annonçant l'arrivée des étoiles, ce moment où les vampires peuvent profiter de la lumière des derniers rayons de soleil sans craindre pour leur anonymat. L'heure préférée d'Edward, l'heure bleue. Ils en profitaient, discutant de choses et d'autres, passant d'un sujet à un autre, convaincus naïvement qu'ils pourraient continuer à vivre sans souci jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours ensemble, en arpentant les rues d'une ville ou d'une autre, en étant simplement heureux. Et puis l'heure toucha à sa fin, ils tournèrent dans une petite ruelle pour rejoindre plus rapidement la maison des Cullen, Elizabeth commençant à avoir froid. Première erreur. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pensé à prendre un gilet? Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé pour elle? Ils n'auraient pas tourné dans cette rue maudite, ils n'auraient pas croisé ces deux hommes poisseux. Pourquoi avait-il lancé la conversation sur la musique? Ce sujet sur lequel ils aimaient tant converser. S'il n'avait pas parlé de ça, il aurait été plus concentré, il aurait entendu les sales pensées de ces hommes tout près d'eux et aurait réagi avant, ils auraient pris un autre chemin et seraient rentré paisiblement à la maison. Mais la vie est ainsi faite, tout se joue sur un instant, un fait insignifiant peut tout changer, changer quelque chose change tout. Et il a fallu qu'ils tournent dans cette ruelle, il se souvient si bien des derniers mots qu'ils ont échangé avant...Avant les jours sombres. Elle était serrée contre lui, leur bras entrelacé, leur pas nonchalant.

Edward: - _De toute façon on peut pas vraiment parler de musique. Parler à propos de musique c'est comme danser à propos d'architecture._

Elizabeth: - _Oui c'est peut-être aussi débile que de vouloir parler d'autre chose, de l'amour par exemple._

Edward : - _Là t'as raison, parler à propos d'amour c'est comme danser à propos d'architecture._

Elizabeth : _- J'en sais rien. Mais dans tous les cas, c'est pas ça qui m'empêchera d'essayer, _lui sourit-t-elle.

Edward: - _Je me doute_, répondit-il amusé.

Elizabeth: - _Et donc, qu'est ce qu'il peut bien avoir de mieux que Mozart ou Bach? Ou toi?_

Edward: - _Tu me mets avec Bach et Mozart?_

Elizabeth: - _Et les Beatles!_

Edward :_ - On parle toujours de musique là ?_

Ils se regardèrent, ralentir leur pas, pour s'admirer une fois de plus l'un l'autre. Il plongea dans l'océan de ses yeux, son magnifique regard, ce regard qu'elle n'avait que pour lui. Ils allaient reprendre leur chemin, allant dans la même direction, ensemble, vers le même but, la même histoire : être l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais des bruits venant de derrière eux les arrêtèrent dans leur trajet et Edward se retourna. Deuxième erreur. Pourquoi n'était-il tout simplement pas parti ? Ne prêtant pas attention aux desseins vicieux de ces deux ombres. Il aurait bloqué son esprit, n'entendant pas ces vilaines choses à propos de sa Sissi, ce qu'ils voulaient lui faire. Mais il avait écouté, voyant sous ses yeux des horreurs affligés à son amour et s'était préparé à leur faire payer leur pêché.

Elizabeth : _- Eddy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Il savait pertinemment que ces pauvres humains n'avaient aucune chance contre lui. Sissi ne risquait rien quand il était là, du moins c'est ce qu'il crut, jusqu'à cet instant. Il allait leur donner une leçon et la prochaine fois que de pareilles idées leur traverseraient l'esprit ils y repenseraient à deux fois avant de vouloir passer à l'acte. Il déposa un doigt sur ses lèvres, incitant sa dulcinée à se taire.

_**Viens on rentre**_**, insista-t-elle.**

Troisième erreur. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas écouté ? Il l'écoutait toujours d'habitude. Il l'avait pourtant entendu mais n'avait pas écouté, trop absorbé par l'esprit tordu de ces deux criminels. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il se baladait dans l'esprit d'un détraqué, mais voir sa bien-aimée dans les chimères infernales de ces deux là le rendait haineux, il apprenait la haine ce soir. Et Sissi le comprit très bien en regardant le visage de son immortel.

Elizabeth : _- Non, regarde-moi !_ Le pria-t-elle en l'attirant contre son corps.

Mais l'un des deux agresseurs se rua sur Edward et il repoussa Sissi contre le mur, pour la protéger. Ses instincts prirent automatiquement le dessus et c'est la bouche emplit de venin qu'il dégagea d'un coup violent l'imposant mortel. Ce dernier hurla de douleur, ses os craquèrent lorsque son corps ricocha contre le mur de brique. Sissi porta ses mains à ses oreilles, ne voulant entendre la souffrance, d'où qu'elle vienne, la violence ne lui plaisait guère.

Le deuxième se préparait déjà à venger son acolyte, pensant avoir plus de chance ou être plus doué que lui au combat. L'humaine connaissait d'avance l'issu de cet affrontement, cet homme n'allait pas tarder à se tordre de douleur lui aussi. Avant qu'il n'attaque, elle se jeta sur Edward, prit son visage dans ses mains, l'obligeant à la regarder, pour qu'il se calme. Bien qu'il soit hors de contrôle, asservi par son instinct vampirique, elle n'avait pas peur, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle le voyait, animal sauvage et redoutable, et elle l'aimait, quoiqu'il face, qu'il choisisse le bien ou le mal. Elle aimait chaque cellule, chaque force obscure qui animait ce corps dur et froid, elle était ainsi faite, faite pour l'aimer, du sur-mesure pour Edward Antony Masen devenu Cullen. Mais elle savait qu'il était fait pour le bien, que c'était un être conscient, magnifique et qu'il avait regretté les crimes qu'il avait commis par le passé, que ce soit contre des tueurs et des violeurs n'avaient rien changé à son regret et aujourd'hui voilà qu'il recommençait, elle devait le protéger de lui-même, l'empêcher de refaire les mêmes erreurs, il pouvait compter sur elle, ils veilleraient l'un sur l'autre à jamais.

Elle caressa ses traits, et pendant un instant il revint à lui, ne voyant qu'elle. Mais l'autre se jeta sur eux et le vampire tourna la tête. Au même instant, le doigt de Sissi pénétra dans la bouche venimeuse et effleura l'une des canines acérées. Edward intercepta l'homme avant qu'il ne puisse frôler la jeune femme, il le poussa avec force et il fut propulsé à l'autre bout de la rue. Il voulut se relever mais le vampire l'en empêcha, le rejoignant en une fraction de secondes. Le combat, ou plutôt l'exécution, se poursuivit mais Elizabeth n'y prêta guère attention. Elle était hypnotisée par le bout de son index. Il était légèrement entaillé et une goutte de sang naissait à son extrémité. L'hémoglobine vira doucement au noir, comme si elle pourrissait, qu'elle mourrait. Elle sentit un picotement de plus en plus vif et recula inconsciemment vers le mur, pour s'appuyer. Peu à peu c'est tout son doigt qui commença à lui brûler, une brûlure de l'intérieur, inconnue jusqu'alors, étrange, une brûlure froide, comme un morceau de glace qui fondait sous sa peau. Puis se fut toute sa main, elle sentait la douleur mais son esprit ne l'assimilait pas, l'a refusait, elle ne criait pas malgré la souffrance qui s'insinuait de plus en plus, gagnant du terrain à chaque seconde. Elle lâcha enfin sa main des yeux lorsque le feu s'avança dans tout son bras, elle releva le menton, à la recherche d'Eddy, où était-il ? Elle avait besoin de lui, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ? Pouvait-il l'aider ? Avait-elle besoin d'aide ? Rien ne parvenait jusqu'à son cerveau, juste une idée fixe : Edward. Elle voulait Edward, comme toujours, constance de son existence, besoin vitale, comme boire ou manger, besoin de son corps mais aussi de son esprit, besoin plus que vitale en faite. Une fois qu'il serait là elle pourrait recommencer à penser, elle analyserait la situation et comprendrait ce qui se passe. Mais elle refusa de penser temps qu'il ne serait pas à ses côtés. Elle murmura son prénom.

A l'autre bout de la ruelle le criminel arriva enfin à se dégager des bras de son bourreau, lâchant soudainement sa prise, comme si son intérêt était happé ailleurs, comme s'il était devenu aveugle, subitement, ne voyant plus rien de ce qu'il l'entourait. L'humain ne tenta pas de comprendre et prit ses jambes à son cou, disparaissant dans la nuit. Les yeux d'Edward le suivirent sans vraiment le voir, focalisé sur autre chose. Le murmure qui était parvenu jusqu'à lui l'avait sorti de sa fureur. Il n'entendait plus Sissi, où du moins les pensées qui lui parvenait n'étaient pas claires, confuses, étranges, d'une nuance nouvelle, enveloppé dans un sentiment inconnu, de l'incompréhension et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, à analyser. C'était comme si Elizabeth était aspiré par quelque chose, dans un trou noir, vers le néant, vers…la mort. En un éclair il fut près d'elle. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite. Elle trouva la force de lever une main vers lui pour qu'il s'approche. Il s'exécuta et la prit dans ses bras. Elle lui montra alors la petite entaille qui colorait son doigt. L'esprit de Sissi ne faisait que prononcer son nom, encore et encore : Eddy, Eddy. Le ton de ses pensées étaient suppliant, comme demandant de l'aide. Et en même temps il se voulait rassurant, le prévenant de ne pas se torturer, que cela allait passer, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment, qu'ils s'en sortiraient forcément puisqu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle avait comprit. Elle ne serait plus jamais la même à partir de cet instant. Quelque chose avait pris possession d'elle à jamais, quelque chose qu'elle devrait affronter seule, Edward ne pourrait rien faire, il ne pourrait rien pour elle. Mais il serait là, à ses côtés et dans le feu qu'il l'a submergé elle se raccrocha temps qu'elle pu à cette idée. Il aurait pu se refermer définitivement sur lui-même, se condamnant éternellement aux ténèbres, en châtiment de ce qu'il faisait subir à l'amour de sa vie. Commencer le reste de son éternité à se punir de cette erreur, d'avoir cru qu'il avait droit au bonheur, lui ! Qu'il pouvait protéger Sissi de tous les dangers alors que la plus grosse menace n'avait toujours été que lui. Mais il n'en fit rien, à partir de cet instant il devrait être fort, plus que jamais. Il n'avait pas le temps pour les regrets, pas le temps de pleurer sur son sort, sur sa pauvre petite personne. Il devait s'occuper de Sissi, être fort pour elle, supporter la vision de son esprit et de son corps torturé par sa mort lente, glissant vers une nouvelle vie, une renaissance pour une existence inhumaine.

Et le feu envahit la dernière partie de son corps, son crâne, déversant ses flammes dans chaque parcelle de son cerveau, faisant bouillonner sa cervelle. Un hurlement jaillit alors de la gorge d'Elizabeth, elle ne pouvait plus penser, plus voir, plus entendre, plus sentir, plus ressentir. Ni entendre les mots d'Edward soufflé dans son oreille, ses paroles d'amours, ni sentir ses mains sur elle, ni son souffle dans ses cheveux, que le feu, elle ne sentait que le feu.

Les couleurs de son esprit s'assombrirent, pour ensuite disparaître dans les flammes. Il n'y avait plus que des cris, des cris provenant de chaque parcelle de son corps. Alors Edward prit sur lui, se fit violence pour garder sa souffrance en lui, il y en avait déjà bien assez comme cela et se tut, il ne hurla pas, il ne parla même pas, il ne prononça plus un seul mot, se contentant d'attendre en la berçant doucement, attendre encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit s'abattent totalement sur la ville. L'heure bleue était finit, disparut l'heure des amours interdits et des contes de fées, l'obscurité avait déposé son manteau noir, imposant et lourd, sur eux. Le feu brûlait tout sur son passage et pourtant c'était le froid qui gagnait Edward, un froid, le froid de l'espace, du vide, du néant. Un froid si paralysant qu'un petit coup de pioche l'aurait fait éclater en milles morceaux, insensible à chaque chose, ne ressentant rien, n'étant rien. Il se focalise sur les flammes, cette brûlure ne pouvant l'atteindre, ne pouvant passer du corps de Sissi au sien. Il voudrait tant échanger leur place, il se concentre, il prie, il attire le chaud vers lui mais rien n'y fait, elle reste scotché aux entrailles de ce corps mourrant dans ses bras. Il se colle à elle, contre son corps brûlant pour le refroidir mais le feu est plus fort, trop fort. Plus fort que lui, plus fort que l'amour, plus fort que tout. Elizabeth et lui étaient faillibles, impuissants, même ensemble, face à cet ennemi si vicieux. La puanteur de la vérité envahit ses narines, fini la vie de rêve. Mais ils s'en relèveraient. Edward devait garder la foi pour eux deux. Une fois le supplice terminé, ils affronteraient ensemble cette nouvelle vie et tout irait bien. Et quoiqu'il arrive elle ne serait pas damnée, il ne le permettrait pas, il sauverait son âme, quoiqu'il advienne, quoiqu'il doive faire. Tel serait son but désormais. C'est l'esprit fixé sur cette idée, la seule qui permettait à son corps de fonctionner qu'il finit par soulever Elizabeth de terre, l'a ramenant chez eux, à l'abri du monde, à l'abri du ciel qui les contemplait de son regard sombre mal intentionné. Les nuits et les jours furent longs avant qu'elle ne rouvre les paupières, pour observer le monde de ses nouveaux yeux, ses yeux ayant dit adieu à leur bleu pour embrasser cette nuance de rouge, ce rouge sang, la couleur d'un regard assoiffé. Il voit encore ces deux pupilles rouges se poser sur lui, il les fixe, elles le regardent, ils les voient, elles sont là, juste devant lui. La main de Carliste tire Edward de sa torpeur et les yeux rouges disparaissent.

Carliste : _- Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital, d'urgence, je ne peux rien faire ici._

Bella est toujours dans les bras du vampire, inconsciente, oubliant la douleur.

******

Une infirmière passe dans le couloir, poussant le chariot du repas du soir, s'arrêtant à chaque chambre pour proposer de la soupe aux patients. Elle remarque un jeune homme assis sur l'un des bancs contre le mur blanchâtre de l'hôpital. Il est encore là, il n'a pas bougé depuis hier. Il est couvert de sang et ne remue pas d'un poil, totalement immobile, comme tétanisé. S'est-il perdu ? Est-ce son propre sang couvrant ses vêtements? Est-il blessé ? Pourquoi est-il si amorphe ? Elle se décide à s'approcher, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, sentant qu'il est sur une autre planète en cet instant.

Infirmière : _- Jeune homme on s'occupe de vous ?_ Demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Edward tourne alors légèrement la tête, pose ses yeux sur elle sans vraiment la regarder avant de reprendre sa posture initiale. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, elle ne le dérange pas plus longtemps et reprend sa tournée.

Une voix dans le couloir adjacent attire enfin l'attention du vampire. C'est le docteur qui s'occupe de Bella, Charlie a interdit à Carliste de s'approcher à nouveau de sa fille, il ne veut plus jamais entendre parler de leur famille. Les médecins lui ont pourtant certifié que Carliste était de loin le meilleur chirurgien du comté, mais maintenant les opérations terminées, il n'a plus le droit d'entrer dans la chambre de la fille du shérif. Depuis tout ce temps Edward n'a pas quitté ce banc de fer, ce couloir, pouvant écouter chaque son provenant de la pièce où Bella est alitée, où il ne peut désormais pénétrer. Il est resté là pendant le temps de toutes les interventions que son père avait du pratiquer sur elle, cette chirurgie si lourde pour son organisme si fragile. Et maintenant que tout cela est terminé, il ne peut se résigner à rentrer, à la laisser. Alors il reste, il attend, sans savoir vraiment quoi. Attend-il peut-être qu'elle l'appelle, qu'elle le réclame. Mais elle n'en fera rien, elle ne peut pas. Il écoute une nouvelle fois le médecin expliquer la situation à Charlie.

Médecin : - _Les interventions se sont parfaitement déroulées, grâce au Docteur Cullen…_

Charlie : _- Epargnez-moi ce genre de détails,_ s'énerve-t-il. _Et expliquez-vous dans un langage clair cette fois-ci._

Le docteur prend une inspiration.

Médecin : _- Ses deux jambes sont toujours dans un sale état, elle va avoir besoin de rééducation, réapprendre à marcher, à se tenir debout. Cela va prendre du temps. Mais on ne pourra rien commencer temps qu'elle ne sortira pas du coma._

Charlie : - _Quand va-t-elle se réveiller ?_

Médecin : _- Ca on en sait rien. On a fait tout ce qu'on a pu, maintenant c'est à elle de se battre. Parfois cela prend quelques jours, parfois quelques semaines, parfois plus. _

Charlie : - _Vous essayez de me dire que ma fille ne se réveillera peut-être pas ?_

Edward plisse les yeux, tente de couper le son, ne veut pas entendre la suite. Ses oreilles sifflent, empêchant les informations auditives l'entourant d'être traité par son cerveau.

Il sent une présence à côté de lui, il reconnaît l'odeur de son mentor. Il libère ses oreilles.

Carliste : - _Fils, il faut rentrer maintenant, il faut que tu te changes, tu es resté telle une statue ici depuis hier, le personnel commence à se poser des questions. _

Il parle doucement, sans le brusquer, tentant de le faire revenir à la raison.

_**Tu es couvert du sang de Bella et tes yeux sont si noirs, comment fais-tu pour résister ? **_**Ne peut-il s'empêcher de penser.**

Edward laisse alors son regard examiner sa tenue. Ses habits sont effectivement tachés de sang. Il ne sent pourtant rien depuis tout ce temps. Voulant ce couper du monde, aurait-il également coupé sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte ? Il prend alors une forte inspiration, laissant entrer l'air dans son corps, passer dans ses narines, sa gorge. Ce qu'il hume n'à pas du tout l'odeur escomptée, elle en est à l'opposé, elle le révulse. Cette fragrance qu'il aimait tant lui retourne l'estomac, lacère ses intestins et agresse sa gorge qui devient râpeuse. Si les immortels pouvaient avoir la nausée, c'est exactement ce qu'il ressentirait. Mais cette sensation est exacerbée par sa condition de vampire. Il éprouve soudainement le besoin de se tenir éloigner de cette odeur, de tout ce rouge, cette couleur qui lui est parfois si désagréable, comme maintenant, cette couleur agressive, trop agressive, il ne veut pas de violence, non pas maintenant, il ne pourrait pas y faire face. Il se lève d'un bond et commence à retirer sa veste avant de s'attaquer à son t-shirt, il ne veut plus de ce rouge sur lui, de cette pestilence envahissant ces narines. Carliste le stoppe dans son élan, il lui attrape le bras et le tourne vers lui.

Carliste : - _Fils, calme-toi._

Le vampire se met à trembler, ses yeux lui piquent, un souvenir d'humanité lui revient, le souvenir des larmes. Si seulement il pouvait pleurer, faire sortir toute cette peine de son corps. Mais il ne peut pas, elle reste bien installée en lui, locataire impossible à expulser.

Son père le tire un peu plus à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule dans ses bras.

Carliste : - _On va rentrer_, murmure-t-il.

_**On va rentrer.**_

**********

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais si j'avais dû le retravailler il n'aurait pas été publié avant longtemps !**

**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire la suite, je vais faire au mieux.**

**Et maintenant on reviews s'il vous plait !!!!!**

**X.O.X.O**


	19. Rédemption

**1000 EXCUSES pour le retard !!! Je sais, cela fait plus d'un mois. Après les exams et le début des vacances, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me replonger dans cette fic, mais ça y est, je m'y remet !! Voici donc le 19****e**** chapitre, le prochain mettra moins de temps à venir promis !**

**MERCI à** aline1320, s, lena, alicew59, Liz, mag, colilie, aude77, vic et alice, lolo08, jitka, 25lilou27, naku-gl, the-mc-game, hell71, malala, lily, lilia68, alex, lili36, Bérangère, twintania, eliloulou, **pour vos reviews, MERCI !!!!!!!!**

=) **merci pour ton post**. En effet je mets CARLISTE au lieu de CARLISLE, je ne sais pas pourquoi dans ma tête cela s'écrivait avec un T !!! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, je vais faire attention maintenant.

**Juliet1808 **=) **Merci pour ta review**. Le sang de Bella dégoûte Edward parce qu'il provient de son agression, son sang prend une toute autre signification et c'est pour cela qu'Edward est dégoûté, c'est une réaction post-traumatique on peut dire, ce sang n'est plus synonyme de plaisir.

**Chapitre 19 : Rédemption**

Jasper se faufile entre les corps en sueur se trémoussant sur la piste de danse. Il retient sa respiration et évite du mieux qu'il peut tout contact tactile. Il se surprend lui-même, cela a beau ressembler à de la véritable torture psychique, il tient bon. Il se concentre sur sa mission, pour le bien de toute sa famille il se doit de résister à ses plus vils instincts. Il finit par atteindre le fond de l'immense boite de nuit et aperçoit l'entrée des toilettes. Alice lui a précisé quelques secondes plus tôt qu'Edward ne devrait pas être loin. Il aurait bien prit une inspiration pour flairer l'odeur de son frère mais cela ne ferait que mettre les humains l'entourant en grand danger face au prédateur qu'il est et qu'il restera toujours. Il examine les silhouettes alentours et remarque un couple appuyé contre la porte de sortie de secours. Les deux jeunes gens sont occupés à se caresser l'un l'autre sans prendre garde à toutes les personnes les scrutant du coin de l'œil. Il n'en faut pas plus à l'immortel aux cheveux d'un blond enfantin pour reconnaître son petit frère. Edward se laisse embrasser dans le cou par la jeune fille mais son visage ne laisse paraître aucune joie, son regard est dans une pleine contemplation du vide. Il finit toutefois par remarquer l'arrivée de son frangin, planté comme une statue à quelques mètres.

Edward : - _Ah Jazz !_

Jasper : - _C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tout le monde essaie de rester à flot depuis toute cette histoire, la famille se disloque et toi t'es là avec tes vieux coups !_

Edward : _- Jamais de vieux coups ! Et jamais deux fois de suite_.

La voix du plus courtisé des immortels sonne enraillée, comme un humain ayant trop abusé de la boisson.

Edward : - _Mademoiselle on fait une pause_, déclare-t-il en s'écartant de sa conquête de la soirée.

Jasper : - _Content de voir que tu vas bien, _constate-t-il sarcastiquement.

Edward : - _Oh je vais mieux que bien, je pète le feu. Je suis toujours l'être le plus convoité par les petites humaines à des kilomètres à la ronde, mais que dis-je, être ou ne pas être convoité telle est la question_.

Il s'arrête et scrute les personnes près de lui avant de s'adresser à eux.

Edward : - _Quelqu'un a un exta à me filer ? _

Plusieurs mains se tendent subitement, et pas que féminines.

_Oui moi !_

_Tiens Edward !_

Il en prend quelques unes au hasard et continue son chemin. Jasper se psalmodie intérieurement. Il savait d'avance que cela ne servirait à rien de venir lui parler, si même Carlisle et Alice n'avaient pas réussi à le raisonner alors ce n'est certainement pas lui qui le pourrait. Mais la mine renfrognée qu'arbore sa compagne depuis maintenant trois mois devient de plus en plus insupportable et Edward n'est pas en rien dans le chagrin de celle-ci et du reste des Cullen. Il est temps pour lui de revenir à la raison.

Edward : - _Alors qui t'a dit que j'étais là ? Nostradamus ou Elle Woods ? _

Jasper : - _J'ai pas besoin de jouer à Sherlock Holmes pour te trouver._

Le vampire aux cheveux ébouriffés laisse ses narines se dilater à l'approche d'une petite brune.

Edward : - _Mon royaume pour goûter un peu de celle-là !_

Jasper : - _Et tu va rentrer quand alors ?_

Mais le mouton noir de la famille Cullen a déjà disparut dans la foule avant de donner une réponse.

********

Alice feuillette le nouveau numéro de Vogue tandis que Bella avale sa gelée verdâtre en faisant la grimace.

Bella : _- J'en peut plus, je veux un vrai repas_, se plaint-t-elle en plantant sa cuillère dans son dessert.

Alice : - _Le plus gros est passé rassure-toi, je pressens que tu vas bientôt sortir._

Bella : _- Ne me fais pas de fausses joies je t'en prie._

Alice : - _Je n'oserai pas_, l'a rassure-t-elle d'un clin d'œil.

Voila bientôt trois mois que Bella est séquestrée dans cet hôpital, suivant un emploi du temps stricte, mangeant les mêmes repas peu appétissants, faisant les mêmes exercices de rééducation tous les jours, voyant les mêmes têtes, sauf celle qu'elle a par-dessus tout envie de voir.

Bella : - _Quelles nouvelles du monde extérieur ?_

Alice : _- Il y a eu un nouveau tremblements de terre au Japon, Bush nous a encore ridiculisé et Eddie s'est pendue._

Bella : - _Qui s'est pendu ?_

Alice : - _Eddie ! Desperate Housewives !_ Précise-t-elle devant l'air d'incompréhension de son amie.

Bella : _- Oh ! Tu sais je me serais contenté des news de Forks ou des alentours._

La vampire a compris depuis le début quelles informations son amie désirerait avoir mais retarder la mine tristounette habituelle ne lui fait pas de mal.

Alice : _- Je vois. Pour couper cour je n'ai pas vu mon frère depuis quelques temps._

Bella : _- Bienvenue au club !_ Soupire-t-elle.

Alice : _- Tu sais bien que je suis la seule Cullen que ton père autorise à pénétrer ici._

Bella : _- Peut-être mais je sais aussi qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à se faufiler ici en douce s'il en avait envie._

L'immortelle ne peut qu'admettre que la petite brune a raison. Avec leurs capacités, n'importe quel vampire pourrait entrer et sortir ni vu ni connu dans cette chambre. Elle ne sait pas quoi lui répondre, elle-même est étonnée de l'attitude de son frère. Elle se contente de poser une main compatissante sur le bras de son amie alitée.

Bella : - _Je ne comprends pas_, murmure-t-elle en posant la tête contre son oreiller.

Elle plonge à nouveau dans ses pensées, ses souvenirs, tout ce qui lui reste pour l'instant.

***********

Edward regarde Bella s'agiter dans son sommeil à travers la vitre les séparant.

L'infirmière de garde pousse son chariot et s'arrête à quelques mètres de l'immortel.

Infirmière : - _Un petit café ? Ou une petite soupe instantanée ?_ Propose-t-elle. _Enfin en poudre si tu préfères ? Quoiqu'elles sont tellement ignobles que même un mort de faim n'en voudrait pas. _

Il ne prend pas la peine de répondre et s'installe sur le banc en face de la chambre de Bella.

Infirmière : - _Au faite, tu sais Miguel le kiné qui s'occupe d'elle les mardi et les jeudi, celui qui lui réapprend à marcher avec le déambulateur, il m'a dit qu'elle faisait beaucoup de progrès mais que lorsqu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire ses exercices la frustration l'a rendait folle._

Edward : - _Vous devez bien pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle._

Infirmière : - _Les médicaments ne résolvent pas tout._

Edward : _- Qu'est-ce qui résout tout ?_

Infirmière : - _Si tu veux mon avis, ce qui l'aiderait énormément c'est de savoir que tu viens la voir tous les soirs._

Edward : - _Non !_

Devant son ton glacial elle n'insiste pas et poursuit sa tournée. Elle le laisse pensif et il se lève pour regarder de nouveaux Bella à travers cette éternelle vitre.

*********

Bella est en salle de rééducation. Miguel la rejoint pour commencer la séance.

Miguel : - _Ok, aujourd'hui on marche toute seule comme une grande._

Bella : - _Vraiment ?_ Demande-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Miguel : - _Tu n'a plus besoin d'appui maintenant. Tu peux le faire._

Cette fois-ci c'est un sourire à pleines dents qu'elle offre à son kiné.

Miguel : - _Aller debout !_

Le médecin qui suit Bella depuis le début de son admission et Renée, revenue à Forks pour s'occuper de sa fille, la regardent faire ses exercices de rééducation depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Docteur : - _Votre fille a un tempérament très volontaire._

Renée : - _Je sais, elle ne s'en rend pas compte elle-même mais quand elle a un but c'est très difficile de la faire renoncer. Quand elle veut quelque chose elle fait tout pour l'obtenir._

Docteur : - _J'ignore ce qui la motive exactement mais en tous cas ça donne des résultats. Elle peut rentrer à la maison._

Renée : - _C'est merveilleux._

Au même instant Bella perd l'équilibre et manque de tomber.

Bella : - _Putain de jambes !_

Sa mère se mord la lèvre inconsciemment face au calvaire que vit son enfant depuis plusieurs mois.

Renée : - _Vous êtes sur qu'elle est prête ?_

Docteur : - _Je veux la voir en consultation trois fois par semaine pendant un mois et n'hésitez pas à m'appeler s'il y a un problème._

*****

Installée sur le siège passager de la voiture d'Angela, la fille du shérif de Forks gigote pour trouver une position qu'il ne lui soit pas trop pénible.

Bella : - _« Mon cœur, mon ange, mon bébé »,_ imite-t-elle ses parents, _c'est pas parce que je me suis fait agressée qu'on doit me traiter comme une enfant en bas age._

Angela : - _Tu as failli y rester tu sais._

Bella : - _Oui je suis au courant._

Angela : - _Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, ils vont flipper quand ils vont s'apercevoir que tu es partie._

Bella : - _J'ai laissé un mot « je reviens, je vous embrasse »._

La conductrice se gare une fois arrivée devant l'immeuble où le loft d'Edward se situe.

Angela : - _Tu es sur que ça ira ?_

Bella : - _Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut que je le vois._

Angela : - _Je vais t'aider à descendre_, propose-t-elle avant de faire le tour du véhicule.

Bella prend appui sur l'épaule de son amie pour garder l'équilibre.

Angela : - _Il est au rez de chaussée ?_

Bella : - _Il y a un ascenseur t'en fais pas._

Angela : - _Et s'il n'est pas là ?_

Bella : -_ J'attendrais_, précise-t-elle, résolue.

Angela : _- Ca ne me plait pas de te laisser toute seule._

Bella : _- T'inquiète pas, je suis une grande fille, merci de m'avoir conduite, tu es une vraie amie. _

Angela : - _S'il y a un problème tu m'appelles._

Bella : _- Promis et encore merci._

Elle opine avant de grimper dans sa voiture. Elle démarre le moteur mais attend que Bella est pénétrée dans le hall d'entrée avant de reprendre la route.

Deux étages plus haut, deux vampires se disputent. Edward est assis sur le sol à côté de sa table basse et prépare sa mixture habituelle tandis que sa sœur le regarde d'un air énervé, les bras croisés.

Rosalie : - _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

Edward : - _Rien du tout, il ne se passe rien_.

Rosalie : - _Tu es totalement dépressif._

Edward : - Je _vais très bien, je vais toujours très bien, je suis le meilleur. Tu en veux ?_ Demande-t-il en lui montrant un peu de poudre rouge.

Elle ne prend pas la peine de répondre.

Rosalie : - _Tu t'es coupé de tout le monde y compris des parents et d'Alice, au point que ce soit moi qu'ils envoient. Tu es défoncé toute la journée, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça Edward. _

Edward : - _Tu te prends pour ma putain de mère ?_ S'énerve-t-il. _Maintenant que vous avez utilisé toutes vos cartouches, vous allez peut-être enfin me foutre la paix. Parce que sachez que je vais très bien_, proclame-t-il en se levant.

Elle le retient par le bras lorsqu'il passe devant elle pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Rosalie : _- Pourquoi tu n'as pas parler à Bella ?_

Il détourne le regard et se pince les lèvres.

Edward : _- Parce que… Je ne peux rien faire pour elle._

Il se dégage d'un geste vif.

Rosalie : - _C'est si dur que ça ? De lui montrer ce que tu ressens ? C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu vas continuer à passer d'une fille à l'autre indéfiniment, l'amour n'est peut-être pas assez divertissant pour toi, il t'ennuie ?_ Demande-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Edward : - _Non, il me déçoit_, répond-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Elle secoue la tête.

Rosalie : _- Tu serais étonnée du nombre de personnes qui tiennent à toi_.

_**Oui vraiment étonnée**_**, pense-t-elle en s'incluant dans ce groupe.**

Les liens entre ces deux là sont loin d'être les plus forts au sein de leur famille mais ils n'en sont pas moins existants. Ils se sont toujours considéraient comme frère et sœur malgré leur point de vue divergeant sur la plupart des choses.

La sonnette d'entrée tire la jeune vampire de sa rêverie. Elle rejoint la porte en un éclair et découvre une Bella toute faiblarde sur le palier.

Rosalie : - _Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ? Tu vas bien_ ? S'inquiète-t-elle.

La petite brune ne répond pas et tente, tant bien que mal, de se hisser sur ses pieds pour regarder au dessus de l'épaule de la grande blonde. Elle sait qu'il est là, elle a besoin de le voir. C'est alors qu'il apparaît enfin, revenant de la chambre. Il se fige lorsque leur regard se croise. Il la regarde comme s'il voyait une revenante. Les yeux qu'ils lui lancent la mettent mal à l'aise, elle n'arrive pas à déchiffrer son expression, n'est-il pas heureux de la voir ? Il semble totalement perdu.

Rosalie : _- Mais ne reste pas planter comme ça bon sang_, s'énerve-t-elle contre son frère. _Entre Bella. _

Depuis l'accident, et toute la peine que cela a causé à ses proches, la vampire a pris la résolution d'être plus amicale avec l'humaine. Elles ne seraient jamais complices comme avec Alice mais Rosie fera désormais en sorte de ne pas attiser les tensions. Après tout, ce n'est pas en étant la faiseuse de troubles qu'elle gagnera en affection.

Bella passe d'un pas lent et peu assuré la porte d'entrée. Sa confiance en son propre corps a encore beaucoup diminué depuis son agression.

Rosalie : - _Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire, je vous laisse. Contente que tu sois sortie Bella_, lance-t-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Une fois seuls aucun des deux ne sait quoi dire. Bella finit par briser le silence.

Bella : - _Et bien il y aura quand même eu du bon dans toute cette histoire._

Il lui lance un regard septique.

Bella : - _On dirait que les choses entre Rosie et moi vont s'améliorer. C'est une bonne chose non ?_

Edward : - _Si tu le dis_, lâche-t-il sans grande conviction.

Comment penser que quelque chose de bon peut ressortir d'un événement aussi traumatisant ? Encore sa manie de voir du bon en tout qui la reprend. Il sourit intérieurement. Elle lui a tant manqué. Sa voix, il rêvait de l'entendre à nouveau. Ces derniers mois il n'a pu que la regarder dormir, faisant des cauchemars la plupart du temps, prononçant des mots d'une voix apeurée, une voix qu'elle n'a pas en cet instant, quel plaisir !

Edward : _- Je te sers quelque chose ?_

Elle prend le temps de la réflexion, savourant le ton sur lequel il vient de s'adresser à elle, d'une voix douce, enfin ! Une voix invitante. Dieu seul sait à quel point il lui a manqué. Elle veut se jeter à son cou pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir, ne plus jamais être séparé. Mais elle n'en fait rien, elle a trop peur d'être rejetée, elle ne le supporterait pas, pas après autant d'absence, elle a besoin d'être près de lui pendant un moment, le temps de recharger ses batteries, être dans la même pièce devra lui suffire pour l'instant.

Bella : - _Je voudrais bien goûter à ton chocolat chaud._

Il ne réprime pas un petit sourire. Il a besoin de s'occuper les mains. Il se dirige vers la cuisine lentement pour qu'elle puisse le suivre.

Le temps qu'il prépare sa délicieuse boisson chaude ils échangent quelques banalités, retardant la vraie discussion. Il termine sa préparation en saupoudrant la chantilly de poudre de cacao et d'un peu de cannelle.

Bella : - _Les médecins m'ont dit que si James m'avait frappé ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre plus à droite ou plus à gauche ou un peu plus bas je serais aujourd'hui un légume ou morte. Heureusement il a simplement déglingué une partie de mon cerveau qui commande la motricité. _

Edward : - _Ah oui et comment ils comptent réparer ça ?_

Bella : - _C'est sérieux, il s'en ai fallu de peu pour que je deviennes hémiplégique._

Edward : - _Vu la violence des coups tu as eu de la chance._

Bella : - _Ils ont du me faire un trou pour évacuer l'hématome._

Edward : _- Un de plus_, blague-t-il sans grande conviction.

Bella : - _Je pourrais peut-être plus jamais marcher comme avant._

Edward : - _C'est toujours pareil, ils disent aux gens qu'ils pourront plus marcher ou pisser comme ça quand tout ce remet à fonctionner ils crient à leur génie et ils se font payer le prix fort._

Il parle sans vraiment la regarder. Il finit par croiser son regard et elle en profite pour poser la question qu'elle se retient de dire à voix haute depuis son arrivée.

Bella : _- Pourquoi t'es jamais venu me voir ?_

Il s'atèle à nettoyer le plan de travail pour éviter de la regarder trop souvent dans les yeux.

Edward : - _Pour quoi faire ?_

Bella : - _Je suis quand même restée trois semaines dans le coma, et deux mois en rééducation à m'entraîner, à tenter de tenir sur mes jambes. T'aurais au moins pu appeler pour savoir si j'étais pas morte._

Edward : - _Au je crois que j'en aurais entendu parler. Et puis je ne suis pas kiné, ni un spécialiste des chocs traumatiques, je ne suis pas non plus ta mère, j'allais pas te tenir la main sur ton lit d'hôpital. _

Elle l'écoute et se contente de hocher de la tête, ne savant quoi répondre.

Bella : - _Je ne me souviens pas de tout, c'est flou dans ma tête. Je me souviens de mon arrivée dans la salle de danse, de la vidéo, de James me balançant contre un mur et après plus rien. Je sais que tu m'as sauvé._

Edward : - _Sauvé est un grand mot._

Bella : - _Je sais qu'il m'a cassé les deux jambes, qu'il était sur le point de me mordre et que tu l'en a empêché. _

Edward : - _Je croyais que tu te souvenais de rien._

Bella : - _De rien c'est vrai. C'est Alice qui me l'a rapporté. C'est comme ci cette histoire était arrivée à quelqu'un d'autre. _

Edward : - _Et bien moi je m'en souviens, je m'en souviens dans le moindre détail. _

Il marche à travers l'appartement, repoussant ses souvenirs sans y parvenir.

Edward : - _Je suis arrivé trop tard. Je l'ai vu te retourner le genou sans pouvoir rien faire. Je suis le plus rapide mais là vous étiez trop loin, il t'a pris le poignet pour le mordre, je l'ai repoussé de justesse mais tu étais déjà dans un sale état, tu hurlais mais je ne pouvais pas venir, je ne pouvais pas t'aider parce qu'il fallait que je m'occupe de lui. Il t'aurait encore fait du mal si je ne l'avais pas tué avant. _

Il revit la scène, l'intonation de sa voix est voilée, comme souffrante.

Edward : _- Je t'entendais hurler mais je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai essayé d'aller vite mais il était si fort. Et quand…quand je t'ai enfin eu dans mes bras je pouvais rien faire de plus. Tu t'es évanouie et j'étais là et je…T'étais couverte de sang, étendue par terre._

Elle franchit les quelques pas qui les séparent. Il est là, lui tournant le dos, elle sent la culpabilité qui le ronge, ce mal dont elle est la cause. Elle pose doucement la main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à la regarder.

Bella : - _Ce n'est pas ta faute._

Il détourne une nouvelle fois les yeux. Elle l'attrape par le cou et glisse ses mains sur ses joues pour le transpercer du regard.

Bella : - _Tu ne pouvais rien faire. _

Elle lui sourit tant bien que mal, les yeux brillants. Il la regarde enfin, vraiment. Il la laisse voir ce qu'il ressent, les lèvres tremblantes, son mal être. Il s'excuse des yeux, ses yeux demandant pardon, et elle lui accorde en le prenant dans ses bras. Il laisse ses mains remonter le long de son dos pour la serrer. Sentir son odeur, cela lui a tant manqué, il enfouit son visage dans ses longs cheveux noirs. Ils restent ainsi un long moment, savourant les retrouvailles.

*********

La volvo grise s'arrête devant la maison des Swan en cette fin de soirée. La pleine lune éclaire le visage de Bella dont les traits se sont enfin apaisés.

Bella : - _Merci,_ dit-elle en retirant sa ceinture.

Edward : - _De quoi ?_

Bella : _- De m'avoir raccompagné… et de m'avoir sauvé._

Edward : _- Je ne t'ai pas sauvé._

Bella : - _Si. Bien plus souvent que tu ne le crois_. _Alors, est-ce qu'on se reverra ? _Demande-t-elle en tentant de cacher l'importance de la réponse à ses yeux.

Il fixe la route devant lui un instant le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Mais une fois de plus il se laisse céder à cette douce envie.

Edward : - _Oui on se reverra._

Bella : - _Te fais pas trop attendre. Si c'est trop long je risque de plus être de ce monde, _plaisante-t-elle en descendant de la voiture.

Elle se dirige vers sa demeure lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement.

Renée : - _Bella on était mort d'inquiétude, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ? _

Bella : - _J'ai laissé un mot_, se défend-t-elle.

Charlie : - _C'est encore lui_, crie-t-il en se dirigeant vers la volvo.

Bella : - _Non papa je t'en prie, c'est moi qui suit allée le voir._

La voix triste de sa fille le stoppe dans sa course.

Renée : - _Charlie aide Bella à monter jusqu'à sa chambre s'il te plaît, je dois parler à Edward. _

Le shérif hésite entre sa rage qu'il peine à contrôler et ses rapports avec sa fille. Il a tellement eu peur de la perdre qu'il n'imagine pas supporter qu'elle soit fâchée contre lui et le prive de son sourire pour les jours à venir. Il cède à la requête de son ex-femme, installée de nouveau chez lui pour soigner leur fille, non sans lancer un dernier regard très explicite au vampire. Il prend Bella par le bras et l'aide à pénétrer dans l'entrée avant de refermer la porte.

Edward descend de la voiture et rejoint Renée qui l'attend.

Renée : - _Le jour où le médecin m'a annoncé qu'elle pouvait quitter l'hôpital, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu une patiente avec autant de volonté et il m'a demandé si je savais ce qui pouvait bien l'a motivé à ce point là, je savais mais je n'ai rien dit. C'était toi. Chaque jour qu'elle passait sans te voir la poussait plus à s'en sortir pour pouvoir te retrouver. _

Le vampire l'écoute d'une oreille attentive.

Renée :_ - Elle ignorait que tu venais la voir tous les jours je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais moi je savais que tu venais la voir tous les soirs. C'est l'infirmière qui me l'a dit. Je tenais à te remercier pour ça mais maintenant qu'elle est à la maison et qu'elle va bien il n'y a plus aucune raison pour que tu viennes la voir. Par conséquent, j'aimerais que tu la quittes et que tu ne reviennes jamais. _

Le jeune homme avale difficilement sa salive, sentant de nouveau un poids peser sur lui.

Edward : - _Mais je tiens à elle, _finit-il par avouer d'une voix peu assuré face à cette mère inquiète.

Renée : - _Oui mais c'est à cause de toi qu'elle a failli être tué !_ Lève-t-elle le ton.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration en voyant le geste de recul du jeune homme. Il lui apparaît si fragile en cet instant. Elle finit par se demander comment il peut causer tant de dégât à lui tout seul.

Renée : - _Pardonne-moi d'être aussi directe. J'ai déjà essayé d'accepter ce qu'elle voulait, d'accepter ton monde et même de t'accepter toi aussi et voilà le résultat, j'ai failli perdre ma fille. _

Sa voix s'enraye en repensant au calvaire que sa famille vient de traverser, elle prend une voix suppliante.

Renée :_ - Je n'ai pas envie de prendre à nouveau ce risque alors si tu tiens vraiment à elle, ce que je crois Edward, je le crois sincèrement, je te demande de la laisser tranquille et de me la rendre. _

Que peut-il répondre ? N'a-t-elle pas totalement raison ? En effet il est temps qu'il prouve à Bella qu'il tient à elle, qu'il se soucie d'elle, de sa vie, de son avenir. Ce qui l'exclut forcément de l'équation, il ne lui apporte que des ennuis. C'est seulement une fois loin qu'elle pourra avoir une vie, une vraie vie. Pourtant il n'a pas envie de partir. Une véritable bataille intérieure se joue dans son corps froid et dur, une guerre brûlante. Il ne peut plus laissé cela perdurer, il doit déclarer un vainqueur. Sacrifiera-t-il Bella ? Non il ne peut s'y résoudre, il ne peut pas faire passer ses envies avant les besoins de cette innocente. Les humains oublient vite, surtout lorsqu'ils sont soutenus, entouré par les gens qu'il aime, ce qui est le cas pour Bella. Elle sera définitivement mieux sans lui. Quel drôle d'existence que la sienne. Une éternité sans jamais réussir à trouver sa place, n'en a-t-il définitivement aucune pour lui ? Quoiqu'il en soit il sait désormais que sa place n'est pas auprès de Bella. Il fait un petit signe de tête à Renée, trop chamboulé pour prononcer des mots et retourne jusqu'à sa voiture. Il démarre le moteur et part, parcourant lentement, pour une fois, cette rue, celle où il n'a pas l'intention de remettre les pieds.

*********

**J'espère que votre patience a été récompensé par ce chapitre. J'attends vos reviews pour savoir si cette fic vous plait toujours. **

**A bientôt pour le 20****e**** chapitre. **

**X.O.X.O**


	20. Nouveau départ

**Merci à** aline1320, Fan2twilight, eliloulou, mag, lolo08, lena -lna933-, belladtwilight, lissa, ceci27, 25lilou27, alex, yuki120, sophiebelier, debodebi, hell71, jitka, colilie, bérangère, Mell0208, alia, **pour vos reviews, MERCI !!!**

**Chapitre 20 : Nouveau départ**

Le loft d'Edward est bercé par les rayons de soleil rarissimes qu'offre la région en cette fin de matinée.

Esmée : - _Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas sa mère, voir comment elle va_ ? Propose-t-elle en s'approchant de son fils, faisant le tri dans sa collection de vieux vinyle.

Edward : - _Elle m'a demandé de ne plus la revoir._

Esmée : - _Je sais mais peut-être que si tu lui expliquais…_

Edward : - _Non elle a raison_, la coupe-t-il, _c'est mieux comme ça._

Devant la mine si triste qu'il arbore elle préfère clore le sujet pour le moment.

Esmée : - _Ca te dirait une petite séance ciné avec ta vielle mère ?_

Elle est ravie de lui décrocher enfin un sourire.

Edward : -_ Si je me rappelles bien je suis plus vieux que toi non ? _

Elle secoue la tête.

Esmée : _- Tu es vampire depuis plus longtemps c'est tout. J'étais plus âgée que toi à ma transformation, tu ne te rappelles pas ? _

Edward : - _Si, très bien._

C'est la personne qu'elle connait depuis le plus longtemps, avec son mari. Mais c'est loin d'être l'unique raison pour laquelle Edward est son préféré. Lorsqu'il n'est pas avec Elizabeth, elle sent toujours qu'il a bien plus besoin de son amour que le reste de ses enfants. Et elle ne s'en prive pas pour lui en offrir à volonté. Il peut donner beaucoup du fil à retordre, et pourtant, l'aimer est si facile. Elle l'a toujours vu comme une sorte de coup de foudre ambulant.

Edward : _- J'ai pas vraiment envie de m'enfermer dans une salle obscure._

Esmée : - _On peut faire autre chose, tout ce que tu veux !_

Edward : - _C'est gentil mais je préfère rester seul_, décline-t-il poliment l'invitation.

Esmée : _- Tu es toujours seul_, soupire-t-elle. _Tu ne veux pas passer un peu de temps avec ta famille ?_

Edward : - _Pas maintenant_, avoue-t-il dans un murmure.

Il a toujours été plutôt solitaire, ils ont tous accepté depuis longtemps ce trait de caractère, ils ont très vite compris que ce n'était pas dirigé contre eux, c'est juste sa façon d'être. Pourtant, le laisser ainsi en ce moment, sachant qu'il va encore moins bien que d'habitude ne l'enchante guère.

Esmée : - _Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Tu ne vas pas passer la journée à ruminer dans ton coin._

Edward : _- J'ai plein de vieux disques à écouter, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu sais bien qu'être seul n'est pas un problème pour moi, au contraire, j'en ai besoin, vraiment_, insiste-t-il.

Esmée : - _Très bien_, soupire-t-elle à nouveau. _Dans ce cas je vais aller voir le nouveau Hugh Grant toute seule, encore. _

Edward : - _Ne joue pas les martyrs, tu sais que je peux pas résister_, plaisante-t-il.

Elle lui offre un magnifique sourire.

Esmée : - _C'est bon, de toute façon je pense pas que tu es envie d'une comédie romantique._

Edward : _- Exact_, confirme-t-il en s'imaginant mal assisté à un happy end auquel il ne pourra jamais aspirer pour lui-même.

Esmée : - _Je te laisse, mais n'oublie pas ta promesse_, lui rappelle-t-elle en le pointant du doigt.

Edward : - _T'en fais pas, je n'irais nulle part._

Il lui a promis plus tôt de ne pas quitter Forks, de ne pas laisser sa famille derrière lui. Elle l'a asséné de toutes les plus belles pensées d'amour qu'elle avait en stocks, de leurs souvenirs familiaux communs pour lui montrer à quel point son départ serait douloureux pour eux tous. Elle n'a pas mis longtemps à le convaincre. Il devra simplement éviter au maximum Bella, pour ne pas la faire souffrir davantage. Il est décidé à faire souffrir le moins de monde possible, à part lui. De nombreuses heures de prise de tête l'attendent de pied ferme mais cela il le gardera pour lui, personne ne devra savoir. C'est son fardeau et il est capable d'y faire face de lui-même, finit de mêler les autres à ses histoires.

Esmée le prend dans ses bras un moment, le serre fort contre elle, lui fait un rapide baiser sur la joue avant de le laisser dans son appartement, si silencieux tout à coup.

Il continue de ranger ses albums lorsqu'il tombe sur un disque qui attire son attention. Il passe ses doigts sur la jaquette, les souvenirs lui reviennent les uns après les autres. Tant de moments de bonheur sont associées à cette chanson, combien de fois l'avaient-ils écouté ensemble ? Combien de fois avait-elle précédé leurs plus beaux moments de communion, l'embarquement pour des plaisirs tout sauf innocents.

Il fait doucement glisser le vinyle de sa pochette et le pose délicatement sur le tourne disque.

Il met l'appareil en route et le grésillement du début de lecture le fait frémir. Les premières notes s'échappent des baffes installées dans le salon. Il se laisse bercer par cette musique d'un autre temps, « La mer » de Charles Trenet.

Il se cale contre le dos du sofa et s'installe par terre, il préfère être à même le sol, la tête appuyée contre le canapé, fermant les yeux pour laisser la voix qui la si souvent fait planer le pénétrer. Et peu à peu, un murmure qui se fait de plus en plus fort se superpose à la voix du chanteur. Une voix sensuelle, une voix familière, la voix préférée du vampire chante à son tour ces paroles si berçantes. Il l'entend si bien dans sa tête, si bien qu'il a l'impression qu'elle vient de l'appartement. Il ouvre enfin les yeux et elle est là, juste devant lui, chantonnant.

Elizabeth : - _La mer, au ciel d'été, confond ses blancs moutons, avec les anges si purs…_

Elle est là, les yeux fermés, écoutant, faisant bouger tout doucement son corps sur le rythme paisible de la musique. Un léger sourire est dessiné sur ses lèvres, elle semble si calme. Elle ouvre enfin les yeux pour les poser sur le vampire qui la contemple de ses yeux lumineux, les lèvres étirées par la joie.

Elizabeth : - _Are you ok ?_ Demande-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Edward : - _Oui, I'm ok !_ Chuchote-t-il dans un sourire.

Elle s'approche tranquillement de lui, elle s'agenouille juste en fasse de lui et lui offre un sourire radieux.

Edward : - _Je suis heureux là tout de suite ! _Confesse-t-il en riant presque.

Elizabeth : - _Alors pourquoi ton regard a l'air si triste ?_

Edward : - _Parce que je sais que ce n'est qu'une illusion. Tu es là sans vraiment l'être, je ne peux pas te toucher._

Elizabeth : - _C'est un problème ?_ S'interroge-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Il ramène ses deux mains de chaque côté du visage de Sissi, à un millimètre de sa peau, sachant qu'il ne peut poser les doigts sur elle. Il fait mine de lui caresser les joues puis sert les poings pour se ressaisir. Il laisse ses bras retomber le long de son corps lascivement.

Edward : _- Un peu_, souffle-t-il.

Elizabeth : - _Si tu devais choisir entre mon corps ou mon âme, qu'est-ce que tu prendrais ?_

Edward : - _Ca c'est une question piège !_

Elizabeth : - _Allez choisis ! _Insiste-t-elle.

Edward : _- Je peux pas !_

Elizabeth : _- Tu es obligé, sinon tu n'auras rien ! Alors ?_

Edward : - _Dans ce cas l'obsédé choisit ton corps et le romantique ton âme._

Elizabeth : _- Ca c'est pas une réponse ! _Se plaint-elle d'un air faussement contrariée.

Ils se scrutent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. C'est ça alors ? Le son qu'on entend en volant vers le paradis, la musique provoquée par le frottement des ailes des anges. Oui c'est ça, le rire d'Elizabeth, la plus belle musique de l'univers.

Edward : - _Je suis heureux là maintenant ! _Constate-t-il a nouveau.

Elizabeth : - _Et bien je crois que tu as choisis finalement !_

Et oui sans s'en rendre compte, il a choisi son âme. Etre simplement avec elle, qu'elle soit là, voilà ce qu'il veut, ce qui le définit, ce qu'il est. Le reste c'est que du bonus.

Elizabeth : _- Sois heureux un instant, cet instant…_

Edward : _- C'est ta vie_, finit-il avant elle.

Elle s'approche un peu plus, leur nez sont sur le point de se frôler.

Elizabeth : - _Et d'une chanson d'amour, la mer a bercé mon cœur pour la vie,_ chantonne-t-elle.

Elle se lève en souriant. Elle laisse de nouveau son corps vaguer sur le son de La mer. Elle déboutonne une à une les pressions de son chemisier, elle l'enlève doucement, les yeux fermés, bercée par la musique, elle le fait glissé sur le sol. Elle reste ainsi, seins nus, les bras écartés, les mains se tortillant gracieusement sur le son sortant des baffes du salon.

Oh que cette hallucination semble réelle, redonnant vie au passé. Même dans ses songes Elizabeth a toujours la même antipathie pour les sous-vêtements, à son grand plaisir !

Edward : - _Ouais, c'est ça ma vie, _sourit-il à pleines dents en l'admirant.

Il se laisse aller aux rires, savourant cet instant volé. Il se plonge à nouveau dans le souvenir, repense à ce qu'il faisait avant. Si seulement il pouvait repartir en arrière, il revivrait ce moment, il se lèverait à nouveau, il n'arrivait jamais à attendre longtemps pour la rejoindre, ils dansaient ensemble, l'un contre l'autre, puis leurs lèvres se croisaient et se faisaient la cour, il découvrait encore et encore chaque parcelle de son corps et elle ne se faisait pas prier pour le rejoindre dans ce nouveau tourbillon de plaisirs passionnels.

Mais là il devra se contenter de rester à sa place et de la dévorer des yeux, ce qui montre également un certain charme, il pourrait rester ainsi infiniment mais la sonnette de la porte d'entrée le fait sursauter et disparaître Elizabeth de son champ de vision. Il se jette brusquement dans sa direction mais elle est déjà partie, il ne réussit qu'à attraper de l'air.

Il se prend la tête entre les mains, émergeant peu à peu, revenant dans le monde réel, tentant de remettre ses idées en place. Il savoure un dernier instant ce sentiment fugace d'être ailleurs pour mieux le laisser partir ensuite dans un nouveau coup au cœur. Qui a dit que les vampires ne pouvaient pas rêver ?

La sonnette retentit une seconde fois accompagnée de coup dans la porte. Il éteint rapidement la machine à rêve, plongeant le loft dans le silence. Lorsqu'il ouvre enfin au visiteur, il découvre une Bella essoufflée sur le palier.

Bella : - _Salut !_

Elle lui offre un large sourire et avance pour pénétrer dans l'appartement mais il la retient d'un bras.

Edward : - _Où est-ce que tu vas ?_

Bella : _- Je rentre !_ Répond-t-elle naturellement.

Edward : _- Je t'ai pas dit d'entrer_, rétorque-t-il sèchement.

Bella : - _Arrête de faire le con tu veux ! Je peux pas conduire alors crois-moi qu'il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour venir ici._

Ses difficultés pour marcher ajoutées à l'excitation de retrouver son vampire ont fait ressembler la route à parcourir infiniment longue et difficile.

Edward : - _Et bien tu vas reprendre ton courage a deux mains et tu vas repartir chez toi_ !

Bella : _- Il faut que je te vois_, explique-t-elle en perdant définitivement le sourire.

Edward : - _C'est impossible._

Bella : _- Pourquoi ? T'es avec une fille c'est ça ?_ L'interroge-t-elle en essayant de paraître détachée.

Edward : - _Ca ne te regarde pas. Maintenant casse-toi !_ Conclut-il en reclaquant la porte.

Bella : _- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_ Crie-t-elle en tapant contre la paroi qui les sépare.

Mais elle n'obtiendra aucune réponse. Les questions s'entrechoquent dans son esprit. Qu'a-t-elle fait de mal ? La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu tout semblait s'arranger. Il l'avait déposé chez elle et avait promis qu'ils se reverraient, il avait paru sincère. Puis Renée avait voulu lui parler. C'était ça ! Qu'a-elle bien pu lui dire pour qu'il la rejette ainsi ? Qu'a-elle fait ? Ce n'est pas le genre d'Edward de la laisser repartir ainsi, seule pour refaire le chemin à pied, connaissant ses nouveaux handicaps. Il a toujours été très attentif, très protecteur à ce niveau là. Il faut vraiment que Renée lui ait dit des horreurs pour qu'il se fiche ainsi de son sort.

La colère prend peu à peu part d'elle. Elle tape de toutes ses forces contre la porte mais n'entend rien de l'autre côté, aucun signe d'intérêt à l'écoute de ses appels.

*******

Renée passe la porte d'entrée de la maison du shérif de la ville, les bras chargés de courses. Son attention est très vite happée par le tintamarre provenant de l'étage. Elle pose rapidement ses paquets sur la table de cuisine et monte quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Le bruit provient de la chambre à coucher de sa fille, elle ouvre la porte sans prendre le temps de frapper.

Renée : - _Bella mon Dieu mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête _! Crie-t-elle en voyant que sa fille est en train de retourner la pièce.

La lycéenne arrache la guirlande de lampions décoratives d'un geste vif et la claque au sol avant de sans prendre à son bureau. Elle pousse violemment tous ses cahiers et livres par terre.

Renée : _- Je t'en pries arrêtes s'il te plait_, continue-t-elle de demander en s'approchant pour lui prendre le bras.

Mais elle la repousse de toutes ses forces et Renée manque de tomber en se cognant contre le lit.

Bella : - _Tu lui a demandé de plus me revoir c'est ça ? _Hurle-t-elle.

Renée : _- Mais c'est pour ton bien et il est d'accord._

Bella : - _T'avais pas le droit !_ Lance-t-elle du plus profond de ses entrailles en fracassant son pot à crayon près de sa mère.

Renée : _- Bella je veux seulement que tu t'en sortes, je veux que tu ailles bien._

Bella : - _Mais qu'est ce que tu crois ? C'est trop tard !_ Continue-t-elle de crier en laissant ses larmes couler. _Plus rien ne sera jamais comme avant, ma vie est fichue. James a eu ce qu'il voulait, je préférerais être morte _! Constate-t-elle en donnant un coup contre la chaise de son bureau.

Renée reste incrédule devant la scène, ne sachant quoi faire, n'osant pas approcher son enfant, à qui elle vient de causer tant de douleur sans le vouloir.

*******

Le soleil est couché depuis peu lorsque la proie de la soirée d'Edward, nommée Teri, s'assoit sur le lit pour remettre ses chaussures.

Teri : - _Tu as vu Citizen Kane ? _

Le vampire hoche de la tête sans prêter grande attention à la conversation.

Teri : _- Toute ma vie on m'a dit que c'était un chef-d'œuvre, que c'était le plus grand film de tous les temps. Donc, je finis par le louer, et l'acteur qui joue le rôle principal est obèse, l'histoire est à mourir d'ennui et en plus le film est en noir et blanc._

Le jeune homme comprend où elle veut en venir et tente de cacher son agacement.

Edward : - _Peut-être que tu en attendais un peu trop._

Teri : _- Oui, comme avec toi. Ca fait un moment que j'entends dire qu'Edward Cullen est le coup du siècle. Maintenant je sais que ta réputation est surfaite. _

Edward : - _On aime ou on n'aime pas_, se défend-t-il en se levant du lit pour aller se rhabiller.

Il n'a vraiment pas été d'humeur à se concentrer sur les désirs de la jeune femme, d'ailleurs pour être franc, il s'en moque. Il a passé toute la soirée l'esprit ailleurs, sans avoir la tête à ce qu'il faisait. Il a assouvi sa soif, point barre. Et ce que peut penser cette fille est le cadet de ses soucis. Il la reconduit jusqu'à la porte, ravi qu'elle quitte les lieux mais lorsqu'il ouvre la porte, quelqu'un se tient sur le palier.

Renée : _- Je crois que j'ai mal choisi mon moment_, constate-t-elle en voyant Edward torse nu et le pantalon mal fermé.

Edward : - _Non vous pourriez bien vous entendre toutes les deux, _plaisante-t-il amèrement.

Teri est vexé par le ton sarcastique que le vampire vient d'utiliser et quitte rapidement les lieux.

Renée : - _Je peux entrer ? _

Il l'invite d'une main sans vraiment la regarder.

Renée : _- Ton appartement est très beau._

Edward : - _Oui il fait son effet._

Renée : - _J'en suis certaine_.

Edward : _- Elle n'est pas là,_ coupe-t-il cour à la conversation, pensant qu'elle cherche après sa fille.

Renée : - _Je sais. C'est pour ça que je suis venue. J'ai un service à te demander._

Edward : _- Ca devient une habitude_, souffle-t-il.

Renée : - _Oui mais celui-ci est pour elle._

Elle ferme les yeux et appuie sur ses tempes, tentant de retrouver les raisons qui l'ont poussé à venir.

Renée : _- J'aimerais que tu l'a prenne_, lâche-t-elle enfin.

Edward : - _Excusez-moi ?_

Renée : - _Je veux que tu reprennes ma fille._

Edward : _- Madame Swan…  
_Renée : _- Renée_, le reprend-t-elle.

Edward : - _Peu importe. Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire ?_ S'impatiente-t-il face à cette discussion incongrue.

Renée : - _Elle refuse qu'on la touche, personne ne peut l'approcher. Elle n'a pratiquement plus d'émotions exceptées au moment où elle fait ses crises de colère ou quand elle se réveille de ses cauchemars en pleurant. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire pour moi, le plus difficile c'est de la voir comme ça et d'être impuissante_, explique-t-elle d'une voix cassée par la contrariété. _Tu n'as pas idée comme ça peut faire mal._

Oh si il en a une idée, une très bonne même, mais il lui épargnera ces détails.

Edward : -_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?_

Renée : - _La toucher, l'aider à rétablir le contact._

Edward : - _Vous me demandez de la ramener ici ?_

Renée : - _Tu es le seul en qui elle est confiance. S'il faut en passer par là…_

Edward : -_ Je croyais que vous ne vouliez plus que je la vois._

Renée : - _C'est vrai mais si c'est le seul moyen pour que ma fille redevienne comme avant, reprenne confiance en elle et sois à nouveau heureuse alors…je n'ai pas le choix_, constate-t-elle à regret.

********

Bella dépose ses valises sur le parquet du loft avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Bella : _- Elle a cru qu'elle pourrait nous séparer, pff._

Edward : - _Tu peux te taire._

Bella : - _Pourquoi ?_

Edward : - _Parce que je te le demandes et parce que ta réaction est immature._

Bella : - _Oui je le suis peut-être._

Edward : - _Continue comme ça et je te fais rentrer à pied chez toi. Est-ce que c'est clair ?_

Bella : - _Pourquoi tu me parles comme ça ?_

Edward : - _Elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait être bien pour toi, tu as de la chance d'avoir une mère comme ça._

Bella médite sur ce qu'il vient de dire mais est très vite rattrapée par sa bonne humeur.

Bella : - _Maintenant je revis avec toi, whaou ! _Crie-t-elle en se jetant sur le lit.

Edward : - _Jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux_, précise-t-il.

Bella : - _Je suis pas malade, à part mon problème de jambes. Enfoiré de James._

Edward : - _Il ne faut plus que tu penses à lui._

Bella : - _Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

Edward : - _Quoi ? Me déplacer comme Flash ?_ Demande-t-il en s'allongeant en un éclair à côté d'elle.

Bella : - _Non, pourquoi est-ce que tu me reprends chez toi ?_

Edward : - _C'est toi qui veux venir chez moi. _

Elle l'examine de haut en bas d'un air malicieux.

Bella : - _Je sais pourquoi. C'est parce que tu même comme un dingue, passionnément, à la folie comme je le pense depuis toujours_, dit-elle la bouche en cœur.

Il secoue la tête en souriant, elle est vraiment de bonne humeur. Elle n'arrête pas de gigoter, heureuse d'être chez lui.

Edward : _- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ton coin ? Approche_, chuchote-il en voyant qu'elle est à l'autre extrémité du lit.

Ses soubresauts se calment, elle semble soudainement moins sure d'elle. Elle s'approche très doucement. Il l'a transperce du regard. Elle ne peut réprimer son sourire malgré la tension montante.

Edward : - _Tu enlèves tes vêtements ?_ Propose-t-il.

Bella : _- J'ai une impression de déjà vu,_ plaisante-t-elle en se rappelant leur première nuit.

Edward : _- Je croyais que tu aimais ce déjà-vu là_, sourit-il.

Bella : - _C'est le cas_, le rassure-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Cela étant ses gestes ne suivent pas ses paroles, elle reste comme en retrait. Il sent son mal aise et décide d'y aller doucement. Il lui caresse chastement la joue et approche poussivement ses lèvres des siennes. Il les effleure à peine et la laisse faire le reste du chemin, voulant qu'elle y aille à son rythme. Elle prend enfin possession de sa bouche, elle soupire, elle laisse échapper un son de soulagement. Comme ses baisers lui ont manqué, elle a enfin l'impression d'être rentré chez elle. Il vient lentement se mettre au dessus d'elle, il lui caresse du bout des doigts la nuque, le cou avant de venir y déposer des baisers. Il fait trembler brusquement ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou ce qui déclenche automatiquement des hoquets de rires chez la jeune fille.

Bella : - _Ah non pas de chatouilles,_ tente-t-elle de le repousser sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire.

L'humour est encore le meilleur moyen de la détendre pour le vampire.

Il lui chatouille le ventre en passant une main sous son chemisier blanc et elle sursaute à ce contact. Elle continue de rire tout en lui attrapant la main pour le repousser. Edward s'amuse de ses tentatives vaines et s'empare de ses petites mains pour les plaquer contre l'oreiller au dessus de sa tête. Bella ne peut plus bouger, prisonnière dans les bras de l'immortel.

Alors qu'il continue de rire, un voile passe sur le visage de la jeune fille, il lit la peur dans ses yeux. Il relâche aussitôt ses prises.

Edward : - _Bella ? Je t'ai effrayé ?_ S'inquiète-t-il.

Bella : _- Non, c'est…_Bredouille-t-elle.

Elle détourne le regard et se pince les lèvres. Se sentir ainsi bloqué, sans pouvoir s'échapper lui a fait ressentir un sentiment peu agréable.

Bella : - _Je suis désolé_, murmure-t-elle en se dégageant pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Il la voit trembler et passe une main dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

Bella : - _Je peux pas_.

Edward : - _C'est pas grave_, répond-t-il d'une voix douce.

Bella : - _Si…Si c'est grave_, soupire-t-elle de frustration.

Elle se prend la tête entre les mains, elle a l'impression qu'elle va exploser. Elle n'y comprend rien, elle a tant attendu ce moment et lorsqu'il arrive elle…Elle ne comprend pas. Comment peut-elle redouter les caresses d'Edward ? Redouter d'être dans ses bras à lui ? Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle ressent. Elle a peur. Peur sans savoir de quoi exactement. Et cette sensation la pétrifie sur place, sans pouvoir rien faire. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

**********

Edward est installée à une des tables du Woody's, le bar où il aime traîner en semaine. Il faudra un jour qu'on lui réexplique pourquoi les boites de nuit n'ouvrent que le week-end. Il est accompagné d'une ravissante jeune femme aux cheveux d'une nuance caramel et à la peau bronzée, portant le joli prénom de Gabrielle même si tout le monde l'appelle Gaby.

Gaby : - _Tu sais Edward pour quelqu'un qui accumule autant de troubles, syndrome de Peter Pan, Donjuanisme et j'en passe, tu mériterais de figurer dans les statistiques, tu es le malade mental le plus équilibré que je connaisse._

Edward : - _Merci_, répond-t-il sans savoir s'il s'agit d'un compliment.

Gaby : - _C'est quoi ton secret ?_

Edward : - _Et bien… premièrement je suis désespérément accro à beaucoup de choses et deuxièmement je ne vais jamais voir de psy ! _

Gaby : - _Et tu en as une devant toi_, sourit-elle. _Donc tu as essayé de la prendre dans tes bras, de lui faire l'amour mais elle a refusé que tu l'as touche. C'est une grande première pour toi ! _Rit-elle. _Enfin tout cela est très compréhensible, surtout en sachant tout ce qu'elle a subit. Il est normal qu'elle soit angoissée à l'idée d'un contact physique, même avec toi._

Edward : _- Elle a des chances de guérir ?_

Gaby : - _Ca dépend. C'est comme dans les contes de fées, la princesse enfermée dans la tour, Hansel et Gretel fait prisonnier par la sorcière. Seulement dans le cas de Bella c'est sa mémoire qui est verrouillée et c'est toi qui dois venir la déverrouiller, beau prince charmant._

Edward : - _Et comment je dois m'y prendre ?_

Gaby : - _En forçant la porte de sa mémoire et en ne craignant pas de la faire souffrir._

Edward : - _Tu plaisantes ou quoi ?_

Gaby : - _Non. Temps qu'elle ne récupérera pas sa mémoire, elle se sentira toujours seule, isolée, incomprise et malheureuse. Ce n'est pas tant sa blessure physique qui lui fait peur, c'est sa blessure psychique._

Le vampire prend un temps pour réfléchir aux conseils que vient de lui prodiguer son amie de soirée, comme il aime à l'appeler.

Edward : - _Je te trouves très intéressante en fin de soirée._

Gaby : - _La séance est finie pour aujourd'hui._

Edward : - _Combien je te dois pour la consultation ?_

Elle quitte son siège et vient lui faire face.

Gaby : - _Tu me paieras en nature la prochaine fois qu'on se recroiseras_, déclare-t-elle en s'approchant au plus près de son visage.

Il lui fait un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Gaby : - _Ah celui-là_, lance-t-elle en partant.

*********

Après avoir passé toute la journée à lui raconter en détails, encore et encore, comment les événements s'étaient enchaînés lors de son agression dans la salle de danse, et ce sans résultats, Edward a décidé d'emmener Bella faire un petit tour à la villa.

Tous les Cullen sont ravie de pouvoir passer à nouveau une soirée en compagnie de leur petite humaine préférée, enfin la seule humaine qu'il fréquente de près en réalité.

Esmée et Alice ont pris plaisir à préparer un buffet froid pour leur convive.

Bella : - _Je suis la seule à manger ici et il y en a pour un régiment_, constate-t-elle en prenant une assiette pour se servir.

Alice : - _On aime faire les choses en grand,_ plaisante-t-elle, ravie de revoir son amie souriante.

La lycéenne commence à piquer dans chaque plat pour se préparer une belle assiette. Elle discute en même temps avec ses hôtes, heureuse de revoir tout le monde. Sa maladresse ne met malheureusement pas longtemps à pointer le bout de son nez et elle renverse le bol de sauce en voulant s'en servir. La mixture se déverse rapidement sur la nappe blanche.

Bella : - _Désolé_, s'excuse-t-elle avant de figer son regard sur la tache rouge formé.

Elle ne lâche plus la nappe des yeux et son assiette lui échappe des mains. Edward la rattrape de justesse avant qu'elle ne se fracasse sur le sol.

Edward : - _C'est rien Bella, ce n'est que de la sauce tomate._

Mais elle l'entend sans l'écouter. Cette couleur rouge, un flash lui revient, un souvenir. Elle se rappelle avoir porter la main à sa tête après s'être cogné contre une colonne de bois. Elle avait senti un liquide chaud sur ses doigts. Sa main couverte de sang, de son sang, puis James avançant vers elle et…Mon dieu, elle se souvient de tout. Elle porte les mains à son visage pour se cacher les yeux et à juste le temps de se blottir contre Edward avant de tourner de l'œil.

********

Bella émerge peu à peu de son sommeil, elle est emmitouflée dans la couette parfumée par l'odeur de son vampire. Il est installé juste à son côté, la regardant se réveiller.

Edward : - _Tu te sens mieux ?_

Elle émet un petit son d'acquiescement.

Edward : - _Tu m'as vraiment fait peur._

Bella : - _Toi peur ?_ Demande-t-elle en se hissant sur ses coudes.

Edward : - _On aurait dit que tu revivais la scène._

Bella : _- Je me souviens maintenant, je t'ai entendu crier mon prénom, je me rappelles avoir béni le ciel en comprenant que tu étais là, que tu allais m'aider. Tu m'as protégé._

Elle pousse la couverture jusqu'à ses pieds.

Bella : _- Heureusement que je m'en suis souvenue, tu ne m'avais pas donné tous ces détails._

Il ne lui a pas dit tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la sauver, rappeler que sans lui elle ne serait plus là aujourd'hui. Elle se rapproche au plus près de son corps.

Bella : _- Je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour._

Il scrute son regard.

Edward : - _Tu en es sur ?_

Elle se contente d'hocher de la tête en arborant un petit sourire.

Bella : _- tu y vas doucement._

Il lui sourit à son tour.

Edward : - _Comme la première fois_.

Il l'embrasse doucement, encore une fois il ira selon rythme à elle, il la laisse venir au dessus de lui et c'est elle qui commence à le déshabiller.

***********

**Voilà, je suis allée plus vite que la dernière fois !!! J'attends évidemment vos impressions sur ce 20****e**** chapitre alors surtout n'hésitez pas à mettre des REVIEWS , c'est ce qui me motive !!!!**

**X.O.X.O**


	21. La vie à deux

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, voici la suite!!!**

**UN GRAND DESOLE!!! voilà longtemps que je n'avais pas accordé de temps à cette fic. Mais voici tout de même un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira!**

**Merci à tous** **pour vos REVIEWS, MERCI !!!**

**Minashi =) Merci pour ton post. **Est-ce qu'Edward retournera avec Elisabeth si elle revient? Je n'ai qu'une réponse à faire ? SUSPENSE !!!!!!!!!!

**Jitka =) Merci pour ta review.** Est-ce qu'Elizabeth a un pouvoir ? Oui, mais ce n'est pas celui auquel tu penses, on verra tout ça dans la suite de l'histoire. Edward rêve vraiment d'elle, ceux sont des rêves éveillés bien sûr puisque les vampires ne dorment pas. Combien de chapitres me restent-il ? Je ne peux pas vraiment dire, j'ai le fil conducteur de l'histoire en tête mais de nouvelles idées me viennent au fur et à mesure et tout ça allonge la fic. Je dirais qu'il m'en reste environ 5. Enfin, pour ce qui est de ma vitesse d'écriture, cela dépend de mon temps libre et de l'inspiration car même si j'ai les idées en tête, les rédiger c'est une toute autre histoire !!

**Lili36 =) Merci pour ton feedback**. En effet dans le 20e chapitre Bella fait la girouette : d'abord en crise contre sa mère puis toute excitée par son retour chez Edward. Ella a des sautes d'humeurs et ses sentiments sont exacerbés, je le voulais ainsi pour montrer son état psychologique après son agression et surtout sa perte de mémoire, qui était dans ce chapitre le véritable problème.

**25lilou27 =) Merci pour la review que tu laisse à chacun de mes chapitres.** Tu es toujours très encourageante et me donne vraiment envie de continuer à écrire cette histoire. J'essaie de trouver toujours les mots qui expriment au mieux ce que ressentent les personnages dont les sentiments sont souvent complexes, surtout pour Edward. Se mettre dans la peau d'un vampire d'un siècle ce n'est pas toujours évident ! Encore merci pour tous tes commentaires !

**Eliloulou =) Merci pour ton post.** Elizabeth va-t-elle réapparaître ? Suspense !!!!

**Mrs Esmé Cullen =) Merci pour ta review.** C'est vrai que le chapitre 18 démarre brusquement. C'est tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas envie de redévelopper toute la fin de fascination, c'est-à-dire la partie de base-ball, la fuite de Bella, la nuit à l'hôtel, le coup de fil de James etc, donc j'ai mis les lignes essentielles pour arrivée à ce qui pouvait être intéressant dans cette fic. Si tu veux le lien entre les chapitre 17 et 18 il suffit de relire la partie de fascination à ce propos. J'espère que ce chapitre a toutefois été compréhensible.

**Twililyz =) Merci pour ton post. **J'aimerais te rassurer sur tes craintes mais malheureusement cela ne ferait que révéler l'épilogue de cette fic alors je vais m'abstenir. Ma Bella est effectivement différente de celle de la saga de Stephenie Meyer. Ce qui m'a attiré dans les livres c'était avant tout Edward et les Cullen en général, je trouve qu'au final Bella est le personnage le plus ennuyeux !! Elle est un peu « boulet » sur les bords il faut bien l'avouer. J'ai tenté de la rendre plus intéressante parce qu'en fin de compte la seule chose bien chez elle dans la saga c'est son mec ! N'hésite pas à mettre des reviews franches et sincères, cela me permet de m'améliorer.

**Chapitre 21 : La vie à deux**

Bella et sa mère sont dans la cuisine du shérif.

Bella : _- Maman je t'assure, tu peux partir tranquille._

Renée : _- Je ne peux pas m'en aller maintenant._

Bella : - _Bien sur que si, tout va bien, regarde !_

La petite brune sourit de toutes ses dents.

Bella : - _J'ai pas l'air d'aller bien ?_

Renée : - _Oh que si ! _Confirme-t-elle.

Bella : - _Apparemment c'est pas le cas de ton mariage alors va t'en occuper, c'est Phil qui a besoin de toi en ce moment._

Renée : - _C'est sur que de me savoir dans la même maison que mon ex-mari ne nous a pas été très bénéfique._

La lycéenne voit les larmes de son aînée pointer à l'horizon, elle sait à quel point sa mère tient à cet homme, elle aussi d'ailleurs, elle a toujours trouvé Phil agréable et elle sait Renée très heureuse avec lui.

Renée : - _Très bien. Dans ce cas je vais plier bagage mais à une condition : soit patiente avec Charlie, je sais que c'est un ours mal léché parfois mais il s'inquiète vraiment beaucoup, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas comment si prendre._

Bella : - _Whaou. C'est la première fois que je t'entends parler de lui comme ça_, s'étonne-t-elle.

Renée : - _On a eu pas mal de temps pour discuter. J'étais jeune quand je l'ai rencontré et je suis partie très vite, ne fais pas comme moi, ne passe pas à côté de lui, c'est quelqu'un de bien, il mérite que tu sois un peu patiente._

Bella : - _Je sais. T'en fais pas, j'essaierais de ne plus le tourmenter._

Renée : - _Ca c'est impossible ! On ne serait plus des parents sinon. Mais pense à passer le voir._

Bella : - _Promis._

Les deux femmes se prennent dans les bras, un dernier câlin avant de préparer les valises.

******

Edward est devant le stand de légumes d'une petite supérette. La cliente juste de l'autre côté de l'étal préfère porter son attention sur lui plutôt que sur les articles disposés devant elle. Le vampire choisit une courgette parmi celles proposées au dessus de la pile. La jolie fille aux cheveux auburn en prend une un peu plus grosse. Edward les compare d'un œil amusé et repose la sienne. Il prend alors la plus grande de toute la caisse de légumes et lève un sourcil, pleins de sous entendu. La cliente pouffe et le beau vampire lui rend son sourire. Au même instant Bella arrive à leur hauteur.

Bella : - _Tiens regarde, en achetant deux boites de ces pâtes t'en a une gratuite_, explique-t-elle en déposant ses achats dans le panier en plastique rouge.

La jeune femme de l'autre côté perd le sourire et les observe d'un air étonné.

Edward : - _Tu récupères les coupons ?_

Bella : - _Oui on peut faire pleins d'économies_, explique-t-elle en scrutant la jeune femme en face d'eux du coin de l'œil.

Edward : - _Je ne te savais pas si économe._

Bella : - _Je le suis._

Edward : - _J'aime pas cuisiner ça alors va les remettre et prend plutôt des pâtes fraîches. Je m'en fous de la boite gratos. Prends toi aussi des yaourts même s'ils sont pas en promo,_ lance-t-il alors qu'elle repart à l'autre bout du magasin.

La jeune femme à laquelle Edward vient de faire du charme rejoint son amie en train de peser ses légumes, à quelques mètres d'elle.

Jeune femme : _- Tu vois le mec là bas ?_ Demande-t-elle en montrant l'immortel du menton. _C'est Edward Cullen ! C'était le mec le plus chaud du coin et tu sais quoi ? Maintenant il s'est mis en couple,_ annonce-t-elle avec dédain.

Edward écoute d'une oreille attentive mais détourne vite le regard et quitte le rayon pour rejoindre sa moitié, en traînant les pieds.

*********

Bella et Angela remontent tranquillement la rue menant au loft d'Edward. La lycéenne se confie de plus en plus facilement à sa seule véritable amie humaine, tout en gardant pour elle les détails surnaturels. Angela se figure ainsi Edward comme un jeune homme d'une beauté singulière, bien aguerri de son pouvoir de séduction, mais malgré tout peu enclin aux histoires d'amour. Une seule chose est sure, son amie est la fille la plus amoureuse qu'elle est jamais rencontrée. Bella a beau être avare de paroles, trait de caractère sur lequel elles se rejoignent, ses faits et gestes ne laissent personne ignorant bien longtemps: la façon dont elle se précipite sur son portable lorsqu'elle entend le signal de réception d'un message, espérant que c'est lui, son nom et ce regard perçant qu'elle griffonne sur toutes ses pages de cours, la photo qu'elle a accroché dans son casier et qu'elle contemple dès que l'occasion se présente en oubliant tout ce qui l'entoure, et cet air béat qu'elle arbore continuellement, sa manie d'être toujours dans la lune et de rire trop ou pas assez aux plaisanteries, comme ci elle n'avait écouté qu'un mot sur deux et qu'elle accordait sa réaction sur celles des autres, un temps en retard. Oui elle l'aime, elle l'aime comme une gosse, de cet amour enfantin qui croit que tout est possible, qui se fiche bien du lendemain.

Angela: _- A la maison les garçons laissent traîner leurs fringues partout, ne font jamais leur lit et encore moins la vaisselle_, se plaint-elle tout en gardant le sourire, pensant à ses garnements mais adorables frères.

Bella: _- Nous on a une femme de ménage qui vient deux fois par semaine_, explique-t-elle sur un ton plus gêné que fière.

Elle peut tout à fait se charger des taches ménagères, ce serait la moindre des choses mais Edward ne veut pas en entendre parler, autant occuper son temps à des choses plus enrichissantes comme il dit, notamment travailler afin d'intégrer une bonne université, son nouveau sujet de conversation fétiche.

Angela: -_ J'ai un mal fou à accéder à la salle de bain et quand je veux prendre ma douche il n'y a plus d'eau chaude_, renchérit-elle.

Bella: - _Nous on se douche ensemble, pour économiser l'eau,_ précise-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles éclatent de rire.

Angela: - _Ils mettent tout le temps la musique à fond, je ne m'entends même plus penser._

Bella: - _Oh c'est affreux._

Angela: - _C'est super tu veux dire,_ plaisante-t-elle.

Bella: - _Je suis si heureuse de vivre enfin avec Edward._

Angela: - _Ne t'habitues pas trop au confort, ça peut s'arrêter d'un seul coup_, la prévient-elle en se remémorant tous les événements passés que son amie lui a raconté.

Bella: _- T'es pas la première à me le dire mais Edward a changé. Tu vois aujourd'hui il y avait une fille super mignonne au supermarché et normalement il m'aurait planté là avec mon caddie. Et bien cette fois il l'a à peine remarqué._

Angela: _- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas?_

Bella: - _Tu t'es déjà simplement promené avec lui? Toutes ses filles, toutes sans exception, qui ne le lâche pas des yeux!_ Explique-t-elle avec une pointe de dégoût_. Tu lis sur leur visage à quoi elles pensent. Je ne suis pas de nature jalouse, surtout avec lui il ne vaut mieux pas, autant me faire interner tout de suite, mais c'est vraiment énervant. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous épie, continuellement, qu'elles attendent la moindre occasion pour se jeter sur lui. Mais à partir de maintenant sa courbe de conquête va descendre_, déclare-t-elle pleine d'espoir en poussant la porte du hall d'entrée de l'immeuble.

En quelques secondes elles arrivent devant le loft.

Bella: - _Tu vas voir, ça paraît immense une fois à l'intérieur,_ décrit-elle la demeure en avant goût de la visite.

Elle enfonce la clef dans la serrure mais s'aperçoit qu'elle n'est pas verrouillée.

Bella: - _Tiens! Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait là. Je vais pouvoir vous présenter officiellement,_ sourit-elle.

Elle tire sur la grande porte en fer coulissante pour entrer.

Angela: - _Oh mon Dieu!_ Lâche-t-elle la bouche grande ouverte.

Le sourire quitte immédiatement les lèvres de Bella devant se spectacle. Edward est en plein ébat avec une fille aux cheveux auburn sur le canapé, la même qu'ils ont croisé en faisant les courses plus tôt dans la journée. Finalement il l'avait remarqué plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru!

********

Edward passant la journée à l'hôpital avec son père, Bella et lui sont venu tôt dans la matinée à la villa, la jeune humaine pouvant ainsi partir en cours avec le reste de la fratrie Cullen.

Edward: - _Bon courage pour ta séance de sport_, souffle-t-il à l'oreille de Bella avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

La lycéenne se dégage avant qu'il n'atteigne ses lèvres.

Bella: _- Je vais être en retard_, se dérobe-t-elle sous les yeux effarés des vampires.

Elle passe maladroitement son sac autour de son épaule, se dépêchant, et quitte d'un pas rapide la demeure, laissant Edward pensif. Elle monte dans le 4x4 et reste muette durant tout le trajet alors que les Cullen discutent de chose et d'autres, feignant d'ignorer le malaise de leur amie. Une fois sur le parking elle ne prend même pas la peine d'attendre les autres et se dirige vers sa salle de cours. Rosalie la rattrape sans effort.

Rosalie: - _Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait? _

Bella: _- Rien_, élude-t-elle en poursuivant son chemin.

Rosalie: - _Me prend pas pour une idiote_, la stoppe-t-elle en lui agrippant le bras. _Je connais cette tête là, c'est la tête qui dit « je me suis fait baiser par Edward Cullen »!_

Bella: - _Oui sauf que c'est pas moi qu'il a baisé mais une fille qu'il a ramassé! Quand je suis rentré il se la faisait sur ce putain de canapé!_ S'énerve-t-elle en se dégageant d'un geste vif, sur les nerfs pour la journée.

Rosalie: - _Et ça change quoi?_ Élève-t-elle le ton à son tour.

Bella: - _Je croyais que maintenant qu'on vivait ensemble..._

Rosalie: _- Les choses seraient différentes_, devine-t-elle. _Edward ne changera jamais et tu le sais très bien,_ affirme-t-elle en la forçant à lui faire face.

Bella: - _Alors pourquoi j'habite avec lui?_  
Rosalie: _- Je sais pas. Peut-être parce que tu t'es fais démolir par un vampire et qu'il se sent coupable._

Bella inspire douloureusement, les paroles de l'immortelle la blessant plus qu'elle ne voudrait le laisser paraître. Elle s'arrache de son emprise et part en courant pour dissimuler ses larmes.

Rosalie: - _Non attends c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire!_ Tente-t-elle de se rattraper, trop tard. _Désolé!_

******

Bella est installée à la table de salon, la lampe de chevet éclairant ses cahiers à cette heure avancée de la soirée, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil. Elle tente de se concentrer sur son exercice de maths, peine perdue. Edward se glisse derrière elle s'en qu'elle l'ait entendu. Elle ne sursaute pas, s'étant agréablement habituée à ses caresses la prenant par surprise. Il laisse courir lentement ses doigts le long de son cou, descend sur son décolleté jusqu'à lui effleurer les seins. Il joue avec son lobe d'oreille du bout de sa langue.

Bella: - _Arrête,_ arrive-t-elle à prononcer bien que son souffle se soit déjà fait plus rapide malgré elle.

Edward: _- Pourquoi?_ L'interroge-t-il tout en poursuivant son jeu de séduction. _Tu as quelque chose de mieux à faire?_

Bella: - _Mes devoirs_.

Il rit, peu convaincu par cette excuse. Il l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, attendant qu'elle daigne lui offrir sa bouche mais elle se fait violence et reste figée comme une statue. Il capitule.

Edward: _- Tu m'en veux encore pour la fille du supermarché? Je sais même plus la tête qu'elle avait, c'était rien._

Bella: - _Je sais c'est plus fort que toi. Je m'attends pas à ce que tu changes, en faite je veux pas que tu changes._

Edward: - _Alors où est le problème?_

Bella: - _Pourquoi je suis là?_

Edward: - _heu...Un soir ton papa et ta maman voulait un bébé et..._

Bella: - _C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire_, le coupe-t-elle pour mettre fin à son détournement de la conversation. _Tu te sens coupable de ce qui m'est arrivé? _

Il détourne les yeux.

Bella: - _Répond-moi!_

Elle lui attrape le menton pour qu'il arrête de fuir son regard.

Bella: _- Répond-moi! Si je ne mettais pas fait agresser je ne serais pas là?_

Il se pince le nez en fermant les yeux, cherchant une réponse.

Edward: _- Je suis bien avec toi_, chuchote-t-il en la transperçant de ses yeux plein de sincérité.

Bella: - _Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi, mais ce que je veux c'est que tu sois avec moi, tu comprends?_

Bien sur qu'il comprend mais il avait l'impression jusqu'à maintenant que faire l'imbécile lui faisait gagner du temps. Il ne sait toujours pas s'il en sera capable. Il se dégage doucement et pose son regard sur le problème de maths. Comprenant qu'elle n'aura pas de réponse elle se lève et gagne la chambre à coucher. Tout en réfléchissant Edward résout en quelques secondes l'exercice de géométrie, pas décider à la rejoindre pour le moment, perdue dans ses pensées.

*********

La pluie tombe violemment sur la petite bourgade de Forks. La porte de la villa s'ouvre avant même que Bella est le temps de frapper. Esmée la découvre trempée et tremblante de froid.

Esmée: - _Entre ma chérie tu vas attraper la mort!_

Bella: - _Désolé de débarquer comme ça mais est-ce que je peux passer la nuit ici? Je ne voudrais pas créer encore un drame chez Charlie en arrivant comme ça,_ explique-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante à cause du froid.

Esmée: - _Bien sur._

Alice les rejoint d'un bond, des affaires de rechange déjà dans les mains.

Alice: - _Va te changer dans la salle de bain._

L'humaine s'empare des vêtements et s'exécute. Les deux vampires sont rejointes par Carlisle, l'air soucieux.

Carlisle: - _Je vais aller lui parler_, déclare-t-il en enfilant son manteau.

Quelques instants plus tard il retrouve son fils au loft, accoudé au bar de la cuisine, immobile.

L'ainé s'assoit à côté de son protégé et le regarde longuement.

Carlisle: - _Ca ne plus continuer fils, elle a assez souffert comme ça_, brise-t-il enfin le silence.

Edward: _- Ne t'en mêle pas s'il te plait_, le prévient-il en gardant un ton respectueux.

Carlisle: - _Oh si je vais m'en mêler, tu ne t'en sors pas tout seul et c'est mon rôle de t'aider. Je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre._

Edward: - _Oui et bien souffrir c'est la vie! C'est cruel hein?_ S'énerve-t-il.

Carlisle: - _Tu veux te faire passer pour plus malin que les autres? Ça ne marche pas avec moi, je te connais trop! Malheureusement pour toi, oh oui trop bien! Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux pour le cacher, je sais pertinemment que tu aimes autant Bella qu'elle t'aime. Seulement le problème c'est que tu n'as pas la force de l'admettre. _

Edward: - _Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Etre fort pour moi? _

Carlisle: - _Reconnaît que tu aimes Bella._

Son fils détourne le regard et soupire mais il n'y prête guère attention.

Carlisle: - _Je sais que tu l'aimes malgré tout les efforts que tu fais pour le nier, tu refuses de te laisser attendrir. Pourtant c'est enfin ta chance de connaître un amour humain, entre un homme et une femme, avec ses passions, ses bons et mauvais jours, son début et sa fin. Cette petite a déboulé dans ta vie et a bouleversé le cour de ton existence, c'est ce qui s'est passé hein Edward? Admet la vérité, tu es amoureux de Bella._

Il pose son front contre le bar, fatigué de nier l'évidence.

Carlisle: _- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors dis-lui! Dis lui ce que tu ne peux plus dire à Sissi._

********

Alice et Rosalie entraînent Bella sur la piste malgré ses protestations. Elles l'ont sortie pour lui changer les idées et c'est bien ce qu'elles ont l'intention de faire. L'humaine ne trémousse tant bien que mal n'ayant pas la tête à ça. Les trois filles attirent tous les regards. Un jeune homme, plus audacieux que les autres, vient se faufiler près d'elles. Les deux vampires se reculent l'air de rien pour laisser le champ libre à Bella. Il se colle un peu plus à elle sans qu'elle n'y prête vraiment attention. Cela n'a pourtant pas échappé à Edward qui ne l'a pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de soirée, isolé sur l'un des balcons afin de pouvoir la surveiller à sa guise sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Elle est étonnée lorsqu'il apparaît devant elle, ignorant que ses sœurs l'avaient mis au courant de leur escapade.

Edward: _- Casse-toi_! Lance-t-il férocement au cavalier de la jeune fille qui déguerpit aussi vite.

Bella: - _Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_ Demande-t-elle en feignant le détachement.

Edward: - _Tu avais raison_, lâche-t-il assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende malgré la musique assourdissante. _Si je t'ai pris chez moi c'est parce que James t'as fait du mal. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je veux que tu restes,_ avoue-t-il. _Mais te fais pas d'illusions, on va pas vivre comme un couple marié, parce qu'on ne l'est pas et que même si je peux jouer le jeu des humains, je n'en suis pas un. Je suis un vampire et si je suis avec toi c'est parce que je l'ai choisi. Je ne veux pas vivre selon les principes des autres, ne me demande pas ça. Je ne veux pas me retrouver à vivre la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, je suis prêt à assumer la mienne et à être seul quelquefois. Il y aura toujours des heures à moi, des jours, mêmes des semaines. On est deux personnes. Alors qu'en je sors dis-toi que je fais ce qu'il me plait, me nourrir notamment. Mais quand je rentre à la maison sache que je fais aussi exactement ce que j'ai envie de faire, à savoir rentrer pour être avec toi. _

Il attend qu'elle réponde quelque chose mais elle reste là, le regard plongé dans le sien, immobile sur cette piste où tout le monde est en train de danser, ne se doutant pas du moment crucial qu'eux sont en train de vivre.

Bella: _- C'est ma chanson préférée,_ finit-elle par dire.

Il fronce les sourcils, surprit de cette réplique totalement hors de propos. Il n'a absolument pas fait attention à la musique. Il écoute un instant.

Edward: - _C'est la première fois que je l'entends_, constate-t-il en ne reconnaissant pas cet air.

Bella: - _Moi aussi_, avoue-t-elle.

Elle se met alors à sourire, d'un des plus beau sourire qu'elle lui ait jamais offert. Elle se fiche de la musique, tout ce qu'elle sait c'est que ce moment est le plus important de sa vie à ce jour, celui où Edward lui a enfin ouvert la porte, sa porte! Et c'est ce titre qui a chanté dans ses oreilles à cet instant précis, alors à partir d'aujourd'hui cette chanson est la plus belle de toutes les chansons.

Il lui sourit à son tour, à pleines dents et se met même à rire. Il s'approche pour l'embrasser mais elle pose une main sur son torse pour le freiner.

Bella: - _Moi aussi j'ai des exigences._

Edward: - _Très bien je t'écoute._

Bella: - _Tu peux te nourrir de qui tu veux t'en que tu ne revoie pas la personne, pas de nom ni de numéro de téléphone échangé. Et peut importe ou tu es ou ce que tu fais, tu rentre toujours à la maison. _

Edward: - _Ok_, accepte-t-il jugeant ce marché équitable.

Bella: - _Une dernière chose: tu ne feras l'amour qu'avec moi._

Il réfléchit. Réussir à se nourrir sans distraire l'esprit de sa victime à coup de sexe, cela sera loin d'être aisé. Mais il se débrouillera, il veut que ça marche. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir de demander cela, après tout comment réagirait-il si elle s'abandonnait dans les bras d'un autre? Cette pensée le fait frissonner et il regarde sa belle d'un oeil nouveau. A partir d'aujourd'hui ils seront ensemble. Pour toute réponse à sa demande il lui offre un baiser passionné.

*********

Voila pour ce 21e chapitre. **Encore une fois désolée** d'avoir été aussi longue. Je ne sais pas quand je posterais la suite, mais elle viendra n'ayez crainte.

**J'attends vos reviews pour savoir si cette fic vous intéresse toujours.**

A bientôt.


	22. La vie en rose

**MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS**, cela fait toujours énormément plaisir de les lire, c'est elles qui me donnent envie de poursuivre cette histoire alors n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis sur les chapitres, quel qu'ils soient.

**Caro **=) **Merci pour ton post**. Apparemment tu ne comprends pas le rapport entre les chapitres 17 et 19. En effet je n'ai pas développé l'arrivée de James, la façon dont les Cullen ont tenté de protégé Bella car cela aurait ressemblé à un copier-coller du roman et je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt. Pour résumé, quelques jours après la soirée au Babylon, où Edward et Bella ont poussé la chansonnette, les Cullen ont invité Bella a la fameuse partie de baseball. James, Victoria et Laurent sont arrivés. James a flairé Bella et a voulu la traqué. Bella a dit à son père qu'elle quitté Forks pour le protéger, elle est partie dans le Sud avec Alice et Jasper etc jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans la salle de danse et que James l'agresse. C'est à ce moment là que ma fic reprend. Bella tombe dans le coma. Edward culpabilise etc. J'espère que c'est plus clair, si tu as des questions hésite pas. J'attends ta review sur le chapitre qui suit ;)

**aude77 **=) **Merci pour ton commentaire.** Je trouve également le chapitre 21 très hachuré. J'ai mis tellement de temps à l'écrire que j'ai fini par le poster tel qu'elle. Il aurait fallu que j'ajoute des éléments de transitions entre les scènes mais j'avais un plan bien succin dans la tête et je n'ai pas osé en dévier par peur d'allonger le chapitre inutilement. Il faudrait que je le retravaille. J'y reviendrais peut-être quand la fic sera terminé. En attendant, j'espère que tu laisseras une review sur le chap 22!

**Voici le 22e chapitre, je pense qu'il plaira à la plupart d'entre vous, c'est du 100% Edward/Bella comme vous l'aimez! Par contre, il contient une scène assez explicite déconseillée aux âmes prudes, alors chastes personnes s'abstenir!!! BONNE LECTURE.**

**Chapitre 22: La vie en rose**

Sur le parking du lycée, Bella attend comme à son habitude les Cullen en bavardant avec ses camarades de classe. Le temps a beau être sec, les rayons de soleil n'arrivent pas à transpercer les nuages, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Elle qui aimait tant la chaleur, elle s'étonne aujourd'hui de la redouter plus qu'autre chose, car soleil à l'horizon signifie devoir se passer de sa famille. Ainsi c'est comme cela qu'elle se représente désormais ses vampires préférés, se sont dorénavant ses êtres les plus chers, au même titre que ses parents.

Eric et Angela sont en pleine discussion sur le prochain numéro du journal du lycée.

Eric: - _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Bella?_

Bella: -_ Pardon?_ Demande-t-elle en n'ayant rien écouté de leur conversation.

Elle a beau essayé elle n'arrive pas à se concentrer, ne pensant qu'à lui, à la façon bizarre dont il s'est dérobé le matin même. Edward a pris l'habitude de la conduire en cours et de venir la rechercher. Tous les regards se posent d'ailleurs sur eux à chaque fois que la volvo métallisée apparait devant l'établissement. Elle a du supporter l'interrogatoire dans les règles de Jessica. Et même si les autres feignent de ne pas y prêter attention ils ont écouté chaque réponse qu'elle donnait avec intérêt. Seule Angela lui fiche la paix et lui lance des regards compatissants. Elle a du avouer malgré elle qu'ils vivaient ensemble après le flots de questions de pur détective dont on l'a asséné. Elle fait mine de ne pas voir les regards en coin pleins de sous entendu depuis lors. Le lycée est devenu un véritable supplice. Elle ne fait plus que décompter les heures, l'une après l'autre, attendant impatiemment la sonnerie de fin des cours, signal annonçant son droit de retour au paradis terrestre de sa vie, les retrouvailles avec son petit-ami. Elle n'y croit pas elle-même: Edward Cullen est son « petit-ami ». Cette expression lui paraît tellement loin de ce qu'il représente pour elle. Pourtant lorsqu'elle parle de lui elle s'efforce de le présenter en ces termes.

Eric: -_ Tu penses que cela ferait un bon sujet? Les ados et l'alcool?_

Angela: - _On en a déjà parlé il y a à peine trois mois,_ le coupe-t-elle dans son élan.

La fille du shérif s'efforce de s'intéresser à ce qu'ils racontent.

Bella: - _Vous pourriez parler de troubles alimentaires ou du remplissage de maillot dans l'équipe de natation._

Angela: _- Tu sais quoi ce serait pas mal!_

Jessica qui vient de les rejoindre approuve l'idée de son amie et elles se mettent à plaisanter sur l'équipe de nageur de l'école. Mais Bella reprend une nouvelle fois le fil de ses pensées. Elle revoit encore l'expression qu'il arborait pendant qu'elle terminait à la va vite son petit déjeuner, sa façon de chercher une excuse de dernière minute pour ne pas l'emmener en cours. Elle s'étonne encore de son mensonge si flagrant, le connaissant elle aurait pensé qu'il s'y serait mieux pris pour mentir. C'est comme ci il l'avait fait exprès, pour la troubler. Elle secoue la tête, se demandant où elle va chercher des idées pareilles.

Angela: - _Ca va Bella?_ S'inquiète-t-elle en voyant le trouble de son amie.

Bella: - _Oui très bien, je repensais à quelque chose c'est tout._

La journaliste en herbe n'insiste pas, elle sait très bien ce que signifie «_ quelque chose _» dans le langage de Bella Swan. Depuis sa rencontre forfuite avec Edward Cullen, le jour où elle était censé visiter son appartement, elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer tout ce qui pouvait bien se passer après les cours dans la vie de son amie.

Bella: - _Ah les voilà, _souffle-t-elle en retrouvant déjà le sourire.

La fratrie se gare juste à côté de la voiture de Bella, leur 4x4 contrastant un maximum avec la vieille Chevrolet rouge. Alice se dirige de son pas sautillant vers sa meilleure amie, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Alice: - _Je te souhaites une très bonne journée Bella._

Bella: - _Tu as l'air de sacré bonne humeur,_ répond-t-elle en souriant à son tour devant autant de joie de vivre.

Alice: - _C'est parce que je sens que les gens autour de moi vont être très heureux aujourd'hui, une surtout,_ précise-t-elle en lui lançant son regard malicieux.

Bella: - _Le prof de sport rattrape son absence de la semaine passé en nous collant une heure de volley en plus cet après midi alors je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais être heureuse aujourd'hui. Enfin tant que les cours ne seront pas terminé_, précise-t-elle.

Alice: - _Et moi je te dis que tu vas transpirer le bonheur toute la journée et ce même pendant le calvaire de l'après-midi. _

La petite brune la regarde d'un air septique. D'accord Alice est extralucide mais elle a du mal à imaginer comment elle pourrait être heureuse pendant un match de sport, quel qu'il soit, à ça non, elle peut envisager tout les scénarios possibles...impensable!

La vampire aux airs de lutin regarde sa montre avec intérêt.

Alice: - _Attention dans moins d'une minute tu seras au septième ciel!_ Prévient-elle en riant, ravie de son effet.

Elle vient se placer derrière l'humaine et lui attrape les épaules pour qu'elle regarde vers l'entrée du parking.

Alice: - _On y est presque, encore 10 secondes! 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, tada!_ Crie-t-elle alors que la Volvo grise pénètre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Bella ne peut réprimer son sourire, sans toutefois comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Alice: - _Il commence les cours aujourd'hui et devine quoi? Vous êtes dans la même classe! Ha!_ S'esclaffe-t-elle.

Bella, de nature peu démonstrative, se mord les lèvres à cette nouvelle.

Bella: - _Tu m'excuses un instant? _Demande-t-elle avant de se diriger derrière le large poteau le plus proche d'elle au pas de course.

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets elle se met à sautiller dans tous les sens, laissant exploser sa joie. Une fois le spasme de folie terminé, elle souffle un bon coup et passe les mains dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer. Elle retourne vers le parking, passe devant ses amis, ni eux ni elle ne se prêtant attention, tous n'ayant d'yeux que pour le nouvel élève du lycée. Ce dernier est en train de saluer ses frères. A peine Bella est-elle arrivée à sa hauteur qu'il l'enlace par la taille avec engouement.

Edward: -_ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les surprise mais..._

Elle pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et plonge son regard dans le siens.

Bella: - _Merci_, prononce-t-elle d'un ton des plus amoureux, les pupilles scintillantes de bonheur.

Le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait lui offrir vient de lui être accordé: plus de temps auprès de son ange, plus d'occasions de pouvoir poser les yeux sur lui, d'entendre sa voix suave, de toucher, même si ce n'est que par effleurement, sa peau neigeuse. Plus de souvenirs à se construire à deux en perspective.

Il embrasse l'index de la jeune fille resté figé sur ses lèvres glacées.

Edward: - _C'est un plaisir_, sourit-il.

Elle dessine le contour de sa bouche lentement du bout des doigts. Elle ne peut se retenir davantage et embrasse le sourire de son vampire. La scène laisse les lycéens, tous spectateurs, bouche bée. Les demoiselles, devant déjà se résoudre à admirer cet étalon de loin, sentent une aversion soudaine gagner leur pensées envers la fille du shérif.

Edward: - _C'est l'heure des cours,_ la prévient-il une seconde avant que la sonnerie ne retentissent.

Il lui assène un petit coup sur la tête avec sa chemise cartonné où est accroché un joli plume noir de grande marque, unique matériel qu'il a apporté pour sa première journée d'étude, avant de l'entrainer vers les portes d'entrée.

Edward: - _C'est toi le guide aujourd'hui._

Il ne lui faut pas un mot de plus pour prendre possession de son rôle. Elle le tire d'un pas rapide vers leur salle de classe afin de trouver deux places cotes à cotes encore libre.

********

Edward: - _Je peux me joindre à vous?_ Demande-t-il dans un sourire ravageur dont lui seul à définitivement le secret.

Angela et Jessica en perdent leur moyen et prononcent un « _bien sur_ » à l'unisson d'une voix enraillée par la nervosité face à un tel charme. Bella, qui le suit de près, tente de cacher son amusement et se demande par la même occasion si elle arbore le même air stupide à chaque fois qu'il jette un regard sur elle, sans nul doute que oui! Les tourtereaux s'installent à la table de la cantine occupée par les deux jeunes filles ainsi qu'Éric, Tyler et Mike. Ils sont d'ailleurs rejoint quelques instants plus tard par les autres Cullen. Bien que ceux-ci ont l'habitude de partager leur table, ils n'en est pas de même en terme de conversation, qui se borne à quelques salut polis.

Edward: -_ Je suis ravie de pouvoir t'être présenter dans de meilleures circonstances Angela_, lui lance-t-il en repensant à leur précédente rencontre. _Je n'avais pas fait attention la dernière fois mais...tu es à croquer! _

La jeune fille, surprise par ce compliment, rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Eric, quant à lui, laisse ses yeux effarés faire la navette entre le nouveau venu et sa potentielle petite amie, vexé qu'elle ne prenne pas la mouche et se contente de sourire bêtement.

Bella donne un coup de coude à son compagnon, ne voulant pas qu'il tourne la tête de son amie davantage.

Angela fouille dans son sac le temps de reprendre contenance.

Angela: - _Ca ne t'ennuie pas si je te prends en photo Edward? Pour le journal_, explique-t-elle en sortant son gros appareil.

Edward: -_ Mais pas du tout._

Il passe un bras autour de sa compagne afin qu'ils apparaissent ensemble sur le cliché.

Bella: - _Pitié pas ça_, se recule-t-elle instinctivement en pensant déjà à la crise de panique qui pointerait le bout de son nez si elle se voyait en première page.

Edward: - _Tu préfères que les filles pensent que je suis célibataire? _Chuchote-t-il à son oreille.

Bella porte machinalement son attention sur Jessica qui les bloquent depuis leur arrivée. En effet, il vaut mieux calmer tout de suite l'hystérie collective qu'il déchaine à chacune de ses apparitions. Elle se colle de nouveau à lui sans réussir à sourire pour l'objectif.

Edward: -_ J'ai pas le droit à un baiser? _

Bella: - _N'abuse pas! _Serre-t-elle les dents.

Il rit au supplice de cette dernière lorsque le flash les illumine.

Angela: -_ Enfin une première page qui risque de faire parler d'elle_, se réjouit-elle.

Eric: - _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on le mettrait à la une?_ Demande-t-il d'un ton plus cassant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Sa collègue est tout de suite gêné par ce manque de tact et ce dernier se rend compte du froid qu'il vient de faire tomber sur le repas.

Eric: - _C'est qu'on en a pas fait quand Bella est arrivé alors..._Tente-t-il de se rattraper.

Edward: -_ Faites comme bon vous semble_, dit-il d'un air détaché pour détendre l'atmosphère.

L'engouement d'Angela semble retombé d'un coup, lisant ses pensées Edward comprend qu'elle se faisait une joie d'écrire cet article.

Edward: - _Vous pouvez faire un papier sur Bella et moi, ça rattrapera celui manquait lors de son arrivée. _

Cette proposition lui vaut un deuxième coup dans les cotes de la part de l'intéressée.

Angela: - _Oh oui je vois déjà le gros titre « Coup de foudre à Forks »!_ Imagine-t-elle avec aplomb.

Tyler et Mike éclatent de rire.

Angela: - _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?_ S'enquit-elle.

Tyler: - _Rien. On se demandait juste quand est-ce qu'on allait recevoir le faire-part de mariage? Vu qu'après seulement quelques mois vous habitez déjà ensemble..._

Edward: - _C'est marrant que tu dises ça parce que justement j'ai prévenu Bella, je veux les résultats de la prise de sang avant! Un test positif n'est jamais sur à 100% alors je préfère que le médecin confirme avant toute demande à genoux._

Tous le regardent avec des yeux ébahis. Bella fronce les sourcils, se demandant où il veut en venir.

Mike: - _Je le savais. Je t'avais bien dit que je la trouvais grossi,_ lance-t-il effaré à son ami.

Tyler: - _Ben non tu m'as rien dit,_ rétorque-t-il tout en réfléchissant.

Angela lève les yeux au ciel.

Angela: - _C'est une blague bande d'idiots._

Le fils Newton examine quelques secondes les visages l'entourant, perdu.

Mike: - _Une blague bien sur! Très drôle_, tente-t-il de rire sans y parvenir.

Jessica: _- Mais c'est exactement ce que les gens vont penser,_ dit-elle avec sérieux tout en posant un regard hautain sur Bella.

Elle n'en revient toujours pas. Elle a l'impression d'assister à une représentation des temps moderne de La belle et la bête. Cet être tout droit sorti d'une production hollywoodienne avec cette fille!

Le vampire, forcé d'écouter ces pensées, est de moins en moins enclin à garder ses manières polies.

Eric: -_ Vous n'avez pas peur de ce que les gens disent ou peuvent penser?_ Se risque-t-il à demander, pensant avoir enfin trouver un sujet intéressant pour son éditorial.

Edward: - _Peur?_ S'offusque-t-il. _C'est sur que je m'abstiendrais de fréquenter ces gens là mais si on évite la merde ça pas parce qu'on en a peur mais parce que c'est dégueulasse._

Tyler: -_ Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé comprendre?_

Edward: -_Qu'ils y en a qui disent tellement de merde sur les autres qu'on dirait des chiottes!_

Tous les Cullen, restés discrets jusqu'à présent, ne dissimulent pas leur amusement en entendant la réplique cinglante de leur frère. Même Bella et Angela ne peuvent s'empêcher de pouffer.

Tyler et Mike, se sentant visés mais ne trouvant de bonne réparti à lancer à la figure du nouvel intrus, ne tardent pas à débarrasser leur plateau et à quitter les lieux. Jessica, solidaire de son petit-ami, les suit d'un pas rapide. Eric, quant à lui, en proie à la conscience professionnel, est définitivement intéressé par ce personnage haut en couleur, si l'ont peut s'exprimer ainsi.

Eric: - _Alors c'est à la soirée qui a été organisé pour ton arrivée à Forks que vous vous êtes rencontrés? Comment s'est-elle terminée? _Le questionne-t-il avec intérêt tout en sortant son calepin pour prendre des notes en vrai reporter.

Les deux interviewés se scrutent, cherchant une réponse, ne pouvant décemment pas raconter la vérité.

Edward: -_ Heu...Celle-là j'te la laisse Bella!_

******

Bella: - _Doucement sur la crème fraiche_, lui conseille-t-elle en le regardant préparer la sauce pour leur repas du soir.

Edward: - _Je croyais que tu aimais ça._

Bella: - _Oui mais mon ventre aussi à l'air d'apprécier. Je mange trop depuis que je vis ici, c'est de ta faute à si bien cuisiner aussi_, se plaint-elle en agrippant la peau que laisse entrevoir son t-shirt court.

Edward: - _Tu vas pas me dire que tu fais attention à ce que peut penser Mike Newton? _

Bella: - _Non mais il a dit avoir remarqué que j'avais grossi et je ne sais pas si...Enfin si...Je ne t'ai jamais vu avec des filles rondes,_ finit-elle par lâcher.

Il rit en entendant les nouveaux tourments qu'elle vient de s'inventer.

Edward: -_ Tu es parfaite_, la rassure-t-il d'un ton ferme ne laissant aucune place au doute. _Et je ne __suis pas le seul à le penser, loin de là._

Bella: - _Parfaite? Moi? Pff. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que la plupart des gens se demandent ce que tu peux bien faire avec moi. Et ils n'ont pas tort._

Edward: - _C'est de la jalousie bête et méchante rien de plus._

Bella: -_ jalousie envers qui? Envers moi? Oui peut-être, elles convoitent la seule chose désirable chez moi, toi!_

Edward: - _Si je ne m'abuses ceux qui se sont montré désagréable aujourd'hui étaient pour la plupart des mâles._

Bella: - _Et?_

Edward: - _Tu crois que Mike et Tyler t'en veulent pour leur avoir gâché leur chance avec moi? _Demande-t-il en tentant de garder son sérieux.

Bella: - _Tyler et Mike? Homo? C'est vrai qu'ils sont souvent fourrer ensemble c'est deux là quand j'y pense._

Cette fois il ne peut réprimer son rire et se moque ouvertement d'elle.

Bella: - _Oh quoi?_ Rit-elle à son tour.

Edward: -_ Il ne t'ai pas venu à l'esprit qu'ils pouvaient en pincer pour toi? _

Bella: - _Tyler m'a fait un peu de gringue je l'avoue mais c'est parce qu'il se sentait coupable, il m'aurait tué si Alice ne m'avait pas secouru in extremis. Quant à Mike, j'ai représenté un temps la nouveauté et rien de plus, d'ailleurs il est avec Jessica maintenant. _

Edward: -_ Et alors? Tu crois que parce qu'il est en couple il a arrêté de penser à toi? Si c'était aussi simple! Parfois j'ai l'impression de mieux comprendre ta race que toi-même. _

Bella: - _Çà je le crois volontiers_, déclare-t-elle en ciselant le basilic.

Il secoue la tête, ébahie par tant de naïveté.

Edward: - _Et moi alors? Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis avec toi?_

Elle prend le temps de la réflexion. Que peut-elle répondre? Elle n'a pas de réponse, elle n'y comprends rien elle-même. Elle n'est qu'une humaine, sans aucun talent particulier, elle n'est rien. Elle essaie de chasser cette vérité si flagrante de son esprit.

Bella: -_ Parce que tu n'en pouvais plus de ma pourchasse infernale, tu m'as cédé pour avoir enfin la paix! _

Edward: - _Oh oui et maintenant je t'ai dans les pattes 24h sur 24. En effet je suis vachement gagnant_, plaisante-t-il. _En parlant de ça, ils n'avaient pas tout à fait tort ce midi_, ose-t-il ajouter en scrutant sa réaction.

Elle fronce les sourcils, attendant qu'il développe son idée.

Edward: - _Les gens vont jaser._

Bella: - _Je sais. Même si ça m'exaspère au plus au point je ne peux pas vraiment leur en vouloir, j'aurais sans doute fait pareil à leur place. Tu vois que je comprends ma race, je suis aussi condamnable qu'eux._

Edward: - _Alors tu considéreras peut-être mieux ma proposition que je ne l'aurais cru._

Bella: - _Laquelle?_

Edward: - _Tu devrais retourner chez Charlie._

Elle laisse la paire de ciseaux retomber sur le plan de travail, baissant les yeux pour cacher son désappointement.

Edward: - _Ce n'est pas bien vis-à-vis de lui. Tu vas bientôt partir à l'université, on le prive du peu de temps qu'il vous reste à partager. Et puis il vit très mal la situation, tu n'as pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour le savoir aussi bien que moi._

Bella: - _Je veux être avec toi_, murmure-t-elle en gardant les yeux fixer sur les herbes qu'elle a émincé.

Edward: - _Tu es déjà avec moi, on est ensemble. Je pensais que c'était clair maintenant. Du temps pour nous on en a à revendre._

Bella: -_ Ce ne sera jamais assez pour moi!_

Edward: - _On ne peut pas être continuellement à deux Bella. C'est pas sain, il faut que tu fréquentes d'autre personne, que tu vois du pays. Le monde ne se limite pas à ma petite personne loin de là. Il y a encore tellement de choses que tu as à découvrir, tellement plus belle que le monde des ténèbres dont je fais partie. _

Bella: - _Des ténèbres?_ S'offusque-t-elle. _Tu dis n'importe quoi, au contraire c'est toi et toi seul qui éclaire ma vie! Auprès de toi c'est la seulement que je me sens vivre! Que m'importe le monde s'il n'est pas reflété dans tes yeux._

Il la dévisage, incrédule.

Bella: -_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? _

Edward: - _Rien c'est juste que.._.Balbutie-t-il en cherchant ses mots. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça?_ Demande-t-il tout souriant.

Bella: -_ D'habitude cette réplique là on la hurle méchamment en claquant la porte, pas en restant comme ça à sourire, _dit-elle en lui caressant la joue. _C'est bien ça change._

Il attrape son visage en forme de cœur et l'embrasse avec ardeur.

Edward: - _Je ne te mérite définitivement pas_, finit-il par lâcher le temps qu'elle reprenne son souffle.

_Les sentiments changent, tu ne me connais pas vraiment..._

Bella: - _Je ne demande pas mieux que de te connaître davantage,_ le coupe-t-elle pour éviter qu'il ne se rabaisse une nouvelle fois.

Edward: - _Je veux que tu sois avec moi parce que c'est ce que tu désires et pas parce qu'on a la même clef, que tu restes par manque d'échappatoire. Je sais que pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas mais ça pourrait changer, la vie est ainsi faite et si ça devait arriver, je ne veux pas que tu regrettes les choix que tu fais maintenant. Les regrets, crois-moi, c'est très dur à supporter au quotidien. Tu ne dois pas tout miser sur moi Bella parce que si..._

Bella: - _Arrête! J'ai une confiance totale dans mes sentiments, tout est limpide dans ma tête alors si tu as des doutes c'est..._

Elle s'interrompt en voyant qu'il baisse les yeux.

Bella: - _C'est ça, c'est en toi que tu n'as pas confiance, je me trompes?_

Elle prend son silence pour une affirmation. Comment peut-elle lui reprocher? Il ne sait pas si ce qu'il ressent pour elle durera toujours, et alors! Comment pourrait-elle s'en offusquer? Cela est tout à fait logique. Elle ne comprend d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi il perd son temps avec elle, elle évite de se poser cette question du mieux qu'elle peut mais maintenant qu'ils sont ensemble, oh oui enfin ensemble, c'est comme ci une épée de Damoclès était apparu juste au dessus de sa tête. Il n'a aucune raison d'être là, avec elle. Il finira bien par la quitter, elle le sait, tôt ou tard il partira. Elle est cependant assez intelligente pour enfouir sa peur la plus viscérale au plus profond d'elle-même, afin de préserver sa santé mentale. Elle ne pense pas au lendemain, elle vit l'instant présent, elle profite de chaque secondes, c'est maintenant qu'elle joue le rôle de sa vie, sa vie est maintenant. Sa vie se tient juste devant elle en ce moment alors qu'importe le futur, elle ne perdra pas un seul instant pour cet avenir qui ne fait que gâter son bonheur, sous peine de briser son esprit pour toujours, elle ensevelie son effroi sous la couche de félicité qui l'illumine aujourd'hui.

Elle souffle un grand coup en essayant de se concentrer.

Bella: -_ Très bien! Dans ce cas, si c'est toi qui es en cause, c'est toi qui sera mis à l'épreuve._

Il la regarde d'un air perplexe, attendant de savoir où elle veut en venir.

Bella: - _Je vais te quitter! Dès demain je te quitterai. Tu auras jusqu'au soir pour me reséduire. Je te quitterais tous les matins._

Il lui sourit, le regard brillant et l'attrape par la taille. Elle se colle contre son torse et enfoui son visage dans son cou en soupirant d'aise. Il en profite pour respirer le parfum aux notes florales de ses longs cheveux noirs.

Bella: - _Bon pour ce soir tu as déjà gagné,_ rit-elle, totalement sous le charme.

Il ricane, la tache quotidienne qui s'annonce semble peu périlleuse.

Elle porte une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un bâillement.

Edward: - _Le sport ne te réussi définitivement pas, _constate-t-il.

Bella: - _Argh ne me parle pas de ça_, bougonne-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus dans ses bras.

Edward: - _On peut rester tranquille ce soir si tu veux._

Bella: - _Qu'est ce que tu entends par tranquille? _Demande-t-elle le sourire en coin.

Edward: - _Plateau-télé ça te tente?_

Bella: - _oui mais..._

Edward: - _Mais quoi? _Demande-t-il remarquant qu'elle ne termine pas sa phrase.

Bella: - _Je vois pas comment je vais pouvoir me concentrer sur un film si tu es à côté de moi,_ s'exclame-t-elle sur un ton léger qui cache le sérieux de ses paroles.

Edward_:_ -_ Je te croyais fatigué._

Bella: -_ J'ai toujours un regain d'énergie quand je suis près de toi_, explique-t-elle en rougissant.

Il s'écarte légèrement de son étreinte afin de mieux la contempler.

Edward: - _Et bien, un p'tit coup rapide avant devrait permettre de te tenir tranquille pour le reste de la soirée._

Bella: - _un p'tit coup rapide?_

Il lui sourit à pleines dents avant de la soulever de terre pour l'installer sur le comptoir à une vitesse inhumaine.

Bella: - _Wow_, a-t-elle juste le temps de crier de surprise avant qu'il ne s'empare de ses lèvres.

Elle se prend très vite au jeu et agrippe d'une main forte ses cheveux en pétard dans la folie de leur étreinte. Il laisse ses doigts courir sous son T-shirt, ce qui déclenche des frissons chez la jeune fille. La fraicheur de sa peau la surprend toujours avec plaisir, la faisant frémir encore davantage. Le loft étant toujours surchauffé pour éviter qu'elle n'attrape froid dans les bras du vampire, elle a besoin qu'il soit proche d'elle pour la soulager dans ce sauna meublé.

Elle empoigne le t-shirt blanc de l'immortel, voulant le débarrasser de ce tissu superflu. Il le fait glisser en un mouvement par sa tête et le jette au sol. Elle en profite pour admirer son torse trop parfait, ses épaules gracieuses, ses abdos saillants juste ce qu'il faut. Très vite le regarder ne suffit plus, elle pose instinctivement le bout de ses doigts sur la peau d'albâtre, lisse et douce comme de la soie. Il la laisse faire, se tenant immobile le temps qu'elle parcoure sa poitrine, son ventre. Elle atteint le bord de son pantalon et plonge son regard dans le sien.

Il a l'impression de pouvoir enfin lire ses pensées lorsqu'elle lui lance ce genre d'œillade, elle a les yeux si limpides. Elle lui demande si elle peut, si elle a le droit. Elle n'en revient toujours pas de pouvoir poser ses mains sur cet être, de pouvoir s'enivrer de lui, de sentir son parfum, l'embaumant de sensualité, il est si sensuel, tout en lui n'est que luxure, il est un pêché ambulant, le pêché suprême, le pêché originel, le fruit défendu. Elle a croqué la pomme à s'en damner et au lieu d'être punie on lui offre l'éden sur terre.

Il lui attrape la main et la pose sur son bas ventre, l'invitant à continuer ce qu'elle a commencé. Elle soupire malgré elle de contentement et il lui caresse le visage, lui embrasse la tempe du bout des lèvres, touché par l'effet qu'il continue de produire sur elle. Elle ouvre la fermeture éclair et laisse glisser le pantalon noir le long des jambes musclées et athlétiques. Il retire ses chaussures sans besoin de se baisser et pousse les vêtements tombés sur le sol du pied. Il peut désormais s'occuper entièrement d'elle. Il lui replace les cheveux derrière les oreilles, amoureusement, puis se rappelle qu'il devait faire vite. Il déboutonne rapidement le jeans de la lycéenne qui se retrouve vêtu que d'une simple culotte à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il pose une main sur son ventre et la pouce tout doucement, l'invitant à s'allonger sur le comptoir. Il fait un bond et la rejoint sur le plan de travail. Il se place au dessus d'elle et la couvre de baiser.

Les reins de la jeune fille se soulèvent sous l'emprise de la chaleur qui a gagné son bas ventre. Il s'attarde sur cette zone, enlevant très lentement le slip de son amante. Il lui caresse les fesses. Une fois son intimité dévoilée il la pénètre ardemment avec sa langue. Bella se cambre aussitôt, la vague de plaisir lui arrachant un soupir jouissif. Cette réaction excite davantage le vampire qui tire rapidement sur le slip l'empêchant de s'insinuer entre les jambes de sa maitresse et le projette à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il reprend aussitôt possession d'elle de sa bouche gourmande. Elle lui caresse le haut des épaules et s'agrippe à ses cheveux lorsque le plaisir et trop intense, elle lui arracherait sans doute s'il n'était pas vampire.

Il sait qu'il devait faire vite mais il a envie de faire durer les choses, il aime tant ses moments. Pourtant il ne doit oublier qu'elle est humaine, que son corps est faillible, qu'il a une limite a ne pas dépasser. Elle est toujours si hors d'haleine après leurs ébats, le souffle trop court. Il entend son cœur battre à un rythme effrénée, cette chamade à tout rompre qui se joue dans sa poitrine est effrayante, comme si elle allait cesser d'un coup car trop forte, trop rapide. Il doit prendre soin d'elle, soin de ce corps si réceptif au sien.

Il la délaisse un instant pour retirer son boxer. Ce laps de temps si court soit-il paraît trop long à la jeune fille qui se redresse pour l'attirer de nouveau à elle. Il la rejoint aussi vite. Il frôle une nouvelle fois son entrejambe du bout des doigts. Il sent qu'elle est plus que prête à le recevoir. Il pose une main sous sa tête afin qu'elle n'ait pas mal contre le bois dur du comptoir. Il colle son front contre le sien, sa respiration s'accélère lorsqu'il la pénètre enfin. Elle laisse échapper un nouveau cri. Il va et vient rapidement entre ses reins tout en gardant le contrôle, se laisser trop aller pourrait la tuer. Elle se cramponne à ce corps glacé qui pourtant semble bruler sur elle, mord dans cette chair dure pour contenir le plaisir qui la consume. Il laisse lui aussi échapper des râles de satisfaction.

C'est comme ci il avait son mode d'emploi, qu'il savait exactement ou appuyer, ou aller et s'attarder. Pourtant à chaque fois il réussit à la surprendre, a lui procurer de nouvelles sensations, comme ci il la connaissait mieux qu'elle, elle découvre grâce à lui son propre corps, elle apprend à se connaître à travers lui.

Edward: -_ On avait dit un p'tit coup rapide,_ lui rappelle-t-il d'un murmure à l'oreille.

Elle veut lui répondre mais ses mots se transforment en cri de contentement.

Il la transperce du regard tout en continuant ses coups de reins brutaux. Il dessine le contour de ses lèvres de sa langue avant de les sucer. Elle lance sa tête en arrière et il s'empare de son cou. Elle se mord les lèvres jusqu'à les entailler. La minuscule gouttelette de sang suspendue à ses lèvres n'échappe pas à l'odorat de l'immortel qui l'attrape aussitôt par les cheveux pour qu'elle ramène son visage vers lui. Il s'empare de sa bouche, goute avec délice l'élixir qu'elle vient de lui offrir. Elle voit dans ses yeux de braise le plaisir qu'elle lui procure et cela ne fait que décupler son propre extase. Les coups de reins d'Edward se font encore plus ardent et alors que leurs regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre, tout deux unis dans cette frénésie, le bas ventre de Bella se contracte une derrière fois, avec plus de force. Une explosion partant de l'endroit où son amant a pris possession d'elle se diffuse dans tout son être. Elle pousse un cri encore plus fort que les autres comme pour soulager son corps, pour laisser échapper un peu de ce brasier qui consume tout sur son passage. Alors que son abdomen est pris de tremblements, l'étau qui se resserrait dans son entrejambe se relâche tout en laissant s'écouler un liquide chaud. Edward le sent lui aussi, cette substance qui enduit son membre à l'intérieur de ce corps brulant. Il tente de réprimer son rire, ravi.

Le feu se retire de Bella et il arrête de se retenir, il se laisse aller au plaisir. A cet instant elle l'embrasse tout en gardant les yeux plongés dans les siens, ne voulant rien rater du moment jouissif qu'il vit. Le corps du vampire laisse à son tour couler sa production dans l'étau des jambes de sa partenaire.

Ils s'embrassent avec plus de douceur, les instincts bestiaux qui avaient pris leur sens en otage les quittant peu à peu. Il se retire et elle laisse échapper une plainte lorsqu'elle le sent la quitter.

Il pose la tête sur la poitrine brulante de Bella, son cœur fait un tonnerre du diable. Elle se sent d'ailleurs comprimé, c'est comme si une petite flèche picotait son organe, une petite douleur lancinante siffle au milieu de son cœur, elle lui en a trop demandé, le contrecoup du retour au calme provoque de petits soubresauts dans tous ses membres.

Edward ne manque rien de ces réactions vives. Il lui caresse le visage.

Edward: - _Respire_, chuchote-t-il en passant amoureusement une main dans ses cheveux trempées de sueur.

Elle prend une profonde inspiration et expire difficilement. Elle n'arrive pas à reprendre haleine.

Edward: - _Doucement._

Il pose sa paume sur la poitrine de la lycéenne, toujours secouée par des battements frénétiques. Il effleure des lèvres son sein.

Edward: - _Chuuuuut_, murmure-t-il au petit cœur emballé.

Les soubresauts se font de plus en plus espacés, sa respiration s'apaise et sa poitrine finit par se soulever à un rythme plus calme et régulier.

Bella: - _Désolé_, finit-elle par lâcher, gênée.

Edward: - _Ne t'excuse pas_, répond-t-il en prenant son air le plus doux. _Il faut qu'on apprenne à appréhender ton corps c'est tout. _

Elle hoche la tête et tente de dissimuler ses larmes d'une main.

Edward: - _Ne te cache pas de moi Bella, s'il te plait. _

Il lui attrape la paume et l'emprisonne dans la sienne. Il embrasse chaque coin de ses yeux où perlent de petites gouttes salées.

Edward: -_ Tu as mal au cœur? _S'inquiète-t-il.

Bella: - _Non c'est passé. J'arrive pas à retenir mes larmes, à chaque fois c'est pareille_, se plaint-elle.

Edward: - _Et alors? Pleure si ça te fait du bien, cette réaction en vaut bien une autre. Tu n'as pas idée des envies qui peuvent traverser l'esprit d'une femme après l'amour,_ plaisante-t-il en se remémorant ses aventures passées.

Bella: - _Si seulement il n'y avait que des idées. J'ai recommencé n'est-ce pas? _

Il la regarde d'un œil septique, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut dire.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel alors que les rougeurs de ses joues qui commençaient à se calmer se ravivent instantanément. Elle se pince les lèvres ne voulant pas le dire à voix haute. Il comprend enfin d'où provient cet embarras et ne réprime pas son rire.

Edward: - _Oui je crois bien, et j'en suis ravi_.

Bella: - _Ravi? C'est dégoutant! C'est pas normal!_

Il rit de plus belle.

Edward: - _Bella, l'éjaculation féminine est le saint Graal de toutes les femmes, extrêmement rare, et tu l'a eu, avec moi! Encore! C'est très flatteur, c'est comme un cadeau que tu me ferais._

Bella: - _Vraiment?_

Edward: - _Oui_, chuchote-t-il avant de déposer un doux et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres rosées.

Un cadeau qu'elle lui ferait? Elle qui pense depuis si longtemps ne rien avoir à lui donner, voilà qu'elle lui fait un cadeau. Elle n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. Elle avait plutôt le sentiment

d'avoir encore une réaction incontrôlable de son satané corps déjanté d'humaine qui finirait par le lasser avec tous ses vices de fabrication.

Edward: - _Tu as faim? _

Elle confirme d'un signe de tête énergique, retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

Il se redresse et l'attire à lui. Un dernier baiser avant de quitter le plan de travail, mais elle s'agrippe une nouvelle fois à ses cheveux.

Edward: - _Bella j'ai rien contre un deuxième round mais je voudrais pas que tu me fasses un arrêt cardiaque dans les bras._

Elle soupire, maudissant son organe si réactionnaire.

Bella: - _D'accord,_ concède-t-elle avant qu'il ne l'aide à descendre du comptoir.

Elle remarque les flux souillant le bois du plan de travail.

Bella: - _Faudrait peut-être nettoyer._

Edward: - _Je m'en occupe, va prendre une douche je te rejoins. Allez hop,_ lance-t-il en lui assénant une petite claque sur ses fesses nues.

Elle pouffe et gagne la salle d'eau. En moins d'une minute il nettoie le lieux du péché, ramasse leurs affaires trainant au sol et met le plat au four qui a eu plus que le temps nécessaire pour préchauffer. Il jette leur linge dans le panier prévu à cet effet et la rejoint sous l'eau qu'elle est seulement entrain de mettre à la bonne température. Ils se placent sous le jet tiède et s'enlacent de nouveau. Il enduit ses mains de gel douche, elle lui tourne le dos pour qu'il la savonne.

Bella: - _Edward?_

Edward: - _Oui Isabella?_

Bella: - _Tu peux me laver les cheveux?_ Demande-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse.

Edward: -_ Bien sur ma belle_, répond-t-il sur le même ton.

Il se colle contre son corps rafraichit. Elle penche la tête vers lui pour qu'il l'embrasse, ce qu'il ne manque pas de faire. Ils passent un bon quart d'heure sous l'eau, se lavant mutuellement avant que la sonnerie du four ne les rappelle à l'ordre.

Edward: - _Je vais préparer le plateau,_ déclare-t-il avant de la quitter, non sans qu'elle lui ait voler un dernier baiser.

Le temps qu'elle enfile son pyjama, à savoir un vieux jogging et un t-shirt délavé, elle est déjà servie comme une princesse. Il a rapproché la table du salon du canapé afin qu'elle puisse se restaurer devant un bon film comme prévu. Elle s'installe dans le confortable sofa ou il la rejoint, une carafe d'eau à la main.

Edward: -_ Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde? _L'interroge-t-il en lui servant un verre.

Bella: - _Aucune idée. C'est quoi ton film préféré au faite?_

Edward: - _Difficile d'en retenir qu'un, il faut que je réfléchisse._

Bella: - _Non justement dis-moi le premier qui te passes par la tête, la tout de suite, vite!_ Le presse-t-elle.

Edward: - _Carrie!_ Choisit-il dans la précipitation.

Bella: - _Carrie? Carrie Bradshaw?_

Edward: - _Quoi? Non_, s'esclaffe-t-il. _Et depuis quand tu connais Sex and the city toi?_

Bella: - _Depuis que ta sœur est ma meilleure amie_, explique-t-elle d'un ton plaintif comme ci elle se serait bien passé de cette culture.

Edward: - _Je parlais de « Carrie au bal du diable » de Copolla._

Elle fouille dans ses souvenirs. Elle a déjà vu ce vieux film d'horreur mais elle ne voit décidément pas ce qui peut en faire l'un des longs métrages favoris de son petit-ami.

Bella: - _Carrie? Carrie est ton film préféré?_

Edward: -_ Il y a une scène qui restera mythique pour moi jusqu'à la fin des temps_, explique-t-il le regard songeur.

Il se mordille inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure en repensant à ces images des plus sensuelles pour lui.

Elle tente de se repasser le film dans la tête, cherchant qu'elle passage peut bien lui plaire à ce point.

Bella: - _Ah tu dois parler de la scène d'ouverture? Ou toutes les filles sont dans les vestiaires, la plupart nues._

Edward: - _Ah non j'y pensais même plus à celle-là. Quoique, c'est aussi à ce moment qu'elle a ses règles pour la première fois, sous la douche. On voit le sang couler doucement le long de ses jambes. Oui, en y repensant, c'est un très bon passage aussi_, sourit-il les yeux pleins d'envie.

Bella: -_ Le sang? Mais alors...ta scène préférée c'est..._

Elle réfléchit à voix haute, pensant avoir trouvé.

Edward: - _Le bal de promo. Quand le seau de sang lui tombe dessus. Elle en est toute recouverte, elle descend lentement les marches de l'estrade..._Décrit-il en revoyant les images défiler dans sa tête.

Elle remarque la façon qu'il a de s'exprimer, de peser chaque mot, comme ci il revivait un moment de pur ravissement.

Edward: - _C'est l'une des scènes les plus sensuelles de l'histoire du cinéma. Enfin pour un vampire je suppose._

Il se doute bien qu'une fille recouverte de sang de porc ne peut pas éveiller les sens du commun des mortels, si ce n'est le dégout. C'est d'ailleurs exactement ce qu'a ressenti Bella le jour où elle a visionné ce film. Elle avait eu pitié de ce personnage, humilié pour la énième fois. Elle avait eu un sentiment de justice lorsque Carrie avait tué tous ses camarades dans ce gymnase et l'épilogue tragique de l'histoire lui avait laissé un goût amer.

Edward: - _C'est glauque hein? _Finit-il par demander alors qu'elle reste muette.

Est-il allé trop loin? Il n'aurait peut-être pas du lui faire ce genre de confidences, elle doit trouver ça monstrueux.

Bella: -_ Un peu sur le coup_, avoue-t-elle. _Mais c'est normal que tu n'es pas les mêmes désirs que moi_, constate-t-elle.

Après tout il n'est pas humain, ce qui lui apparaît comme des sources de plaisir intenses ne sont peut-être que tout juste agréable pour lui. N'est-ce pas quand il boit son sang qu'elle voit cette flamme incandescente bruler ses iris? Bien sur elle sait le satisfaire autrement, mais elle ne peut ignorer que le sang est le plus fort.

Bella: - _D'ailleurs tu m'as dit un jour que tu faisais l'amour à ma façon et que tu n'étais pas sur que je puisse le faire à la tienne. Mais s'il y a des choses...enfin...je suis prête à les faire, dis-moi seulement..._

Edward: - _Stop!_ La coupe-t-il. _Ne t'embêtes pas avec ça ok? _

Bella: - _Mais ce n'est pas juste envers toi..._

Il s'empare de ses lèvres et l'embrasse fougueusement. Il s'écarte de quelques millimètres pour qu'elle retrouve une respiration régulière. Il doit faire plus attention, ne pas la prendre par surprise de la sorte, elle a eu assez d'émotions intenses pour la journée.

Ses yeux la transpercent littéralement, elle n'a plus aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

Edward: - _J'aime ce qu'on vit en ce moment et si ça doit évoluer et bien ça viendra naturellement. Tu n'as pas à te forcer à faire quoique ce soit, moi je ne me force pas sache-le, j'adore être avec toi. Du plaisir tu m'en procures, si c'est ça qui t'inquiète tu n'as aucune raison. Je pensais d'ailleurs que tu t'en étais rendu compte_, ajoute-t-il le sourire en coin.

Ses joues rougissent alors qu'elle ne peut retenir son sourire, rassurée.

Edward: - _Allez mange ça va être froid_, coupe-t-il court à la conversation.

Elle s'empare avec plaisir de sa fourchette et commence à déguster le met qu'il lui a préparé.

Elle savoure chaque bouchée, trouvant ce plat aussi fameux que s'il provenait d'un grand restaurant.

Edward: -_ Et toi? Ton film préféré?_

Bella: - _J'en ai pas de particulier. J'adore les adaptations de romans. _

Edward: - _Alors tu dois aimer quand les auteurs se prêtent au jeu du 7e art? _

Bella: - _Hum hum,_ confirme-t-elle en avalant une bouchée.

Edward: - _« tu me tues, tu me fais du bien » _cite-t-il.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

Edward: - _Hiroshima mon amour,_ donne-t-il le titre du film dont cette réplique est tirée.

Elle ne voit toujours pas de quoi il parle.

Edward: -_ Marguerite Duras!_

Elle secoue la tête, ne connaissant définitivement pas.

Edward: - _Quoi? Impossible. Et tu dis aimer la littérature!_

Bella: - _Je me suis borner aux œuvres anglo-saxonnes_, avoue-t-elle, honteuse de son ignorance.

Edward: - _Bon après tout ce n'est que l'une des plus grandes écrivaines au monde! Ah ces incultes d'américains_, la taquine-t-il. _Tu devrais t'intéresser aux auteurs étrangers,_ reprend-t-il son sérieux. _Je t'en ferais découvrir quelques uns si tu veux._

Bella: - _J'adorerais_, accepte-t-elle la proposition avec empressement.

Il lui fait un petit signe de tête, marché conclu.

Edward: - _Bon, il serait peut-être temps de le mettre ce film._

Bella: - _Ok. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on regarde?_

Ils se scrutent, n'ayant aucune idée l'un comme l'autre. Ils ne sont pas prêt d'être couché.

*******

Voili voilou. J'attends vos avis avec impatience alors tous aux reviews, merci.

X.O.X.O


End file.
